A lost Key
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartfelia is the most popular girl in Fairy Leaf Academy. What happens When Naruto becomes her fake boyfriend? And Lucy falls for someone else? Sasuke falls for Mirajane, but she loves him back? Naruto:Police Mafia this story Naruto is going to be an undercover agent who works under Lucy's father. Lucy x Gray vs Lucy x Naruto. Note: will get angsty.
1. Chapter 1

**A lost key**

**Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto or Fairy Tail... or me be rich xD**

**(The new boy) **

Two blonde walked through the crowd, getting different looks. To Lucy the looks were of, awe, jealousy, lust and respect. But it wasn't the same for the outcast of Fairy Leaf Academy.

Lucy let go his arms, once they reached a more private area.

"Geez, I would hope by now I would stop getting this letters!" She cursed as soon as piles of envelopes fell from her locker.

"That's because this fake relationship is useless. I told you things are gonna be the same ya'know?" The blonde boy replied as he opened his locker.

"No Naruto, the letters are slowly decreasing! See today I got only... ten." She sheepishly scratched her head.

"That's awesome Lucy-_chan!_" He replied with sarcasm as he closed his locker with force.

"Hmp." She removed her headband, letting the hair loose which reached her shoulder. "Shouldn't you be happy? After all the most popular girl is your _girlfriend. N.A.R.U.T.O -Kun." _She teased, seductively hugging the blonde, only to be pushed off.  
For a split second Lucy thought he was blushing... at least that's how it seemed.

"You blushing?" She asked with a smirk.

"Lucy, I am not really in the mood for jokes. So if you will excuse." He slowly walked past her, hiding the frown under cap.

"You are such a jerk! No wonder everyone hates you!" Lucy blurted out, before realization hit her.. but it was too late.

…

"Wait!" She stopped him as she reached his arm. "I didn't mean to say that!" She quickly shut her eyes. "Forgive me?" She took a peek with one eye. The said blonde nodded, without turning back, and left the locker room silently... leaving her slightly confused.

'So is he angry?... oh well, it's just Naruto." She went back to her locker to take her Gym clothes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Inside Gym) **

Naruto slowly made his way towards the exercise bikes. The Gym was more or less big but the amount of people were sometimes more as it was mixed. As he was about to use the only free machine, someone else jumped out of nowhere.

….

"I was here first." Naruto spoke to the said figure. She had long white hair that reached her waist. Naruto took a good look at her, and frankly he didn't think she needed to use the bike, considering her figure.

"But I got on it first." The girl replied with a sweet smile, clearly mocking the blonde. She expected some sort of argument, but got none as the blonde slowly nodded and turned around, ready to leave.

"Hey!" She called out, jumping off the bike.

"What?"

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking other's." He replied, stoic.

"Mirajane, I just transferred here." She replied.

Naruto nodded. "Naruto, my name... that is my name."

She tilt her head in confusion from the weird reply.

"Ah... okay... so..."

"No I can't show you around, ask someone else." He cut her off, and answered before she could ask.

"Yup, someone like me." Mirajane found a pair of sweaty arms on her shoulders. "The names Sasuke Uchiha"

…

"You stink, move." She shoved his arms off, and walked in front of Naruto.

"Why you acting like a jerk?" She asked with annoyance

"Listen girl." Naruto began. "You will soon find out more about me, so it's pointless to act friendly with me, because it's not gonna last long."

"What the hell do-"

"Excuse me."

….

"Everyone hates him here." Mirajane looked back at the black haired boy once the blonde left.

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's just say he is not as popular as I am." He replied with a cocky attitude as he moved closer to her. "Let's go on a date."

….

"Sure if you can defeat me in a fight."

….

"Huh?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Next Day)

As usual Naruto walked through the hall along with Lucy pretending to be her boyfriend. He simply ignored the nasty looks that he was getting from the boys and girls likewise.

They soon reached their first lesson, which was Maths.

As soon as he entered class room, the noisy chirps died and was replaced with annoyed looks.

Lucy was slightly used to the daily routine, but today she felt bad for Naruto.

'Everyday...'

Naruto slowly walked to his seat, and took out his notebook.

"Did you get hit by a truck or something?" He asked the boy beside him, not taking his eyes off the notebook.

"I wish that was the case." Sasuke replied with anime tears. He slumped his head on the table. "My whole body hurts... that demon..."

"Did you say something Sasuke-_kun._" Upon hearing the voice he jumped and fell back from his chair.

"Y-you! Get away from me!" Yelled the terrified boy.

"Excuse me! I didn't come to meet you. I came here for this jerk." She pointed at the blonde who was busy with his pen and paper.

"Ahm." She cleared her throat, hinting her presence to the blonde.

"You want something?" He asked.

"You."

….

"Naruto reject her she is a de-" Sasuke stopped as soon as the girl glared daggers at him.

"On second thought she is pretty, it's your call." He faked a smile.

"Mira was it?" Naruto asked, breaking the tension that was building up.

"I don't mind you calling me that." She smiled, but soon it was replaced with a frown when she looked at his eyes. They were lifeless.

"I am already in loved with someone."

…

"Oh.." She replied with a slight hurt face but it was soon replaced with a smirk. "Good for you, because I was just joking."

…

"I will see you later." She quickly ran back to her desk.

…

"Dude was that necessary?" Sasuke asked as he took his chair from the ground.

"Mind your own business."

….

'He loves someone? That's fun! Now I get to tease him!' Lucy thought with a smirk on her face as she saw the whole thing from the other side.

"Lucy are you listening?"

"Huh? Yes Sakura, Gray was it?"

(That's the First chapter, what you think? Should I continue?)


	2. Chapter 2

**A lost key**

**(Tempted) **

"So what's going between you and that new girl?" Lucy asked with a smug look on her face. She locked her arms with his and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked down the stairs. They could hear murmurs from the other students who were staring at them. Lucy caught a boy staring at her, but soon looked away when he saw Naruto.

Lucy smiled contently as her plans were working, but it didn't last long...

"How can such a useless garbage like him can go out with her."

"Beats me... maybe she is being blackmailed?"

"Right! That's all he is good for!"

"Haha, yea!"

"Shut up!" Lucy startled the two girls as she broke their conversation. "Why does _your_ butt hurt?" She regained her posture and glared at the duo who gave her apologetic looks as they walked away.

"Such insolent jerks!" She walked back to Naruto and smiled at him. "Sorry for-"

"Order your food." He cut her off much to her annoyance.

"Excuse me! I just stood up for-"

"If you have so much time to bull shit around, then look after yourself instead of me." He walked behind her and closed the chains of her tops which was barely closed and would expose at any second if she had moved.

….

"Uh... tha-"

"Order your food."

…

"You don't have to act like a jerk all the time! Who the hell do you think you are?!" She yelled with rage. "Just because I am trying to be polite with you, don't forget your place! You are just a bloody servant!" Her whole body was shaking with anger as she clutched her fist.

…

However she regretted every single words that she just had said. Now she desperately looked at him for coming up with an explanation... anything.

"Order your food."

**SLAP**! "Get lost!"

…..

Mirajane packed her bag and looked at her watch. She was already late for lunch break by 15 minutes. She quickly walked out of the class room and hurried towards the cafe. 'Damn that Sasuke, I will get back to you for this prank!'

She soon reached the cafe, and to her surprise it was unusually silent. 'That's weird.' However it didn't take her long to understand when Sasuke tapped on her shoulder to direct her attention to the centre of commotion.

"She done it this time." Sasuke casually spoke.

"What did she do?" Mirajane asked. She looked at Lucy and from what she could deduce from a distance, she was mad. But why?

"Let them be, you will make it worse." Sasuke stopped her.

Mirajane nodded and stood back.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Okay." Naruto nodded, keeping his emotionless face alive.  
"Don't okay me you shit head!" With that said Lucy punched him straight on his face, only to be stopped by him. "Can you stop now?" Naruto asked as he gently released her hand.

"Hah! As if you get to command me!" She raised her hand again.

"There are camera's here."

….

Lucy stopped on her track. 'I will get expelled...!'

"Excuse me." Naruto slightly bowed before exiting the cafe.

….

"Man does that mean they are breaking up?"

.

"I know right? Suits him well!"

.

"Now I can have a chance with her!"

.

"Dream on looser! It's gonna be me!"

Lucy silently stood there processing all the past incidents that took place a few minutes back. She could hear all the murmurs of the students but she could care less. On her mind the only thing was...

'Naruto... I need to apologize...'

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

"Is she for real?! Who the hell does she think she is?!" Mirajane blurted out in anger. Sasuke looked at her with dreamy looks. "Wow you look even more pretty when you are angry!"

Smack! She punched him on the head. "And this one is for the prank!" Back with a kick in the place it hurts... you get the picture.

"T-that's mean Mira-chan... T_T"

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

(Outside the school)

"Uzumaki-san, we have news on the Mafia Boss." Naruto turned the volume from his earphones as he walked to a more secured place, away from the students.

"Send me the details and sketches if possible." He replied as he put his hood on. He was wearing a white jacket with black tracksuits and orange sneakers. "I will get back at you later, Ultear-san." '**Beep**' He took off his earphones and stopped the basketball that was aimed at his face.

"As expected from you."  
"What are you kid?" Naruto spoke with his usual 'cool' attitude as he threw the ball back to the person.

"Ouch, that hurts." Momoi Satsuki, Naruto's first friend in his school life at 'Fairy High'. She was what you would call the 'perfect' girlfriend that anyone would want. In terms of popularity she was on par with Lucy, but no one dared to approach her because of her six brothers who were the 'star' of the school. "Let's eat our lunch together!" She cheered, only to be ignored by the blonde as he passed her.

"Hey! Wait for me." She followed him. "Let's eat lunch!" She asked again with hype. "Or are you scared of my brothers?" She asked in a mocking tone.  
"Not really. They are not idiots like you." He replied, as he continued to walk.

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!" She asked, faking a pout as she stopped walking, but the gap just increased as he kept walking.

"E-enough! I love you Naruto! Go out w-with me!" She yelled out loud, face flustered. Naruto stopped walking and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Urusai, kid." She stood there as the wind blew by. 'Uh... what?' She thought with dumbfounded looks. **(Urusai= Shut up. - I thought it would sound cool :v) **

)()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()())()()(

Character introduced:- Momoi Satsuki (From Kuroku no Basket)

Appearance:

Long, bright pink hair reaching her lower back. Slim, slander with large pink eyes and F-cup. She wears a white shirt, a bow and a short skirt with a light green sweater, zipped open.

Personality:

She has a bubbly personality and is always smiling. Out-going and good at tennis. She has romantic feelings for Naruto, but she hid it for past seven years. Despite her popularity, she is lonely as girl thinks she is too high that they can't reach to him, and boys are scared of her brothers to talk to her. Only person she actually talks to is Naruto.

That's all for now, I know it's short but I don't know if anyone is interested since it's been too long since I updated xD Leave a review or message if you want. Cya.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lost Key**

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto/Fairy Tail/Kuroko no Basket.

**(It hurts to not exist)**

Everyone was extra loud today. Not that it wasn't loud the other days. Despite his nonchalant and detachment from the rest of the class, Tetsu's vigilant nature hardly missed anything. That includes the class queen dating the outcast, the new student and the silly love rectangle among these three and the hotshot. He sighed while walking down the corridor as he was making his way back to class. Was he supposed to be wasting his brain cells figuring out the school's romantic interests? His subconsciousness certainly thought so.  
Immersed in his self-pitying, he almost didn't notice the flock of pink hair headed his way as soon as he approached the classroom door. Almost. For anyone else, it might have happened rather fast, but Tetsu had enough time to recognize who it was, what she was doing, why she was tumbling out of balance toward his way and decide if he should catch her or not. He sighed in relief as he measured out the hair length and concluded it was not Sakura Haruno. He would've had to let her fall if it was. The pink short haired girl admired too much, and the admiration wasn't anything to be appalled by.  
Satsuki Momoi, Class 2B. He didn't have to save her, since she wasn't going to skin him alive if he didn't, but he did anyway. It was utterly romantic how she landed straight into his arms, but he straightened her up and went back to his seat without causing a scene.

'That's right.' He told himself. He can't afford to draw attention. He had to blend in, and lay low. However, he did notice how the class was looking at her indifferently. He doesn't know her in person, but he had the knowledge of his brother's. It wasn't anything extraordinary to know, it would be so if he didn't know the school stars and their one and only sister.

'The Generation of Miracles.' He thought. However his thoughts soon came to a halt as the pink haired girl approached him.

"Thanks? Not needed. No I am not being mean. Yes it was your fault, but I don't mind." He spoke before she could even ask, but to his surprise the girl wasn't impressed. Normally people would get irritated towards him and leave him alone. But why was she still there?

"Actually I wanted to ask if you know a boy named Naruto?" She asked, ignoring all the looks that she was getting from the students.

'Uzumaki Naruto, the class outcast. Blonde spiky hair, well built in his age, and apparently dating the class queen.' Tetsu processed the data he had on the blonde before replying. "Check the back seats."

Momoi thanked him and skipped at the end of the classroom until she spotted the blonde.

As soon as she approached him, someone hurriedly passed her, causing her to stumble, but was soon caught by someone.  
"T-thanks.. Naruto." She blushed slightly as he helped her to gain posture.

"What do you want here?" He asked. Everyone could hear their conversation as not a single student was talking since their attention was towards the duo.

"I-I.. I um... I mean... etto..."

"Calm down Satsuki-san." Naruto sighed, and slightly smiled at the girl. "If it's about earlier, I am sorry but I cannot." He replied in a low tone so it remains unheard by the others.

However what he didn't expect was her to start crying. No she wasn't making any scene, but her eyes were completely blurred with tears. "C-can I ask wh-why?" She managed to ask, despite her voice getting dull every second.

Naruto sighed, "Satsuki-san, can we talk outside after lesson? At least after you calm down?" Satsuki Momoi however, was done waiting for answers. Didn't she at least deserve an explanation? Blinded by her internal struggles, she ignored Naruto's intention of saving her public embarrassment, "No." She said in a childish manner, "I deserve an explanation. I deserve at least that."

Naruto sighed again, "Because you are my friend Satsuki-san, and I don't want to loose a-"

"Stop joking!" She snapped. "Just tell me you don't like me! Enough already!" She ran as fast as she could, as she no longer could hold back her tears.

The whole class was dead silent.

It wasn't long before everyone started talking. But they weren't continuing whatever conversation they were having before the small event occurred. Now, the whole class was whispering about Naruto and Naruto alone. Naruto ignored, being used to this pre-judgemental accusations, and sunk back into his seat. "What is with all the nice girls in the class falling for outcasts?" Kiba commented from the front, pretending to be jealous.

Some snickered, some laughed. Ino Yamanaka, the class gossip queen was fast to pick up the question, "Not all Kiba, not all."

"Who knows? maybe someone has been doing what he does best, blackmailing." Ino laughed at the comment made by another boy.

"What's that, Sugou? I so don't know who you're talking about." Ino faked a innocent look, but it was obvious to who she was implying to. The whole class laughed again.

"Genes, Ino, it's all 'gene magic'. Since he sucks at magic!" Suzaku snickered from another corner.

"What you saying Suzaku-chan, he doesn't even know how to use year one magic! It's beyond lame!" A boy spoke causing her to give a 'IKR' look.

Naruto clenched his teeth. Did they have to bring everyone else in this too?

"You could have just asked if you wanted attention, you know? No need to blackmail those poor innocent souls." Shion from the archery club chimed in. She specialized in long ranged and illusionary magic.  
Lucy had been having a hard time closing her mouth. Every comment was throwing her off balance, even before she could retort. How could they do this to someone? What did Naruto ever do to them? She eyed the class, everyone was joining, as if this was some sick game. Was there no one, not one person in this class with some sense? Could nobody see how unfair this was?  
"Enough!" She stood up. Everyone fell silent as soon as her commanding voice made itself known. "What the hell is wrong with you people? How many times do I have to say that Naruto-DID-NOT-Blackmail-ME!? Or anyone, in that matter."

But instead of believing her, everyone was giving her mocking stares of disbelief. Some even looked at her with eyes of pity, thinking she is being tricked by the 'outcast'.

Mirajane, watching the whole ordeal for a while now, decided to speak up too, "What bullshit are you guys spewing? Blackmailing people to get attention? Does that even make sense?"

Shion gave her an incredulous look. "Everything makes sense with Naruto Uzumaki and blackmailing in the same sentence!"

Mirajane didn't know why that sounded so serious, or why everyone suddenly seemed violent. It was scaring her a little.

"Listen here, miss transfer student!" Rin spoke before she could say anything else. "I know you have a petty crush on this 'outcast', but keep your tails under your skirts, or it'll get cut." She then started laughing hard at her own joke. Today must've been a really bad day, because the worst bullies were having a party.

Kirei, the leader of the archery club, turned around from his seat to face Lucy, and spat, "Oh so you fell in love with him, huh?" He asked in a much lower and composed tone, compared to others. Lucy was confused, why was that so hard to believe? Naruto may not be as 'hot' as Sasuke was, but he is not a complete no... Right?

'And Naruto doesn't spend ages for makeups and hairdressing like Sasuke! Heck he doesn't even comb his hair! So don't judge him!.' Her inner thoughts were defending Naruto on it's own.

Naruto, on the other hand, was dreading this. Lucy was far too innocent to be played like this. He had to do something before she fell into his trap. Kirei had a really dirty mouth, thankfully he rarely opened it. The last person Naruto wanted his words to grace would be Lucy.

But she had fallen already. "Yes, I did. What's so hard to believe in that?" Lucy replied with arrogance.

Kirei smirked evilly and faced the board again. If the class hadn't been so silent, Lucy might have missed the last few words as he muttered. "He must've given it hard to her then."

It took Lucy a few minutes to understand the implications, and when she did, she was shaking in anger, humiliation and a mix of other emotions. She didn't want to cry, not in front of everyone. But her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

Ino watching her, and couldn't help picking on the already humiliated girl. "At least you're good at something." She told Naruto with a wink, and the whole class burst into laughter again. Lucy was too shaken, to angry, too humiliated to say anything. She was raking her brain to find something, anything to say, but there was nothing.  
Suddenly, she was being pulled out of the classroom. Naruto being the one pulling her out. Ino opened her mouth to say something again, but silenced herself as soon as her eyes met Naruto's. Naruto glance across the room once for a split second, and everyone was silent by the time he had pulled her out of the class.

…

'His eyes... what in the world...' Were Ino's only thoughts, which was same with the others.  
"Are you stupid? Why did you butt in!?" He growled once they were outside the classroom, harshly releasing her hand.  
Mira watched silently as Naruto dragged Lucy out of the class. She could see him yelling at Lucy, but it hurt her instead. At least she existed to him. He had went ahead and dragged Lucy out of the class, without sparing her as much as a glance. Being yelled at was one thing, she would've felt bad if it was her too. But that was before she knew how it felt to not exist to someone you liked. And it hurt a lot.  
"Did he give some to you too?" She heard Kirei asking in his usual nonchalant voice, breaking the current atmosphere. She knew what he meant, and would've beaten him to a pulp for every word in that sentence, but she was in too much pain to care. "Shut up, Kirei." Sasuke's cold voice rang somewhere, and the class was silent again. Sasuke Uchiha, the leader of the Illusionary Club. He was also the captain of soccer team and of course the heartthrob of the class. He wasn't any less compared to Momoi's brothers who were one year senior than him.

**(Outside the Classroom)**

"Wh-what do y-you mean!" Lucy tried to yell at the blonde. She was slightly sobbing at the same time. Finally she could cry that she was holding back. She isn't used to bullies at all. This was her first time to experience such thing since all she got upto now was praise and envious looks, but not being the centre of playing matter. She aced in her Celestial Spirit magic, she always got the top ten score on her class and top it off, she was one of the most prettiest girl in the whole academy.

"You know exactly what I mean! Stop butting in on my affairs!" Naruto yelled causing her to take a few steps back in fear.

"B-but I-I was worried about y-"  
"Stop with the crap! Who are you, my mother?" Naruto cut her off, making her eyes completely blurred with tears. She was scared of him. Never before did she see this side of Naruto. Ofcourse she never seen him to be gentle to her like he used to be when they were really young... but he never spoke this way with her.

"N-Naruto B-baka!" She pushed him as hard as she could and ran passed him. Naruto stood there, looking at her figure which slowly disappeared. His looks were stoic, but deep inside his eyes you could see the hurt feelings.

"It's them again?" His thoughts were broken by a feminine voice. It was Erza Scarlet, the class captain. One of the few person who didn't hate Naruto because of...

"Doesn't matter. Nor does it concern you." He replied as he entered the classroom, followed by her.

"Keep up with that, you will eventually loose everybody." 

(The End)

Author's note: Okay that's all for chapter three. How do you like it? Thoughts, criticisms, ideas, suggestions appreciated.

NB: the magic school settings wasn't just for the sake of putting something, I planned this since Mirajane beat Sasuke up xD How else can a girl do that? :v

Rate and Review!


	4. Enter-Fullbuster Family

A Lost Key

(Enter Gray Fulbuster)

Lucy Heartfelia, the daughter of Jude Heartfelia and Layla Heartfelia, was now currently dressing up for the party that her dad threw on their house. She didn't know what was the party about, but she could care less. 'A party is a party! New clothes! Kyaa!' She glanced at the transparent box which her father had given to her. She quickly opened the box and saw a glimpse of red.

As she took out the dress which was folded in the box perfectly, it revealed a beautiful red gown. It was sleeveless with a V-neck, designed with white stone all over. Her face flustered with excitement as she quickly let her current clothes drop on the floor, to change into the red gown.

She looked at her image on the mirror and frowned.

'What the... why would dad buy me such clothes...' It was too much revealing and she didn't feel comfortable with it.

'But he bought it for me... he will feel bad if I don't wear it." She forced a smile and tried to forget about it.

'Besides it's kind of nice :3' With one final glance she let out a genuine smile.

(Scene Change)

"Captain, here." A pale-skinned girl who looked slightly older than the boy in front of her spoke as she handed some paperworks. She had purple-ish hair, dark, brown eyes and an awestruck figure. She wore a sleeveless and skin-tight black dress, which reached just above her knees. Her hair was left loose which was relatively long, tied up with a white headband.

"You don't need to call me 'captain', Ultear-san."

"Hai, Na-ru-to~" She replied in a sing-song tone, causing Naruto to facepalm.

As Naruto looked at the paper that was handed to him, he was shocked, despite keeping the straight face.

"I know she is hot, but you don't need to stare like that. It's bad manners." Ultear teased the boy. "Uh... no reaction?"

"Ultear-san, she is a student in my class." Naruto replied.

"Is she? Then that would mean..."

"Exactly, prodigy." Naruto finished.

"So should I reject her application?" Ultear asked.

"No, that would be against the law." Naruto sighed as he glance at the picture.

'Mirajane Strauss

Age: 15

Height: 165cm

Family: Strauss

Criminal Record: None

NPD certificate achieved at: Age 14'

Magic: Takeover. (Class B to A, SS achievable)

Naruto was somewhat impressed seeing her application to join the NPD. It's been a long time since he last saw someone having such extraordinary certificate next to his.

"Captain?"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I need to come up with something so my cover doesn't get blown at school."

"Right, we can not let that happen at any cost." Ultear replied with a much more professional tone.

Naruto nodded as he signed the application, giving his approval. "Here."

"Thanks. So I suppose you have a party at your girlfriend's house?" Ultear smirked causing him to glare at her.

"Calm down. All it takes is her name.. not even her name, and you loose all your temper. Seriously Naruto, why don't you tell her how much you love-"

"If you are done, please leave." Naruto cut her off, with his cold voice.

"Hmp! Baka!" She slammed the door as she left the office.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the wall-clock.

'5PM... three more hours.' He took out his phone and dialled a number.

..

Beep...

Bee...

"Hello Captain."

"I will take over after 2 hours, is Lucy okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, no sign of the Dragoneel family. But I have some bad news. The party was thrown for the Heartfelia's business partner." Naruto signed the last paper, before giving his full attention on the phone.

"I am afraid the business partner is the Fullbuster family."

…

"Positive?" Naruto asked.

"Hai."

…

"I will be there in an hour. Keep track of her." Naruto didn't wait for a reply. He took out a small object, which looked like a small remote control. As he pressed the button, his black suits were replaced with his casual dress.

*Knock Knock*

"Enter." Naruto hurriedly replied.

"Hello, I am here for my- ….. Naruto?"

(Scene Change)

Although Lucy was pretty confused as to why her father would suddenly care so much about her appearances, she put the dress on. It hung loosely on her body, fit her in all the right places. She wasn't used to revealing dresses, but looking at her reflection, she could see why people liked red dresses. The stones were a little heavy, but it complemented the dress perfectly. She smirked at her own reflection, "Look who's shining tonight." Her reverie was broken soon, as sound of footsteps approached her door. She just had enough time to get away from the mirror before her father walked in. She was a little flustered, but her father spoke regardless,

"I see that you are ready for the party." She just nodded.

He cleared his throat and continued, "I don't expect any less than your best behaviour tonight, Lucy." She looked up at him, hurt in her eyes.

Her father relented a little, sighing, "I know you're always behaved at formal parties, but there's a friend coming. I'll be introducing you to them today, so I expect you to be perfect. No disappearing when you get bored, or hanging out in the kitchen just because the desert appeals to you more than the guests." He eyed her sternly to remind her that he was being serious.

Lucy gave him her best smile, noticing the affection behind his stern gaze. Her father couldn't win against her. He had openly admitted defeat long before. She had her mother's smile, and her father couldn't say no to it. "No, no, young lady," Her father said quickly, turning away, "you're not pulling that trick on me again. You'll behave yourself tonight, and that's final." She let out a whine, "dad!" He still walked out, but not before adding, "Maybe I'll give you the permission for the girl's night out you've asking me for if you stay out of trouble." She smiled in victory.

'Stay out of trouble, he said. As long as she stays out of trouble, right?'

But trouble seemed to find Lucy. As soon as she walked down the curvy stairways to the hall, she noticed the dumb looking guy attaching himself behind her like a shadow.

"Uzumaki-San wanted to-" he started, and Lucy excused herself. She quickly made her way through the crowd, acting busy and getting as far away from the boy as she could.

"Shit! Why did he have to send someone here?" She cursed inwardly.

They still haven't talked after that fight outside the classroom, and Lucy was, in no way, in any state to face him.

Being the thick-headed jerk he was, Naruto probably doesn't even know she was upset and Lucy was not going to tolerate that.

'First he walks all over me for trying to stand up for him, then he lashes out on me, and then he send someone else to talk to me like it was nothing serious?' No, Lucy Heartfillia was not going to be treated like that.

Before the guy could spot her again in his 360-degree-scan-around-the-room-every-few-seconds, Lucy ducked behind a pillar, and steered her way into the crowd of the room. Yes, that's what he was doing. 'Seriously! Doesn't he have better things to do with his life?' If only Lucy knew his position. Something which anyone would be reluctant to achieve.

All the while, her eyes were on the dumb looking guy that she named, making sure he doesn't notice her. She managed to stay clear for a long considerable time, before his eyes found her. She was only starting to talk with the guests and enjoy her time. "Shit, shit, shit!" She panicked inwardly the boy started to make his way towards her. 'Did he have to send someone now? Seriously, Naruto? Seriously? Like seriously!?'

She quickly ended her conversations and moved away toward the gardens. At least he wouldn't find her in all those bushes. With utmost secrecy, Lucy made her way through the trees and bushes. She didn't want her dress ruined, but she really didn't want to hear anything Naruto might have to say, be it through someone else. Decisions, decisions, She reminded herself and tried not to regret the bloat of dust she knew was decorating the hem of her dress by now.

What she didn't expect was slamming into some fool. Fool, cause who leaves a party like that to walk around in the bushes?

Ok, she was walking around here too, but she had a reason. Did the guy staring at her like she had just grown out two more legs have a 'Naruto Uzumaki' disturbing the quiet of his life? No. Of course not. He wasn't Lucy, so the complications of his life didn't include a thick skinned pretend boyfriend named Naruto Uzumaki!

"Watch it!" She snapped, although it didn't sound like much of a threat coming out as a whisper. The guy who was looking more and more like some rich spoiled kid now, helped her up. She tried to get the dust of her dress, it was completely ruined now. And here she thought she could get away without trouble. This was all Naruto's fault, Lucy grudgingly noted.

"What might bring a fine lady out here?" The guy spoke. Lucy was still fixing her dress, but she gave him an incredulous look, "What age are you from? Victorian? Save your fine courting skills for your Victorian princess, I'm busy." He was looking at her with amusement.

"I guess I could help you then. I happen to have a lot of free time to waste." He spoke with a smile. Lucy could say that he comes from a well family, since his voice was so elegant

"No, thank you." Lucy snapped back. "Now if please excuse me." She started walking away.

Before she knew it, the world went upside down, something grabbed her, and she was hanging in air with a face inches away from her. "I happen to think you're pretty, 'Victorian Princess', in your clumsy ways yourself." He chuckled.

'I take that back... he is just a pervert.' She thought as she desperately tried to free herself from his tight grip on her waist.

"Fullbuster-san, please release her." Came a icy voice that could send shiver down any normal human's spines.

The guy known as Fullbuster turned around, releasing the panicked girl. "Who might you be? You seem to know my name, I don't remember meeting a blonde with funny marks on the cheek. Ah right! You must be a cat? Now please don't interrupt and pussy-off just like a pussy cat." He mocked the blonde as he turned back to Lucy.

"So as I was saying-" The boy stopped as he felt a cold sharp object on the back of his neck.

"Now now, don't play with weapon like a toy, you might get hurt." With that said, the boy aimed a extremely fast spin-kick, only to miss it as the blonde seemed to vanish in thin air and re-appear behind him yet again, with the sharp object still touching his neck. "You are right, weapons shouldn't be handled by kids." The blonde replied with a smirk as he saw the shocked expression on his opponent's face.

"N-Naruto stop! He is our guest!" A feminine voice broke the tension that was building between the two boys.

"He was disturbing you. Wasn't he?" Naruto asked her as he lowered the weapon and it vanished with a sparking light.

"No he wasn't! You just had to mess things up! He was just..." Lucy stopped, trying to find anything to yell at Naruto. She wanted revenge.

"He was just what?" Naruto asked.

"T-That's none of your damn business! Now get lost!" Let's go... Fullbuster-san." Lucy quickly grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him with her.

Naruto watched as the duo walked off, and caught a small smirk from the boy.

Naruto quickly took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Beep... Beep... Be- Naruto?"

"Mira-san, I suggest you go back home. Things might get... no things will get real bad." He spoke over the phone, patiently waiting for a reply.

"... A-Are you worried about me?" Came a hesitant reply.

"Yes Mira-san. Today is not a good day to evaluate your skills. I will do that some other day. Now please go home."

"B-but what about you? How can you-"

"The reinforcement will arrive here shortly, you do not need to worry about anything." Naruto replied as he signalled another boy in the bushes to follow Lucy.

"But-"

"It doesn't effect your resume at all Mira-san, so-"

"I wasn't thinking about that! I am just worried!" Mirajane harshly spoke as she cut the line.

Naruto for a split second felt hurt but quickly overcame it. He had a lot of things to worry about tonight.

(Scene Change)

Mirajane frowned as she threw the mask that she was wearing. 'This whole thing is his fault! It was him who said he will test me tonight... and now he thinks I am useless?! I may not be like him... but I am not weak! Who does he think I am? A fragile girl like that idiotic blondie?' She cursed every now and then as she walked through the crowd of people.

'Why is there so many people in a damn party! Is it a football match or what?' She gave annoyed looks at few boys who made comments about how 'hot' she looked.

"Excuse me hottie, would you like to dance? And maybe-"

"Excuse 'me' dumb ugly shit. Look at your face in the mirror first!" She yelled at the boy who was completely shocked to find such a response from a girl who looked... innocent?

Before she could walk away, a gust of wind hit her, but she was held by a pair of arms from the back.

"I told you to leave, didn't I?" Naruto whispered behind her. "Where's your mask?"

"Na-Naruto? What was that... wind?"

"It started... as I thought... but too early... the reinforcement have nor arrived yet." He explained as a loud noise was heard, and glimpse of smoke on the far end.

"Smoke bombs!" Mirajane spoke with worry.

"They are thirty in number." Naruto replied as he stood beside her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "How can you tell? I can't see anything."

"You are talking to the Captain of NPD." He smirked at her as he charged towards the smoke. Mirajane looked at his departing figure with awe as a faint blush appeared on her face.

'No wonder I fell for him... he is so cute!' She squealed. "Takeover!" 'This will be fun.' She charged towards the same direction Naruto went, with a smirk plastered on her face.

(The End)

Author's note: Sorrrry for the late update... I forgot I was writing this :/

Anyways review... suggestions are always welcome!

Oh and you can ask me if something is confusing since I am hiding some stuff for a purpose... hope that's not a downside...

RR!


	5. Chapter 5

**A lost Key**

**(Absolute Dead Space) **

"Mira-san, put your mask on." Naruto jumped, dodging two sharp blades aimed at him. "And wait till the reinforcement arrives." He continued as he kept dodging more sharp blades aimed at him by three men, faced covered with red clothes.

"Naruto they are about thirty men! I can't leave you alone and-" She gasped as two men sneaked behind her, but was blown away with a gust of wind. Naruto caught her from the back and vanished from the scene and reappeared on top of the Heartfelia mansion.

"Stay here."

"But-"  
"Taking order from your superiors is something you should never break." Naruto spoke hurriedly as he jumped from the roof.

…

"Does he think I am a kid?! **Flame takeover: Phoenix!**"

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto punched one of the enemy and kicked two others on both side followed by throwing three kunais which hit another person on the back.

"Gotcha!" One of them approached from top, piercing the long sharp blade on his chest.

Naruto looked at the enemy with wide eyes, and then smirked. "Sure you did." ***Poof***

…

"W-where did he-" The masked intruder collapsed, feeling a sharp pain on the neck.

"This should do... I hate hitting females..." Naruto dodged another few blades.

'Now lets see... ten down... we have at least twenty... that's enough-' His thoughts were soon broken as he saw rest of the incoming enemy getting drowned in what seemed like a whirlpool of fire.

…

"**Phoenix Formation 5: Flame Rage**"

Naruto walked towards the figure that looked like an orange haired girl with flaming wings. Her body was covered with orange lines which were glowing, and fumes coming out of them.  
"Mira-san, I told you to stay there." Naruto startled the girl as she quickly threw a punch at his face out of the blue.

Naruto dodged it and leaped a few steps back.

"AH! I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" She apologized as her figure glowed once again and returned to her original outfit.

"A-are you hurt?" She asked, her face showing worry and her eyes glistering.

"Calm down Mira-san, I am not hurt, but why did you come down? I told-"  
"I am not a kid! I am assigned as a trainee for NPD under your supervision. Do you think I am that weak?! I can smash them in a blink!" She harshly spoke, unaware of the fact that she was angry with someone she least wanted to be angry with. They just recently met, and she was not someone close to him to show her anger to. Her eyes quickly widened as realization hit her.

'Why did I do that...'

After an awkward moment of silence, Naruto spoke. "Mira-san you lack patience. Your strategy is complete retarded. And you are full of pride and anger. To top it off, you are boasting like an idiot." Naruto kept his voice professional. She wasn't offended, but ashamed that she had nothing to say in defence. She was boasting... sure she was. She knew that was the reason why she has really less friends.. it had always been the same... and now someone special to her said that straight to her face.

She looked down as her eyes begin to water. "

"Oh did I forget to say that you are a cry baby?" Naruto joked as he playfully hit her on the head.

"I- I am-.. sor-" ***Thump Thump* **He hit her two more times, this time a bit harder, causing her to touch her head and give out a cute yelp.  
"T-that hurts..." She puffed her cheek and pouted, showing her annoyance.

"Yea, I know it hurts. Now calm down will you?"

She nodded despite the fact she felt like a complete idiot. Why was she crying? She thought she would run away, but the way he was handling the situation... his words were not displeasing at all... nor offensive.

She was about to say something when something weird happened. One boy passed through her as if she didn't exist. Then her eyes widened, realizing what just happened. She felt stupid of not realizing that they were under an illusion magic.

"Naruto we have been tricked!"  
"No we are not. This is not illusion magic, its a sealing magic." Naruto replied and smirked seeing her confused face.

"Took you long to notice. I wonder if you will make a good recruit." He joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. She seemed to be conflicted from the earlier comment he made. But he had to tell her the faults, or mistakes like that could cause death.

"E-enough with the teasing! Hmp! Will you explain it to me?"

Naruto laughed slightly before standing in front of her, giving his full attention.

"We are in a different dimension. Umm.. not fully but.. how do I explain.. umm.." He scratched his head, trying to phrase his thoughts. This caused Mirajane to blush and burst out in laughter at the same time.

"Ah... anyway, the people and living things you see around, are like a projection of the real world with a delay of ten seconds." Naruto explained, which earned her complete attention. So whatever you see around us, has happened in the real world, ten seconds prior." He continued.

"Then... then how come the enemy is not a image of the real world? I mean we just kicked their ass!" She quickly blushed, embarrassed with her foul mouth.

"Because I have marked them. As I said before, this is an alternate dimension. The seal I used is known as **Absolute Dead Space. **The marked target will be transferred to this dimension, and they will disappear from the real world." Naruto explained and slightly felt proud seeing her amazed looks.

"I know I am awesome." Naruto joked.

"You sure are..." She spoke honestly. "So.. umm.. what about the image?"

"Oh that, when I activate the **Absolute Dead Space, **everything on a certain amount of radius is transferred to this dimension, with the exception of living things. So as you can see, you can stand on top of the roof, that is solid, which was a replica of the Heatfelia mansion, but any living things, can not be transferred, ie, you see their projection which lags by ten seconds. That's all."

"Cool..." Was all she could say. 'Damn he is awesome.. I have never heard of such a magic... come to think of it now, didn't everyone in class say he can not use magic? Then...' Mirajane was lost in her thoughts until Naruto dispelled the seal, and she could hear the chat of the people in the part. 'So sound was not transferred either...'

"Put your mask on Mira-san." Naruto whispered as he handed a mask to her, which hid her eyes.

'More like sunglasses...' She thought as she put it on.  
She looked around and could see everybody was celebrating normally, unaware of anything that happened. She looked at Naruto who was intently looking at a certain someone... Lucy Heartfelia.

'What does he see on her anyway... she is so rude with him all the time...' She was not angry with Lucy, but she wasn't happy with the fact that she got _his _attention.

"Ahm... so Naruto, where did you put them?" Mirajane spoke, to break his eye contact which was glued on Lucy. She was jealous, and she wouldn't even deny that she was if someone asked.

"Ah? Oh, they are still on the dimension, I am transferred the location to the headquarter, they will take them to custody soon." He explained.

"Oh.. That's good... so um... I should go I think..." She was unsure of what to do next. Sure she wanted to spend time with him.. but it was late, and tomorrow she had school... then something came on her mind.

"Naruto, how do you manage school and NPD together?" She asked.  
"It's not a big deal. I have shift from 5PM till 11PM. Unless there is any important issue, I just send a clone to school." He explained.

"W-what!" She asked with disbelief.

"Yea, so keep it a secret, I don't want to get expelled."

"S-sure... um... I thought you didn't know how to use magic?" She asked as she adjusted her mask. She could see Lucy was talking to a guy with dark blue hair much to Naruto's displeasure. Even though he wasn't showing any facial expression, but she could see in his eyes that Naruto didn't like them talking.

"I don't know how to use magic personally... but.. nevermind, I can not tell you that, don't mind." He replied.

"Oh.. sure." She felt a bit dejected that he wasn't trusting her.

"So... I should be going?" She asked hesitantly.

"I will walk you home." This caught her off-guard. All the negative feelings she was having a few seconds ago, vanished with this one comment. She smiled the brightest smile she could master and nodded. "Sure!"

"Give me one minute, I will have to talk to . I will be right back." With that said he vanished in front of Mirajane.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto re-appeared in front of Jude Hearfelia, Lucy's father.  
"Excuse me gentlemen, I will be right back." Jude excused himself from the gathering and walked to Naruto.

"What do you want?" He asked with slight harshness.

"Sir, get Lucy into the house, it's not safe, there was an attack earlier, which is under control for the time being. My men has guarded the whole mansion, so there should not be any more encounters. But I have to go for now, so it's better to take precautions." He explained, not looking at him directly.

"Grr.. .those bastard are still aiming for my daughter.. I will do that, now you can go."

Naruto nodded and walked away from the room.

**(Scene Change)**

"Shall we go?" Naruto's voice sent a very warm sensation on her ears to which she smiled to herself.

'Is that what love is?'

"Sure.. lets go!"

The End

Authors Note: Sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! I know I am late and this chapter is short too... I just didnt have time :/ This chapter was supposed to be launched a week back, but I had problems with writing fight scene... and at last I gave up, and made it short... so if you guys have any suggestions on how to write fight scenes, please message me :)

I will need a lot in the future because when I introduce Naruto's power, which was hinted in this chapter, I will need some good fight scenes.

Anyways... review... = faster chapters xD

Oh and Vote for your favourite pairing, the story might go on any direction.

Mirajane x Naruto

Lucy x Naruto

Momoi x Naruto

Unknown x Naruto (Don't want to spoil her for now)


	6. Chapter 6

**A lost Key**

**(The Academy Rivals) **

It was another bright day in Fairy Leaf Academy. Presently the students were training on the training ground, on their respective clubs.

The training ground is a large area which has been designed differently for their respective clubs.

The Archery Club, the Illusionary Club, the Swords-play Club, the Close Combat Club, and the Sports Club were some of the popular clubs in the Academy. The sole reason for these club being the popular was because of the students that were part of them.

The **Illusionary Club** had Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy on their year. Of course there were the 'Generation of Miracles' who were equal, if not more popular in the whole academy, but they were a year elder than Sasuke.

The **Swords-play Club** had Erza Scarlet, the Academy student president and the title holder for no.1 Swords-play Champion.

The **Close Combat Club **had Neiji Hyuga, the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan and one of the few fighters who had the honour to take the Dungeon Master challenge, of course he did not win it, but he wasn't a complete sore loser either. Then there was Tenten and she was the only girl member of the club.

The **Sports Club** had The 'Generation of Miracles', Neiji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and few other well known clan prodigies.

On the girls section we have, Lucy Heartfelia the Academy queen, Ino Yamanaka the legendary gossip girl, Rin, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Satsuki Momoi the junior doll of the Academy, and few other members.

The **Archery Club **had Shion the type of girl who will keep the 'good girl' image, but will back stab you the moment you turn your back. Then there was Kirei(OC) the leader of the Archery Club, similar to Shion, kept a good image but was a much darker person in reality.

Presently the students were assembled on the training ground by Iruka, one of the teachers of the Academy. He didn't teach any type of magic, since he didn't know how to use any. But what he specialised was the close combat techniques, which was not preferred by many students since they believe magic is superior to brute force.

"So you must be wondering why you are assembled here, and I will just get straight to the point, we will be having the Academy Competition against the **Magnolia High **in about a month from now.

This earned the attention of even the most inattentive student like Shikamaru Nara, who was dozing off until this perked his attention.

"So, I hope that you take your training seriously, since we don't want a hat trick in losing streak against them." Iruka joked which earned a few angry glare from the students.

"Iruka sensei, it's the fault of the Sports club, or we would be winning the last one!" Yelled one of the student from the group.

"Oh yeah?! Maybe if you idiotic morons were at least less of an idiot and scored a few more goals, we would be winning!" A girl from the sports club yelled back.

"What did you say bitch?!" Kiba aimed a punch at the said girl, but his hand was stopped, inches before it would connect with her jaw.

She widened her eyes, seeing the dangerous approach from him.

"Kiba-san, if you don't want to get expelled I suggest you say sorry to her right now." The voice belonged to none other than Naruto. Normally he would not butt in if the fight was between equal footings, but this was not.

"How dare you loser!" Kiba punched him with his other hand, which 'luckily' connected to Naruto, sending him flying a large amount of distance and crashing with a tree.

"Know your place loser, and next time don't touch me with your filthy hand." Kiba smirked as he walked towards Naruto.

The girl from earlier ran towards Naruto and looked at him with worry.

"Stupid! Why would you butt in when you are so weak!" She scolded, and touched his cheek with her palm. Her hand began to glow and soon his wound vanished.

"Heh? Getting help from a pathetic girl, how much more of a pathetic loser can you be?" Kiba smirked as he was getting ready for round 2.

"That's enough! Kiba to my office! Now!"

….

"Hmp! I will deal with you later." Kiba taunted Naruto as he followed Iruka.

Some of the girls were looking at Kiba with awe, seeing his 'cool' action that he displayed, while some other looked at him with disgust for picking on a girl.

The girl who healed Naruto, looked at him one last time before she ran back to her group. If she associated any longer than she had, then her Academy life would be a nightmare.

Mirajane who was watching the whole scene from the side, approached the blonde. Naruto looked at her and smiled, to which she glared at him.

"Why didn't you-"  
"Shh." Naruto stopped her. "Why do you think I don't use magic? I can't let … ugh.. will explain later now shut up ok?" He whispered to her and walked back to his line.

….

'What the crap is wrong with him?' She thought with annoyance as she walked back to her line, which was empty just like Naruto's. They belonged to no club.

"U-umm... Mirajane-san... etto... will you join our club?" A shy girl approached her with a leaflet. She looked at the colourful leaflet which said 'Fashion Club'.

'Woah, that's cool!' Her eyes glistered with excitement. "Of course!" She agreed immediately.

"Naruto I just joined-" She stopped as he was not there. Her eyes wondered a few seconds until it found a pair of blonde... much to her annoyance.

**(Scene Change) **

"Oh? What bring you here Lucy?" Naruto teased the girl who looked at him with concern.

"Naruto... are you okay?" She asked as she touched his chin. Naruto backed a few steps back, causing her to widen her eyes.

Her face then changed from shock to betrayed to anger, before she started to run away, only to be stopped by the hand.

"Don't go Lucy... please..."  
…

She felt a breeze kissing her back which was turned towards him. She didn't know why but this felt familiar... really familiar.

She turned back to him with a glare. "Next time don't do that! Understand?!" She yelled at him, causing him to laugh slightly.

"Yes. Crystal clear." He let go her hand and smiled at her. "Good to see you back."

"Huh?" She asked with confusion. Naruto just kept on smiling at her which caused her to look at him with suspicion.

"Naruto you been staring at me for a minute now. I know I am pretty and all, but seriously that's creepy."

"Pretty and you? Stop dreaming Lucy-_chan._" Naruto joked, causing her to make a complete 360 as her mood changed back to fury.

"What! I am pretty! Stop denying that! Take that back now!" She demanded with a childish tone, and for a split second she thought that he blushed. But later she thought she must be imagining things.

"Yush! Lucy Heartfelia, the best! East or west, Lucy is the best!" He kept on pulling strings which finally earned a punch straight to the face only to be caught by him.

He pulled her by the wrist and their faces were inches apart.

Her face began to heat up as she felt his breath on her lips. His azure eyes were like a magical charm which completely made her body go numb, that's what she thought.

Her heart began to pound and for the first time she felt weak against a boy.

"You are pretty Lucy, don't forget that." His voice felt so relaxing to her and unconsciously she moved closer.

"I will always love you Lucy..." That was the last thing she heard before she felt a sharp pain on her head.

'Sorry for doing this Lucy... I lost control...' Naruto thought as he looked at her gentle sleeping face. He gently touched her forehead with his finger which started to glow.

"**Time skip Technique: Erase" **

**(Next day) **

As Naruto walked throught the Academy gate, he got the usual nasty glares from the students. He made a fake yawn as he continued to walk past them.

"Naruto we need to talk."

…

"What?" He asked.

"I saw everything yesterday."

**The end xD**

Author Note: Thanks for the nice feedbacks last chapter :3 So as promised, reviews = quicker update xD

This chapter is basically to foreshadow something, which I can not tell you now... so don't ask what the foreshadow was... coz then it wouldn't be a foreshadow lol.

Anyways review :3 bad or good, anything. :v


	7. Chapter 7

**A Lost Key **

**(Vampy-chan) **

Mirajane glared at the blonde as she firmly stood on his way. Normally anyone would get intimidated by her glare, but she didn't have any effect on him. He simply shoved his hand on his pockets and looked at her lazily.

"Saw what?"  
"E-Everything! You and... you and Lucy! Tried to kiss! Didn't you?!" She yelled at the blonde as she began to shake. She was angry, sad and … angry. She knew she was making a complete joke of herself, but she had to approach him. She just had to...

"Oh did I? So what about it?" Naruto asked her, void of any emotions which made her flinch.

….

'Oh that's right... what about it... who am I to ask anyway... It's not like he loves me... he can go after anyone he likes..' Mirajane looked down, not making any direct eye contact with the blonde.

"So? Is that all you wanted to say?" Naruto asked, to which she nodded and stepped aside, clearing his path.

"Well then cya later." Naruto walked passed her, waving his hand along the way.

"Oh one more thing." He stopped. "In case you are wondering if something is going between me and her, then you got it wrong. That was all an act, that's all I will tell you."

"Yeah right! Act my foot! I am not an idiot!" She yelled with all her stacked anger.  
"Believe or not, upto you. Why don't you ask her yourself? She won't lie right?" Naruto replied.

"And why won't she lie?! She must-"

"There's nothing going between us. I don't know what gave you such indications, but he is just one of my classmates. That's all."

Mirajane was slightly startled from the approach. It was Lucy Heartfelia.

"I-Indications you say?! What happened yesterday in the training camp is enough indication!"  
"Huh? What happened in the training camp?" Lucy asked her with confusion written all over her face.

Mirajane could tell she wasn't lying, as she had to undergo trainings which involved understanding the culprits intention. Of course mind reading magic are best for the job, but sometimes you can not use them on skilled people... like Naruto.

"Don't you remember... ? Naruto tried to kiss you..." She spoke with a low voice which almost sounded pleading.

"Oh that... I can not tell you why... but trust me nothing is going on between us." Lucy reassured. "Besides, who would fall for a guy like him?" Lucy playfully punched him on top of his head, to which he grumbled.

"What... oh... um..." Mirajane again looked at the ground, and this time in embarrassment. She knew exactly what the next question was going to be, and surely that's what she got.

"But anyway, why are you so bothered anyway? Don't tell me you love him?!" Lucy asked her as she made a dramatic shocked face.

"I-It's no-not like that! It's just... um... I must go!" She ran passed them before Lucy could tease her any further.

"Oh no... she escaped.. booooringg..." Lucy pouted to which Naruto blushed, even though it went unnoticed by her.

"You shouldn't have done that, she got embarrassed."

"Ohh... that's amusing, now you are even defending your girlfriend?" Lucy smirked at the boy and as usual, got a plain 'not-so-cool' as she put, attitude.

"Peh, you are boooooring as well." Lucy pouted again, and had the same effect on him yet again.

'Geez, I have to stop getting all flustered like this... I don't wanna **re-write** her memory again for my stupid mistakes.' He thought as he remembered how he knocked her off yesterday.

'It must have caused her a lot of pain..' He looked at the smiling girl with worry.

"But seriously Naruto, she loves you. I can tell from the way she was acting." She stopped laughing and spoke, still keeping the smile on her face.

"She doesn't, but if she does, too bad for her. I only like girls with blonde hair."

….

This time it was her turn to get flustered.

"Uh.. um.. wh-what are you saying... Baka!" She tried to push him, but he vanished from her front and re-appeared behind her. "Just kidding."

….

"Don't joke about this next time Naruto! Love is not a joke!" She yelled at him furiously. "Besides get this to your thick head, even though I don't want to hurt you, but you will force me to if you fall for me because I am never going to return your feelings since you are a jerk! Hmp!" She crossed her arms and pretended to look at the other direction.

"I see..."

…

"Huh? W-wait! Na-" And he was gone, leaving a trail of rose petals flying where he was standing just a while back.

…

'What just happened... did I offend him now?' She thought with worry. 'I didn't say anything bad did I?'

…

'Ugh... he is such a pain!'

**(Scene Change) **

"Erina-chan! Get your ass off the bed right now!" She could hear the exceedingly annoying footsteps getting closer.

***THUD THUD***

"Open the damn door before I burst it off!"

"I am up mom! Geez show some womenly attitude, I wonder how dad fell for you." The girl named Erina, opened the the door by taking lazy footsteps. She was wearing an orange nighty with matched sandals.

"Well miss you better worry about yourself because no boy will fall for you when your hair is messed up like that! How may times I told you to not sleep on your hair?" Her mom lectured.

"Ah hai hai, now let me go to school."

"Well little missy, you are already late by one hour, so don't expect me to write an apology letter this time! Good luck honey, I left your breakfast downstairs." Her mom gave her an evil smile before see went down the stairs.

"Sheesh, why can't she be gentle like my dad?... speaking of dad, he is never home... almost." She sighed one final time before entering the shower.

**(Scene Change) **

"Boss, I still don't understand why you need to attend school." The butler opened the door of the black Limo as a boy with spiky pink hair stepped out.

He was a lean young boy who looked more or less at his mid teens. He had tan skin, black eyes and his famous trademark, a scarf that he wore.

"How many time should I tell you, call me by my name when we are at school. No boss here." He shoved his hands on his pocket as he walked through the 'annoying' fangirls that he needs to deal with every day.

"My apologies Bo- uh, Dragoneel-san."

"Yea yea, that will work, meet me after school. Leave." The butler bowed slightly and walked back to the car.

"Natsu-sama! Please give me your autograph!"

"Eh! No Natsu-kun! Give it to me!"

"What did you say bitch?!"

…

The pink haired boy named Natsu Dragoneel ignored the annoying voices and kept walking straight through the school gate which had the **'Magnolia High'** nameplate on top.

'Sheesh Mafia's are getting to careless this days.' He thought as he stepped in. 'But who am I kidding?' He smiled once his little friend circle was in view.

"Yo Erina-chan, had your sleep?"

…

"Shut up pinky, I am pissed off. I got told off from the 1st lesson because I was just two hours late." The girl named Erina replied with obvious annoyance.

'Ah.. just two hours she says...'

"Oh how sad."

"Are you pulling strings now?!" She asked as she crossed her hands.

"Nope, I was just expressing my gratitude."

…

"Ah.. sure.. so why are you late?"

"I am not late Erina chan, my classes starts from 10AM today." Natsu replied as he pulled her with him, away from the approaching 'fangirls'.

"You look pretty popular with girls." Erina spoke once they were behind the park which was near the backside of the campus.

"I wouldn't say that, I still got rejected by you." Natsu replied with a smirk to which she stuck her tongue.

"Oh stop crying over that. I just don't like pink hair."

"Oh? Well too bad I can not turn them into blonde, _**Namikaze-Sama.**_"

**(Scene Change) **

"Yo Gray! Whatcha looking at?" Natsu approached a boy with spiky black hair, staring at the notice board.

"The notice board."

…

"That's obvious, but what specifically." He asked with annoyance.

"I thought you passed kindergarten, but looks like even I make mistakes." Gray replied and smirked seeing the annoyed childish face that his friend was making.

"Sheesh, this is about the Academy tournament, and looks like we got a easy opponent this time."

"Who are we playing against?" Natsu asked.

"Fairy Leaf."

…

"Piece of cake."

"Yea piece of Strawberry cake."

"Shut up stripper! Girls love my pink hair." Natsu yelled at him.

"Yea that's why you got rejected by Erina Namikaze-san and I get all the bitches on my bed." Gray countered and he gave a victory smile, knowing that was enough to put him on depressed mode for the next few hours.

"Anyway I am off to football practice, you never know they might have some good players this year, specially the 'Generation of Miracles... they are equally good at football like us... too bad six players don't make a team. Laters." Gray waved goodbye before leaving the depressed boy.

'Sheesh... I will ask out Erina chan again today! And then make Gray eat his words! Hmp!"

**(Scene Change)**

(Fairy Leaf- Football training ground)

Currently we find our hero, Naruto Uzumaki surrounded by the most popular members of Fairy High, the 'Generation of Miracles.'

He was merely a passing soul by the field when the ball flew and hit him on the head, 'accidentally.'

"Hey kid, pass the ball." One of the members spoke with a smirk, named Daiki Aomine.

Naruto simply kicked the ball slowly on their direction, only to be hit straight on his face by another ball.

"Ops, I must have missed my aim." The green haired guy with glasses, Shintaro Midorima spoke as his fixed his glasses.

…

'What's wrong with them.' Naruto nodded and passed them the other ball, only to be hit by another ball from behind.

"Oh soooo soooorrrrry... I tripped over the ball." This time it was the blond haired one, Ryota Kise, the most handsome guy on their school, at least that's what all says.

"You must be losing your touch Kise-san, for you to be tripping over." This time Naruto replied back and the annoyance was too obvious.

"Kid watch your mouth, it's running too wild lately huh?" Aomine stepped on Naruot's toe and started to crush it and expecting a pained reaction.

"So what's wrong with you three, will you tell me?" Naruto asked as he removed his feet in a blink and stood behind Aomine.

'What... how did he... grr.' Without any other words, he punched Naruto straight to his nose which instantly started bleeding.

Naruto touched his nose and could see the blood flowing vigorously.

"Listen kid!" Aomine picked him up to his level by the collar. "I heard some disturbing news about you making my sister cry, how do you explain this huh!? You better have a good explanation if you don't want your bones dislocated." He threatened as his eyes flashed the colour blue.

Kise and Midorima stood beside Aomine, equally pissed of with the blonde.

"I don't really know what you are talking about-" He was sent flying as he was kicked on his gut.

"You don't know huh?!" Aomine picked him up again and threw him like a football as he hit the goal stand.

"I give you three more seconds." He picked Naruto up again by the collar. His head was bleeding, his nose was bleeding, and you could see a burnt sign on his stomach.

"Next punch is not gonna be without magic, so you better have a good explanation." Aomine smirked and looked at Naruto with deadly venom.

Naruto was about to free himself off from his grip until...

"Oh my! What the hell are you doing!" Naruto heard the voice of the person he least expected and wanted at this situation, Lucy...

'What the hell is she doing here!'

"Huh?! Who the hell are you bitch?!" Aomine threw Naruto towards Lucy, but this time he vanished inches before he collided with her and re-appeared behind here.

Lucy quickly rushed at him, her eyes completely filled with tears.

"A-Are you okay Naruto?" She didn't know what to do, she was just shocked seeing the amount of blood that he had flowing out... she would have believed he died if someone said so.

"Cough... wh-what are you doing here?"

"N-Naruto." The next thing completely shocked him as she hugged him.

"Y-you are alive!"

…

"Sheesh, are you stupid? Who dies from a few beatings." Naruto freed himself from the girl and smiled at her, showing he was fine.

Lucy shook her head saying he wasn't right.

"Come with me to the nurses-"  
"Excuse me little bitch, you don't get it do you? We are not done talking with your little midget." Aomine dangerously approached the duo.

This time the other two members of the 'Generation of Miracles' were not happy with the next action as it was going over board.

"Aomine, we should stop for-"  
"Shut up green bug, I have to kick the shit out of him for making our sister cry." He yelled back at the green haired member.

"Lucy stood in front of Naruto defensively.

"Do-don-don't c-come closer! I will report to th-the principal." Her legs shook, her hands shook, she was scared.

Naruto looked at her with amazement... never in his life he would have thought she would go this far for him...

"Bitch, I give you three seconds to move, unless you want to end up in the hospital." Aomine spoke, and he wasn't joking... he has the record of beating girls just because they tried to pick on his sister.

Lucy widened her eyes but tried her best to stand farm, but her legs were giving in at any moment now until she felt a gentle warm hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Lucy, but I can deal with them myself." Naruto smiled at her.

"Wh-what are you saying! They will-"  
"Enough bitch, your three seconds up." Lucy widened her eyes seeing the fist that was slowly approaching her face.

She quickly closed her eyes, and felt a huge gust of wind surround her.

When she opened her eyes she saw the unexpected. The blue haired guy was completely crushed on the ground unconscious.

But the next this shocked her even more when she looked at Naruto. The disappearance of the wound was not the main part, but his looks were. His once ocean blue eyes were replaced with red ones, his hair was long like hers, and his face changed into a feminine one. And he chest... was bigger than hers...

'What the...'

"**Yo human, shall we start the game**?"

**(The End) xD**

Author note: I have an explanation for the ending, so don't think I gone mad or something xD This transformation has nothing to do with Ninetails, and in fact he doesn't have the kyubi, so... that's all I am going to say for now. Though the clue is given in the chapter what it is :3 tell me if you found out xD

And Erina is an OC and you can already guess her role... if not, too bad you suck at guessing xD.

And finally you get a gist of who might be on Magnolia High, more will be introduced later before the tournament.

And as for the pairings:

Mirajane had most votes

2nd Highest was Lucy

3rd Highest was Erza but this will never happen, so no point voting her...

4th was Satsuki Momoi.

Keep voting :)

So tell me your thoughts in comments. Like it, hate it? Anything.

Review review = fast faster xD update.

Cya.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Lost Key**

"Na-naruto?" She wasn't sure what to say. The figure in front of her looked nothing like Naruto, in fact it's not even a boy! But it had to be him right? There is no one else except them in the field.

"**Shut up girl. Before I suck your blood-ah... damn Naruto..." **And there Naruto stood in front of her again...

'What the...'

'Idiot don't come back.' Naruto mentally cursed the shadow figure.

**'Fuck you!' **

'Dream on.' Naruto smirked as he stood in front of the unconscious body of Aomine.

'Now I have to clear you mess.' Naruto touched the unconscious boy, and sighed.

'They are human, try to hold back, baka-princess!'

**'What did you call me?!' **

'You heard me! Baka! Link-off!'

…

"What did you do to Aomine." Midorima, the normally calculative, cool guy snapped at the blonde.

"Chill, if he dies from that, he rather give up being the ace of your team." Naruto replied with annoyance. "He is just unconscious, take him to the infirmary, he will be fin-" Naruto quickly dodged a sharp object which came from the behind and leaped forward to avoid another scratch.

"Oh? You dodged it?" Naruto internally facepalmed seeing his face which looked like a psycho killer. 'If I didn't know Akashi, I would have thought he was a murderer.'

"Akashi! This guy beat Aominecchi!" Kise complained to his elder brother.

"Oh this blondie? Now now, what must you be thinking taking fight with us? Huh?" Akashi picked Naruto by the collar and looked at his dangerously.

'So that's the famous hawks eye.' Naruto thought as he swiftly drifted his eyes from the red haired guy.

'They are on par with the Sharingan.'

"Kid, I ask you-cough!" Akashi fell back, releasing the blonde.

'But I am pissed of at the moment, too bad for you.' Naruto thought as he smirked at the shocked face of Midorima and Kise.

"Listen carefully... ah forget it, just don't bother met." Naruto decided to cut the talk short, and motioned Lucy to follow him, which she did swiftly. She didn't want a second there, she seen a lot today.

…

"Naruto-san, this will cost you hard." Naruto stopped on his track, hearing a very familiar voice.

"Kuroko-san, I have casted the spell, they will forget soon." Naruto replied as they briefly locked eyes. Both the boys nodded before Naruto left, followed by Lucy.

"Stop you dumb-agh... what.. the..." Both midorima and Kise fell on their knees, before they too laid unconscious along with Aomine and Akashi.

…

'You can be so bi-polar Naruto-san.' Kuroko thought as he picked the other members one by one and dragged them to the infirmary.

**(Scene Change) **

"Naruto... what was that- huh... I feel.." Before she collapsed, Naruto grabbed her by the waist.

'I had to do it twice this week... this will cause her a lot of recoil if my magic gets cut...' Naruto thought sadly as he picked her up and gave her a piggy back. He could hear her sound breathing which tickled him on his neck. Normally this would be the perfect moment he would ever want, but he can't be happy with the way she is in.

'I am just a sore loser, taking advantage of her carefree self.' Naruto thought and he quickened his pace.

**(Scene Change-Next day) **

"Naruto."

…

"Hey Momoi-san." Naruto smiled widely and signalled her to join him as he could see her holding her lunch box.

"Um.. o-okay.." She didn't come for this, but how could she turn down that smile that she loves?

"So What's up?" Naruto asked as he looked at her eyes, which had red marks on the edge.

'So she been crying...'

"Ah? Oh nothing really, just the usual." She faked a smile, which was too obvious to him.

"Momoi-san, you are a wonderful person." This caught her off-guard as her face heat up. 'I thought I can do this... but...'

"W-where did that come from all of a sudden?" She asked, unable to make any eye contact with him.

"I can't imagine to face someone who rejects me." He told her truthfully, not aware how offensive that was in this situation. But Momoi knew him better, she has known him since playgroup so it was anything but offensive to her, but she had to tease him now. She internally smirked thinking about the outcome before she proceeded.

"What does that supposed to mean?! You telling me I am shameless?!" She faked a glare, but laughed internally how he widened his eyes in a matter of seconds. She knew he cares about her, and this just proves how much he does.

"I am really sorry Momoi-san! I honestly didn't mean it that way! Trust me-mhmmmh.."

…

Naruto's eyes widened, and even though he hated to admit, he didn't want this moment to end.

'What is this... I love Lucy... I..'

"Calm down." He froze once he heard her whisper. "I wouldn't do anything that selfish."

…

'Illusionary magic... how did I not notice...'

"But it makes me reeeeeeeeeealy mad!" She stood up with a pout, crossing her hand.

…

'Lame... I feel so lame...' Naruto awkwardly laughed.

"How can you love that blondie so much, am I not your best friend?" This time her voice was hesitant. "Or.. am I not good-"  
"That's not true Momoi-san." Naruto countered as he regained his composure. "I hate to admit it... but I didn't want that moment to end... even if it was an illusion... looks like I really do like you."

…

"Huh?" Was all she could reply. Neither her or Naruto knew what they should say next. They stood there in awkward silence, the breeze slowly cooling down her lunch box content.

'What does he mean... is this a confession?!' She internally squealed but didn't show any sign on the outside.

"Um... I don't know... I..." Naruto blushed. "You are really pretty M-Momoi-san... and I can not deny the fact that I am attracted to you... but..." Naruto looked down as he knew what he was going to say will hurt her... but he would not lead someone ahead only to betray later.

"But you love her more... I got it." She walked to him and embraced him, her forehead on his chest.

"But I am not a good person to give up Naruto..." She laughed dryly, fully understanding how stupid and lame she sounded. "I tried to give up... but I don't want to see you with anyone else... even if I am your second, or third... I don't mind... but I want you." She looked at him, her eyes glistering with tears. "So.. please d-don't say no... I.." She broke the hug and stepped back a few steps, looking at him with hopeful eyes. It looked completely childish, but the situation was much more than asking for a barbie doll.

….

"Momoi-san... you don't know about me." Naruto finally spoke, completely shocking the girl.

The hesitation was clearly on her face. 'I don't know him? I have known him since we were five!'

"I have known you since we were five! What type of bull shit is that!"  
"Before I was five!" Naruto raised is voice, causing her to shake in fear.  
"W-why would you y-yell at me!" She punched him, only to be caught by him as he gently released her.

"Would you still love me if I told you I killed hundreds of innocent kids?"

(The end!)

Author Note: xD Sorry for the late update, so here is the new chapter. Hope you like it.

For those who don't know Kuroko no Basket characters, just look at their data on wikipedia, it describes well xD

**Review. :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Lost Key**

"I would still love you." Momoi replied with confidence. "Besides you wouldn't do that."

"But I did!" Naruto yelled, but this time it did not scare her. She had calmed down from the earlier shock when she heard Naruto talking about killing children. First she thought he was just trying to scare her off saying some lies, but as she looked him in the eye, she could not find a faint sign of betrayal.

"Okay, why did you kill them?" Momoi asked calmly.

"Be-because I had to!"  
"Reason?"  
"That's none of your... sorry Momoi-san..." Naruto calmed down, regaining his posture. "I can not tell you the reason..."  
"I don't care what the reason is Naruto. Just tell me this... do I have a chance?..." She asked him with confidence. Whatever his reply was, she was going to accept it even though she just told him that she won't give up. But if she didn't have a chance, she had nothing else to do.

"Even if it's one percent! I won't give up." She continued.

….

"I.. am sorry Momoi-san..." Naruto turned around to leave. "Syonara"

….

She stood there, seeing his figure getting smaller and smaller as their distance increased. She wasn't crying, nor was she angry. She just for the first time felt lonely... and it scared her. She could feel the cold wind brush her skin, causing her to slightly shiver.

"Umm... you will get cold here, I am closing the roof door... so could you please go back to classroom? The break is almost over, wants everyone on the training field after classes are over." She heard a voice, mixed with the sound of wind, which was barely audible, but enough to understand the message.

She looked at the boy with glasses and nodded void of any emotions. She realized who it was.. she met him last time when she went to Naruto's class for searching him..

'Tch...' She flinched and this time her eyes showed anger... just remembering Naruto's name... finally she found her answer. She was nothing to him... that's at least what she understood.

"I will be there." She replied to the boy as she passed him, descending the stairs.

**(Scene Change- Saturday)**

Gun shots, smoke bombs, gasoline explosions were the only things that was taking place presently inside the Fullbuster Corporation.

Fullbuster Corporation was one of the worlds best car-showrooms. The reason for the current state was simple, jealousy.

"Gray-sama, we should ask the Drgoneel-" One of the employer interjected, only to be shut by him as he turned the television off, which was featuring the whole scenario of his father's company. Honestly he could care less, it wasn't his company to begin with, let him deal with it.

**(Scene Change-Fullbuster Corporation) **

Presently the large building was surrounded reporters, police and many other important business partner of the Fullbuster Corporation. The reason? Well to put it simply, it has been taken over by a group of mobsters. They informed if they don't receive money that they requested, they will kill all the staffs and members inside the building.

The doors were closed and being guarded by their men from the inside. It was near to impossible for the police to enter the premises if it's locked from inside since the Fullbuster security system is top notch and not easily accessible.

"**I REPEAT! SEND THE MONEY OR ELSE-Ahhh! *Chair breaking noise*" **One of them yelled in the large speaker but was soon interrupted.

"What just happened?" Asked one of the reporters to her fellow cameramen.

"Did he fell from the chair or something?" Asked another.

And soon they could hear a number of gun shots followed by screams that could be heard on the open speaker.

After like ten more minutes, the ground floor doors opened, and number of wounded mobsters were being dragged out, tied together by a masked man.

The reporter started to take pictures but soon stopped as they saw the 'NPD' logo on the masked man's jacket.

'Stop... he is from the NPD... delete all the pictures." The reporters informed and everyone did as told.

It was against the law to take pictures of any NPD members... they were the secret corporation and had more power than even the President of the country. Of course certain conditions were to be met.

"Anno... my... mommy... ins-side.. she..." A girl with shoulder length pink hair approached the mask figure as he handed the mobsters to the police department.

"Hey girl! Don't come here!" One of the policemen shouted at the already scared girl. She hardened her grip on the teddy bear doll that she had, and tried her best to hold back her tears.

The masked man knelled down, so their heights were the same and smiled at her. Not that she could tell, but he was smiling.

"You are a brave girl aren't you? Coming alone to look for your mom?" The figure asked with gentleness that lightened her mental stress that she had.

"I.. my school is beside.. I heard large n-noises and my mommy works here.. so I came here as fast as I could.." She explained.

"Ah really? Or is it just you wanted to ditch your class?" The masked figure joked causing the girl to get irritated.

"I did not! I love mommy! Baka!" She yelled at him and then stepped a few steps back thinking she crossed the line.

"Mother is a good thing huh..." The man spoke more to himself that her...

"Mr... you don't sound like you are old... how old are you?" The girl asked with slight hesitation.

"Huh? Oh, I am 16 :)"  
"I see.. I am 8! I will turn 9 soon though." She replied with excitement.

"Really? When is your birthday?" He asked

"Next week, same day. Why?" She asked, completely forgetting for her real reason to come here.

She soon noticed all the crowd that has gathered around them.

"Ah.. Mr... are you famous or something?" She whispered in his ears.

"Seems like I am.. or maybe it's just this." He pointed to the 'NPD' logo that he had.

"Oh gosh! My mommy! Where is she?" She asked with pleading eyes, finally remembering her main reason to come here.

"Don't worry, there was no injury apart from those 'big bad bullies'." He pointed to the wounded mobsters that were being dragged on the police car, one by one.

"Ah.. you defeated them alone?" She asked with excitement.

"Umm.. yes." He replied as he faced her again.

"Then it's not this." She pointed at his badge. "That makes you famous, it is you... BUT Take me to my mom Mr.!" Once again, her loud yet cute voice demanded.

Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned to one of the policemen that was getting 'impatient' from their talk, and told him to escort her once all the check ups of the staff were done.

"Here you go, he will take you to your mother soon." Naruto smiled at the girl to which she nodded with excitement.

"Thank you! Onii-chan!" She yelled with excitement and joy.

He widened his eyes hearing her calling him 'big brother'...

'Onii-chan... huh...'

"Uh... y-you are welcome..." This caused all the reporter and policemen that were hearing their conversation to gasp. They never heard a NPD officer to stutter like he did... and judging by the badge which was golden colour, he was one of the captain ranked.

"No worries!"  
He waved to the girl, finally sitting on his car as he informed the driver to move. On his left there was a girl with long black hair. Ultear.

"Woah, didn't know you were into little girls!" She gasped dramatically. "The rejection from that blondie must have hit you hard!" She continued to dramatically make different emoticons with her face, making the said person sigh with both disgust and irritatation.

"Ultear-san.. keep your stupid disgusting fantasies inside your underwear." He replied as he took off his mask, revealing spiky blonde hair and his trademark whiskers.

"How bold Naruto-kun -Kyaa!" She was shoved off as she tried to kiss him on the cheek.

"Stop with those teasing Ultear-san... it's getting old." He replied with irritation.

"Oh? So you want me do the actual thing?" The girl raised her eyebrows as she continued teasing the poor boy.

"I rather do it with a dog!" Naruto yelled back and this time it had a different effect. She widened her eyes as a past incident stroke her like a arrow from his comment.

She quickly gained her posture as she smiled at him and looked the other direction, staring outside through the window of the car.

….

"Sorry..."

…

"I am sorry..."

…..

"Oh guess what Ultear-san! I actually like that girl!" Naruto tried to act excited but his efforts were to vain.

_Awkward silence..._

'Way to go Naruto... now you made her sad... stupid...' He thought to himself until a familiar voice perked his attention.

**'Oh finally you agree of being a stupid?' **

…

'Shut up Baka-princess... '

**'What! You are the stupid one!' **

'Okay then please enlighten me with some 'intelligent' idea from your 'intelligent' brain, to make up with Ultear-san.' Naruto replied with sarcasm written all over his words.

**'Hmp! It's time you ask the expert! Go kiss her!' **

….

…...

'Fuck you! Link-off!' Naruto mentally cursed as the earlier voice faded away.

"Um... Ultear-san-"

"It's okay Naruto... I am not angry with you... I know you didn't mean anything... It's just we all have a past... so... don't worry..." She replied in a tone which said 'end of discussion' .

Naruto not too convinced but decided to not push it any further. He already has a lot to think about, specially about Momoi...

**(Scene change-Monday) **

The class was extra loud today. The reason being the announcement of the competition dates between Fairy Leaf and Magnolia High. Naruto just sat in the corner like any other day, staring outside through the window. It wasn't like the competition meant anything to him, after all he never took part. Again it wasn't because he didn't want to. No one would even talk to him, let alone invite him to a club. Nonetheless Erza, the class president did ask him to join the School committee, but that went against his 'style'. At least that's what he said to shove her offer off.

Naruto sighed for the tenth time, too bored seeing the same birds playing outside. He even gave them names by now and could identify which bird is which... he has been staring through the same window for the last seven years...

"Yo! Sup?!" Naruto could hear the exceedingly annoying voice of Mirajane. "Why the frown?" She asked with a pout, trying to get something like 'Oh it's nothing Mira-san.'

"Your voice is extra annoying today." He replied causing her pout to turn into annoyance.

"Mirajane come here! We are not finished yet!" Ino Yamanaka called with her even more annoying voice that Naruto described as 'bitchy tone'.

"Oh? Since when are you guys friends?" Naruto asked on the contrary.

"Hm? Oh.. well she invited me to her house along with Sakura-san, Rin-san and Lucy-san yesterday... we had a girl late night hangover." She explained, blushing at the last part.

"Lucy was there also?" Naruto asked, giving his full attention to her. She felt unusually weird seeing him make a complete 360 when her name was mentioned. Mirajane knew they were friends but still... the way Naruto acts is way... clingy?

'Does he really love her? Were my earlier accusations correct?' She thought but quickly shook her head. 'No she told me last time there was nothing going on between them... and I could say she wasn't lying...' She sighed and nodded to Naruto's earlier question.

"Mirajane! Come on!" Yelled Rin as she dragged her by the hand before she could protest.

Naruto stood up and went towards Lucy, where she was scribbling something on her notes.

"Um... Lucy are you not eating? It's break time.. so..." He trailed off, unable to make some excuse to talk with her. The said person stopped writing her notes and smiled at him.

"Oh I forgot! Let's go eat?" She asked to which Naruto vigorously nodded. She giggle seeing his action but didn't push it any further as they left the classroom.

**(Cafeteria) **

"So what you having Naruto?" Lucy asked as she zoned over the menu. The school cafe was not huge like the canteen. The reason they are here is because of the long cue at the canteen.

"Whatever you take." He replied, trying to not making any eye contact.

Lucy close the menu-card which caused a mild-noise, earning the attention of the blonde.

"Naruto seriously tell me, am I such a annoyance to you that you won't even look at me? Is the only reason you talk to me is because of my father? Is that all I mean-"  
"Shut up Lucy." Naruto interjected with a scowl. "I would never do that! And besides I can leave your dad's job whenever I want." He explained with slight cockiness.

"Then why won't you look at me when I am talking to you?" She asked with pleading voice. Naruto felt bad but he didn't show it, instead smiled at her. "Because you are too pretty, and you already told me I had no chance, so I am keeping my distance." Naruto replied in a teasing manner. Of course he was joking, but it was partially true... but for a different reason.

….

"Naruto." Lucy placed her hand on top of his, completely shocking her. "I was joking, don't take it to heart... I know how much of an awesome guy you are." She spoke with sincerity

….

_Awkward Silence. _

…_.._

"So don't think so little of yourself." She continued. All he could do was look at her in awe.

'Damn you...' Naruto snatched his hand from hers, completely catching her off-guard.

"Look at you, talking all dramatic stuff." Naruto taunted.

"D-Dramatic?!" She stood up with fury as she slammed her hand on the table, catching other's attention.

"How much of a jerk can you be?!" She continued, unaware of the crowd that was multiplying.

…

"I-"

"Hey look! That ugly outcast is having an argument with the academy queen!" One random idiot yelled and soon it added up into near hundred.

Lucy grabbed him by the hand, as she pushed her way through the crowd. They continued to walk until they were away from all the idiots, near the park. She released his hands with same rudeness that he showed earlier, and glared at him.

"Naruto please tell me today, why do you do this with me?!" Anger and sadness written all over her face.

"Lucy I am sorry." He replied as he shoved his hand in the pocket and patted on her head. "Happy now?"

…

"Are you kidding me now?" She slapped away his hand that was on her head and glared daggers at him.

….

"I am just saying what I felt like. It was kinda dramatic if you ask me." He shrugged.

"I was being serious!"

…

"I wasn't joking either Lucy, it sounded like you just got those lines from some romantic movie." He replied and smirked as she began to blush.

"Idiot... why would I say a romantic line to _you!_" She crossed her arms, still annoyed with his early behaviour...

_only if she knew the real reason. _

"Oh? I thought I was 'awesome'?"

…

"Hmp! Same thing won't work twice." Lucy was a bit confused whether he was really joking, but she shrugged it off, deciding it must have been joking.

"So what you been doing over the weekend?" Naruto asked, even though he knew where she was.

"Oh nothing much except..." She blushed.

"Except?" Naruto asked with suspicion.

"Um... actually we went on a blind date..."

….

(THE END)

Author Note: Sorry for late update... but here u go :3 review and give me ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Lost Key**

"You went on a what?" Naruto asked incredulously. If his jaws are stretched anymore, a train could pass through it.

"Uh... a blind date?" She repeated, only this time with a confused face.

…..

Naruto closed his mouth and tried to process the news he just devoured.

'Okay.. calm down..' He told himself, finally gaining his posture.

"So..." He looked at her confused face. "With whom?"

"Oh.." She blushed. "With Mirajane, Ino, Sakura and Rin."

"I meant with whom, the boy!" He asked with annoyance.

"Geez! You don't need to shout at me!" She countered. "And it was Sakura's cousin!"

…

"What's his name...?" Naruto asked one question after another. Anyone could see the jealousy written all over his face... except Lucy.

"Not telling!" She crossed her arms. "Say sorry and I might change my mind."

….

"..Sorry..."

…

'Wow he actually said sorry.' Lucy thought with a smirk and internally gave herself a victory sign.

"His name is Gray.." Lucy finally replied with a blush.

Naruto thought for a while, trying to think who it was since the name sounded so familiar.

Lucy noticed his deep thought and answered his question.

"You actually met him in the party last time. Remember? The guy who you picked a fight with?"

Finally all the pieces were assembled and Naruto looked at her with cold icy eyes.

"Never meet him again."

..

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, one of her eyebrows raised in question.

"I fucking said never meet him again!" He yelled as he slammed her against a near tree, completely shocking her.

"L-Let me go jerk!" She pushed him off her, and stepped few steps back from him. Her eyes started to blur with the tears.

…

"Lucy I-"  
"Never talk to me again! Jerk!" She ran past him, wiping the tears with her palm on the way.

Naruto looked down, completely disgusted with his action. He didn't want to do that... but still he lost his cool...

**'Way to go' **

…

'Later...'

**'Go after her now, before someone else steals her from you.' **

'She is not like that! She won't fall for that spoiled moronic looking-'

**'You mean rich, handsome and caring.' **

…

'And which one am I not?' Naruto argued with back with the voice.

**'It doesn't matter if you are all that if others doesn't know. Your stupid illusion crap makes you look ugly in front of everyone. You wear this cheap clothes despite having... and you care for her but act like a complete jerk! If you ask me, if I were her, I would not ever talk to you.' **

….

'But Ahri... I can not be good with her... and you know why... another reason why I put on this illusion magic to look... as you put _ugly_. And what's the point in wearing brand clothes anyway? Besides she is not like other people who will judge me for looking bad! But at least will keep her away from falling in love with me' He tried to reason, despite knowing the fact that he was just chatting non sense.

**'But don't you think she deserves an explanation instead of hiding the past?' **

'She... if I tell her... she will fall in love with me... and you know the result...'

…

**'Aren't we getting cocky?' **

'But you know that's true... I look rather handsome.' Naruto smirked seeing the blush on the figure's face.

**'Hmp! You were treated with hi-breed at that time, it's natural for your skin to be smooth... and your face to look good.' **The figure spoke.

'Hi-breed huh... livestock...'

**'Stop right there Mr.! You know I don't think that way! I left everything for you!' **The figure was completely visible as large gate opened, revealing the most beautiful girl that you could imagine. She had everything... height, looks, body, and beautiful redness were mixed on her pupil.

'I know and I am glad.' Naruto replied with gratitude. 'But who gave you permission to leave the gates? You know they might be near?' (Note: This is all inside Naruto's mind, ie he sees her when he closes his eyes)

**'I can take care of myself.' **She spok**e. 'Besides never say what you just said Naruto... You are all that I have... so please?'**

'I am really sorry Ahri... pardon me?'

**'Hmp! Just this time' **She crossed her arms, finally smiling at him with love. **'I will be going... come here sometimes? I get lonely you know?' **She spoke with pleading voice. Naruto widened his eyes as finally realization stroke him. He didn't visit her for months...

'I will come tonight! I am really-'

**'Calm down, it's not like you to be apologizing? Something wrong?' **She asked**. 'Or are you excited to see my sexy body?'** She smirked but as usual this jokes had no effect on him. He simple linked off without any further ado.

**(Scene Change)**

The next few hours went by Naruto trying his hardest to talk to Lucy on the contrary Lucy trying her best to avoid him.

She was not the type to flee from confrontation unless the person was important to her to get angry on.

Lucy washed her face with the warm water and looked at her reflection on the mirror and froze.

"Naruto seriously? This is girls toilet! :O" She didn't even care about what just happened between them earlier, seeing Naruto's stupid, action.

"I tried to talk to you but you kept on ignoring me!" Naruto argued back with equal irritation.

"Forget that! Now get out of here before-" She froze as she heard the click noise. Someone just entered... and that someone happened to be a pink haired girl.

"Satsuki this is not how it looks!" Lucy yelled only to be ignored by her as she slowly washed her hand and left them without saying anything else.

…

"N-Naruto do you know what you just did?! She will tell everyone!" Lucy yelled at the blonde who kept staring at the door.

"Are you listening?! She will-"  
"She is not like that... she won't gossip like your moronic friends!" Naruto coldly spoke as the exited the washroom, leaving a completely shocked expression on her face.

'I... I was supposed to be angry! That jerk!'

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto followed the pink haired girl, as he searched all the possible places, finally spotting her seating alone on the park. The classes were over for today, and everyone began to leave the Academy. Some were still on the field, practising for the upcoming tournament. Naruto knew she was part of the sports club, in tennis but he hardly saw her practice, despite being really good at it.

"Momoi-san." Naruto approached her and sat beside her. She didn't reply.

"I-"  
"Don't bother... it's not your fault Naruto." She spoke with a sad tone. "She is really pretty.. and I am duck ugly." She continued. "So it's natural right?"

…

Naruto didn't know what to say. If he said she was pretty which she was, it would create more misunderstanding and he didn't want to give hopeless hope to her. He just didn't reply and kept on looking at her to which she smiled dryly.

"I can put on make ups if you want... I will look better Naruto... I will even go on diets... and get a different hairstyle maybe? Will that help?" She asked with pleading voice and Naruto couldn't bare anymore. He stood up and walked off, leaving the girl completely devastated.

'I hate you...' Her tears slowly cascaded as she no longer cared since he was not seeing her. 'I hate you...'

**(Scene Change) **

**'That was such a rude act!' **

'I know that! What do you want me to do?! Stay there and see her saying all those stuff? What do you want me to do?!'

**'Anything but not leaving her there without saying anything after the poor girl said all that!' **

…

**'I am really angry with you now Naruto! Don't come tonight anymore! Bye!' **

'Fine! Baka-princess!'

**'Go back to her idiot! And say sorry!'**

…**.**

'Right... thanks.' Naruto ran as fast as she could and was glad that she was still there.

"Momoi-san (gasp) I am (gasp) sorry!" Naruto spoke, taking deep breath.

…

"Please listen to me..."

…

"Please?"

…

…..

"What?!" She growled.  
"I... really love Lucy... Momoi-san I really do... I can not describe how much I love her..."

..

**'Idiot! Are you putting the salt on the wound?!'**

"I can never return your feelings... it's not possible at all Momoi-san..."  
She looked at his desperate attempt and couldn't help but laugh. 'He is so honest... and caring.'

"I see..." She replied with a dry smile before wiping her tears. "That helps Naruto." She gave him a genuine smile. "I am glad this is clear now." She continued. "But I am telling you this, I am never giving up on you." She confidently spoke. It was hard to know that the same girl was crying, completely broken a few minutes back.

"Momoi-san I just said-"  
"Exactly. You said your part, I said mine! I will make you fall for me! Just you wait!"

"That's childish!" Naruto yelled back.

"I can say the same thing! What 'I will never love you because I love someone?' This is real life Naruto, not a movie where this stuff matters!"

…

"I will show you how wrong your morals are." She replied. "If I can not make you fall for me by the end of this year, then I will admit defeat." Her voice was full of confidence, something that scared him.

'Is it possible?' He thought and quickly shook his head as Lucy's smiling picture came on his mind.  
"Try all you want then! I don't care!" He yelled.

"Sure bye bye." She mocked to which he grumbled.  
"Bye!"

The End

Author Note: Holidays, so fast updates :P

So looks like she is not giving up.. what a nagger right? XD

And finally the 'voice' is revealed. I named her Ahri from a League of Legends champion, look on the net if you want :)

And you kind of understand now why hate Naruto right? Well there's more, for later...

Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Lost Key**

(Reuploaded)

Lucy laid on her bed, changing side after every few seconds. She took the pillow and threw it off the bed. Laid for like three seconds, stood up and picked the pillow from the ground and repeated the process again.

'Boring... I wanna die...' She sighed. 'And that Naruto dare to blank me the other day to go after _that _Momoi winch...' She snarled mentally, cursing her for the third time today. It was 9PM at the moment and for some unknown reason their cable got disconnected... so she can't watch her favourite show... beauty show.

She heard the vibrating noise near the dressing table. 'Who might be calling me now?' She thought before walking towards the phone to pick up.

'Victorian Prince' She smiled seeing the name as she picked up the phone.

"Umm... yes?"

"Hello my Victorian Princess, it's an honour to hear your lovely voice" The boy spoke from the other side of the phone to which Lucy smiled... a genuine smile.

"Oh please Gray, how many girls have you tricked with that?" Lucy joked as she leaned on her bed, connecting the ear phones to talk.

"Worry not princess, this is specially only for you." Gray spoke with elegant voice, something which she found kind of cute...

_only if she knew..._

"Sure..." She rolled her yes. "So why did you call?"

"Of course for another date." Gray spoke. "Only this time the two of us."

"Oh? Aren't we getting confident?" She question but internally squealed from the offer.

"Come on princess, it's just a date I am asking, not a night in a hotel" This caused her face to change with shades of redness. She tried her best to not get intimidated.

"Hmp, you wish... besides you are right... just a _date._"

"Oh? So you want the hotel?"

"Shut up!" She yelled, blushing furiously. "I am not going for a date!"

"Oh come on I was just kidding, so this Saturday?"

"I said I wasn't going-... fine.." She sighed in defeat. She wanted to go on a date in the first place... even though she felt a bit weird because they only met once in the party and next on the blind date that Ino hosted... so why was she so desperate?

"Perfect, I will pick you around 6PM. Cya!" Before Lucy could reply, the call ended.

'Why am I feeling uneasy... I want to go... right?'

***Knock Knock***

Her internal hesitation was interrupted as someone knocked the door. She was wearing a loose tops, and not bottoms at the moment. She looked down and decided to change before opening...

***Knock Knock***

'It might just be the maids... so it's okay.' She opened the door and her eyes widened. But what happened next was more shocking as the figure pushed her in, and closed the door.

"W-What are you- hmmhmmmm" She couldn't yell as the masked figure taped her mouth, and tied her arm behind swiftly and finally kicking her as she fell on the ground.

"Now what will you do Heartfelia?" The masked figure spoke, sending shivers down her spines.

'What is going on... who is he.' She tried to desperately loosen her wrist from the strings. It wasn't any ordinary string... the marks...

'This is level three magic... who is this guy... and the tape is too... am I going to die here?'

"But it was a shame, thought the Heartfelia mansion would have better guards... I concealed myself so easily... lame." The figure sighed. "Let's get over with it."

She widened her eyes as she saw the sharp knife that was slowly approaching her. She shut her eyes, too scared to see the scene.

'Someone... help me... mom... dad...Naruto...'

She heard a noise and thought she was cut by the knife... but that wasn't the case... she didn't feel any pain.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw a pair of blue eye looking at her with worry.

Her mind went blank as she fainted.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and soon met with the familiar company.

"Are you alright?"

…

She tried to sit but felt a terrible headache for some reason.

"Here." She gladly took the glass of water and took a sip before spitting the content on the said persons face...

"I-I am so sorry Naruto!" She apologized seeing his annoyed face.

". Never mind.. drink it."  
..

"No way! It stinks!" She tried to act annoyed to dodge the medicine... but he was too used to her tricks.

"Drink it."

…

"Fine... yuck..." She drank the whole content with one gulp and looked at the blonde with hateful eyes.

"I hate you!"

"Geez.. a thank you would be appreciated." Naruto replied as he took the glass and place it on the side table.

Soon realization hit her... as she remembered what just took place.

"T-That man!"  
"Calm down, the guards took care of him." Naruto lied. "It was an assassin after your dad."

..

'The guards took care of him... good... wait... I saw Naruto... is he lying?' Lucy thought as she stared blankly at him. 'No... he can't use magic.. no way he could have dealt with level three seals...'

"I see... so... why are you here?" She asked as the headache instantly faded after the medicine took action.

"I.. Oh your father said what happened. So I came to see you of course." He lied again.

"Oh.." She nodded. "Um... so... wait!" She quickly covered herself with the blanket as she distanced herself from him.

"Don't look! Pervert!" She yelled as her face reddened with embarrassment.

Naruto internally face palmed. 'Geez... what does she think I am?'

"I wasn't looking."  
"You were lo-"  
"Anyways since you are well, I will go. Bye." He cut her off.

"Stop acting so rude all the time! I was talking! Don't interrupt!" She yelled with fury.

Naruto looked at her and nodded which pissed her off even further.

"Well you were getting annoying." Naruto remarked in a 'as a matter of facty' tone.

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Fine then go to someone who isn't annoying! Go to that Momoi! Don't visit me! If I am annoying!"

…

'Where did that come from... wait.. earlier I walked off... she must have felt bad..' Naruto's eyes softened and smiled at her which completely caught her off guard. She was expecting him to just walk off like he always does.

"I am sorry Lucy... I had to talk to her." Naruto spoke gently.

"Talk with her?! What was so important that you had to talk with _her _that you got angry with me!" The anger was obvious on her voice and her hate for the pinket was too... but neither her or Naruto knew why she acted like this or why she was getting angry on Momoi... she didn't do anything to upset her... or did she?

"You accused her of being a gossip.. that's why." Naruto replied to which she felt dejected.

"Y-you are taking her side?"

"I am not taking any sides... besides Lucy." Naruto looked at her sternly. "Stop acting all spoiled all the time and looking down on others."

She widened her eyes hearing him saying that. He never been like this with her.. of course they had arguments like everyday... but today was different... he was seriously saying something to her... against her.

She looked down as her eyes began to blur.

'Shit I went too her.' Naruto panicked seeing the tears that started to cascade down her cheek.

But instead of trying to apologize, he was frozen by the scene... Seeing her eyes water and her nose redden up, he couldn't resist the urge to stare at her... 'She is so cute...' He gave in as he pinned her on the bed, their face inches away.

"N-Naruto what are you-"  
"Shh... don't talk..." He whispered against her ears as he laid on top of her.

Lucy didn't know how to act... she was even more shocked that he was...but for some reason she didn't have the strength to push him... her mind was yelling to do so... but her heart was against it..

'Why.. what's going on...'

"Lucy... I love you.."  
…

She froze hearing the words leave his mouth. Her fingers which were interlocked with his, stopped resisting... which Naruto noticed.

"I have always loved you... and I-" As realization hit him, he widened his eyes as he swiftly let go her and stared at her with horror. He was scared...

Lucy quickly covered herself with the blanket again as she crumbled to the corner of the bed, not making any eye contacts with him.

**'Idiot erase her memory! Fast' **

…

'W-what? I-'

**'Idiot fast!' **

'Naruto quickly tapped his finger on her forehead as her eyes slowly closed before she could resist.

…

**'Seriously Naruto? You almost killed her there!' **

Naruto placed her on the bed covered her with the blanket and exited the room by the window.

**(Scene Change) **

'I..'

**'Naruto the potions not made yet... so don't be reckless!' **Ahri scolded the blonde to which he nodded a he walked by the street.

'Thanks... I lost control...'

**'Hmp. Boys are so weird... getting all hormonal over a red nose.' **

'She looked cute! Baka!' Naruto yelled at her to which she glared at him, completely shutting him off.

**'That cute face would be gone if you had made any more delay!' **

…

'Right... sorry for yelling at you...'

**'Hmp. I don't accept it unless you help me with something' **

'Help? What might you need? Apart from _food.' _Naruto emphasised the food part to which she looked at him with dreamy eyes

**'That's a bonus. :)' **

'Don't make that face... it's creepy...'

**'Yea sure, as long as you help me out I don't give a... anyways come now?' **

'Yea... even though you sound suspicious.._ Real Zone-Activate_!'

**(Scene Change) **

"Yo-Hello! Boss!"

"Oi look its Naruto-sempai!"

"Naruto-kun! Kyaaaaaaaa"

"Seriously? Woah he looks so handsome!"

"I know right?"

"Hmp I am more handsome."

"You wish Satoshi!" .

"Hey! Show some respect to the fairy king!"

"Stop being a jealous girlfriend!"

"Shut up you mosquito!"

"What!"

.

.

.

'Right... this is why I don't come here.' Naruto kept on smiling as he walked down the icy road which lead to the castle that could be seen on the far horizon.

This was a place made by Naruto. Another of his seals... but slightly different. And the huge crowd that lived here were not ordinary... a place full of mystery and wonders... completely unknown to mankind of this era. The beauty of this place was eye candy.

"Phen Phen! Phen!" Naruto smiled at the heart shaped creature as it snuggled on his chest.

"Long time no see kitty." He took her up and placed on his shoulder. "Missed me?"

"Phen~"

"Haha, it tickles-"  
**"**Ahm**" **Naruto heard the exceeding annoying voice as a screen popped in front of him, revealing the annoying voice owner.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but the princess is waiting for your acquaintance.**"**

"Geez tell her to wait, I haven't been here for ages!" Naruto yelled as he erased the screen in thin air by placing his hand on top of it.** (Can't explain tbh... it's basically a projection... got it? No? Too bad) **

"We should hurry up Phen, or she will suck the blood out of us." Naruto joked to which the heart shaped creature panicked.

"Just kidding."

Naruto took a deep breath before making a loud whistle.

'Three.. two.. one..' And just like that an exceedingly large cat with wings approached him from the sky.

"MEOW!"

"Nice to see you too Dranzer" Naruto noticed the pout from the heart shaped creature and smiled seeing how cute it was. "Jelouse are we?"

"Phen!"

"Hahha, let's go." Naruto jumped on top of the huge cat as she flew towards the castle."

**(Scene Change-Magnolia Academy-Next day) **

"Hey did you see the status of 'Generation of Miracles' in facebook?"

"Hmm? Status? Nope, something fun?" She asked, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"They said they are gonna win the whole tournament and take the most beautiful girl from our Academy to a date! Kyaa!"

"Eh?" Erina looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you getting all flustered Lisanna?"

"Why? Seriously Erina? Oh wait..." The girl named Lisanna sighed with a hurt face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You are right why am I getting all worked up... the most beautiful girl from our academy is you... I don't have a chance..."  
Erina looked at her friend with worry. She wasn't good in comforting people... at all.

"Well... um... er... you are pretty Lisanna!"

…

"And you have bigger... boobs!"

….

"No good?" She asked lamely, unsure of what to do.

"Never mind." Lisanna sighed before giving a genuine smile. "So who are you going to choose to date?"  
"Huh?" Erina asked with confusion.

"Don't 'huh' me. Or wait you plan to go on with all six of them? :O"

…

"Keep your fantasies with you! I am not going with anyone for a date!" Erina barked, her face flustered in embarrassment.

"Yea sure... no need to be shy.. come on come on." She nudged him, much to her annoyance for taking his personal space. "Is it the blonde? Or the blue? Or green? Purple? Or the captain Red?!"

"Erm... I honestly don't know what those colour means." She shoved her off of her hiding the irritation that was building up. One thing she didn't like was people getting too close to her... she just feel good.. that's all.

"Huh? They are their hair colour! Didn't you see them?" Lisanna asked incredulously.

"Erm.. no?" It took literally three seconds before Lisanna shoved a picture of the 'Generation of Miracles' on her face.

She took the photo and she had to admit, they were all handsome... and tall.

"They look nice."  
"Nice? That's all? They are hot!"

…

"Hot hot!"

…

"Give it back!" Lisanna snatched the picture, feeling offended.

"Come on Lisanna, it's just boys... besides... I am not interested in boys." Seeing her friend's face getting white she added. "I don't like girls don't worry, I mean I am not interested at the moment."

"Phew, you scared me for a second... oh crap, we are late! Let's go back to class! The tournament tables up today!"  
"Right."

They walked towards their class until spotting a familiar scene. A girl crying, two other comforting her. All to familiar.

"Gray again huh... he is such a jerk." Mirajane snarled in disgust to which Erina just shrugged.

"The girls are too dumb to fall for same trick, so blame them."

"Erina you won't understand until you fall in love." Lisanna replied as they passed the scene.

"Oh well." Erina entered the class room. It was completely different from Fairy Leaf as everything

was modernized whereas Fairy Leaf hold on their traditional black board and chalk.

"Yo Erina-chan!"

Erina turned around to find a familiar pink head approaching her. She smiled but soon rolled her eyes as the 'fan girls' shot dirty looks towards her.

'Here we go again...'

"Hi Natsu." She passed the pink head without getting into any more conversation. She didn't want to _steal _him from the _fan girls. _

'It's not like I like him, but I shouldn't have been so rude.' She thought seeing the hurt face of Natsu as he took a seat near Gray.

'I wonder how can such a sweet boy befriend that playboy.' She sighed, turning her attention towards her notebook. It had a orange cover and was designed with long black strips.

'A fox maybe?' She smiled as she open the notebook and started writing the date.

'October 10.'

Suddenly she felt dizzy and saw the flash of a huge eye staring at her. She jumped up, startling Lisanna who sat behind her.

"What's wrong Erina?"

"Huh?... nothing..." She replied dumbly as she sat back, staring at the date.

'October 10... what happened that day... I wonder...'

**(Scene Change)**

Another bright sunny day in Fairy Leaf academy but... not so bright for Naruto Uzumaki. Why? Well lets just say he got into another trouble... this time it was pretty big.

"Hey look it's the outcast.. who blackmailed our favourite Ahri-Chan!" One random girl whispered.

Naruto ignored their gossip as he kept walking. But he was slightly worried about the name Ahri.

It could be anyone but the only Ahri he knows is _her..._and there was no way that they knew her.

His confusion was soon solved as a very annoyed looking blonde shoved a picture on his hand.

"What is it now- what the..." Naruto almost chocked seeing the picture. It was Ahri planting a kiss on his cheek, as she made a victory sign.

'Now... it makes sense..'

**(Flashback) **

"So what is it that you need help with?" Naruto asked the gorgeous girl that stood in front of him with gleeful smile all over her face.

"That can wait Naruto-_kun." _She teased, giving him a hug.

"Princess you shouldn't! :O"

"Oh shut up it's just Naruto." She replied to her maid as she broke the hug.

"Never trust boys Princess! You never know what horrible things might be in his mind!" The maid complained.

"Oh really? Let's see then!" She turned back to Naruto tapped his forehead.

"She has grown up." She heard him thinking as she kept her finger on his forehead. "More demonic that is"

"WHAT!" She punched him sending him few centimeters back as he stopped her fist with his forearm.

"Oh? You have grown stronger I see." Naruto smirked to which she pouted.

"Demonic you mean. Hmp.!"  
"Come on I was joking... anyways." Naruto dismissed any more nonsense as he put, and went to business.

"What is it you need help with?"

..

"Jerk..." She murmured under her breath. "Well... I need to take a picture with you." She replied casually as she signalled the maid to hand over the camera.

"Might I ask why?" Naruto questioned. He already had a bad feeling about it.

"Just to keep it now stand here." She pulled him by the arm and quickly placed a peck on his cheek as the camera made a click sound.

**(Flashback end)**

'Ahri you are dead!'

**'Sorry, all our clients are busy at the moment, please try again later. Thank you.' **She joked mimicking a call centre receptionist.

**(Naruto's POV) **

This is all her fault... now what do I do? For one the whole class is looking at me as if I am some demon... and on the other hand here she is looking at me with... anger? Why is she angry though? She doesn't think bad of me... does she?

Moreover how did they get the picture... oh wait it's her fault...

But that doesn't justify the fact... I mean why are they concerned about the picture? Do they know Ahri?

**'To answer that, I got two million fans in facebook teheee' **Ahri mocks before linking off again. That witch...

"So how do you explain this Naruto?! Why is she kissing you!" Again I can see the anger on her eyes. Why is she angry... is she one of those stupid two million people? I guess that explains.

"Why does it matter?" I asked despite knowing that it will just start yet another argument... which exactly what I need to do... that's what I have been doing... for her sake.

"Why you ask?! Naruto why would you let her kiss you!" She asks me incredulously... wait did she just say that? I thought she was Ahri's fan... this is so confusing.

"Why would I let her kiss me? Well she is... pretty?" What the hell did I just say...

**'Kyaaaa Naruto-kun you called me pretty?!' **

'Stfu Ahri... I will kill you once this is over.' I threatened to which she stuck her tongue before linking off again... seriously.. what a witch!

"Oh..." I heard Lucy as she looked down. "But you would never let me hold your hand... because I am ugly..." Is she serious? What's got into her? She is acting weird...

"Oh well you are not the best looking." Way to go Naruto... just stop... "Besides I am getting late for class if you will excuse me." I walked passed her only to be stopped by the idiotic looking boy in front of me... Kiba Inizuka.

"We need to talk." He signals me to follow him. Oh how I want to punch and smash that confident face.

I nodded and followed him. I have a feeling this is not gonna go well.

**(The End) **

Review :) lots of them xD


	12. Chapter 12

**A Lost Key**

"So? What do you want to talk?" Naruto asked, getting impatient from the puppy eyes that Kiba was giving him.

'What's wrong with this bitch... don't tell me he swings that way...' Naruto internally puked just thinking about the possibility.

"N-Naruto..."  
"Stop!" He interrupted. "I love girls!"

Kiba looked at him with confusion. "So?"  
"So it doesn't matter if you-"  
"Woah! Chill dude. I don't swing that way either!" Kiba yelled with same disgust.

"So? What do you want then?"

"A-Actually... um... can you please... introduce me to A-Ahri-chan!"

…

'Ahri-_chan?' _

**'Well can't blame them, after all I am super awesome and-'**

'Fuck off.' Naruto linked off before she could boast any further.

'Seriously this girl... now how do I deal with this idiot.' Naruto thought about Kiba. In all honesty, if Ahri was his sister, he would be the last person that he would allow to associate with her.

'But since she is a moron, I wouldn't mind... though it's not possible.'

"Well it's not possible, for now forget her."  
"What did you say loser!" Kiba picked him up by the collar, looking at him with dangerous venom.

"Look kid." Kiba was shocked hearing the icy voice reaching his ear. "No one is here, I would leave the collar if I were you." Naruto continued.

"Well Naruto-kun, I am here." Naruto internally face palmed hearing the voice of the principal.

Kiba quickly let go his collar and ran past him, before he got into any trouble.

"So Naruto-kun you almost lost your cool back there." The principal spoke.

"Maybe, so what do you want Sarutobi-san?"

"Well I will get to the point." He spoke. "I want you to perticipate for the football tournament and the swords-play duel."

…

"May I ask why exactly?" Naruto had more than enough reason to just decline, but he wanted to know why exactly did he want it.

"Because Naruto-kun, your sister is going to be part of it." Sarutobi smirked seeing the shock on his face.

Naruto calmed down once he indulged the information. "You do know I can get you arrested now, right Sarutobi-san?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Maybe you can, or maybe not. Who knows?"

…

"What's your plan..."  
"To win the tournament. That's all. I hope you think over my preposition." He turned around to leave. "Besides it's time you tell them the truth."

**(Scene Change) **

'That old man, what doesn't know anything!' Naruto grumbled internally as he listened to the teacher explaining how to fight a mage with earth magic... something which bored him to death.

'This NPD has shitty system to send us and learn this craps.'

"Naruto! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled. "Tell me what do you do if someone is using the earth magic to create a barrier!"

"You break the barrier..." Naruto replied lamely which caused some to giggle.

..

"And how exactly, genius?"

"You punch it.."  
"You can not break a magic barrier with force! Pay attention!"

…

'Yea sure..' Naruto rolled his eyes as the teacher continued to explain how to dispel a barrier.

"Naruto, focus." Mirajane poked him from the back and whispered. Naruto looked back slightly and noticed the change on her make ups. Her eye lashes were the shades of dark blue and could notice faint brushes of blue blush.

"You are just missing blue lipstick. Though that would make you a complete witch." Naruto whispered with a smirk, catching her of guard. She glared at him as he looked back to the boring lecturer.

**(Scene Change) **

It was break time as Naruto sat near a lake near the campus. The reason why he wasn't eating in the canteen was simply because of the scandalous picture that Ahri spread over the net and he was in no mood to deal with the bull craps as he put, at the moment.

He leaned his back on a tree as he opened his bag pack. He took out a wrapped sandwich and a juice pack.

"Why exactly are you here?" Naruto rolled his eyes hearing Lucy's voice.

'Here we go...'

"What do you want Lucy? You should get ready for the _date _this Saturday. Right?" The anger in his voice was spread out, something which completely caught her off-guard.

"H-How did you know?" She asked to which he rolled his eyes. She was somewhat scared because of the earlier action of him when she said about Gray.

"Doesn't matter, you can choose whoever you want." Naruto jumped on his feet as he started to walk towards her.

"Here." He gave her the sandwich which she accepted, nervousness written all over her face.

"Vegetable."

..

"Huh?"

"Vegetable sandwich. You like it right?" Naruto asked to which she nodded as she looked at the wrapped sandwich.

"I am going to the canteen and get something... even though this idiots will be lurking me like fags... and as for the picture before you ask, I will make sure to clear the misunderstanding soon."

"Ok... um.. can I join you?" She asked to which Naruto shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"But-"

"If you want to ask something, I am here."  
..

"Um.. actually I need your help." She spoke to which Naruto turned back, facing her and nodded, giving his approval to continue.

"Um.. you see... I know you hate Gray but please hear me out and don't interrupt me." Lucy added the last sentence rather quickly. But to her surprise, she didn't get any negative vibes from him when she spoke about Gray.

'To think he was all grumpy the other day...'

"Sure." Came the only reply from Naruto.

…

"Okay.. so.. you see normally I take part in the sport competition and win.. but Gray's sister takes part in the same competition and he requested-"

"That you step down so she can win." Naruto finished her sentence, not having the necessity to know the who thing. It made it even more clear to him about how much of a jerk Gray was.

"Um.. right... so what do you say?" Lucy asked with hopeful voice.

"Your choice, you decide." Naruto replied. "But if you ask me, he is a piece of shit and a jerk."

..

"Don't speak about him like that!" Lucy spoke with slight harshness which he matched equally with his glare.

"Oh now he is so damn important to you that you don't even give a rats ass to me? Great Lucy, I am happy you are straight forward!"

"It's not like that! Stop thinking so selfishly!"

"Oh now I am the selfish?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone filled with rage. "I have been with you ever since we were kids and now suddenly you some random pretty face comes and you don't give a fuck about me, sure I am the one acting selfish!"

"So what?! If he looks nice it's natural for me to like him! You are just jealous because you looks like a dumb ass!"

…

Lucy instantly realized what she just said... as she widened her eyes and felt disgusted with herself seeing how his anger was replaced with hurt.

'Why... why... did I just say that...'

"You are right Lucy.." Naruto broke the tensions that was building up. "But looks like I was wrong."

"Naruto I-"  
"It's natural you think the same about me because of my looks... I just thought you would never be like them.. so I was wrong." Naruto kept his voice normal, but inside he was completely hurt and felt like a loser. 'A real loser..'

"Please let me-"  
"Sorry, I got to go. See you later- actually." Naruto looked at her, straight. "It's better we stop hanging around too much, it's not like you care and it looks bad when someone as me walks with you." Naruto continued. "And since you will be having a boyfriend soon, you don't need me to be your dog."

"Naruto stop! I am sorry! Why don't you get it!" Lucy yelled as her eyes tear up.  
"You don't get it Lucy. It's time you face reality. I am just an orphan that your father showed generosity. You don't need to care about me, and it's natural. So it's time you know it.. actually you know it well, it's just me who thought otherwise. So I am sorry." Naruto finished as he once again turned to leave. "One last thing, I will always be there for you whether you like it or not, so never think you are alone... not that I make much of a difference, but thought I would let you know that. Bye." With the last parting words, the relationship between them changed for better or for worse. Only time will answer that.

**(Scene Change-Saturday) **

Lucy brushed her hair as she looked at her image on the mirror, void of any emotion. It was 5PM and Gray would be picking up in an hour. It was finally the day of their second date. She was reluctant to go and she told him so, but after several sms, Gray finally convinced her and here she was getting ready. She wore a red dress sleeveless that reached her knees. Her hair was tied up with clips and few strands were left loose in the front, both sides of her face.

Lucy didn't talk to Naruto throughout the week after their last encounter. She still could see the flashing picture of his hurt face... something which she was the cause of.

'How could I say that...' She thought as her eyes began to tear up again, but she stopped it.

She threw the brush rather abruptly on the table as she sat on her bed, covering her face with her hand.

'How could I do that...'

..

'After all this years... how could I hurt him like this...' It was getting harder and harder to stop the tears as her mind roamed.

She wanted to talk to him so badly... she would do anything... if only he would let her explain...

'Explain what... I said all those horrible stuff... it would be a miracle if he even looked at me after that..' Just then her mobile vibrated. She was slightly angry thinking it was a text from Gray, but she wasn't sure why it angered her. She looked at the screen as it said '1 new text message'. She clicked the 'view' on the screen non the less, but her eyes almost poped when she saw the senders name.

'Naruto'

…

_'I just had a call from Wendy, she is coming back from USA tomorrow.' _It took her a few seconds to process the information until it finally click. Wendy was her and Naruto's childhood friend even though she was two year younger than her and three years younger than Naruto. But she left for USA with her parents and hand no contact ever since.

'How did she get Naruto's number...' Lucy thought. 'More importantly, Naruto texted me!' She internally squealed but soon her face faltered. 'Or rather informing me.. no hi.. no hellos... no how are you...' She started at the mobile screen until it vibrated again, but this time it was Gray's text.

She thought for a while before pressing the view button.

_'Hello princess, I am outside your house, hopefully you are not suddenly 'ill' or 'forgot about the date and can't get ready now' :P Jk, I am waiting outside, take your time~ Gray.' _

…

'I wish I was ill..' Lucy took her bag reluctantly and dragged her feet down the stairs of the Heartfelia mansion until he saw Gray standing beside a rather luxurious car.

'Rich... handsome... caring... but he is not Naruto...' Lucy widened her eyes and quickly shook her head. 'What am I thinking... why did I think that... I don't know...' She smiled at Gray who sent a wink.

'I have to forget about this now... I promised him a date... so I shouldn't ruin it...'

**THE END**

Authors Note: Sorry for late :P I didn't have motivation so... anyways heres the chapter, hope you like it.

Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A Lost Key**

**(Naruto's POV)**

I wonder how much she has grown up. It's been almost ten years since she left for USA.

"N-Naruto." I turned back hearing the familiar voice. Of course I had to invite her to the airport even though that's the last think I wanted... but personal conflicts aside, it would be rude if I didn't tell her about Wendy coming today, after all she is her friend too.

"Lucy." I nodded and looked back on the screen. One more hour till the flight lands, meaning one whole hour with Lucy...

**'Naruto, I need you here as soon as you can.' **Ahri spoke, but before I could retort I could see her serious face as I closed my eyes.

'Will it be okay if I come after few hours?' I asked her to which she nodded before linking off.

I wonder what's gotten to her... anyways, I better keep my distance from Lucy, I don't want any more drama before wendy lands... that would be too awkward.

"Lucy, you want to eat something?"

"Huh? Yes let's g-"  
"Wait here, I will bring something." I could see the slight displeasure on her face... or was it just me seeing things? I don't know, but it doesn't matter... she already made it clear about my significance in her life...

I walked towards a bar nearby to order something... but more importantly I am buying some time to be away from her.

"Well well, if it isn't the captain." I instantly froze hearing the voice...

I looked back and could see a man covered with black cloak and a girl who looked more or less the same age as me beside him.

"Itachi?" I asked the cloaked man to which he let out a chuckle... is he mocking me?

"I thought you wouldn't need to ask that, captain-_san." _The man removed the hood, revealing a familiar face and removing any doubts.

"Long time no see huh?"

…

"What you doing in Japan?" I asked him to which he pointed towards the girl beside him.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She is my apprentice and she wanted to learn the arts of Samurai. What's a better place than Japan?" Itachi explained, keeping the annoying smile on his face.

I looked at the girl and she looked like a pampered princess... dressed in royal type clothes and her necklace seemed more expensive than my wage for a whole month.

"It's nice you meet you, Naruto-san. I heard a lot about you from my mentor." She extended her hand but rather peculiarly... how am I supposed to shake hands if she is giving the back of her hand?

"Captain-san, you are supposed to kiss the hand.. but it's fine I will do the honour!" Is he serious? Flirting with a girl? I never seen him do that!

"Sorry sensei, but it's illegal for a teacher's and student's relationship to advance any further." The girl pulled her hand back before he could do anything.

"So Itachi-san, is she going to join the NPD?" I asked, finally getting to the point.

"Actually Naruto-"  
"Not really, I have already passed those things, so I will be joining the Academy to learn about the history of the Samurai and their combat styles." The girl interrupted Itachi and spoke with confidence, not intimidated by our presence at all.

'Okay girly let's see how you handle this. **Dark-Space-Activate!' **

…

'What the...' I could see she smirking at me but soon hid it with a serious face.

"I already know your magic Naruto-san, and your secondary source of power too. So if I were you, I wouldn't take lightly." She spoke, with such confidence that it almost impressed me.. just a little.

"What's your name?" I asked to which she smiled, a genuine smile.

"kaori Miyazono, third daughter of the Miyazono family, you heard about them right?"

Who wouldn't... one of the four kings of the world...

I nodded nonetheless, not showing my shock.

"Ahm, if your personal introduction is finished let's get down to business." Itachi interjected. "Captain-san, I would want her to join your Academy if that's okay with you? It's a personal request, you can reject if you want."  
…

Yea sure.. like I have a choice... "No nothing wrong on her joining. It's a free country, you can join which ever Academy you want, providing you meet the entry exam."

"Oh that's a relief."  
"So where is she staying he-"  
"N-Naruto." I stopped hearing her sweet tone... damn you Lucy... how can you have such effect on me...

I turned my attention to her and could see the nervousness on her voice.

"S-sorry to interrupt you.. I was getting worried.. you took so long and-"  
"It's common courtesy to not interrupt someone in between a conversation, did you not know that?" Kaori spoke, to which Lucy trembled slightly... not in fear.. then why...

"I-" Lucy looked back to me with pleading eyes... and then looked down.

"Sorry, I will be going-" I stopped her by the hand, as she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Why would you go?" I pressed her hand tightly, getting her full attention.

"Besides Kaori-san, courtesy is respect and you can show respect to different people in different ways. She is my friend, I rather want her be clumsy and rude with me rather than hiding behind fake smiles." I know I am sounding rude... but how dare she speak to her like that!

"Oh? Hiding behind smiles you say? At least I am not hiding my appearance. Am I Naruto-san?"

…

I was speechless... this girl even saw through my henge.. how could she...

"I am just joking, pardon me um.." She looked towards Lucy with her fake smiles plastered.

"Lucy Heartfelia."  
"Lucy-san. Hope we can be friends?" She extended her hand.

Lucy was hasitant for a while until she decided to shake her hand. She tried to extend her right hand but I was already holding her hand... I quickly let go her, hiding my nervousness as I looked the other direction.

"It's fine, it was rude of me to interrupt you guys." Lucy smiled at her as they shared friendly gesture.

"**Attention, the flight from USA has just landed, the passengers exit is 504, 505, and 50A for the VIP passengers." **The announcement was heard.

"Lucy we should go to 50A, Wendy will be scared if she gets lost." I spoke to which she looked at me awkwardly.

..

"What?"

…

Kaori smiled slightly and Itachi laughed.

..

"What's wrong?"  
"Naruto she is not a kid... she won't be scared.."

…

"Stop over reacting over that, let's go. I will meet you guys later." I bid farewell to Itach and Kaori before leading Lucy towards the recipients end.

I threw a final glance towards Kaori... she is full of mysteries... I need to ask her how she knew about my appearance hiding henge...

"Naruto this way not that way!"

"Huh? Oh right." I followed her until I could see a familiar blue twin tail.

'Wendy.'

_**(THE END)**_

_Not much this chapter, but I needed to introduce Itachi and his apprentice before the tournament... it's important! XD_

_Anyways Kaori is OC but! If you type her name in google you can see a blonde character, she is from Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso... I sooooooooooo much like her... sadly she she... spoiler so can't say..._

_anyways, __**REVIEW :) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Lost Key**_

_**(A lie, an order, fading away) **_

"Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuun"

"Woah, everyone is looking Wendy, step down." Naruto spoke to the blue haired girl who was currently holding his neck as she climbed on his back.

"Nyaaaa~ It's been ages! Oh Lucy!" She quickly left the poor boy's neck as she gave Lucy a hug.

"Wendy you have grown pretty!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked at the girl, slightly shorter than her.

"Oh thanks a lot! So let's go to the zoo!"

…

…

"What?"  
"Wendy how old are you now?" Naruto asked to which she replied with a wink. "Thirteen! Why?"

..

"Ah.. never mind then... so where's your parents?"

"Oh I came with my manager." Wendy replied. "Oh here she is." She waved at a women in suit.

"Alexa, over here!"

The women named Alexa approached the trio. Naruto smirked seeing how Lucy was getting jealous of the women's features.

"Americans, it's natural to be tall and … big, nothing to be jealous of." Naruto taunted her, to which Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"Um Wendy-san, we have a meeting with the Dragoneel Corporation before 7PM, so we should be going?" The manager asked her.

This caught Naruto's attention, hearing the Dragoneel Corporation's name.

"Wendy what business do you have there?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

"Huh? Oh I didn't explain, allow me to introduce myself. I am Wendy Marvel." She let her hair loose from the twin tail and made a round swirl.

"Got it?" She asked to which Naruto looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

…

Lucy however got the message, unlike him.

"Naruto she is the Wendy Marvel! Naruto she is the winner of the junior Miss America!"

…

"Erm.. how am I supposed to know that?" Naruto asked to which she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come on Naruto, how could you not see me! :O" Wendy joked.

…

"Wendy I don't watch thos || SSSS`` `

'Girls are weird... why do people change when they grow up?'

"Anyways Naruto, I will be going to the hotel for now. I can't meet you today, but I will be here for a week, I promise I will meet you both before I leave!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yea sure, now you don't have time for us since you are a celebrity." Lucy joked as they shared a friendly hug.

"Haha, well I don't have half the looks like you Lucy. You are so lucky." Wendy replied to which Lucy let out a groan. "Oh please, you don't know how hard it is in the academy, I get love letters like everyday... like seriously, if Naruto wasn't my-" Lucy stopped completely forgetting about Naruto's presence. She looked at him and could see him smiling and talking with Wendy's manager.

'He is getting all flustered over her...'

"What! you and Naruto are dating?!" Wendy exclaimed in excitement. Before Lucy could reply, Naruto answered her.

"No we are not. She has a boyfriend." Naruto's stoic expression didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Oh? Really? Who's the lucky person." Wendy asked her.

"A pretty, rich, handsome boy and someone who doesn't look like a dumb ass." Naruto answered again, something which didn't go unnoticed by Wendy.

'So he hasn't gotten over her yet.' Wendy thought but she didn't speak aloud.

Lucy on the other hand didn't have the courage to even lock eyes with him, much less speaking.

"Um... so I will be going! I will call you guys soon! Let's go Aexa." Wendy gave a knowing look to Alexa, trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, we should go."

Naruto looked past the duo as the walked towards another man beside a black Limousine. He figured out by seeing the dragon claw mark on the glass that it was from the Dragoneel Corporation.

"Um.. Naruto-"  
"Lucy you heard about the Dragoneel Corporation right?" Naruto asked, ignoring what she was about to say.  
Lucy nodded, despite getting slightly agitated by his rudeness.

"I was talking with her manager earlier, looks like Wendy is going to be a brand ambassador for their upcoming show."

…

"Um.. that's good right?" She wasn't sure why he was being so serious when speaking about it. Something didn't look right.

"Of course it's no-" Naruto calmed down before speaking again. "It's nothing, I was just getting worried that's all."

"She has her manager with her.. so we should not be worried."  
..

"You are right.." Naruto lied. "Well, looks like there's nothing else to do here then. Shall we go?"

"Yes..." Lucy glanced towards the bar and back to her stomach before smiling at him, giving him the signal to go.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Eh? O-Of course not.. let's go home." She lied as she began to walk, followed by Naruto.

**(Scene Change) **

"Naruto I said I wasn't hungry!" Lucy crossed her arms, as they sat on a table in a hotel. The place wasn't anything fancy, but decent enough for having lunch.

"So what do you want?"  
"Naruto are you listening? I am not hungry and- pfft... fine, Pizza." She gave up, as she was being ignored by the blonde.

Lucy looked at him as he ordered the food to the waitress. She inwardly felt weird as she saw the waitress smile at him while taking the order.

'What's wrong with them... always smiling at him... first that Alexa.. now this waitress... stupid people.. like seriously-'

"Lucy... you listening?"  
"Huh?! Oh.. yes?" She asked sweetly... rather too sweetly.

Naruto gave her a look, seeing her weird behaviour. "I asked water or juice?"  
"Um.. juice.."  
"Two juice, that's all." Naruto said to the waitress.

"Sure sir, ten minutes." The waitress smiled at Lucy before leaving.

..

"What's wrong with her.." She muttered under her breath.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked her, to which she nodded.

"What?"

"Um.. why was she smiling at you... you know her?" She asked, her face heating up with embarrassment.

'What the... why did I ask that..'

"I don't know." Came the reply, much to her annoyance.

'Geez, at least you can try to defend yourself... defend? What am I thinking...' She quickly shook her head.

She tapped her heels on the floor, as they waited for the food until her mobile started ringing.

She took out her mobile.

'Victorian Prince... Gray...' Lucy hesitated before deciding to not receive. She switched the phone and put it back on her purse.

Naruto noticed her getting uncomfortable and decided to ask her.

"Something wrong? Who was it?"

…

'He is so observant..'

"What? Oh it's nothing... I am fine." Lucy lied which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Was it Gray?"  
..

"Yes.." She replied, looking down, not making any eye contact.

"Look.. ok listen, this is getting stupid, why are you hiding this from me? I honestly don't care who you talk to."

…

"But you don't like me talking to-"  
"And?" Naruto's voice increased slightly. "Does it make any difference? You are still going out with him aren't you?"  
"Naruto I already said he is a good-"  
"Yea sure! He is a good guy! How do you know? Oh... right! now don't give me the bull shit that you just know!"  
"W-why you acting l-like this!" Her eyes blurred with tears as she stood up. She took her purse from the table, and walked off with pace.

Naruto sat there, looking blankly at the table as the waitress served the lunch.

"Sir, where is the girl with you?"

"She... left me... a long back.." He placed the money on the desk, and exited the hotel.

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto glance through the door on his left where a large spacious room folded out. The room was a mix of red and white. The walls were painted in red along with red ceiling.

As Naruto stepped in, light filtered into the room from the large window. He saw the Ahri sitting on a bench, built into the wall underneath the window. The girl was looking outside the window, her face lit up with light that entered through the window. He would not say it loud, but she was looking completely awestruck, with her long dark hair flowing with the wind as her eyes glittered with the reflection of the light.

"Like what you see?" She smirked at him, catching him staring at her. He rolled his eyes despite being caught in that situation.

"So what did you want Ahri?" Naruto sat on her bed, facing her as she smiled at him.

"Drinks?" She asked to which he nodded.

"Sure, but don't expect drinks from me... mosquito..." Naruto smirked as she pouted.

"Shut up! I can control myself with those tablets! They are better than your-"  
"Anyways, so why did you call me? I suppose it's important?" Naruto asked. She frowned but decided to get to the point.

"It's to do with Satoshi, here." She tapped in front of her as a screen appeared and then pushed it towards Naruto.

"Read the script, everything is explained there."

**(Scene Change) **

"She is going to die... and I can't do anything for her.." A boy replied with a dull and sorrowful voice. Tears threatening to exit, but he tried his best to stop them as he looked at the girl laughing with another boy on the hospital bed. 'I wish I was him... I wish she leaned on me for support... I wish she loved me... and not my best friend...'

"Oh? Well people die when they are supposed to die. You can't do anything." Naruto replied. "But you can try to cure the illness right?" Naruto gave him a grin as he widened his eyes.

"B-But all the doctors tried!" His face again changed into numbness. "I-I wish I could cure her..."

"But I thought she didn't love you back, so why are you so into saving her?" Naruto asked despite knowing the reason. 'Who am I kidding.'

"Because she is important to me." He replied with a smile. A genuine one. "It doesn't matter if I am friend A or friend B or even her worst enemy... as long as I can see her smile everyday, that will make my day."  
"Woah, that's deep coming from the fairy king." Naruto slapped his back, to which he frowned. "Hmp, laugh all you want. You won't understand how I feel when all girls fawn over you... you can get anyone!"

"Haha, I wish that was the case." Naruto replied with a dry smile. "But you are lucky unlike me." He continued. "Thank me some other day, now leave and also take your best friend with you."

The fairy king simply nodded and signalled his friend to follow him. He noticed how her face changed... 'She really loves him...' The fairy king thought sadly.

"Don't worry Nirumi... we- um he will come back again tonight. Right?" He asked his friend who nodded vigorously. "Yes of course! We were on the middle of dreaming about a hook-"  
"Cut it out and go both of you." Naruto pushed them out of the hospital room and closed the door.

..

"So, how long you been hiding the truth from Satoshi?" Naruto asked the girl causing her raise an eyebrow in question.

"Don't play dumb with me, you love him don't you?"  
"W-What?! Of course not! I l-love.. the other boy who was here!" She ended with a fake blush.

"Hm, well Satoshi is going on a journey for you." Naruto spoke as he sat beside her, making her slightly uncomfortable. He was their leader after all and she was just a normal fairy.

"What type of journey?" She asked with worry. Something told her it wasn't right.

"Dungeon. For collecting the herbs for your illness."

"He can't go!" She yelled, to which Naruto internally smirked. 'Oh it's fun to mess with fairies, they don't understand when someone is lying... too innocent."

"Oh? I thought you didn't love him?" Naruto continued pulling the strings until she gave in.

…

"I do love him... I have always been... but I can not tell him... I don't have much time and I don't want him to mourn for me when I am gone." She finished as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her face reddened and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please stop him from going to dungeon... you know how dangerous those places are... I can't die peacefully if he is hurt for me..." She pleaded.

"Don't worry, he is not going anywhere." Naruto replied as he stood up, completely confusing her innocent mind. "However he will go there if I tell him he can find a cure for you... that's how much he loves you."

"W-What you saying! He doesn't love me!... I can barely talk to him because I am pretending to like his friend... but that's enough for me... as long as he considers me a friend... that's more than enough for me... so please don't let him get hurt... I beg you King-sama..."

"Woah, calm down.." Naruto spoke, signalling her to stop. "But it's too late though, our conversation is sent to him... and before you yell at me, it's all your favourite _princess' _fault. See how much of a back stab she is?" Naruto spoke but she didn't care about what he was saying... she was completely flustered and embarrassed... hearing that whatever she just said.. is heard by the person she least wanted to tell... the fairy king, Satoshi.

"Y-You shouldn't have done that! Didn't you hear I don't want him to be sad for me! Are you stupid?!" She froze as she lost control. She quickly put her hand on her mouth, trying to stop the words.

"I-I am so sorry King-sama... please don't-"  
"Calm down, and you can drop the 'king-sama' and call me by my name." Naruto smiled at her horrified face. "Besides I don't think I can do anything to you when you have him." Naruto opened the door as the fairy king dropped in, because he was eavesdropping as he leant on the door.

"S-Satoshi!" She gasped. The said boy touched his nose as tears threatened to come out of his eyes. Fairies are physically weak...

"N-Nirumi..." Satoshi stuttered as he matched the same shades of redness on his face.

"S-Satoshi I.."

…

'Oh this is so cliché... I better get out of here as soon as possible and kick the shit out of Ahri for that picture... I hope she didn't think I forgot about it!'

**'You will hit a girl? :O' **Ahri mocked as she pretended to act innocent. **(Telepathically speaking) **

'I will fucking kill you! Just let me deal with them first.'

Naruto walked past the fairy king and sat beside Nirumi, and placed his hand on her chest, which made her blush furiously and the fairy king to pale out.

"It's medication, I don't have any ulterior motives." Naruto added a bit spice just to pull some more strings. He was having fun after a long time. "But I must say I do get it why he loves you.. I mean come on they are huge!"

…

…..

"Kyaaaa! Get away pervert!"

**(Scene Change- Back in Ahri's Room) **

"Woah Naruto, didn't know you could follow the script so accurately! I must say I am impressed!"

"Cut the crap Ahri, now explain to me about the stupid photo that everyone in the academy has access to!"

"Aww come on Naru-chan." She teased, and tried to hug him but was pushed away abruptly.

"Ahri this is serious! You know how stupid people in my academy is... they are making a huge fuss about it! And Lucy... she is misunderstanding as well." Naruto growled at the girl.

"Oh? Is it because everyone in academy knows about it or just a particular someone?" She asked with a frown.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Naruto replied coldly. "So you are coming with me this Thursday during club training, and explain to them how this photo means dog shit!"  
":O Really? You going to let me go on land? :O THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" She tried to kiss him jokingly, but just passed through him. "Nice try." Naruto smirked seeing her face flat on the ground.

"Jerk..."

**(Scene Change) **

It was a rainy day in Magnolia and was very hard to see through the added fog. Erza was presently walking across the street, holding an umbrella over her head to keep the rain from messing her hair that she spent hours to make. Why was she so couscous about her hair today? She didn't know... she just felt like not messing it today.

"Shouldn't you be using a barrier instead? It's not like you can't use magic like me." Came the familiar voice from behind. She stopped walking so the said person was beside her, before continuing to walk.

"That's unusual of you Naruto. You don't take this path normally." Erza spoke as they made small steps, to prevent the water splashes on the ground.

"Well someone decided to ditch me because I look like a dumb ass, so I am going home which happened to be faster in this way." Naruto replied dryly. "What's with your hair today? You look... different."  
"Oh it's... to be honest I don't look like a girl... so I was trying to change my hair style." She replied with an embarrassed smile.

"You don't look like a girl? Erza... look at your chest... I highly doubt boy's have... you know what." Naruto smirked.

"Wow, is that a compliment or you making fun of me? :I " Erza looked at him with suspicion.

"Not really, but does looks matter that much?" He whispered more to himself than a question.

"It does." Erza replied confidently, earning his full attention. "I mean it does to different people in different ways. Some might go for a handsome/sexy face whereas others might love the inner looks."

"Inner looks? What's that?"  
"Umm.. that's like how you really are.. like your personality, character, sense of humour, etc." She explained.

"Oh... but do you think you should overlook someone's inner look over outer appearance?" Naruto asked as they stopped in front of Erza's house.

"That question should be asked where it matters, personally I would not love someone for their looks, but that being said I am not going to fall in love with you." She joked earning a glare from him.

"Just kidding, but honestly that answer changes from person to person, you need to ask that to Lucy and not me."

…

"Go away Erza." Naruto glared at the read head who internally smirked seeing his flush face.

'Poor Naruto... Lucy should just give him a chance... I mean he is such a good person..' She thought as she saw his retreating figure fade away with the fog.

'Sigh... oh well, I got assignments to finish.. I better get started.'

**(Scene Change) **

"Come on Mira-chaaaaaaaan, walk with me T_T" Sasuke pleaded as he followed the annoyed girl."I even got two umbrellas!"

"I don't give a... grrr fine!" Mirajane snatched one from his hand and opened it, after all she did care about her hair.

"Greeeeeeaaaaaat~"  
"Ufff... you are so annoying Sasuke... stay two feet behind or ahead of me!"  
"T_T So rude... but you look even hotter!"  
…

**(Scene Change-Magnolia High)**

"Erina-chan, aren't you going home?" Natsu approached the blonde girl who was sitting on the classroom way after everyone had lelf.

"I could ask the same thing... what you doing here?" She asked.  
"Oh I left my notes... here they are!" Natsu made his way towards a desk and took two piece of paper. "See?"  
"Erm.. right.. so go now?" Erina asked, despite knowing she sounded rude... but she just didn't want to give him any wrong idea by sweet talking. She wasn't stupid, she knew he still has a crush on her, but she just doesn't feel the same way.

"Huh? Oh right... so.. you want me to drop you-"  
"No thanks, I will be going to my parents, they will pick me up after a couple of hours." She interrupted and started to scribble on her notebook, signally that their conversation is over. In other words, 'fuck off Natsu...'

"Ah.. okay.. um.." He looked at her but got not response from the girl.

"Bye then.."

**(Scene Change- Night time, NPD headquarter) **

"You are Mirajane Strauss right?"

"Y-yes sir!" She replied, nervousness written all over her face. It's been two weeks since she joined the NPD, and finally today she was going to receive a badge which will secure her place here. But despite being confident, she couldn't help but get nervous in seeing the blue haired man in front of her. His dress was unusual compared to what Naruto wears here, which was black suit... but this guy was wearing a long dark robe and that weird tattoo on his face... was just creepy, she thought. But she couldn't see his face as it was wrapped with a clothe, only revealing his eyes and a portion of the tattoo.

"I have heard good stuff about you from Naruto, but I want to see that on my own before I can recruit you."  
"H-huh? I thought I already passed my test?" She asked with confusion.

"It's my rules, you have any problem?" The man asked, sending shivers down her spines. She couldn't pin point it, but this man had a different aura... not gentle and warm like Naruto... at all.

"No problem.."  
"Great, so do you have a boyfriend?"

…

"Excuse me?" She asked with slight annoyance... the way he asked her was too rude for her.

"I asked if you have a boyfriend."

…

"How does it relate to my test?"

"My rules, any problem?" The man repeated his earlier statement.

"... No, I don't." She replied having no other choice.

"Do you have a crush on Naruto?"

This time she was caught off guard, as she started to blush furiously. She immediately looked down, to hide her flustered face.

"W-what a-are you saying!" She asked, not making any eye contacts with him.

"I will take that as a yes. So next question, between order and saving his life, which one will you choose?"

…

"What do you mean? Of course saving his life!"  
"No, you should-"  
"Follow the orders." Naruto opened the door as he entered the room, and spoke for him. "You should always follow the orders Mira-san, that's something you should not break."

"B-but-"  
"There is no buts, this is a general rule for joining NPD and you should abide by that."  
Despite knowing how unfair it was, she had no choice but to nod in agreement... she couldn't afford not joining NPD... her family would be... she didn't even want to think about the things she has to go through. 'I wish I was an ordinary girl...'

"Well, I hope you didn't bully my apprentice too much?" Naruto asked the man who smiled at him, something he didn't do with her... she thought he was a grumpy old man hiding behind the mask, but once he took off the clothe, revealing his face, she couldn't help but gawk at him.

'Are all the NPD officers so... hot...'

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, I am Jellal... my last name is not important, and I am in the **'interrogatory department', **nice too meet you Mirajane-san, welcome to NPD!" He extended his hand towards her, smiling brightly and causing her heart to skip a beat.

"T-Thanks.." She shook his hand.

Naruto smirked fully understanding what she was thinking, so he whispered something to her, causing her to stiffen with shock.

"He is already in love with our class President. Tough luck."

**(THE END)**

**Sorry for late %_% anyways did you guys guess what Ahri actually is? I assure you she isn't a fox, so take some guesses :) I already hinted a number of times... anyone caught on it? Yes ? No? Too bad xD Well it will be revealed soon... and the story will get to the sad part pretty soon, so if you don't like it, I am sorry but it's not going to be a happy sunny day forever :/**

**Anyways review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A Lost Key**

"Hey did you see that girl? She is completely covered in brand! And the car, she must be filthy rich!"

"Woah... she is pretty..."  
"Should I go talk to her? She might be a new student?"  
"I don't think she will talk to us.."

The whispers of the students could be heard as Kaori walked through the crowd. She had been trying to not lure any unwanted attention, but it was getting harder and harder. She even wore 'cheap' clothes so to be on the safe side. But her definition of cheap was on a whole different level to other people.

'I need to go to class 3C... that's what's written." She read the small note from her purse which her mentor, Itachi had given her earlier.

She came to a halt, seeing a blonde haired boy on her path, smiling at her.

"May I help you?" She asked the boy sweetly, and put up one of her fake smiles that she learned.

"Yes, may I know your name?" The boy asked in a flirty tone, which she understood clearly. Thought she could care less.. but decided to not push it.

"Kaori, I am looking for-" She stopped as the sight of a familiar blonde head caught her. "Actually I was looking for, I mean I found who I was looking for, please excuse me." She walked past the boy who stood there dumbfounded.

'Did a girl just blank me?...'

**(Scene Change) **

"So Jellal-san is in love with Erza-san? How did that happen? I mean like where did they meet?" Mirajane asked with excitement.

Naruto yawned with boredom, putting up with her constant chirps. 'Annoying.'

"So? Tell me Naruto!" She continued as they walked towards the academy.

"I don't know."  
"Bull! Come on tell me!"

…

"Fine.. it happened five years back. Jellal came to meet me on a park where she first saw Erza... and he fell head over heals for her... call him pedo, because that's what I call him." Naruto explained in one breath before continuing to walk, followed by her.

"Woah... that's so romantic! So are they dating?"

"Heh! She doesn't even know him." Naruto laughed seeing her dramatic change of face.

":O :O :O... that's so sad!" She stopped him, standing in front of him. "Naruto you must let Erza-san-"  
"Naruto-san."

Both Naruto and Mirajane turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Kaori-san?"

"Yup, um.. can you show me where class 3C is?" Kaori walked passed Mirajne, ignoring her presence completely.

"Third right and then left after you take that door." Naruto pointed toward the entrance of the Academy.

"Actually I want you to show it to me. So?" She emphasized the 'you' part and noticed how Mirajane reacted. 'So someone does like him for who he is.' She thought and smiled at her. "Oh hello, what's your name?" She asked Mirajane, putting on her fake smile, causing Naruto to role his eyes.

"Huh? Oh.. I am Mirajane... nice to meet you." She hesitated for a while before shaking hands.

'Wow she looks rich.. her dress... so pretty!'

"Likewise, and I am Kaori. :)"

…

"Mira-san, why don't you show her the way? I need to meet someone." Naruto asked to which she nodded.

"Thanks bye."

…

Kaori looked how Naruto hurried his way towards the field which perked her interest.

'**Ryu-gan- Activate!' **Her eyes changed into the colour of green with dark blue pupil. Immidately her vision increased as she looked towards the way Naruto was going and found out a girl with pink hair.

She quickly changed her eyes back to normal before Mirajane could figure out. "So shall we go Mira? Is that okay if I can you like that? :)"  
"Sure! Let's go!"

**(Scene Change) **

"Momoi-san..."  
"Oh? What makes you come here?" She smiled sweetly.  
"Momoi-san are you alright? You didn't speak to me ever since-"  
"Naruto I told you I will make you fall for me. But I am not going to force myself on you. That's why I am keeping my distant." She replied, hiding her real feeling under the smile.

"Um... I am so sorry Momoi-san...-"

"Naruto listen." She walked closer to him, and stopped in front of him. "I will never get angry with you even if you don't return my feelings, so don't make that face!" She pulled his cheek to stretch out into a smile. "See, you look cute now! Don't make that sad face :)"

Naruto sighed before finally giving a genuine smile. "Will do, thanks Momoi-san."

**..**

"You are welcome! Oh listen! Can you help me for the Academy tournament? I still don't know what to join." She asked him with hopeful eyes.

"Umm.. I am not the right person to ask.. I don't even have a club so..-"

"So will you join my club?" She asked, her eyes pleading. "No?... I can under-"  
"What club is it?" Naruto asked, making her face fill with excitement.  
"I haven't decided yet! But anything you like! We can make one!"

…

"Um... is it really important to-"  
"Please?"

…

"Fine... so let's decide on the club..." Naruto gave in and smiled.

"Excellent! So how about cooking club?"

…

…

"So?"  
….

"Naruto?"

…..

"Fine... what's your idea then?"

"Well depends, do you want to win any competition in particular?" Naruto asked

"Of course! The fashion competition!" Momoi declared, raising her fist in the air with excitement.

However Naruto remembered what Lucy told her earlier about Gray asking her to step down from the fashion competition so his sister can win.

'What a selfish jerk... let me teach you a lesson.'  
"Done!" Naruto suddenly spoke, gaining her attention.

"I will help you with your fashion whatever that is, and you will win, believe it!"

Momoi opened her mouth and slightly blushed seeing his excitement. 'So you want me to win...'

"Naruto you want me to win?"

"Of course! Why you ask?"

.. "Actually I was just planning to participate for fun..." She explained, looking down shyly.

"Oh? Why though? You should always aim for the top place when you join something." Naruto encouraged. "Besides you look... nice." Naruto dodged saying anything provoking which would give her the wrong idea. "I have a friend, she will help you with dress up and everything that you girls do." He explained.

"A she?" She smirked, nudging him with suspicion.

"Yea, and she is older than me, so calm down ."

"Haha, just messing around, so let's register for the club?"  
"Yea sure." Naruto agreed. "Will see you later, I am getting late for class. Bye."

**(Scene Change) **

So Kaori, where do you want to seat?" The teacher asked the newcomer after the introduction was done. The whole class was shocked after hearing about her heritage, that she was from a family which was one of the four Kings.

'No wonder she looks so rich... the way she talks...' Lucy thought as she looked at the girl.

"Umm, I will seat beside him" Kaori pointed towards Naruto, shattering all other boy's dream and turn their glares towards the poor blonde who face palmed.

'Why would she seat beside him... that's my seat!' Lucy inwardly cursed the girl. 'But then again... I didn't seat beside him today... on my own account... and why do I care? I should not care..'

"Why would you seat beside him! He is a ugly duck! And the class outcast! Don't associate with the likes of him!" One random student stood up and yelled. Normally people would think this would scare the girl, specially how spoilt she looked... but if only they knew the real her.

She looked at the boy and smile... one of her fake ones. "Salty much?"

"I-I... mean-"

"Rekt dude, shut up now." Sasuke whispered, to which the boy sat back on his seat, dejected and embarrassed.

"Erm... anyways take your seat Kaori."

Kaori nodded and made her way towards Naruto and sat beside him. She looked towards where Lucy was sitting and let inwardly smirked seeing how uncomfortable she felt.

'Lucy, Mirajan.. pinkhead... hm.. complications everywhere' Kaori sighed which caught Naruto's attentions.

He caught her staring towards where Lucy was seating.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really."

…

**(Scene Change) **

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnn"  
"SASUKE-SAMA"  
"Shut up bitch! Move!"

…**...**

The regular crowd, same annoying atmosphere, same old life. For Sasuke Uchiha academy life was perfect until a certain white haired girl caught his attention. He tried everything to win her over, call her on dates, send her flowers... even tried to give a ride to home, but to no avail. She rejected all of them.

He sighed until he heard the sweet voice of the said person.

'Mira-chan?' He turned around to follow the voice, finding her smiling with contentment. He would be happy if the reason of her smiles were him, and not the blonde in front of him.

Sasuke had nothing with Naruto, in fact he thought him as a friend despite them not talking much, except the usual 'what's up.' But he still thought Naruto as someone nice to be friends with.. but that being said, he didn't like him mixing with Mirajane... at all.

"Hey Mira-chan!" Sasuke skipped through the annoying fangirls that crowded him and approached her.

"Ugh.." Mirajane rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What do you want Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh.. um... can we-"  
"No we can not go on a date for the thousandth time! Stop being so annoying." She huffed and walked past him with annoyance. Naruto seeing the whole thing could only wait for the next even.

'A jealous lover.'

"Naruto what do uou say to Mira-chan?! You badmouth me, don't you?!"

'And here we go...'

"Don't have time for that Sasuke. Keep your insecurities with you, don't include me. Cya." Naruto walked passed him as he waved Kaori who was waiting for him near the cafeteria.

Sasuke stood there, completely infuriated with the blonde.

'I will make Mira-chan mine! Just you wait Naruto!'

**(Scene Change) **

"So what were you guys talking about?" Kaori asked as they sat on the cafeteria. She ordered coffee and salad... something which Naruto thought was weird, though he didn't say anything.

"With Sasuke? You already know that. Don't play dumb, I saw your eyes." Naruto replied as he took a bite on his sandwich.

"Haha, looks like you are not stupid after all, not that I doubted, it's just what I have been hearing about you from everyone around here. They hate you?"  
"Isn't that obvious?" Naruto asked with annoyance. "And stop kicking my leg, it's not funny at all..."

She bit her tongue and smiled at him. "I was just trying to get someone's attention, on your right." Kaori laughed seeing his shocked face once he saw who she was talking about.

'Lucy..'

"Why would you do that?!" Naruto half yelled and half whispered. "She will get the wrong idea!"

"Does it really matter? She has a boyfriend as far as I know."  
…

"How do you know Kaori-san? Don't tell me-"  
"Exactly what you are thinking, I went over her memory, in fact everyone's in our class except Kuroko-san and you of course." She explained.  
"So you even know about Kuroko..." Naruto sighed. "Looks like can't hide anything from you now can I?"  
"Not a chance :)"

"... Er... anyways, I would be happy if you don't tell about Kuroko-san to even Itachi-san... and don't ask the reason. Can you do that?" Naruto asked in a serious tone which caused her to laugh, not the fake one's, but a genuine one.

"Haha, you sure sound like someone of your level... even you don't 'look' like one." She laughed slightly before agreeing to his request. "I won't don't worry. But I do want something in return."  
"What?" Naruto asked with suspicion. She waved her hand in front saying it wasn't anything special, and she would let him know when the right time comes.

"Fine... but I will decline if I don't like it." Naruto made sure to not fall under her trap in near future for promises. 'You can never trust this rich people...'

"Sure, in fact when I ask, it will benefit you more. I assure you that." She replied. "For now let's go, people are throwing dirty looks towards you and a blondie is looking daggers at me." She smiled when he instantly looked towards Lucy only to find out she already left.

"Just kidding :)"

**(THE END) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A Lost Key**

_"Huh... where am I..." Naruto felt his body getting dragged deep under the water. He could see small bubbles surrounding him, each having a scene from his past. _

_"Stop this..." He whispered, his arms shaking as one of the bubble hit him, flashing a bright light which blinded him for a split second. _

**Flashback**

_"Naruto-senpai, I made this cookies for you!" A small girl smiled brightly at a younger version of Naruto. _

_**"Stop this..." Naruto whispered, seeing his past uncover in front of him.**_

"_That's nice Akame-chan! I love you!" _

"_Stop lying..." The smiling girl's face morphed into a demonic face, as she glared at the older version of Naruto who was seeing the whole thing._

"_Why did you run like a coward?,,, haha... you are a coward.. coward..."_

"_**Stop this!" Naruto yelled as he punched the large bubble, shattering it into pieces.**_

"_Ahri where are you help-" He got indulged into another bubble as another flashback struck him._

**Flashback**

"_Hey hey, look! it's the traitor!" A small boy whispered to a group of small people aged between five to six, as they saw the smaller version of Naruto walking side by side with a blue haired girl._

"_He is with Princess Ahri."_

"_Shh.. talk slowly, they will send us in that scary room if they hear us!"_

"_**I... am s-sorry... please stop..."  
**  
The bubble shattered as the older version of Naruto panted with heavy breaths. _

"_Sorry? Don't make us laugh"_

"_You left us to die!"_

"_You killed her! She was the world to me!"  
"Traitor!"  
"Dog!"_

"_Why w-would you do that!"_

"_Two faced!"  
**"I SAID STOP!"  
**_

…_**.**_

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto jumped from his bed, panting hard as sat. He removed the blanket and stood up. He looked at the wall clock and sighed. '2:33AM)

'Another dream...'

**'You alright Naruto? I tried to break your sleep, but you didn't hear me at all.' **Ahri spoke, the worry was present on her voice.

'I am fine... sorry about that...' He replied. 'I am used to them by now...'

**'But-'**

'I am planning to go to the palace... I want to kill every one of them...' Naruto's face changed into anger as red aura began to surround him.

**'Stop!'**

..

'Sorry... I am tired, will go to sleep... thanks..' He calmed down as the aura disappeared.

**'You are not ready... not yet...'**

'I know that.. but are you okay with this? They are your family after all...'

**'I wouldn't come with you Naruto, if I wasn't ready... please don't talk about this again..'**

…

'Sorry'

**(Scene Change)**

"I am sorry but the tournament is a weak ahead, I can not register a new club now." Erza shook her head, disapprovingly.  
"Wha! That's … bad. T_T" Momoi sighed and eyed Naruto who kept a calm face. 'Does he not get we can't join the tournament? Or... maybe it doesn't matter to him... I was just getting my hopes up-'

"Erza put it this way, bend the rules and I will join for all the eligible tournaments." Naruto smirked as he saw the familiar face approaching them, the Principal.

"So? Who cares if you join or not?" Erza asked with confusion, since she had no idea what it meant if he joined the tournament, unlike the old Principal who just approached the trio.

"Well that's a great idea Naruto-kun." The principal interjected. Naruto rolled his eyes, fully knowing his motives. 'This selfish old jerk.. if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have to do this ,"

"But sensei the rules-" Erza protested but soon received a different route.

"Well as students president you can make the decision over me, I will leave you to that." With that said the principal departed, leaving Erza confused.

However Naruto knew what his plans were. 'What a jerk, playing with innocent girl's head...'

"I.. I approve.."

**(Scene Change) **

After registering for the club, Naruto and Momoi arrived on their assigned club room. It was a small sized room, which had a round shaped table, a pair of chairs and a large window which had a direct view on the training ground.

The first impression Momoi had was.. "What the... this room is.. so small.."

Being the daughter of a wealthy family, such a place was unimaginable to the pink head. She had thought it would be a huge hall where should could spend time with... him.

"What did you think the club room to be? A football pitch?" Naruto asked to which she glared at the blonde.

"Of-Of course not! It's just... it's unhygienic!"

….

"Do something about it?"

"Momoi-san, it's a clubroom, everyone gets the same sized room.. deal with it." He walked towards the window and removed the curtain, letting the bright sunlight through.  
"See, it's bright and fresh."

..

"Fine... so what now?" Momoi asked, taking a seat as she rested her chin on her palm.

"First we need information on the contestants from other fashion clubs." Naruto explained as he took a seat, next to her.  
"And how are we going to do that? It will take ages to go in to their club rooms... and I highly doubt they will give us any important information." She inwardly thought it was a bad idea to rely on him.. she would never tell loud but even she knew Naruto wasn't the best when it comes to strategy or clever thinking...

_If only she knew..._

"For that I already invited someone."  
**Knock Knock**

"And here he is."  
..

"Four eyes?" Momoi asked, seeing boy entering the room.

'I seen him in Naruto's class... and on top of the roof... we are meeting a lot lately.'

"I do have a name Satsuki Momoi-san." He replied bluntly, causing her to laugh.

"What?"  
"N-Nothing.. haahaha... I mean you look so serious and thise glasses... makes you look like a nerd!" She explained, trying to hold back her laughter, but failing miserably.

"Erm.. okay.."

Naruto punched her on top of her head, as she finally stopped laughing, but let out occasional chuckles as they discussed something on the laptop that Kuroko bought.

…

'I wonder what are they doing? :) Should I take a glance? I should!' She slowly approached the duo from behind and opened her mouth in shock... :O

"What the..."  
"What? Never seen hacking?" Naruto asked her to which she shook her head vigorously.  
"Naruto we will get into serious trouble if someone finds out!"  
"Which will never happen." Naruto explained. "Thanks Kuroko-san, I can take over now, I will return your laptop in offic- I mean in lunch time." Naruto hoped she didn't catch his slip of tongue which she didn't.

"Way to go captain." Kuroko whispered before leaving, causing him to glare at the boy.

…

After he left, Naruto showed all the contestants that were going to take part in the fashion competition. Both from their academy and Magnolia High.

.

.

.

.

"So to sum it up, you should be worried about Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Mirajane Strauss from our academy." Naruto explained to which she nodded.

"As for Magnolia High, you need to worry about Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, and... Erina.." Naruto explained.

'So she is competing too..'

"Wow they all look so pretty... how will I win..." Momoi looked down, slightly sad with the information... she wanted to win and impress him... and she won't be able to.

"Cheer up, I told you I was going to help, didn't I" Naruto closed the laptop, looking straight to her.

"Just make sure to have fun."

"I-I will!"

**(Scene Change) **

The day couldn't get any worse than it was already for Lucy. First she couldn't take her one hour shower in the morning because she was already late for classes, and now secondly she was having a terrible headache.

She had been thinking about a certain someone last night which caused her to sleep late and ultimately wake up late as a matter of fact.

Lucy had even declined all the calls she got from Gray. Now she was trying to find her friends and go to the canteen and get a cup of tea, hoping that would ease her headache.

She asked Ino to accompany her but she declined because of the stupid tournament that she was practising for.

As she walked past the corridor, her eyes caught the news on the television that was hanging by the wall. It was muted so she had to read the writings to understand what they were saying.

It was about one of the four kings of the world, which happened to be in Japan. She knew that face.. like who wouldn't know? They were the royal family who had power over the four corners of the world. The world government had no power over them despite the fact that the world economy is looked after by the government.

Why you ask they have more power than the government? That's simply because the family of the four kings has the finest and strongest mages throughout the world.

Even the world government fears their standings and does not question them even if they are wrong. Of course they do not openly abuse their powers, but not all the four kings are generous like the one Lucy was looking at in the television right now.

'They are so cool... I wish I could meet them..' Her shoulders lifted down with disappointment.

'Somehow the king's hair reminds me of... Naruto...' She noted as she saw the blonde haired king giving a speech which involved some economic crisis between Japan and America. Of course she had no idea what they meant.

The only reason she was watching the king was because she had a crush on him when she was really young. But it soon died as she grew up and matured.

'How silly of me.. he even has a beautiful wife... Kushina Namikaze.. wait this headache is seriously messing my head, I need to get a tea!' She walked past the television and dragged herself towards the cafeteria.

On reaching the cafeteria, she spotted an empty table by the window. 'Perfect.'

She quickly made an order for tea and a vegetable sandwich, before taking the seat before anyone occupied it.

'Yeppy! I got it bitch!' She inwardly made a victory sign, really content over taking the table before anyone.

"Can I take a seat?" Her victory was short... 'Real short.'

"Go away Naruto."  
"Thanks" She glared at him, as he ignored her and took the seat beside her.

"I told you to go away!" She nagged. "What bit of go away don't you understand?!"  
"It's a three person's table, so by law I can seat here." Naruto calmly replied.

"What do you want!? If you came to argue again, then I am not interested!"  
"You got a headache right?"

…

"H-How do you know?" Lucy asked, her face heating up.

'Crap...' Naruto widened his eyes. "Then go to Gray! He will take away your headache!" Naruto didn't make any eye contact with her and quickly left the place.

**(Scene Change) **

**'That was close Naruto, a minute late and the curse mark would activate.' **

'I know... but I feel bad for shouting at her... will she forgive me?' Naruto asked with hurtful eyes.

**'It's for her own good, one day she will understand.' **

…

'Right...'

**(Scene Change-Magnolia High)**

Unlike Fairy Leaf, the students in Magnolia High were not worried about the tournament at all. They have a winning streak of three time with them, and by a large margin as a matter of fact.

Erina however was presently training with one of her senpai.

"Agile as every, ne Erina." The boy smirked at the girl who was panting hard as she put her weight on the sword she was holding, for support.

"L-Laxus-san... I said to go easy!" Erina yelled in between her exhales.

Laxus was a year older than Erina, and was the ace of Magnolia High.

He is a very tall and muscular boy at his age compared to other students. He had sharp orange eyes that could easily tempt most of the opponents in a battle. His hair is slicked back, numerous spiky stands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead.

He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye,

Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favourite music being Classic Rock &amp; Roll.

"Kid you won't ever grow stronger if you want it easy." Laxus smirked as he appeared in front of her with a lightning shaped flash. "And certainly you won't be a good heir for the King." He aimed a punch, his hand glowing with yellow lightning spikes.

Erina quickly let go of her sword and placed her hand on his chest. "**Full counter!**"

Laxus not expecting that barely stopped his attack and leaped back.

"Heh, what's wrong senpai? Did my speed beat your lightning speed?" Erina smirked as she flash behind him, placing her sword on the back of his neck. "Game over."

..

Laxus smirked seeing her eyes wide with shock as his body faded in thin air and he re-appeared behind her. "Certainly your eye is not fast enough like your body."

..

"Hmp! Fine you win! Next time-"  
"Yea yea kid, win the tournament before you challenge me again." Laxus replied as he began to gather his training items.

"I-I won for last three years, and I will again! Those Fairy Leaf girls are fragile and weak!" Erina pouted, crossing her arms.  
"You never know when you face someone stronger. So be prepared."  
..

"Hmp, the hardest it got last year was that red haired girl... Erza or something." Erina pointed out.

"Heh, that girl is stronger than she lets out... or rather she knows how strong she is." Laxus replied before leaving her confused.

'She is stronger than she let's out? The flip does that me? :I'

**(Scene Change)**

Today was Mirajanes first official mission for NPD, accompanied by Naruto.

It was almost midnight as Naruto and her stood in front of the club.

Her jaw opened as she read what was written on the club banner.

"**Naughty Nights" **

…**.**

"Naruto.. why exactly are we here!" She asked, blushing furiously as she pointed towards the club.

Naruto looked at her and smirked. "I will do all the 'Naughty' stuff with you duh!"

..

..

"I-I... wha- I- you-"  
"Just kidding... calm down." Naruto rolled his eyes seeing her falling for the joke so miserably.

"Phew.. I thought-"  
"Anyways here's the deal. There will be a transaction between Sabertooth and Grim Hearts, two most wanted Mafia groups in Tokyo. Our job is not to stop the transaction, but simply gather information for their upcoming transaction which will be with the Dragoneel Corporation. Got it?" Naruto explained to which she nodded, slightly frowning as he cut her off in mid sentence.

"Erm.. yea.."  
"Good." Naruto pulled her by the hand as he slid his arms behind her, on her waist.  
"W-what are you-"  
"How do you expect them to let us in?" Naruto asked to which she looked down, her face heating up, as Naruto lead her towards the entrance.

As they approached the entrance, two guards asked for their ID. Mirajane inwardly fangirled over Naruto remembering why he made a fake ID earlier when they first met.

'This stuff is so much fun!' She smiled contently as she showed her ID.

The guards scanned they cards and let them in once it was approved.

'This will be interesting..'

(THE END)

Sorry for late xD

Anyways review :) Next chapter shit will get real :v

REVIEW :O


	17. Chapter 17

**A Lost Key**

**(Humiliation) **

Naruto and Mirajane walked into the club once the guards verified their identity. Once they were in, Naruto let go of her waist, much to her displeasure.

As Mirajane examined the place, she could see a large group of people gathered in the centre of the club. Some gambling, others just trying to pull up girls, offering them drinks.

'Disgusting...' Mirajane shook her head with disapproval. Her eyes adjusted easily with the dim light since it was night, so it wasn't bright outside.

She could see a dance floor on the left, colourful lights flashing, but she couldn't hear any music or noise from the group as a matter of fact.

"It's sound prove." Naruto took her sharp point hair-clip and threw it towards the dance floor, until it collided in mid air, at least that's how it seemed. "See?"

"What? And who gave you permission to use my hair clip like that!" She glared at him.

"Mira-san, this means this place is protected by barrier magic. So whatever goes inside this club can not be heard from the outside, not even gunshots."  
Mirajane gulped, fully understanding the fact that there was no way to get reinforcement if things got ugly.

"Erm.. so did you spot the people who will make the transaction?" Mirajane asked. Naruto kept his eyes fixed towards the dance floor, not replying to what she asked.

She looked where his eyes went and glared at him. "I know they are pretty but you don't need to stare!"  
"Pretty? Who?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Hmp, the girls you are looking at." She crossed her arms, and looked the other direction with annoyance.

"I wasn't looking at girls.. one of them is among them. The blonde one." Naruto pointed towards a boy with blonde spiky hair. "His name is Sting, one of the Sabertooth officials, specialized in lost magic." Naruto explained.  
"And the girl with him, that silver haired, is an assassin hired by Grim Hearts, the two groups that will be doing the transaction in an hour." Naruto continued to which Mirajane only nodded, getting excited with every steps.

"So.. why did they hire the assassin? Are they trying to kill that blondie?"  
"Precisely but if you look behind us near the bar, the bartender is an assassin hired by the Sabertooth, she is keeping close eye on them, and the Grim Hearts are unaware of her presence." Naruto smirked.

"How do you know them? You seem to know everyone here?" Mirajane asked with suspicion.  
"Because my dear apprentice, that bartender is a two timer." Naruto waved towards the bartender who smiled back.

"Don't tell me :O"  
"Exactly, she is our pawn now." Naruto explained.

…

"Wow.. you are not the captain just by name... you sure are awesome." Mirajane spoke more to herself, a faint tint of blush covering her face.

Naruto didn't pay attention to what she said as he walked towards the bar, signalling her to follow.

Mirajane quickly paced up to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Naruto stopped near the bar as he pointed towards it. Mirajane looked where he was pointing and widened her eyes, seeing the familiar face of a girl, as she was being dragged by two boys, despite her light protest due to being drunk.

"What's Ino-mhmmmh" Naruto covered her mouth as he pulled her to the side.

"Don't call her, we are here in a mission, keep it low." Naruto let go her as she glared at him.

"Ino is our classmate Naruto! They are going to... you know what!" She angrily protested.

"I know, but you can solve the matter in many ways then straight barging in like a dumb ass!"  
"What did you say!"  
"A dumb ass!" Naruto argued back as they glared at each other.

"Then put your clever ass in action and save her!"

..

"I am! Hmp!" Naruto stuck his tongue, teasing her before approaching the trio.

**(Scene Change- Near the Bar) **

"L-Leave m-me.. I don't want to go..." Ino struggled against the two boys who looked on their early twenties. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open as her head started to spin followed by slight headache.

"Excuse me, can you please let her go? She is too young for you guys." Naruto's voice reached them, and before they could react, Ino was leaning on Naruto as he slowly began to walk away with her.

'Three.. two.. one.' He counted and as expected, one of them punched him from the back. 'Zero.' Just before it could hit him, both of them collapsed, completely stunned.

Naruto smirked at the bartender who winked at him.

'The unseen blade, is the deadliest...'

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto walked back to where Mirajane was, Ino leaned against his shoulder, unconcious.

"Is she fine?" Mirajane let Ino lean on her as Naruto signalled the bartender to deal with the two collapsed boys.

"She is drunk, and most probably there was a sleeping tablet on her drinks." Naruto explained as he looked at her conscious self. 'How did she get in a place like this?'

"Oh... those disgusting people..." Mirajane snarled at the two boys who were being dragged out by the guards.

"So.. we need to take her home?" Mirajane asked. Naruto looked at her and back on his watch. 'I still have time.'

He was about to agree with her, until they heard a loud noise.

"Or maybe not..." Naruto jumped back as a black sphere shaped ball dropped in front of him, immediately causing a large explosion.

Mirajane barely jumped back, carrying Ino on her back.

"Mira-san, go out and drop Ino on her house, I will take care here!" Naruto shouted as one after another exchange of attacks were done between Grim Heart and Sabertooth.

"But-"  
"No buts, it's an order! Now go!" Naruto yelled as he put on a mask. "I will be fine. Move!"

..

Mirajane hesitated for a while before agreeing. "You better not be hurt!"  
"Heh! Who do you think I am?" Naruto smirked as he punched the ground, immediately making a huge crack which ended up erupting near the duo from Sabertooth and Grim Heart.

"So did I get your attention now?" Naruto smirked under his mask. "Let's put you down to your place!"  
Mirajane looked at him with awe as he precisely dodged all the attacks from the Sabertooth members.

'He is... awesome...' Mirajane took on last glance before leaving the club.

**..**

'Sting from Sabertooth, dragon slayer.' Naruto noted as the blonde boy stood in front of him, backed with three other, pointing guns at him.

As he looked on the back, he could see the silver haired girl. 'Yukino, from Grim Heart.'

"Well, well... looks like we have an NPD watchdog sneaked in, judging by your mask." The boy named Sting smirked at him as his hand began to glow with white aura.

"How dare you interfare with my attack! I was so close to kill that Sabertooth dog!" The silver haired girl, Yukino glared at Naruto.

"Huh, I can't let you kill him, important information you see? Not that I care if he dies after that." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Kill me? Bitch, you are thousand years young to lay a finger on a dragon slayer!" Sting yelled back at the girl.

Naruto internally facepalmed as they began to argue like bunch of kids..

'Are they for real?... This Mafias this days...' Naruto signalled the bartender to do her job as she understood the message.

She walked slowly towards the entrance and stood in front of the door.

"**Ancient Arts: Thousand Daggers!" **The bartender chanted as the entrance and the whole building got covered with orange aura, with number of small black daggers flying around, completely surrounding the whole room.

"What is the meaning of this Sora!" Sting yelled at the bartender.

She smirked as her body began to glow, changing her appearance back to her real form but she quickly hid her face with a mask similar to Naruto's.

"Another NPD member! What did you do to Sora?!" Sting yelled at her.

"Sora? I am Sora to you, and Ultear to Naruto. Got it? :)" She winked at him. Sting lost his cool as he charged towards her.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Sting widened his eyes as he felt a sharp pain on his back, as Naruto kicked him on the ground.

"Come one Mr. Dragon Slayer, is that all you got?" Naruto smirked.

"Why you!" He yelled before he sent a large blast on the ground, thinking it would create an up-thrust to shake Naruto off him. But it never happened as his magic got absorbed in the ground.

"My magic is still under effect, it will absorb any magic, so I wouldn't try." The other NPD member smiled sweetly as she looked at the desperate attempt of the boy to flee from Naruto's feet.

"So Yukino-chan, are you going to stand there? I am the enemy you know?" Naruto asked the silver haired girl. She greeted her teeth with anger, her men on guard with guns pointing at the duo.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend!" Yukino tried to come with a clever reply, but soon glared as Naruto looked at her as if she was the dumbest person on earth.

"Girly, he has information on both Sabertooth and Grim Hearts, oh not to forget the master of you shit heads, the Dragoneels." Naruto explained as he kicked Sting, sending him flying towards the other NPD member, which she stopped by kicking him back on the ground, and quickly tying his hand behind with sealing magic.

"What are you guys doing! Stop standing there!" Sting yelled at his men.

"W-we can't move! Our body... feels. Weak..." One of the replied and one by one the all collapsed on the ground, including the members from Grim Hearts, minus Yukino.

"What..."  
"Aw.. cute!"

"Stop teasing Ultear, go deal with the girl, I don't like to fight girls." Naruto explained as he dodged a long sword that Yukino aimed from his back.

"Roger."

Ultear appeared in front of Yukino as she missed Naruto's back. "Don't try to attack our Captain." She punched her on the gut, as Yukino coughed blood, falling on the ground in pain. "You are not ready for that stage yet."

"Stop bullying, and tie her up." Naruto walked past her as he picked Stings body.  
"Let go jerk!" He yelled.

"Shut up, stop yelling like a girl!" Naruto chopped on his neck as he slowly lost consciousness.

"Y-you... you don't know who you are dealing with! Our boss will kill you!" Yukino yelled at Naruto as she laid on the ground, putting her hand on her stomach in pain from the earlier blow from Ultear.

"Sure, I would be glad to meet your 'Boss' and kick the shit out of him." Naruto replied with a smirk as she kept glaring at him.

"Ultear-san, contact the Station to take all of them into custody, for now we will be taking Sting and that pretty girl." Naruto teased as the said girl still glared at him.

"Roger, captain-san."

"Oh make sure to blast this club after getting the dumb asses out. The world is better with this shitty places." Naruto spoke. "And take Sting with you... I got to meet with Mira-san."  
"Sure Naruto, good luck on your date."  
..

"Die..."

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto stood in front of Ino's house as he followed Mirajanes's tracking device with his tracker.

'She must be inside.' He hesitated a while before ringing the bell.

Few minutes later the door opened, revealing a women on her late thirties who looked exactly like Ino.

'Must be her mother..'

"Um.. I came to meet Ino-san." Naruto spoke nervously.

"Oh my you are her friend?" She asked sweetly to which he nodded.

"Please come in, she is upstair with her class friend."  
"Um.. thanks I will go up?"  
"Sure make yourself home :)"

Naruto awkwardly walked past her seeing how she was smiling at him.

'weird..'

**(Scene Change)**

**Knock Knock.**

"Mom come in." Ino voiced.

"Um.. I … came to ..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure why exactly he came in... he could have just called Mirajane.

"Well I mean-"  
"Who are you?" Both Ino and Mirajane who was seating beside her asked, their face flustered.

"Sorry?" He asked with confusion. "I am Naruto?"

…

:O

:O

They stayed quite as they kept staring at him with lust, which made him uncomfortable.

"Y-you are Naruto?" Mirajane asked nervously, still blushing furiously.

"What do you mean-" He widened his eyes as he caught a glance of his image on the mirror that hung near the bed.

'Oh crap...'

**(THE END) **

**xD **So here you go the latest chapter :)

So finally Mirajane sees Naruto's real appearance :) and Ino is just a pervert xD

Fan girls …. fan girl moment!

Anyways, I have a few questions which you can either send me a pm or answer in reviews.

**Question 1**: Do you think I should add Ino as a love interest for Naruto?

**Question 2: **Should Naruto confess to Mirajane that he loves Lucy?

Ideas: Can you give me some ideas about the tournament? Like who should face who, and different competitions that I should include? They are not really important but I don't want to rush before introducing something important in the tournament.

Thanks

**Review :) That makes updates faster lol **


	18. Chapter 18

**A Lost Key**

**(Reality and Past) **

'What do I do now...' Naruto awkwardly smiled at them, trying to come up with an explanation, which we was failing with precision.

'Oh right, I can always erase their memories!' Naruto content with his idea slowly approached the two girls as they just kept on staring at him.

"Okay.. erm.. I will erase your memories now, forgive me for this!" He quickly made a few hand signs. 'This one is different from what I do to Lucy, it's a permanent memory manipulation.' He thought before putting his index finger on Ino's forehead.

'That is done.. phew.' Naruto looked towards Mirajane this time, who still was looking at him with lust. He would not say it loud but he kind of felt happy... since he never gets any second look from anyone in the academy... at least that's what he thinks.

"Mira-san, I know I should trust you but-"  
"Naruto h-how come your appearance changed back to normal?" Ino's voice caught his attention causing him to falter on his speech.

'What... how does she remember? I changed back to normal... what the..' Naruto looked at Ino with suspicion.  
"How do you remember?" He asked, with slight annoyance on the fact that his magic failed.

**'Naruto, she is from Yamanaka Clan.. did you expect someone who specializes on mind controlling techniques will leave their daughter unarmed? Look carefully, her memory is sealed with vanishing-magic... you are becoming dumber day by day.'** Ahri mocked. Naruto just took the information and ignored her teasing.

"What do y-you mean?" Ino asked shyly. Mirajane just kept on looking at him despite him changing back to normal.

…

'This sucks...'

"Fine... I have been hiding my real face because.." Naruto trailed off, trying to put the words in the right context and not sound as if he is bragging.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Both the girls yelled at the blonde, glaring intensely.

"Erm.." He backed off slightly as their face came little too close. "I don't like attention." He explained, rather shyly much to Mirajane's surprise. She never saw him act timid or rather shy in this case.

"But why is that? Who doesn't like attention when you." Ino blushed. "Look so hot!"

..

..

'That's exactly why..' Naruto awkwardly smiled, unable to respond to that in any other way.

**'Woho, Naru-chan getting fangirls!' **Ahri squealed in an attempt to pull some string and get under his skin.

'Oh well, no food for you mosquito!' Naruto internally smirked as he imagined her shocked face, hearing no response for a while.

**'I am sorry! Don't be so mean!'**

'Fine, now shut up then.' Naruto closed her chapter for the time being and focused on the two girls in front of him.

'I shouldn't have come here..'

"So Naruto, how long you been hiding your appearance?" Ino cheerfully asked, going back to her usual self. Mirajane on the other hand was still in a state of shock as she just listened to the duo.

"Why you ask?" Naruto was slightly annoyed on her attempt to look past his personal matter.

'Acting all friendly because of how someone looks... Lucy is not like...' Naruto slowly looked down as he remembered what Lucy told him few days back. 'Or maybe I expect the impossible..'

He slightly shook his head before answering. "Since I was four."

"What?! How did you.. wait a second!" Ino looked at him with suspicion. "I thought you don't know how to use magic? Care to explain?"

..

'Crap...' Naruto tried to desperately come up with an explanation, though he kept a straight face.

"Ino-san, you can use magic pills for that. Remember?" Mirajane perked in, as she received a thankful gesture from the blonde. Mirajanse slightly blushed, but regained her posture.

"Oh that's true... my bad." Ino smiled.

..

"Anyway, Ino can you please-"  
"One second! If it was pills, then how did you change back to your usual self just now?" Ino raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"I took the pills before entering your house, looks like it took effect a little late." Naruto instantly replied without hesitation, which easily convinced Ino.

They chatted for a while and Naruto convinced her to not disclose his identity and indirectly threatened her by saying if she said that to anyone, then he would tell everyone about her being on a nightclub.

"Wait a second, how do you know about the nightclub? Mira said she found me near the doors when she walked by? She didn't say you being with her?"  
"She called be earlier." Naruto lied and after that her suspicions ended.

'Damn Yamanaka... all interrogating like police officers...' Naruto sighed as finally everything was set.

"So we will be going, see you later Ino." Naruto waved his hand before Mirajane followed him after briefly hugging her friend.

**(Scene Change) **

"You didn't need to blackmail Ino-san, she would not disclose it to anyone." Mirajane said as they walked through the silent roads that leads towards her house.

"Mira-san, you are too innocent. Don't believe people so easily, she is the gossip queen in our class... and a selfish girl as a matter of fact. I wouldn't take risks by buying promises from such types." Naruto explained.

Mirajane fully understanding him just simply nodded.

"Sorry.."  
"It's fine."

They walked in silence for the next of the path until Mirajane's house was in eye distance.

"So I will meet you tomorrow Mira-san." Naruto spoke. "Oh by the way, you seem close with Ino-san a lot, I thought there was arguments between you?" Naruto remembered the day when she tried to stand up for him, and how the whole class went against her. He never said that to Mirajane, but he was thankful for what she did.  
"Oh.. um.." Mirajane was embarrassed slightly before she continued. "Remember the blind date we went on? Well we became friends that time... and don't get me wrong!" Mirajane added. "I didn't date anyone there! It was just Lucy-san and Sakura-san's cousin and Ino was just having fun with another guy! I was just there! Nothing more than that so-"  
"You don't need to explain that to me Mira-san, I don't care what people does and who they chose for their love interest." Naruto replied rudely before walking off without any further words.

Mirajane stood there with hurt looks before she slowly entered her house.

Unknown to her, the reason of his anger was not because of her, but a certain someone... Lucy.

**(Scene Change-Next day- Fairy Leaf) **

"So how is this person that we are meeting?" Momoi asked. Naruto and her waited in the park for the person who was going to meet them, to help Momoi for her fashion competition in the tournament.

"She has long dark hair, C-cups, and a fairly sexy ass. If that's what you want to know." Naruto joked causing her to pout.

"I am being serious, it's making me nervous!"  
"Don't worry Momoi-san, she may be older than me, but her mental age is like you." Naruto reassured.

"What does that mean!? You saying I am a kid?" Momoi glared.

"Nope, I meant your mental age is like a kid." Naruto continued joking, finally earning a punch on the head.

"Hmp!"

He slowly rubbed his head until the said person arrived the duo.

"Yo capta.. Naruto!" She looked down with embarrassment as Naruto glared at her for almost making a mistake.

"Hello Ultear-san, long time no see..." Naruto lied to which she laughed slightly but stopped as soon as his sharp glare made it's presence.

"Yea it sure has been long." She replied as she gave a friendly gesture to Momoi.

"Don't look at her eyes too much." Naruto whispered.

"Huh? Why?" Momoi looked back and forth between Naruto and Ultear.

"Come on Naruto, I only use them for boys, not interested in girls." Ultear winked. Naruto just shrugged as he introduced Momoi with her.

"So here's the deal, she needs to win the fashion competition, and since you know how to dress up." Naruto emphasized the dress up bit, which was understood between the duo minus Momoi. "I think you can help her?"

"Yes cap.. Naruto, I will do my best." She bit her lips for making the same mistake twice.  
"Well, good luck then, we have break for three hours, and then there will be the meeting with the principal, so teach her all you can." With that said Naruto walked off before Momoi could say anything.

..

"He must be really fond of you." Ultear voiced as she saw his figure slowly retreating.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Momoi asked.

"Nothing really, so tell me the percentage of your body you can show."  
…

"WHAT!"

**(Scene Change) **

"Hey kid! Who is that girl with my sister?" Naruto turned around hearing rough voice.

"Akashi-san, what lovely meeting you here." Naruto internally grumbled seeing how Ahri's face changed to anger.

**'That bitch!'**

'Calm down, he doesn't remember anything anyway, so it's fine.'

"I asked you who that women was!"

"A friend of mine, since Momoi-san is going to compete, I asked her to help." Naruto explained, truthfully to avoid any conflict.

"Oh.. I see... Thanks for taking care of my little sister." Akashi bowed slightly before leaving.

..

'What a weird brother.. must love her a lot.'

**'And you don't love your sister? :)' **

..

'Go back to sleep or something .'

**(Scene Change) **

Lucy waited patiently on the park. She had three hours before the meeting with the principal. He was supposed to announce the lineups for the tournaments or something around that line... at least that's what she knows.

She tapped her heels every now and then.

"Can I sit here?" A familiar voice made it's presence. Knowing who it was, Lucy just nodded as she rested her chin on her palm, looking the lake in front with monotone.

"Uhm.. so lovely day right?"  
"Yes Sasuke what do you want?" She replied with a yawn, giving her attention to the boy.

"Erm.. actually... you are good friends with Mira-chan right?"  
"Chan?" Lucy raised her eyebrows, getting excited with the topic.

"Pfft, you know her right?" Sasuke grumbled. "Can you tell me if she is having an affair with Naruto?"

Lucy instantly looked away with anger flowing throw her veins.

"How should I know?" She replied harshly despite trying to not be rude.

"Well who else should know? You and Naruto are like really close? And doesn't it bother you? Naruto is your boyfriend!" Sasuke asked with annoyance.

"He is not-" She stopped. 'He doesn't know...' "Well so what if he is my boyfriend? I don't poke my nose where it doesn't belong!" She replied as she stood up to leave.

"But you should poke your nose! He is your boyfriend damn it!" Sasuke yelled with equal anger.

"Boyfriend my ass! Who would have such a dumbass for a boyfriend!" Finally her anger took over as she spat out whatever came on her mind.  
Sasuke stood silently as he saw the figure behind her.

..

"What now? You got your answer? Fine then, bye!" She turned around to leave but what she saw was something she would want the least.

"N-Naruto I-"  
"Save it." He replied as he walked past her. "Sasuke there's nothing going on between me and Mira-san, so don't bother her with stupid questions." Naruto spoke sternly.

"But she is always with-"  
"That's because we work on the same place, and where we work is none of your business, so if you will excuse me, I need to talk to Lucy."  
"Sasuke just let out a frustrated breath before leaving the duo.

Once Sasuke left, Naruto turned his attention towards Lucy, who was slightly shaking with fear.

"Why are you scared Lucy? I would never hurt you." He smiled as he got closer to her.

"Or are you afraid that I will never talk to you because of what you said?" Lucy just looked at him, her eyes beginning to blur with tears.

"I would never stop talking to you Lucy.. even though I said I will stay away from you... I just can't help it.." His voice slightly broke, as his emotions took over.

_**(Flashback) **_

"_Naruto-kun run...!" A small girl shouted, her throat covered in blood as blood tripped from her small hand that she used to hold her throat. _

"_You have to live! You are going to defeat them! RUN!" Another boy yelled before his head was displaced from his neck..._

"_Urusaiiii!" A young Naruto yelled in desperation as he ran towards the cloaked figure with a large sword. _

"_Lifestocks don't talk" The figure smirked as it flashed in front of him, and aimed a dagger on his chest which never connected. _

"_R-Run Naruto... don't forget... ever.." Another boy coughed blood as he pushed Naruto away before the dagger could hit him.  
"Stop it!" Naruto ran towards the cloaked figure, desperately swinging his sword and missing every blow. "I will kill you v-"_

"_Naruto-san run!" He was once again pushed out of the way as another girl lost her right arm in the process. _

"_I said stop-" He widened his eyes seeing the cloaked figure slid his long nails on another boy. _

"_N-Naruto you stupid! Run!" The boy yelled as he coughed more blood. "Don't let our deaths go to waste! Stupid dumb-ass!" _

___**(Flashback end) **_

"You are the only one left Lucy... I can't help but come back to you." His eyes were completely filled with tears, despite trying his best to stop them.

"N-Naruto.. p-please.. I-"  
"It's fine.. as long as you remember me, that's all that matters." He wiped his tears and gave her a smile.. a hurtful smile. "Okay?"

…

"I..."  
"I look pathetic.. sorry for that." Naruto scratched the back of his hair, smiling at her. "Forget what just happened, I will meet you later!" He quickly left before she could say anything further.

She stood there completely lost.. she put her hand on her neck in slight pain which soon left.

She clutched her wrist with anger.. she was angry on herself.

'I... what do I do..'

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto quickly entered an empty classroom and closed it before leaning his back on the door as he slowly slid down against the door.

**'Naruto are you oka? :/'** The worry on Ahri's voice was present.

'Don't worry... I will be fine.' He cast a spell which caused a pink light to appear in front of him. As he put his hand on it, he took out a piece of paper.

He among with three other boys wearing same black dress could be seen, smiling.

He smiled as he saw the photo.

**'The don't blame you Naruto I know-'**

'It doesn't matter... they saved someone who doesn't deserved to be saved...I am pathetic.' He put the photo back as the pink light faded.

**'Naruto don't say like that!' **

'If it wasn't for me... they would still be alive...'

**'You didn't do anything!' **

'Exactly! I didn't do anything! I just stood there like a piece of shit!' Naruto slapped his face as tears began to flow once again.

'I am so pathetic...'

Ahri didn't reply and slowly left the telepathy, giving him space alone.

'I will kill every last of them... every fucking one!' He wiped his tears as his eyes changed from his usual blue orbs into bit-red orbs.

**(THE END) **

Here's a quick update :)

A lot of hints are given on this chapter :) It's important for future plots... a lot. I had this in head for so long, so couldn't wait any further, so had to add the in this chapter xD

Any idea who that cloaked figure was? :v

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A Lost Key**

"Looks like it was you after all." Naruto heard the familiar voice as his eyes slowly turned back to normal. He was looking down, shades formed on his face.

"What do you want Kaori-san..?" He asked, standing up. He didn't notice her enter through the doors so he gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, teleportation." Kaori replied, the fake smile plastered throughout.

"So? What do you want?"

Kaori shook her head, still smiling. "I just sensed this huuuuuge magical energy." She stretched her arms as she made a gap between her palms to show the size of magic she sensed.

Naruto was slightly lost as he paid little to no attention on her.

"So I knew it was you, but just to confirm you know.. hey are you listening!?" She made a fake annoyed face as a fake frown took over her face.

"Shut up." Naruto whispered. "If you don't have business, please leave."

"Oh.. alright I will take my leave." She slightly bowed, that she during childhood from her butler, before disappearing in thin air. Naruto pointed his finger on the place where she stood earlier and he casted a spell, revealing a small video camera placed facing towards him.

'Idiot.' He walked towards it and stepped on it, making a noise from the breakage.

**(Scene Change)**

**'Naruto, you were supposed to take me to your academy! What happened to that?!'**

'Not necessary anymore, so no need.' Naruto replied sternly.

**'B-But I was looking forward for-'**

'I said no Ahri, and that's that. Link off.' Naruto left the telepathy before any further conversation took place. They had just finished the meeting with the principal which apparently was a waste of time for him.

Naruto made sure to avoid any attempt Lucy made to approach him during the meeting. First he went and sat beside Erza when Lucy had left a seat beside her for him to seat. Secondly during the lunch break she tried to ask him to eat together but he went with Erza to eat, much to her annoyance.

Now he took the back door of the academy in order to avoid meeting her. It wasn't like he hated her, it's just he wasn't in the right mood at the moment.

'I even yelled at Ahri.. I shouldn't have... link on!' Naruto started the telepathy but he wasn't sure what to say so he just said whatever came on his mind first.

'Ahri you there?'

…

'Look I am sorry, I had a lot going on my head and-'

**'You are not the only one suffering!' **She yelled before linking off.

Naruto widened his eyes as realization struck him. He had forgotten how she must be feeling after all this years... she left her family for him..

'I am the worst...' Naruto clutched his palm before letting out a long breath to cool his head.

"**Real Zone: Activate!"**

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto directly transported inside Ahri's bedroom and he could see her seating on the usual place, a bench that was attached to the wall, under the large window.

She slightly moved as soon as she felt his presence, but soon calmed down. She glared at him and looked outside through the window.

"Uh.. Ahri guess what!" He tried to approach with a cheerful voice but it didn't even bulge the annoyed look she had, if not her annoyance just increased.

"Umm... can you forgive me this time?" He asked with hesitation.

"Fine, but can you please go now? I am not in the mood." Ahri spoke in a way that meant she didn't want to speak anymore. Naruto simply nodded before disparaging from her room.

She sighed before entering the shower.

**(Scene Change)**

"_Didn't I tell you, there is no way out!" A silver haired man smirked as blood spat out of three kids as he passed them in speed, his nails slicing them in the process. _

"_Stop it!"  
"Oh ho? Why don't you make me, livestock!" He smirked as his eyes turned red, slowly approaching..._

"_Get away from Naruto-kun!" A small girl yelled as she stood in front of the man._

"_Akame don't..." Naruto widened his eyes seeing her small body getting torn into pieces in a flash._

_***Heart beat noise* ~Three times before it stopped. **_

"_You.. killed her... you monster!" _

"_Yes! The looks of despair" The man smirked as he licked his lips. "Show me more when I kill-"_

**'Naruto! Wake up!'**

…

Naruto jumped from his deep slumber, panting as sweat cascaded from his forehead.

'A-Ahri...' He panted. 'Thanks..'

She was silent for a moment before he calmed down.

**'It's fine, go back to sleep. I will wake you up if you get another dream.' **

Naruto nodded before going back to sleep again.

**(Scene Change-Next Day) **

Presently we find every individual practising on their individual club rooms as the tournament is a week away.

Naruto had called Ultear to help Momoi which left Naruto without any work. He just roamed from through the Academy aimlessly to pass time.

He was approached by Ino a few times but he made some excuse of having to help Momoi which obviously was a lie.

"HA!" Naruto could hear a noise as if something hitting in the floor from the door he was about to pass. Hearing the familiar voice he entered the room.

"HA! HA!" Erza aimed her wooden sword straight in front of her.

"Erza-san, training?" Naruto asked as she noticed him. She wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehead before nodding with a smile.

"Alone? Don't you have other members in the dojo?" Naruto inquired.

"Hmm we do but they don't train with me... I don't know why." She replied sadly. Naruto understanding the fact that everyone thinks she is socially awkward, thus doesn't approach her. But he know how much awesome as a person she is once you get to know her.

He decided to cheer her up, not that he had anything else to do.

"Can I help you train?" Naruto offered.  
Erza looked at him and laughed. "You can use a sword?"  
"Not really, but I did watch some movies." He lied. "Besides I just have to dodge your blows, right?" Naruto smirked as he ignited her inner confidence. She hated to be taken lightly

"Hah! As if you can dodge any!"  
"As if you can even hit once." Naruto mocked.

..

"Pftt. Fine here!" She threw a wooden sword which Naruto caught with his right hand.

Erza rushed towards him before notifying the match had started. She aimed her sword straight on the mid section of his chest. Naruto simply used his sword and aimed at her grip, causing her to drop the sword.

She widened her eyes as she felt his presence behind her, placing the sword on the neck.

"First never take your eyes off your opponent when you loose your weapon." Naruto spoke as he walked in front of her.  
"Secondly don't aimlessly launch an attack. Try to learn your opponent before going to offence, unless you know you are stronger."

..

"But I am stronger than you?" She asked with hesitation.

'Shit.'

"Um that you are, but you acted with anger so you misjudged." Naruto lied.

"Wow.. you seem to know a lot! Can you help me train? Please?" She asked, her eyes glistering with hope.

"I um.. sure."

"Excellent! So are you ready for round two?" Erza asked as she pointed her sword towards him.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied.

Erza slowly approached him, her sword still pointed towards him.

"Don't concentrate on the opponent that much either." Naruto spoke. "Learn to read my eyes not just my movements."

"R-Right." She concentrated more until she saw him blink and within that split second she launched her attack.

'Looks like she got the idea, but I am not loosing either' Naruto smirked as he blocked her blow with the tip of his sword, breaking her wooden one from the mid section.

"W-what? How did you do that?" She asked, her mouth wide open in shock.

"If you apply pressure equally throughout the sword, then it will be stronger and not easy to break." Naruto explained.  
"For example when you attack in a slant way, you are focusing all your force on the upper section, leaving your mid section weaker and easy to break." Naruto explained pointing each section as he explained.

"Hm hm!" She nodded vigorously, excited with the idea.

"Okay get another sword and start."

Erza took another wooden sword, only this time following his guidance and aimed an attack, but just like before, Naruto broke her sword.

"What .. how come?! I followed your guide! How did you break it?" Erza asked with slight annoyance.

"Because I used all my force on the tip of my sword to hit the mid section of yours, since your force is spread out throughout, it's weak against my attack."  
"Then what was about saying I should spread the force throughout?" Erza asked.

"I said that way it won't be easy to break, so read your opponent's attack before concentrating your force where he or she will attack." Naruto explained. "Besides when using real sword in the tournament, you will be using magic, I can't help you much on that since I can't use magic." Naruto lied. "So try to concentrate your magical energy on the section that your opponent will attack."

"I see.. that's cool Naruto, how do you know all this?" Erza asked, seeing a whole new image of him. She never judged him because of how he looks or because of he can't use magic, but seeing his knowledge about sword fighting impressed her.

"I already told you, I watched many movies.." He lied again. "Why? you don't movies?"

"I don't have much time after classes, I have a part time job." She explained with a shrug.

"Oh.. um.. so cya." Naruto turned his heels but was stopped as he felt a pull and next thing he knew, he was hugged by Erza.

"Thanks for the help Naruto! I really appreciate it!"

..

"Uh.. sure no worries." He pulled off slowly, not to look rude.

"No tell me how I can repay you?!" She asked with enthusiasm.

"It's not-"  
"No no no no no.. tell me tell me?!"

..

"Fine.. make sure to win the tournament." Naruto smiled to which she nodded quickly.

"Good luck" He left the room bidding her farewell.

**(Scene Change) **

Lucy had finished her dinner and took a late night shower. She tied her hair with a clip, leaving her neck bare before falling on the bed. She began to think about the events that took place today and the only thing she felt was disgust... on herself

She rolled on her bed with frustration.

'What do I do..' She thought, staring blankly on at the celling.

'Should I call him?' She shook her head remembering how he denied to talk to her in the meeting.

'Um.. send an email maybe?' She rolled her eyes. 'Yea sure.. as if he will check his email at this late.'

She stood up and opened the window, letting the cold breeze brush her skin, giving her goosebumps. She slightly shivered before leaning slightly as she looked outside.

'No moon.. no stars.. pitch black...' She sighed. 'What a silent night... boring...'

She kept on looking outside aimlessly until she spotted someone familiar under the road lights.

'**Activate!' **Her eyes glowed a shade of green, increasing her vision as she closely inspected the person.

'Gray? What's he doing here at this time?' She could also see another girl with him. She could say his lips moving which caused the girl to laugh.

'Who is she?' Lucy thought as she could only see her back.

What happened next completely shocked her...

**(The END!) **

_xD I don't normally have any cliffhangers... but thought why not? _

_XD So who do you think the girl is?  
What is Gray doing so late near her house?_

_What shocked Lucy? XD_

_Correct guess will have his/her name announced on the next chapter!_

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

**A Lost Key**

_'Gray? What's he doing here at this time?' She could also see another girl with him. She could say his lips moving which caused the girl to laugh. _

_'Who is she?' Lucy thought as she could only see her back. _

_**What happened next completely shocked her...**_

_**..**_

Lucy quickly closed the curtain and sat down, leaning with the radiator under the window. Her eyes widened as she breathed heavily from the sight she just saw.

'W-what was that.. Gray... that women... blood... I... what do I do?' She tried to calm down, but was failing.

'Calm down..' She tried to do so, but her hands were shaking.

'What do I do... what do I do...' She tried her best to gain her strength and slowly opened the curtain to take a peek. To her surprise there was no one. It was completely empty.. no sign of blood that she just saw spurting out of the women. It was empty silent night...

'What the...' She opened the curtain completely and looked around carefully. Still no sign.

'Was I seeing things?...' She shook her head. 'I will call him.' She quickly went to her contacts and pressed Gray's saved number. It rung twice before the call was answered.

"Oh if it isn't the Victorian Princess. What gives me the honour to get a call from you at this late?" Lucy heard him with his usual flirty tone. She was still nervous before going straight to the point.

"Gray, were you near my house just now? That women with you.. and.. blood!" She literally yelled the last part. There was a brief silence before Gray started laughing.

"What are you saying princess? You must have had a dream."

"I am not joking! I saw you outside!" Lucy yelled with fury. The suspicion clearly visible on her tone.

"Princess you should go to sleep, we will talk tomorrow." Gray replied, the cheerful tone present.

"Gray I am saying-"  
"As a proof I am at home, open your skype if you don't believe me."

Lucy was about to agree but decided not to as she could hear his voice slightly changed.

'He will think I don't trust him..' She quickly apologized and ended the conversation with brief exchange of words.

She took a peek one last time before closing the window.

'Sigh.. I must be seeing things..' She fell on her bed. She was about to turn the lights off until her mobile vibrated.

She took her mobile and could see the 'You have received a new message.' text on the screen.

As soon as she pressed view, her heart skipped a beat seeing the sender's name.

**Sender: Naruto Idiot aka my boyfriend :P **

_**'Sorry for sending a text this late. You might be sleeping so didn't call. So is everything alright? And sorry for today, I shouldn't have avoided you that way.. sorry. Take care. '**_

She opened her mouth with surprise. Why was he apologizing? After what she did... the horrible things she said to him.

'If anything, I should be the one saying sorry!' She quickly went to the reply option before writing a text.

**To: Naruto Idiot aka my boyfriend :P **

_**'Why are you saying sorry Naruto? You didn't do anything wrong... if anything I should be saying sorry!' **_

She wrote the message, her finger on top of the send option. She hesitated and deleted the message but wrote the same message again after some thinking and sent it.

She waited eagerly, not removing her eyes from the screen, awaiting his reply. But what she got made her sad.

**Sender: Naruto Idiot aka my boyfriend :P **

_**'Ok' **_

Just that. 'He is still angry with me..' She looked at the text as her eyes started to fill with tears.

'Why would he be angry with me! How dare he!' Her tears intensified.

'You are supposed to talk to me! You promised!' She quickly called him which was answered shortly.

"Lucy? Something wrong?" Naruto answered worry.

"Stop acting like you care! If you cared then you would talk to me! You wouldn't avoid me! You wouldn't send me that stupid 'ok' ! You hate me don't you?! I know I did wrong, but why would you hate me!? You promised to be always with me! How dare you!" Her voice broke in between as she cried.  
'What the hell am I saying...' She knew she wasn't doing it right. Why was she angry with him? When she was the one hurting him?

She was about to apologize but Naruto spoke up.

"I am sorry.. forgive me?"

The speech was short and clear, but the emotion mixed in his voice completely made her speechless. She could feel the deepness of his words.

"I-I.. Naruto.. you.. didn't-"  
"As a compensation, I will take you to dinner tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Naruto's cheerfull voice eased all her tension. She immediately nodded, forgetting the fact that they were on the phone and he couldn't see her.

"So? Is that a yes?"  
"Huh? Oh! Of course! I would love to go on a dinner with you!" She wiped her tears as her face completely changed from hurtful looks to a look of joy.

"Geez, you don't need to damage my ear drums, I can hear you without you yelling." Naruto replied causing her to laugh.

"Why are you laughing now?" Naruto asked with annoyance.

"Oh it's nothing.. it's just.. good to hear your usual jokes... I missed them." She replied honestly.  
There was a brief silence before Naruto spoke.  
"I will make sure you never get sad." This time Lucy blushed. Her heart skipped a beat, but she had no idea why. She quickly gained her posture and nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see her.

"So is 9PM okay with you? Or do you want to go early?" Naruto asked with a yawn. It was really late night and he had a rough shift in NPD.

"No it's fine. Whenever you want... I am free." Lucy replied timidly much to her surprise, though Naruto missed the tone of her voice.

'What's wrong with me..' She immediately felt a sharp pain on her neck as her hand instantly went there. It soon died off after few seconds.

"Okay then, I will pick you up at 9PM." Naruto replied.

She was slightly worried about the pain. It wasn't the first time she experienced this.. but she decided to slide it for the time being.

"Sure, I will make sure to let the driver know so we can use the car." Lucy replied.

"Oh don't worry, it's my treat so I will manage the transportation." Naruto smiled.

"As much as I appreciate it Naruto-chan." She teased. "I don't want to ride in a taxi."

"Wow.. you sure know how to put someone down." Naruto replied with a gloomy tone only to cause her laughter to increase.

They talked for three hours and it was almost dawn, but none of them noticed how time flew. But Lucy fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. Naruto whispered a 'I love you.' before hanging up. He just had to say it.. even though he knew she didn't hear him. But it was enough for him.

**(Scene Change)**

"Ultear-san, any update on those two?" Naruto spoke on the earphones as he walked towards the academy.

"We got many information from the dragon slayer, but that girl, she didn't wouldn't say anything no matter what we try." Ultear replied with a sigh of frustration.

"Oh.. I will pay a visit tonight... or wait not tonight, tomorrow." Naruto remembered he had to take Lucy for dinner.

"Why not tonight?" Ultear inquired, slightly suspicious.

"I.. have to take Lucy for dinner, and no it's not a date before you ask." Naruto felt a presence behind him. "I will call you back later."

..

"A date? With whom?" Naruto turned around to face Lucy. She had a surprised look on her face.

"No one, you heard wrong." Naruto lied.

She eyed him with suspicion but then agreed. She wouldn't say it loud, but she knew his chances of getting a date was none as he was hated by all.. because of his looks and he had no magical power.

'But he is special to me...' Lucy smiled, remembering all the time he had been there for her.

"Okay, we are getting late, let's go." Lucy extended her hand which Naruto took. He was after all her boyfriend.. fake or not, it didn't matter. He still blushed on her touch. Despite whatever happened between them in the past few weeks.

**(Scene Change-Magnolia High)**

"Not strong enough." Laxus spoke as he stopped every blow Erina sent with her sword, using his bare hand.

"Stop acting it doesn't hurt Senpai!" Erina pouted. Her face glittered from the reflection of the sun on her sweaty face. She looked absolutely awestruck, with her perfect slim body and her long blonde hair.

"Heh! All talk and no skill." Laxus smirked as he finally hit the switch.

Anger was vibrant on her face. The wind took pace near her, as he hair colour started to change from blonde to dark orange. Her eyes became pointy with dark edges and three whisker marks appeared on her face.  
"Senpai... get ready." Erina's voice changed into a much more deeper tone.  
"Eh? If it isn't the fox's spirit!" Laxus evilly smirked as he lunched a powerful thunderous spell.

'Erina' simply pointed her finger and misdirected the attack on the sky.

"Is that all you got? Senpai, let's put down your smirk on the dust.

Before Laxus could react, his face was dug on the ground as Erina stood on top of his head.

"Oh.. such a disgraceful scene." Erina laughed.

"Kid... don't get cocky!" She widened her eyes as she saw yellow flashes coming from the ground.

She somehow managed to leap a distance to minimize the blow, but it still did enough. The whole field erupted with yellow thunderbolts, completely making a massacre in the training field.

Erina fell on the ground, her hair turning back to normal, completely covered in bruises.

Laxus walked to her and extended his hand, which she slapped away and tried to stand up on her own, but fell miserably.

"I would pick you up, but that would make me look like a pedophile, kid."  
"Hmp! Don't act like a grandpa, you are just a year older than me!" She somehow managed to stand up and lean on him.

"Let's go to Chelia, she will heal you." Laxus picked her on his back as he began to walk to the nurses office.

"She nodded as she rested her forehead on his back. "Thanks for training me.. senpai." She slowly drifted to sleep... missing the smile on his face.

**(The END)**

Sorry for late and a short update... but I am currently writing a Naruto story with another friend, so I am working on that :/ But don't worry, I will not rush nor discontinue this story. But the updates will be shorter :/

Anyways

Do you like Laxus x Erina? :)

If not, is Erina x Natsu a better choice?  
And please don't tell me Naruto x Erina.. because the reason is obvious.. in case you didn't understand, just don't say it because I am never going to do that :/

**So REVIEW! LOTS OF THEM XD **


	21. Chapter 21

**A Lost Key **

**(Why Erina Likes Blonde haired boys?) **

**The class was finally over. Naruto leaned against the Academy gate, waiting for Lucy to finish her 'something important,' as she told him. He patiently waited until Kaori gained his attention. **

**"****Naruto-san." She called out, slightly bowing. She was used to greet people in a royal way, so it was just natural to her. Naruto smiled at her.**

**'I was rude to her the other day... should apologize.' Naruto opened his mouth but was soon stopped as she raised her hand to signal him to not say anything.**

**"****I know everything about you Naruto-san, so you don't need to. It was my fault for doing that the other day... I just.." She looked down. "Wanted to see your powers.. that's why I left the camera there.. so please pardon my disgraceful act." She bowed. **

**Naruto shook his head as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't mention it, I was just.. a bit caught up with something.. so it was my fault for acting like that.. so accept my apologies."  
Kaori was slightly shocked from the sudden contact but soon calmed down. Normally in the Palace no one would dare to even talk to her by meeting eye to eye, much less touching her. She kind of felt good from this alien feeling. **

**Her eyes soon changed to a shade of green and back to normal as she laughed slightly. **

**"****What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a confused face.  
"Your girlfriend just saw us, good luck explaining to her." Kaori leaned towards him, standing on her toes and closed the gap between their face. Naruto widened his eyes, unable to comprehend the situation. **

**"****Don't worry, this is just a joke. I am saving my first kiss for the special one." She winked before disappearing in thin air. **

**Naruto stood there like a statue, completely oblivious to the planned action. **

**'What just happened... wait!' He quickly turned around and could see Lucy walking the other direction. Judging by her arm swings as she walked, he could say she was pissed off. **

**'That bitch!' Naruto cursed Kaori before running towards Lucy. **

**..**

**"****Lucy!" Naruto called out as she paced up. **

**'Curse it!' He vanished from his position and reappeared in front of her, startling her as she bumped with him. **

**"****Who the-" She looked up and could see him with a apologetic look. **

**"****Naruto what was she doing with-" Lucy stopped mid sentence as she fell down on her knees, from the pain on her neck. **

**Naruto quickly tapped her forehead and hold her before she fell after loosing her consciousness. **

**"****Real zone: Activate!" ****_(Note: In case you forgot, upto now we saw two powers of Naruto. One was Dead Zone which was used during the party and the other is Real Zone which is used to go to the place Naruto made where you met Ahri, Fairy King and the other creatures. Just so you don't get confused, Real Zone and Dead Zone are two different spells. :)_**

**(Scene Change) **

**"****Ahri bring the potion." Naruto whispered as he placed Lucy's sleeping body on her bed. Ahri handed a small bottle with red liquid content on it. Naruto took the bottle and dipped his finger on it and then gently put his finger on Lucy's nose. **

**'Three.. two.. one..' He looked at her neck and could see a golden mark which soon disappeared. **

**"****It's done for now." ****Ahri spoke to which Naruto smiled at her, but she didn't show any sign of joy as she simply took the bottle and walked out of her bedroom, leaving the duo. **

**'She is still mad with me I guess..' Naruto sighed before looking back to Lucy as she slept peacefully with low breathing noise.**

**'Ahri can I leave her here till she wakes up? I will take her before midnight.' Naruto closed his eyes as he telepathically connected with Ahri.**

**'Do whatever you want. This is your place, you can do what you want.' ****Ahri replied before linking off, not giving him any chance to talk. **

**'Oh well..' Naruto gave Lucy I final glance before disappearing from the zone. **

**(Scene Change) **

**"****So how's your classes going?" Erina's mom asked as her daughter devoured the food like a hungry panda. In all honesty she tried her best to fix Erina's eating habit.. but it kind of passed down from generation.. after all she is the cause of it. 'Oh how I wished she was more like Minato and not me..' **

**"****It's fine, Laxus Senpai helps me during our training classes. He is really strong!" Erina replied after finishing her lunch. **

**"****Oh? You seem really fond of your 'senpai.'" Her mother gave a knowing smirk causing her to roll her eye. **

**"****I know what you mean, but I am not interested in romance at all." Erina replied with a shrug. **

**"****Oh? Why is that?" Her mother asked in a worried tone. **

**"****First of all.. I don't know there is this boy I always see in my dreams... with blonde hair.." Erinal looked down slightly. "He always tells me to not fall for bad boys... and to keep myself clean." Erina slightly blushed in embarrassment for saying such a thing to her mother. **

**"****In your dream? That's weird.." Her mother replied with a thoughtful look as she put her finger on her cheek, tapping as she tried to figure out what the dream meant. **

**"****Oh so you love this blonde boy and that's why you-" She was soon cut of as Erina stopped her by shaking her head.**

**"****It's just I feel like this boy.. I don't know... I just feel like believing this boy.. that's all.. and as for loving him.. hmm.. he is cute." Erina smirked as both of them shared a laugh before calming down. "It's weird to explain, but the dreams are so natural.. I don't even know if someone like that exist.. but I can see him clearly in the dreams. " Erina explained. "And the most weird part, sometimes he gives me guidance for my training and they work perfectly." **

**Her mother now looked worried as this didn't sound like a dream anymore. **

**'Maybe someone is messing with her memories?' She looked in deep thought until she decided to check herself.**

**"****Erina let me check something." Her mother spoke and touched her forehead with her finger. **

**"****What you doing mom? Don't look at my dream! :O" Erina however stopped as she saw her mother concentrating as her finger glowed on her forehead. **

**(Inside Erina's Mind) ****-Erina's mother seeing~**

**She could see three door, each marked with number 1 2 and 3. **

**As she channelled her magic energy on the first door, she immediately found a rebound as the door glowed with orange aura. **

**She was about to try again but was soon interrupted by a voice. **

**"****Greetings whoever you are, but I would give up if I were you. You can not remove this seals. If you are a evil person, good luck. If you are her friend or ally, do not worry, this seal is not going to harm her, but helps her keep the fox's spirit to go berserk. And who I am is not important, but I would not let her get harm. Cya." **

**Her mother tried to channel her powers again, but got the same result. She tried few more times and gave up and went to the next door, no.2.**

**"****Greetings, similarly to door no.1, give up. This door is protecting her memories to be erased, or rewritten. So if you are trying to do so, good luck. If you are a friend or ally, do not worry, this seal won't harm her at all. Cya." **

**Her mother was getting more worried now. She didn't know if she should believe or not.. but something told her whoever this boy that Erina sees on her dreams is not a bad person. **

**She channelled her powers on the last door, but this time the door opened, much to her surprise. **

**There was a brief silence before the same voice was heard. **

**"****You must be... Kushina Uzumaki.. how are you? I hope you are fine...This door can only be accessed by you... you can gain full access to Erina's thoughts, after all you are her mother and you deserve to know what she is up to.. but as far as Erina is concerned, she is a really good girl.. She will make you proud.. I know.. I am sure of it! And who I am is not important.. but I love you all... and maybe we will meet someday... bye!"****Voice ended with happy tone before she stopped channelling her power as she began to sweat. **

**(Scene Change) **

**"****Mom? What's wrong? You are sweating!" Erina asked with worry as her mom started to sweat. **

**"****I would love to meet him too..." She replied with a smile, completely confusing her daughter. **

**"****Meet who?"**

**"****I wish I knew the answer.. but whoever you see in your dreams, is not a bad person.. I am sure of it!"  
Erina was confused and impressed by her mother's attitude. If she saw something from her dreams, it was weird how she was showing confidence on the said boy. Normally she doesn't believe anyone apart from her and her father, Minato Namikaze. **

**'Interesting...' Erina nodded as she started to eat again. **

**(Scene Change) **

**Lucy slowly opened her eyes in a familiar presence. She could tell she was on her bedroom as she turned around to see a pink teddy bear doll on her bed side. Naruto brought her here a few hours back. Of course she has no idea of that. **

**She slowly stretched her arms and sat on her bed. For some odd reason her body felt really light and full of energy. The medicine that Naruto had given her helped her boost her magical restoration capability, which again she has no idea of. **

**"****Sleep well?" Lucy widened her eyes as she heard a familiar voice. She quickly covered herself with the blanket as a reflex and glared at the person.**

**"****W-What you doing in my bed Naruto!?" **

**Naruto smiled at her until she calmed down. **

**"****Sorry.. I just woke up.. so couldn't process.. so.. why are you here? And you brought me here right? I remember collapsing from.." She touched her neck and oddly she didn't have any pain.**

**"****You are right, so I brought you home, the doctors checked and it was just due to stress." Naruto lied. "So you should rest for a while."**

**Lucy nodded and laid down. "So you are not taking me to dinner I see.." **

**Naruto was surprised from the sudden question. It wasn't a question.. it was more like she talking to herself. **

**"****I will bring food here.. and we can eat here!" He replied with a smile to which she nodded under the blanket, really content with the offer. **

**"****Rest for now, and I will order food soon." Naruto was about to leave the room before she called him again. **

**"****Naruto you and that girl.. Kaori.. are you guys.. like.. um.. I mean-"  
"No, nothing going between us." He replied with slight irritation, remembering how Kaori had trapped him. "Besides she is really pretty, it's stupid to think she will be with me." Naruto added so he could diffuse any further doubts in her. But it raised another question which he didn't expect.**

**"****If she was to confess.. would you say yes?" Lucy asked in a low tone. She herself had no idea why she was asking this or why it matters to her. But she just did. **

**'Of course I wouldn't say yes.. idiot.' Naruto's back was still facing her so she couldn't see the frown on his face. **

**"****Of course.. why not?! She is really pretty!"**

**There was a brief silence from Lucy's part before she spoke up. "I see.. but don't leave me okay? I don't want you to.. say yes to her.. or any girl.. just stay with me.. please?"  
..**

**Naruto widened his eyes, completely shocked from the confession. He didn't know how to react. His mind said to stop.. but his heart was against it.  
****'Stop, the medicine is stopping the seal now, it won't last long. You will endanger her life.' ****Ahri spoke sternly as Naruto came into realization. **

**'Right.. sorry.' **

**He clenched his fist and hesitated before speaking up. "Aren't you being selfish? You can't leave Gray if I told you to.. and you want me to stay with you as your dog? Nice joke!" **

**'I am so sorry Lucy..' Naruto was having trouble to control his emotion.. but he had to do this.. for her. **

**"****N-Naruto I never said you were my-"  
"Yea sure! I believe you right? When all you do is say how ugly I am and what a dumbass I am and how Gray is so fucking handsome!" Naruto yelled back. Now he wasn't completely lying here... part of him felt right for saying what he said.. but that wasn't why he was saying this... He had to say this.. for her good. **

**He could hear her crying slowly under the blanket, which completely made him angry with himself. **

**"****Lucy I-"  
"Naruto.. I 'hiccups' am really 'hiccups' sorry for treating you so bad... 'hiccups.' please forgive me.. but don't stay mad with me.. please.. I-" She couldn't process what just happened, but she felt a warm and gentle touch on her lips. **

**'Idiot..' ****Ahri snarled before linking off. **

**Naruto slowly removed his lips from hers as he looked at her lovingly. "I will never leave you.. and I can never be mad with you.. because I love you with everything I have.. so please forgive me for this."  
"I.. I-" She soon was put to sleep as Naruto tapped her forehead. **

**'Now erase it.. but I am telling you, this is not right.' ****Ahri spoke to which Naruto nodded before erasing her memories. **

**'I know.. I am sorry..' **

**(The END) ****  
**

**Okay sorry for this late update xD I was too busy with League of Legends xD So forgive me! **

**So this chapter should pretty much answer some of the questions I was asked in the last chapter. Hope you liked it :) **

**Anyways, any ideas are always welcomed for the story. So if you have any good idea, send me a pm and I will gladly read it and perhaps add it up! **

**So review! Lots of them :) they do motivate me :v**

**Cya! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A Lost Key**

(It was messed up in first upload sorry..)

(**Demon Slayer Queen**)

"_Naruto-kun, how long 'cough' can you keep me sealed? You will certainly meet E.N.D." A man spoke, surrounded by bright orange aura taking the shape of three swords. _

"_Then I will just have to end E.N.D myself. Farewell Zeref." _

"_Heh... I shall give a parting gift for now." The said person raised his finger, pointing it towards a young girl with blonde hair. "Feel the pain to stay away from your loved one."  
"Stop!"_

"Tch..." Naruto grumbled.

**'No point reminiscing the past.' **

'I wish I could reminisce.' Naruto chuckled as he entered the dressing room. Today was after all the tournament. 'Why do I have to take part in this crap..'

**'Because you fancy Momoi and can not reject? Ah female kisses are so strong that even you can't resist.' **

'Shut the fu.. forget it, carry on. Like I care.' Naruto took off his shirt, releaving a well toned body.

**'Hmp.' **

He received the contestants dress from the principal last night. 'Number 3..'

''Ring ring.''

Naruto's attention turned towards the mobile. 'Unknown number?'

"Hello, Naruto speaking." He spoke. There was a disturbing laughing noise and could hear a cry out.

"Well well, what a pleasant surprise... if it isn't the NPD dog."

Naruto eyed the whole room to confirm he was the only one present before replying.

"Who are you?" He spoke in a much more darker tone.

"Now now, don't glare at the phone, you can't eat me in the network, now can you?" The person mocked, making his furrow his eye brows in annoyance. 'What a lame high pitched voice..'

"Cut the crap, and get to the point." Naruto replied.

"Oh the anger, Dragoneel-san was right about you."  
Naruto widened his eyes as he heard the name.

"So here's the deal, let my man go."

..  
"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Sting, you have him don't you?" The person spoke with his high pitched noise.

"A deal needs a bargain, what I see it's a begging." Naruto smirked.

"Uh sure, it's a bargain, here you go." There was a brief silence until he heard the cry of a familiar voice.

'Wendy...'

"Wendy are you-"  
"So Naruto-kun, that's that. Hope the bargain is fair? Oh it is more than fair right?"

..

"Heh, you are too young to bargain with me." Naruto replied after a brief silence.

"W-what?! Cur the crap, and let my man go or I will sell this girl! And we have a lot of clients who would love to take a test drive on this young beauty." The man laughed maniacally.

"Ten seconds. I am coming." Naruto replied with a evil grin before hanging up.

"**Trace: Equip." **Naruto's clothes changed to his regular NPD dress and his face masked.

He placed his hand on a pair of shoes and smirked. **"Switch!"**

He vanished in thin air and his place was replaced with Wendy as she feel down on the ground, tied up.

"Waa... Waa... uh?" She looked around and found herself on a empty room. She stopped crying as sweat dropped.

**(Scene Change)**

"Where did she go! What the fuck just-"  
"Yo!" Naruto smirked as the whole room went dead silence from his sudden appearance.

"W-Who are y-you?" The man from earlier stuttered as he felt an evil aura surrounding the whole room.

"So this is the famous Dragoneel hideout.. hm.. interesting." Naruto was honestly surprised to be inside the hideout so easily.

**'Lucky?'**

'Absolutely.'

"C-Call Silver-sama at once! We have an intruder!" The man yelled.

"Oh Silver? Go ahead, you weaklings are making me sick." Naruto mocked as he took a seat on a chair which he presumed was where Wendy was tied to.

"D-Don't get cocky! You are inside the Dragoneel Palace, you will soon- cough-" The person coughed blood as Naruto almost chocked him to death. "Your voice is so damn annoying. Shut up for a bit." He threw the main as he hit the wall. The rest guards on the room went dead panned seeing the ordeal.

Naruto went back to seat as he waited for the man named 'Silver.'

Soon enough the door opened as three man entered the room, wearing dark red robes and having the dragon mark on them.

"Oh took you long enough, so what's your names?" Naruto asked with a smile, clearly mocking them.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" One of the robed guy yelled.

"Me? I am just a human." Naruto spoke as he made a fake yawn.

**'Yea sure.' **

'Shut up.'

"Why you!" One of them growled. He had spiky maroon hair and a scar on his right eye.

"Calm down, Erik."

"Oh? Erik.. hm.. artificial dragon slayer, I heard a lot about you." Naruto spoke in an amused tone.

"Heh! Now taste this!" The robed figure named Erik rushed at him, his hand glowing with purple magical aura.

"About how weak you are." Naruto smirked as he raised his arm causing the man to collide in thin air as his magic dispelled.

"**Enchant: Barrier." **

A feminine voice could be heard.

"Took you long enough." Naruto spoke as a girl appeared beside him.

"How rude! Be happy I am even here considering I am on vacation!" The girl pouted. She had long straight black hair and a rather slim figure.

"Who the hell are you?!" Erik growled as he stood up.

"How rude.." An evil smile perked on her face. "**Detonate!" **

Suddenly bright flash could be seen and within seconds the whole room was blown with flame.

As the smokes cleared, Naruto and the girl could be seen inside a green spherical aura.

"I don't need your barrier Kagura." Naruto grumbled.

"Yea sure.. not even you can withstand my detonate..." Her eyes widened as she saw the person she just attack standing in front of her, without a scratch.

"What the..."  
"Did you think it would be that easy? You are dumb as ever." Naruto sighed, earning a punch from the girl.

"S-Shut up!" She blushed with embarrassment.

Naruto rubbed his head before looking straight at the dark blue haired man. His hand was raised towards Erik before he let fall.

"Told you not to rush."  
"My apologies Silver-sama..." He slightly bowed before jumping back and standing beside the other two.

"H-how did he survive?" Kagura asked with frustration. "Not fair!"  
"Stop bitching... he would not survive if it did hit him, if that makes you happy!" Naruto glared at Kagura, who did the same.

"It didn't hit him? :O"

Naruto ignored her and looked at Silver. "Not bad Silver Fullbuster." The mention of his last name caused the temperature of the room to drop.

Kagura shivered slightly.

"Brat.. you are testing my patience.."

"Oh my I am sorry. Please excuse my rudeness." Naruto waved his hand in decline.

"Silver-sama, shall I put him to sleep?" The third member spoke with a feminine voice.

"Woah ojou-san, you don't get the situation do you?" Naruto interrupted.

"**Vaporize." **Naruto whispered as the whole room from floor to the walls and celling that was being frozen with Silver's magic, melted.

"H-how?" The girl stuttered.

Kagura smiled and stuck her tongue at the robed girl causing a tick mark to appear on her head in annoyance.

"I am stronger." Naruto replied with a shrug. "But consider you lucky day today, I happen to have a tournament to attend in about.." He looked at his watch and froze. "I am already late! Bye!"  
"What wait-"  
**"Switch!** Cya!" Soon Naruto vanished as was replaced with a pair of shoes that he marked earlier.

Erik punched the wall with frustration. "Making fun of us from the Dragoneel Family! He will pay!"  
"Not really, you are just a loser. Not attractive at all. Bu.. bye." Kagura spoke as she vanished too.

Blood tripped from Silver's fist as he clutched it too hard in anger.

"S-Silver-sama."

"Inform Natsu about this."

"H-Hai.."

**(Scene Change) **

Wendy struggled to free herself from the ropes, but failed. She somehow crawled to a sitting position.

'I will wait until someone comes.. this looks like a school.' She sighed with relief. 'I don't know what happened, but looks like I am safe here.'

She looked down sadly, replaying the past events. 'I am never coming back to Japan... people are all mean here..'

She felt the urge to cry again but stopped herself.

"Wendy are you okay?"  
She promptly turned towards the voice and her face changed to joy as she smiled brightly.

"Naruto-kun?!"  
Naruto smiled as he untied her. She soon hugged him and began to cry uncontrollably, explaining everything that had happened. Naruto tried his best to calm her down but failed miserably. He wasn't used to that.

"So you were tricked." Naruto whispered and inwardly growled with anger.

"Yes... they said that someone from NPD is my friend.. so they are keeping me as a hostage.." She explained.

Naruto thought for a while before speaking. "Wendy I am from NPD. They caught you to get to me."

**'Are you sure? It's top secret?'**

'I have to keep her with me for a while, I doubt those faggots will leave her alone.' Naruto explained.

"NPD? What's that?" Wendy asked with confusion.

"Um.. let's just say I am like a police." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"I don't understand..."  
Naruto patted her on the head as she looked at him. "I won't let them harm you, but you have to listen to me."

She looked down but nodded nonetheless.

"I will let your parents know, you are not leaving for America yet." She looked at him with wide eyes, not understanding if he was serious or not.

"It may sound alien to you, but those guys will hunt you down any part of the world." Naruto explained but gave an encouraging smile so to not scare her.

"Don't worry, I am strong. They can't do anything to you as long as you stay with me." Naruto opened his shirt to change to the contestant's one.

Wendy looked the other direction and sighed. "You don't sound like you are joking... I will trust you."  
"Hm? Sure you can." He tied his laces and inwardly gave a victory sign.

**'Kid.' **

'Shut the fuck up.'

"But how should I explain to my parents? I doubt-"  
"Leave that to me." Naruto interrupted. "For now you have to keep my identity a secret. Even from Lucy. Got it?"

She slightly shivered from the seriousness that his eyes hold.

"S-Sure."  
"Good, for now enjoy the tournament."

**(Scene Change)**

"**Welcome to the Grand Magic Tournament!" **The commentator roared as he grabbed the mike. The whole stadium erupted with excitement as the audience roared.

The stadium was like a floating block on top of the Fairy High, constantly moving throughout the whole city for people who missed the tickets to have a glimpse of the most anticipated tournament of the year.** Fairy Leaf vs Magnolia High.**

The stadium had 10,000 seats, surrounding the tournament ground in a circular shape. The seats were separated in two colours, Red and Blue. Red being for the people who came to cheer for Magnolia High, and blue for the home, Fairy Leaf.

However for the relatives of the contestants, there were VIP flying shards which was floating on top of the stadium, and could see the tournament in a **vision stone**.

"**So without any further ado let's introduce the away team, Magnolia High!" **

The crowed roared in excitement as the Magnolia High students/percipients entered the field, waving their hands to the large crowd.

"**Also don't forget our main guest, one of the four Kings! Minato Namikaze-Sama!" **

One of the flying shards sparkled as everyone looked up to see the said person, wearing a white robe, smiling at them. Beside him was her wife, Kushina Namikaze, one of the Demon Slayer.

"**Thank you very much for attending our ceremony, it means a lot, Namikaze-Sama." **

"Oh it's my pleasure, after all I can not miss my only daughter's competition, now can I?" The voice coming from him could be heard in the entire place via the **sound stones **that were placed throughout **Fiore**.

**(Scene Change- Principal's Office) **

'Only daughter huh..' Naruto looked up through the window before turning around and facing the principal.

"So Naruto-kun, I hope you are ready?"  
"Is that even a question?" Naruto asked with a shrug.

"Oh? Don't underestimate our current youth Naruto-kun, some of them might be more than your expectation." The principal smiled as he took a sip from the mug.

"Well they might have a chance, since I can not go all out." Naruto replied with smirk.

"That might be true, but you don't need to use magic, after all-"  
"Let's leave it at that shall we? Some rat is eves dropping." Naruto opened the door as a girl dropped in, her face flat on the floor.

"Kaori-san, shouldn't you be in the opening ceremony?" Naruto asked, inwardly smiling at her struggle to stand up.

"Eh? Heheh... yea.. I am supposed to! Bye!" She quickly ran off, closing the door.

Naruto shook his head before standing near the window again. He could see the the students shaking hands and exchanging words which he didn't bother to pin point.

"You should have joined the ceremony?"  
"It doesn't effect the result of the tournament. I am going win it all." A smirk spread on his face as he bid the principal farewell before jumping off the window and flying up to reach the stadium. **(Note: The stadium is like a large block which is constantly flying... you get the point.)**

**(Scene Change) **

"Oh Naruto? Where the hell have you been?" Momoi yelled as she waved her hand. Naruto walked towards until he felt his face hit the ground.

"Ops... I am sorry, my leg happen to trip you."

Naruto stood up as he saw the figure in front of him, smirking.

"You must be really weak to- argh.. w-what argh.." The figure soon collapsed, coughing blood as Naruto walked past him, a black smoke dispersing as from his body, slowly.

'Suit yourself.'

**'Oh my.. Naruto, you are rather acting different today.' **

Naruto looked back from the corner of his eyes as crowd began to gather near the boy.

'He is not dead, stop making a scene.' Naruto twitched his eye brow before approaching Momoi.

"Yo, Momoi-san."  
"Not fair, why would you be late?" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"I had to.. use the wash-room."

"Oh please, you are a pathetic liar, anyways are you ready though? I know I dragged you in this but.." She stopped as she felt a pair of hand on her shoulder.

"I will be fine, just make sure you win for part."  
She couldn't help but blush from their eye contact. 'I can't help but get dragged in.. are they even eyes or.. some kind of spell..'

"Oh that reminds me." Naruto let go off her, as she came back to reality. "Where is Lucy?"

**(THE END) **

REVIEW, sorry for late update

Please if anyone can send me a pm for a good summary for this fanfic. thnx


	23. Chapter 23

**A Lost Key**

**(Round 1: Neiji vs Dobengal) **

"So are you nervous?" Naruto took a seat beside Lucy as she handed her a popcorn bag. She gestured at him then shook her head.

"Not really, it's just a fight. I can handle it."

Naruto looked at the large **Vision Stone** where the line ups were presented. The first match was between N**eiji Hyuga(Fairy Leaf) vs Dobengal(Magnolia High).**

"Who do you think is going to win this match?" Naruto asked as the first match was about to start. Both the opponents stood in front of each other waiting for the referee to blow the whistle.

"Who knows, but Neiji has always proved to be one of the few from our Academy who wins... and in all honesty I don't think we can win the whole tournament... we have a losing streak against them after all." Lucy replied and took the popcorn bag from his hand, earning a smirk from the blonde.

'If you wanted you could have taken when I offered, weird.' Naruto thought with amusement.

"Well you never know, besides this year the awesome me." Naruto pointed his thumb on his chest. "Is taking part." He grinned which caused a small smile to perk on her face.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it, they will all be using magic... in fact why are you even competing?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"Oh? Worried about me?" Naruto joked which earned him a stern look from her. "Don't change the topic, so tell me why are you competing? Last checked you never enter these tournaments?"

"Hey now don't ignore me!" Lucy pouted before paying attention as he didn't reply and concentrated on the match.

**(Scene Change- Neiji vs Dobengal)**

"The time limit is ten minutes, the match can be forfeited at any point. The match also ends if either or both of you are unable to continue. So start!" The referee announced as the crowd roared in excitement.

"**So let's see which Academy win the opening fight! Will it be the Fairy Leaf? Or will the history repeat itself and the Magnolia High continues to dominate Fiore! Let's find out!"** The announcer yelled on the mike which matched the exciting shout outs from the crowd.

"Well Fairies, let's see what you got!" Dobengal smirked under his mask. Dobengal masters the **Art of Ninja. **He has medium length spiky hair and wore a black dress which matched the colour of his mask which hides his lower portion of the face, leaving his eyes naked.

"Likewise." Neiji replied as he took took a the** Gentle Fist **position, one of the most distinguished fighting style. **The Hyuga Clan**.

"Heh! You asked for it!" Dobengal rushed at him and aimed a punch on his face, which Neji dodged and backed with a sidekick on his left cheek.

Dobengal block it with his elbow and kicked Neiji on the chest, sending him back as he rolled down and stood up, getting on his Gentle Fist stance.

"Heh, can't even take a kick? What will happen when I use magic!" Dobengal charged at him only this time a long rainbow coloured whip emerged from his hands as he aimlessly sent multiple blows at Neiji.

Neiji tried to block the blows, but as time past it seemed like they multiplied in number. But it truth it was just fast speed which seemed like that.

'Oh well, can't hold back.' Naiji leaped back before unleashing his ability. **"Byakugan!" **

The crowd roared with excitement as they finally got to see one of the **Lost Magic** which was owned by the members of Hyuga Clan.

"Heh, finally you used this pathetic bloodline of yours." Dobengal smirked as he kept on sending slashes at Neiji. But unlike before, he had full vision of every attack and could see them clearly. The Byakugan increases the eye sight and also gives numerous abilities. One of them being the ability to see the magic points on one's body.  
"Jealous bitch." Neiji smirked as he used one of his strongest attack. "**Eight Trigrams: Palm Revolving!" **

Soon he started to spin really fast as blue aura surrounded him. Before Dobengal could react, his whips were caught by neiji and pulled towards him. "Then end, **Eight Tigrams: Sixty Four Palm!" **

Dobengal had no time to react as a number of strokes on his body was launched. Soon he collapsed on the ground, coughing some blood before losing consciousness.

There was a brief silence in the crowd until the announcer spoke up.

"**Unbelievable! Neiji Hyuga has defeated Dobengal with one attack! This gives the Fairy Leaf 10 points! Looks like this year things are going to get interesting!" **

The Blue seats were occupied with Fairy Leaf supporters and it was now full of roars. On the other hand the red seats, which was occupied with the Magnolia High supporters were silent.

The Magnolia High students were slightly amused from the show, despite not showing much. However a certain purple haired girl was looking at the winner with deep thought.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" The said girl came back from her daze before replying with a smile. "It's nothing Kinana-san."

**(Scene Change)**

"Here you go, that's win for us." Naruto boasted much to Lucy's annoyance. He had been teasing her a lot lately which she didn't quite understand why. 'Maybe he is flirting? Ha! It's Naruto, he is too dumb to do that.' Lucy dismissed the thought as a slight pain took over on her neck before it left..

Naruto eyed her and sighed.

**'This is why you shouldn't get too cozy.' **

'I know Ahri.. geez, I am trying my best.'

**'Yea sure.. like flirting with her every chance you get?'**

'I am not flirting!'

**'Yea, you are just speaking hateful words. It's not flirt at all. Hm I see.' **Ahri linked off with annoyance causing him to feel likewise.

'Let's just concentrate on the next match...

**(The End) **

Review :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A Lost Key**

**"****So that concludes the first match, let's take a look at the result table!" **The commentator announced. Everyone's gazes were shifted on the large **Vision Stone **where the line ups and results are shown.

**Group A: 1v1 Combat (Male) **

**Neiji vs Dobengal - Neiji wins. **

**Sasuke vs Gray -**

**Gaara vs Max -**

**Rock Lee vs Laxus -**

**Shikamaru vs Freed -**

**Sai vs Lyon - **

**Kiba vs Gajeel -**

**Shino vs Rogue -**

**Choji vs Elfman –**

**Naruto vs Natsu-**

**Note**: Left side is Fairy Leaf and Right side is Magnolia High.

**Group A 1v1 Combat (Female) **

**Ino vs Cosmos**

**Tenten vs Lisanna**

**Erza vs Erina**

**Kaori vs Juvia**

**Sakura vs Cana**

**Shion vs Millianna**

**Momoi vs Jenny**

**Mirajane vs Hisui**

**Levy vs Sherry**

**Rin vs Sherry**

**"****We will take a break of fifteen minutes before the second match begins!" **

**(Scene Change) **

"You aren't fighting?" Naruto asked. He shifted his gaze to the girl beside him who just happened to be too busy on her mobile phone.

"I will take part in sports, fighting is too much work." Lucy explained, still keeping her eyes and fingers glued on the screen of her mobile.

**'****Such a waste of talent.' **Ahri sighed. Naruto nodded in agreement.

'Well once we get the antidote, everything will be fine.' Naruto assured to which Ahri rolled her eyes.

**'****_Once _****we get it.' **She sat on her bed. Naruto closed his eyes as Ahri activated her **sightsharing, **enabling him to see inside her palace.

(Note: Recap: She lives in one of the zones that Naruto made using his powers in case you forgot. )

'You seem jealous of her." Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow. Ahri furrowed her eyebrows as her fox ears twitched in annoyance. She glared at the blonde which he equally challenged with his own glare.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned towards Lucy. She was still on her mobile, doing who knows what.

'A little peek won't hurt.'

**'****Don't even try Naruto! It's damn privacy!' **

It was too late as Naruto peeked on her screen and read the message. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows twitched.

**'****Told you not to.' **Ahri spoke with slight concern. Teeeny tiny concern.

'Well I didn't know she was having a _love _conversation with Gray!' Naruto was annoyed. But Ahri could sense his hurt feeling behind his annoyance. So she didn't taunt him like she does normally with her sarcastic tunes.

Lucy smiled as she put the mobile back on her purse.

"Did you say something?" She asked with a cheery tone.

Naruto gave her a cold shoulder and stood up. "I will bring more popcorn."

"Uh.. okay." She wasn't sure why he sounded slightly angry?

'He has so many mood swings… pfft.' She crossed her arms. 'I am not going to try to be nice when he is all stuck up all of a sudden. Hmp!'

**(Scene Change) **

"Naruto! Over here!" Mirajane called out as she caught a glimpse of the blonde.

Naruto turned around and waved back.

She walked down from one of the flying shards and approached him.

She wore a white skirt which hugged her body perfectly.

She waited patiently for him to comment on her dress. She had specially tried her best to look good for him.

After finding no reaction whatsoever, she decided to approach straighter.

"How do I look?" She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hmm? Nice dress."

"T-thanks.." She inwardly frowned from his lack of interest on her. Naruto noticed she was acting different and deduced it might be because of how he might have sounded. He was still pissed off from reading _her _texts to Gray.

'Acting all love dovy." He frowned.

"Something wrong?" Mirajane asked, noticing him murmur something under his breath.

"Huh? Oh nothing… you actually look really nice!" Naruto added and faked a smile. Her mouth slightly opened before she smiled the brightest smile.

"Thanks!"

Naruto nodded.

"So which shard are you on? Wanna come with me?" Mirajane offered.

'Please say yes… please please!'

"Actually I am with Lucy." Naruto replied.

"Oh.." She looked down, feeling inferior.

"But I guess I can come with you, since she is _busy._" Naruto's frown went unnoticed as Mirajane was way too happy to notice that.

"Okay! Let's go!" She grabbed his arm, as she almost dragged him with her.

Ahri shook her head in pity for the girl. He was leading her on without even noticing.

As Naruto and Mirajane was on their way towards her Shard, something caught his eyes as he stopped, causing Mirajane to halt as well. She let go his hand and looked at him, questioningly.

She averted her gaze where Naruto was looking.

"Oh they are the Namikaze branch Family." Mirajane cheered. "They are really strong I heard. It feels safe to know Fiore is protected by such strong people."  
Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at her with slight anger. "Looks can be deceiving Mira-san, you never know what is underneath the mask." Naruto started to walk towards her shard as she quickly followed him, not understanding what he meant.

Unknown to them, one of the members of the branch family was looking at Mirajane with lustful eyes. An evil intention.

**(Scene Change)**

Soon the second match was announced as the two participants from either academy stood on the battle field.

**"****So we have Erza Scarlett from Fairy Leaf! She has earned the title of Titania among her fellow teammates!" **The announcer cheered which was replied by the loud cheer from the Blue side(Fairy Leaf) audience.

**"****From Magnolia High, we have Erina Namikaze, the daughter of the King, Minato Namikaze!" **This time the cheers from the Red side surrounded the whole stadium. Some of the audience from the blue side cheered for her as well since she was practically a Princess!

"Lovely meeting you Erza, hope you have trained enough to not loose to me again this year." Erina sweetly smiled at the red head. Her mocking tone was easily understood by her.

Erza stayed silent and smiled back. "I certainly have."

Erina slightly pouted as she failed to get any reaction from Erza. She loved to mock in a competitive atmosphere.

Erza took a deep breath as she quickly remembered her training with Naruto.

She could see Erina was taking out her weapon, which was a red saber, powered by her magic.

Erza took out her sword and channelled her magical energy causing the durability of the sword to increase.

The battle between **Absolute Magic **and **Requip Magic **was about to begin.

Erina specialized on Absolute Magic, which was basically high concentration of magical energy and manipulating them to gain solid form, thus her weapon, **Red Fox Saber. **

Erza specialized on Requip Magic, which allowed her to summon solid material in thin air through the manipulation of the magical energy that surrounded her. However, unlike Erina, she needed a base material to manipulate it with the magic and thus strengthening it.

Erina could simply do it without the need of any base material. Which was why she had one of the **Lost Magic. **

**"****So let the match begin!" **

The crowd roared as the match started.

Erina wasted no time as she launched herself in front of Erza. Her legs changing the colour of bright orange as she jumped from the ground. **Enforcing Magic, **one of the common magic known by almost all the mages. It allows your physical attributes to increase, giving them a temporary boost. The power of the boost however depends on the individual **Magical control. **  
Magic was something that surrounded you. It wasn't something which you have inside you. You learn to control them however from the surrounding.

Erza was barely dodging all the straight dashes Erina was launching at her with her saber. Her speed only kept increasing which clearly showed she wasn't using her full potential.

"Come on Erza, don't tell me you are only capable of dodging." Erina taunted as she appeared from every direction with really fast dashes, creating an after image of her as Erza's few attempts of attacks missed her completely.

She continued to dodge until Erina's saber barely connected on her cheek, making a red line of blood to trail from it.

She hissed as she touched her cheek.

'She is just getting faster." Erza thought as she greeted her teeth.

Erina swung her saber on the air as she gave her time to recover.

'Toying with me..' She glared at her only to receive a sweet smile from Erina.

"Ready Erza-_chan_?" Before Erza could react she found herself smashed against the walls as Erina kicked her in the gut.

"Ops, gomenasai~" She faked a sing song crying act which caused the crowd to laugh and make 'awws' from the male audience since they were charmed by her cuteness. Erina had looks, wealth, and skills. All in all, she was the best of the best that a boy could ever dream of.

Erza pressed her body against her sword as she stood up by supporting her weight on it.

'She is too strong..'

**(Scene Change- Naruto and Mirajane's Shard) **

**Note: **Shards are like flying stones which are like rooms.. It's basically like the stadium, which was a giant shard!

"She is so strong…" Mirajane mouthed out in awe. Naruto looked at her and smirked. "Are you saying you would lose against her?"

"What? N-no!" She blushed with embarrassment.

"So you are saying you are stronger than Erza?" Naruto asked.

Mirajane looked at him and was about to decline but then she started to think. Seeing the match she didn't see anything special in Erza. She just looked average. Mirajane recently joined Fairy Leaf, so she doesn't know Erza's true potential, but seeing what she was seeing, it was more or less safe to say she wasn't strong.

Mirajane nodded causing Naruto smile.

"Just wait and see Mira-san, she might blow your mind."

**(Scene Change- Erza vs Erina) **

Erina swung her saber and smashed it on the side of Erza, but it was soon blocked by her.

Erza noticed how her attacks sent a vibration through her sword, causing her to almost loose hold of it.

She somehow managed to push her sword away as Erina jumped back and landed in an artistic manner by making a spin on her toes. The crowed looked in awe and some even tried to take a peek of her under wares, but sadly all they saw was a black dress underneath her white battle skirt.

"Not bad, you managed to block my weakest blow." Erina cheered causing Erza to almost loose her cool. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

'Don't let her get to you Erza… think what he taught me… middle of the sword… focusing my magical energy on the tip of the sword while in offence… predicting where my opponent hits and focus all my magic in that place for defence… swing with less magic… burst your magic in contact… yes that's what he told me..' She tried to murmur them under her breath, barely audible.  
She remembered how Erina's attacks sent a vibration to her sword. It felt like she was channelling her magical energy on her sword on contact.

Erza dodged another swing from Erina as it hit the ground in front of her, causing a large crack to appear. She jumped on the side to dodge the magical blast that followed the slash.

'Large magical energy on hit… large magical energy… focusing on the tip of your sword… burst of magic on contact… she is sending her magical energy on hit' Erza widened her eyes as she understood what Naruto meant!

Erina was not bursting her magic on hit, rather she was swinging with magical energy. So if Erza somehow can negate that energy before it hit her, she can counter attack!  
Erza smirked as she looked at Erina. She looked back at Erza with a questioning look.

"Umm.. decided to give up?" She asked.

"Not really, I just figured how weak your blows are."  
Erina's eyes widened from her mocking tone. Without giving it a second thought, she channelled a huge amount of magical energy on her save a swung it to a dash straight at Erza.

Erza waited patiently as the saber approached her. She waited and waited… and waited.. until she used a strong **enforcing magic **on her foot to jump back, causing Erina's saber to hit the ground. A large noise was heard as the whole stadium radiated with bright orange light.  
Once the light cleared, the audience were speechless. Erina was standing dumbfounded with her broken saber on her hand.

"What just happened… how…"  
"I attacked your saber straight after you hit the ground." Erza smirked. Erina glared at the girl. "You cheated! How does that!-"

Erza cut her off as she started to explain.

"When you hit something, you release a lot of magical energy, making your saber vulnerable for a certain duration. Also you channel your magic even when in flight which means it will release a large amount of energy whenever it hits something." Erza spoke. "On the other hand, I was taught to only use my magical energy on hit and control it when I want to hit. In other words, you are stupid to just think your large magic control can win you a contest of strength."  
Erina looked down, completely ashamed from the mockery she was getting.

"I just attacked your saber when it was weak, thus it's broken."

..

There was a silence between them. "You arrogance is your downfall." Erza added.

She turned around thinking Erina had lost the will to fight and the match was over but it wasn't the case.

She felt an evil force behind her.

"Who needs a saber when I have my bare hands." Erina smirked. Her blonde hair changed to fiery orange. Whisker marks appeared on her cheeks and her eyes became pointy. She smirked, revealing two pointy teeth. Erza instantly froze. She couldn't move.

Erina closed her fist and aimed a punch behind Erza. What happened next was beyond her thinking. She just found all her magical energy to leave her body in an instant as she collapsed on the ground.

Erza stood there horrified for a moment until the announcer declared that she had won and the crowd began to roar in excitement.

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto let out a deep breath before turning his eyes back to normal.

'That was close..'

**'****Your sister is more hot headed than you are.'** Ahri commented.

'At least I am not arrogant like her!'

**'****You are more than cocky and arrogant!' **

'Am not!'

**'****You are!'**

'Not!'

**'****Yes!' **

"Naruto?"  
"What!" He yelled at Mirajane, completely catching her off guard.

"I- the match- I mean.." She stuttered.

"I am so sorry Mira –san! I was just too into the match and didn't understand who it was!" Naruto lied.

She slowly nodded, not too convinced but soon came back to her usual self.

"I can't believe Erza-san won! She was amazing!"

"I told you, didn't I?" Naruto said as a matter of fact.

Mirajane nodded with a smile.

Soon they could hear a knock on the doors of their shard. Mirajane pressed the button to open the door, expecting refreshments but found a man standing inside their Shard.

Mirajane instantly noticed the 'NK' Logo on his shirt, which meant he was from the Namikaze Family.

She stood up with her eyes widened.

"No way… :O"  
Naruto looked at the man with a suspicious look. He had long red hair, and a rather handsome face which even he couldn't deny.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Akira Namikaze. I am sorry for the intrusion." The man slightly bowed in a royal manner.

Mirajane was speechless to see a royal family member standing so close to them.

"I-It's nothing!" She stuttered.

Akira eyed Naruto and slightly smiled, which Naruto didn't return.

**'****See you are cocky!' **

'Shut up!'

"So what brings you hear?" Naruto asked in a casual tone earning an elbow from Mirajane.

"Naruto! He is a royal member, show some respect will you?!" She hissed in a whispery tone.

"Oh looks like you are fast in asking questions. So I will be blunt. This young lady has caught my interest, and I want her to be my bride."  
..

Mirajane looked back at the red haired man who looked at his early twenties with wide eyes. She wasn't sure if she had heard it correctly.

"Y-you what?" She asked.

"I want you to be my princess." He smiled at her.

Mirajane was taken aback from such a bold confession from such a handsome guy.

She swallowed her saliva as she was getting nervous. She didn't know what to say.

"So I want you to come with me. Shall we go?"  
"Sorry to intrude but she isn't going anywhere." Naruto spoke up, completely catching Mirajane off-guard. She was slightly offended that he was trying to control her, but the happiness that she felt from him saying that, completely erased her anger.

She soon found herself smile as she came out of her daze.

"Um.. I am sorry but.. I don't know you and.." She looked at Naruto and blushed. "I already like someone."  
"Oh? Well too bad you have to forget that someone." Akira spoke, his voice having a whispery yet sharp tone. The smile never leaving his face.

"W-What?" She asked with slight anger but didn't show it much.

"You heard me. I take what I want, and I want you." He smirked as he hold her hand.

"You are coming with me."

"W-wait I-" She tried to loosen the grip that he had on her.  
"Leave her hand." Naruto's voice was audible as he gripped Akira's hand. "She said to leave." Naruto added.

"You don't understand kid. I can get you killed for touching a royal member." He smirked but it soon changed to a glare as Naruto's grip tightened and his eyes furrowed in a sharp cold stare.

"I said leave her hand."

Mirajane looked at Naruto with panic. 'He wouldn't … stop..'

Akira used his other hand and punched Naruto straight in the face, causing him to lose his grip and smash against the wall.

"Naruto!" Mirajane yelled as she was about to run to him, but was stopped by the firm grip that Akira had on her.

"He is such a weak kid. Let's go my princess." Akira faked a smile at her. She glared at him, finally snapping. "No way! Leave me you jerk!" Her hand started to glow and soon in heated up, causing him to release her.

**Note: It's the power of her Phoenix Formation, read earlier chapters if you forgot x) **

Akira glared at her. "How dare you cheap girl!" He swung his palm to slap her but it never connected her as he was sent flying off the shard and collide with another Shard where the members of the Namikaze was sitting.

"Naruto…" She looked at him in horror. He had just kicked one of the royal members…

"What? I told him to release your hand, and he didn't." He replied with irritation.

As much as Mirajane was taken back by his action, soon realization hit her.  
"You idiot! Do you know what you just did?! He was a freaking royal member! You will get killed!"

Soon the stadium went silent as the members of the Namikaze surrounded their Shard.

Naruto looked out and could see the member looking at their place with angry faces.

"Looks like we have some salty people outside." Naruto joked.

"Naruto I am seriously done! Do you even know what will happen now?!"  
Naruto walked close to her, catching her off guard as their faces were inches away. Her face started to heat up, whatever the situation was.

"I can protect you, don't worry." He smirked as he blocked a large magical laser aimed at their shard as it vanished in thin air.

**"****Absolute Zero." **He spoke. "I will teach you someday." He stood out of the shard and jumped down on the stadium.

He soon found himself surrounded by hundreds of Namikaze members, guards, special force and Anbu force. He looked up and could see helicopters slowly approaching them.

'Hmm they work fast.' Naruto thought.

**'****I am just getting excited after a long time.' **Ahri smirked.

'Don't get your hopes high, nothing that you need to help me in.'

..

**'****Arrogant as f… argh! I am not helping you!' **

Naruto just smiled, contend with his win.

**"****Um.. due to some unusual- Wait what are you-" **The mike from the announcer was taken by one of the official from the Namikaze family.

**"****I advice all of you to evacuate the stadium if you value your lifes." **

The whole place was a chaos. People were confused about the situation but if the Namikaze officials said it was unsafe, that's all they needed to.

All the participants soon left the stadium and teleported back to Fairy Leaf Academy. They could however still see on the Giant **Vision Stones**, the things that was happening on the stadium.

Naruto was now surrounded with not only hundreds of Namikaze official and family members, but with hundreds of more armies and military enforcements.

"How do you feel when you are helpless like this?" Akira who had a busted nose, managed to mutter with a smirk.

Naruto looked on his side and could see Mirajane was standing there.

"Why didn't you leave?" He asked calmly.

"How can I leave by putting you in this situation?!" She yelled back.

"Oh well, not that I can't protect you." Naruto smirked cockily which almost made her think he could. But when she saw the forces surrounding them. She was back to reality.

Namikaze Family, consist of the strongest Mages in Japan.

On top of that, they had called **Buster Call. **A Buster Call can be made only by one of the **Four Kings** or their family. Which meant only one of them could call it off..

No one can come out alive from a Buster call… not even Naruto.

Her eyes began to tear up.

"Why did you do this Naruto? Now you will get killed…"  
"Wow stop crying like a baby. I got this." He looked where Minato and Kushina's shards were. But to his annoyance it was empty.

'Geez when I need you to stop your stupid people, you are no where to be seen.' He scratched the back of his head.

'Well time to get wild then I guess.' He smirked.

Ahri smirked as well as she took a bag of popcorn to enjoy the show.

**(THE END) **

Author's Note: Okay sorrrrry for the late update! I don't have any excuse except that some reviews demotivated me xD But oh well, I still love my story and I will continue with it xD

So a lot has happened in this chapter.. I was planning to do this scene maybe after like ten more chapters, but I have a slight change of plans. Hope I can accomplish it.

The story is not even half way done, I have a lot of stuffs planned… which has been hinted throughout. Things will soon be revealed!

**Someone noticed where I got the name Buster Call from? X) **

**Anyways! I would love if you leave some good reviews x) They motivate me to write faster!**

**Hinata: Anno…. Could you please leave some review for write-san?  
Sakura: Just review you damn ungrateful readers!**

**Me: Yup, listen to Sakura since she is an important character for future events! (Opps spoiler!) **


	25. Chapter 25

**A Lost Key **

Mirajane stood behind Naruto as they were surrounded by elite force, Namikaze Family S-class mages and Family guards.

On the air, five battle airships circled them, awaiting orders to launch attack.

"Mira-san listen carefully, I have already activated **Absolute Dead Space. **They haven't noticed that yet, so listen carefully. I want you to leave the zone and grab Kaori-san for me." Naruto whispered.

(**Note:** Recap: **Absolute Dead Space: **Marked target will be transferred to a dimension, and will disappear from the real world. Non Living objects are replicated, making it seem they are on the same place. **Read Chapter 5 for in depth explanation**)

"I marked everyone in a certain area, so you are marked as well." He added.

(**Note:** Since the numbers are too big, he marked everyone inside the seal instead of marking individuals, which is why Mirajane is marked, even though he didn't intend to.)

"Kaori? From our class?" Mirajane asked. "Why her?"

"I don't intend to attack the airships since that will go against the NPD regulations. However I can face the Namikaze's since they are not government related. Not that I care, but there is still unfinished job which is why I cannot allow myself to get expelled from NPD." Naruto's voice was loud enough for her to barely understand.

"How does Kaori help? I mean she is just a student and-"

"She has the authority to call off the **Buster Call.**" Naruto smirked as he saw eyes widen in realization.

"Don't tell me… no way.. :O"  
"Yup, Kaori Miyazono. Daughter of the King on America. You should learn to gather intl. I am disappointed in my apprentice." Naruto joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, how do I leave the seal?" Mirajane asked.  
"I will dispel your mark. Get her as soon as possible."

"Oh? You are worried because the numbers are too high?" She decided to pull his leg instead, since he was doing that to her.

"I am worried about them instead, the longer you take, the more casualties they will face." He replied cockily.

She laughed and playfully punched his back. "Come on dispel already."  
"Fine. Cya."

Mirajane soon found everyone in front of her disappear. She was in the same place. She could see the stadium, but it was empty.

'His seals are so awesome..' She sighed. 'I wish I knew how to make them… oh! I need to get Kaori!' She quickly ran towards the Academy.

**(Scene Change- Inside the Seal) **

"Oh so you decided to let her run away? I will still get her once I am done killing you." Akira spoke with a smirk.

"Akira-san, you shouldn't let him get to your nerves." One of the S class Mage who serves the Namikaze Family spoke up.

"Shut up. You are just a low life. Don't try to order me around." Akira snarled.

"I am sorry." The S-class mage replied with apologetic gesture.

Naruto was growing impatient. He was in the mood to kick some ass.

"She can kick the shit out of you on her own. It's just that I don't feel like letting her have all the fun." Naruto taunted as he faked a yawn.

"Kid, soon you will see how you are killed here. I will give you the horrible death and-"

"Ya ya got it." Naruto pointed his fingers towards them as he motioned them to come. "I am here and waiting."

Akira's face grew darker. "Get him." He ordered the S-class mage from earlier.

"Oh you send only one? And a girl in that matter?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the figure open her cloak, revealing a female face.

"I am an S class Mage from **The Grand." **She spoke in a polite manner.

"The Grand? You must be quite skilled considering your age. You look younger than me." Naruto spoke to which she nodded and took a fighting stance.

**'Isn't The Grand where you graduated from when you were like what… eight?' **Ahri asked as she continued to eat popcorn.

'Yea, one of the seven schools for the National _dogs._' Naruto replied.

Ahri decided to pay attention as the battle had started.

"Those are some nice punches." Naruto commented as the girl launched her attacks which he dodged.

"**Earth Style: Catastrophe!" **She smashed her hand on the ground, making a projectile of rocks to rise from the ground as it carried on moving towards Naruto.

He jumped out of the way and stood behind her in a flash, completely shocking her.

"I didn't get to know your name, but oh well. Take a rest." He whispered before hitting the back of her neck with his hand.

The girl slowly lost consciousness before falling down.

The Namikaze family members widened their eyes in shock. The hundreds of other S-Class mages had a similar feeling but some of them were getting excited. True fighters tend to share similar traits. The seek challenge.

"Hope you don't intend to 1v1 anymore." Naruto brushed his hair as he locked his fingers on his hair.

"Get him!" A fat guy yelled as he ordered his _slaves, _the other S class mages under his command.

Akira motioned his team as one after another they did the same. Soon Naruto found himself surrounded by all the S class mages from the Namikaze Family. They had different types of weapons like Swords, Hammers, Sabers, Shurikens, long spears, etc.

Naruto could however sense a different level of energy from a few of them.

One of them was a girl with green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two blue cross-shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. Her dress was quite revealing which looked like a burgundy swimsuit showing her huge bust and a fancy coat with blue fur around the collar.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at her perfect shaped body.

The girl noticed him and spoke up. "You are causing trouble.. I was here to enjoy some free time." She blew a bubble gum until it burst to cover her face. She struggled to take it off her face in a clumsy manner.

'On second thought, she is a kid.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

**'But her magic power… I am afraid it's larger than yours.' **Ahri spoke in a serious tone.

'Meh, doesn't mean anything.' His eyes then shifted to the next person that caught his attention.

A tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair. He wore a white overcoat which hung like a cape on top of his attire, leavings the hands of the overcoat flying in air.

**'He is strong.. but nothing you can't handle. I am just worried about that girl.' **Ahri commented.

'Stop shitting your pants just because she has a large magical energy.' Naruto frowned.

**'Excuse me. She has _larger _magical energy than you, not _me._' **Ahri argued with a pout.

Naruto then shifted his eyes to the final person that caught his interest. He looked a younger than Naruto. He was very lean with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer straight white hair on the bottom and long strands of white hair framing his either side of the face. He was wearing a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep and black choker around his neck.

Naruto inwardly shivered seeing his black lipsticks and skull looking ear rings.

'He is defiantly gay…'

Naruto took a deep breath before his face was beaming with excitement.

Three of S class mages lung their fist at him, which he dodge by jumping up. He soon met a giant hammer on his jaw, sending him flying before another kicking him in the gut, sending him crash against the rocky floor of the stadium.

"Haha! Look at your pathetic self." Akira laughed maniacally. The other Namikaze members looks at him awkwardly. Normally he is so collective and royal typo… but now he was acting like a completely different person.

Naruto jumped back on his feet. His face was bruised as blood trailed down his Jaw.

"Hmm.. you did pick my interest when you defeated one of us so easily. But now that I see you are weak." The girl with green hair that Naruto deemed to be strong spoke in an uninterested and bored tone.

Soon her eyes widened as Naruto's bruises started to heal up in an unexpected pace before his face was completely missing any scratch within few seconds.

**'Thank me later.' **

'No one asked you to help.' Naruto frowned.

"I take that back, you seem strong. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brandish Mayu. I am from **Alvarez Empire**.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Why would someone from Alvarez Empire work under Namikaze Kingdom? I mean…"

"I am _not _working under these people. I am just seeking a worthy opponent so I joined their military force." She explained.  
"Ouch." She made a small noise as she saw another mage hit Naruto straight in the face with a hammer.

"Where do you think you are looking?! I hammer man shall smash you to pieces!" The mage from earlier who hit Naruto's jaw declared proudly. He was a giant muscular man with bald head.

Naruto jumped up on his feet before his face healed again.

He dodged a sword but soon found himself kicking in the gut by another mage. He coughed a small amount of blood. As he looked up he could see the Tall man with white overcoat that he thought to be strong earlier.

**'He is strong.' **

'I guess.' Naruto wiped off the blood from his lips and leaped back.

**'Get over with it already.' **Ahri spoke dully as she shook her popcorn bag upside down, seeing she had finished it already.

'I was buying time for Kaori-san to come here. I don't wanna hurt-' He soon found himself hit by the hammer for the third time.

'That's it!'

-Kokuten OST-

Naruto clenched his fist and smashed his feet on the ground, making the whole stadium crack and swell up in force.

Brandish jumped up and dodged the rocks and stood on ground once the vibration stopped.

All the mages, minus three of them looked at him with wide eyes.

Naruto was surrounded by what looked like black smokes. On closer inspection they could see black magical fragments were being released from his clenched fist. His eyes changed to bright golden as his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Oi hammer man." Naruto spoke in an annoyed tone causing the big guy to flinch from the gravity of his tone. "Hit me one more time, and you are dead." His voice was annoyed yet deadly. The man gulped.

Apart from Brandish and the other two mages, everyone looked horrified. No they weren't horrified from the ground cracking show, but rather from the uneasy feeling they were getting from the magical energy that was coming from him. It was ominous and evil. They could feel the killer intent mixed on them.

_If only they knew about the truth. (ops minor ) _

"You." The mage with short spiky hair addressed Naruto.

Naruto looked at him and hissed. "What?!"

"Who are you... I am sensing something which I shouldn't sense." He furrowed his eyes. "He is supposed to be dead."

Naruto was taken back from his comment. He was hesitating now.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Midnight." He replied. "Don't tell me you are…" He shook his head. "Who are you? Why does your magic resemble _that _man."

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know how much that guy he knew.

"**Freeze." **Instantly all the mages froze, apart from Brandish, Midnight and the other tall mage with long black hair and white overcoat.

"Are you… one of the survivors?" Naruto asked with a sharp tone.

Midnight was shocked but it didn't display on his face.

"Survivor? What you guys talking about?" Brandish asked. "Don't ignore me!" She yelled as Midnight and Naruto stared at each other without even blinking.

"Are you… Uzumaki?" Midnight asked after a deep thought.  
Naruto was sure his suspicion was right. He sighed.

"Didn't expect to find someone alive from there." Naruto laughed. "It's almost like a reunion-"

Naruto soon found a sword string on his stomach. Midnight was the one who had done it.

He coughed some blood before smiling. "You must really hate me."

"You killed my sister… you killed my sister!" Midnight yelled as he took out the sword and struck him again but was stopped this time.

He instantly froze as he felt Naruto's magic travel to his body. He leaned towards him and whispered on his ears. "If you know who I am, you should know your place." Naruto smirked before sending him flying by releasing a magical forced from his palm. Midnight smashed against the ground and instantly lost consciousness.

"Wow… you one hit him!" Brandish faked a surprised look.

"Did you see that Bluenote?" She addressed the other mage. He stayed unmoved as he looked at Naruto.

"Kid.. are you related to Zeref?" He spoke.

Naruto flinched slightly before calming down.

**'Naruto let me take over, you don't need to-'**

'Don't worry Ahri… I am fine.' Naruto replied. 'I am fine..'

**'Naruto..' **

"What if I am?" He asked as he placed his hand on Midnight before his palm started to glow.

"Zeref? Who's Zeref?" Brandish asked without having a clue. She pouted as yet again they ignored her question.

Naruto erased Midnight's memories and stood up, shoving his hand on his pocket.

"I can not answer that. Hope you understand." Naruto replied.

Bluenote looked at him for a while before sighing. "So it's you…" He smiled. "I can't possibly face you I guess."

Naruto laughed. "At least someone acknowledged me."

"Bluenote you saying you are weaker than him?" Brandish asked to which he nodded.

She looked at Naruto with a huge grin. "I finally found a worthy opponent then!"

"Hope you can keep quiet about everything." Naruto ignored Brandish and spoke to Bluenote. He simply nodded and sat down. "Don't worry."

Naruto nodded and mouthed a small 'thanks'.

Soon he became alerted as he a new presence dropped appeared in front of them.

He was taken aback seeing who it was.

'Father…'

"Oh boy it took ages to enter the seal." Minato scratched his hair in the similar manner that Naruto does.

He looked at the surrounding and raised his eyebrows. He could see his Family members, elite forces and hundreds of S class mages were in a frozen state.

He looked at Brandish who stayed unaffected by his presence. She slightly blushed once he smiled at her.

Bluenote slightly bowed on his presence.

Minato then turned towards Naruto. Naruto had stopped radiating his magical energy and looked at him with a smirk. "Took you long enough break the seal."

"Oh? You made the seal?" Minato asked with a smile.

Naruto shrugged. "You should know that by now."

Minato laughed and motioned his hand towards the frozen people as they came back to their unfrozen state.

"Attack this idiot- Minato-sama!" Akira widened his eyes as did the other members.

"Hey there Akira. Mind telling me why you called the Buster Call?" His voice was still cheerful yet the anger was vibrant.

Akira gulped as he clearly couldn't tell the real reason.

"Well your man had a crush on my friend and once he got rejected, he decided to show his powers." Naruto spoke up in a casual tone.

**'He is still a king.. show some minor respect maybe?' **

'I am the prince then. Why don't you show me some _minor _respect maybe?' Naruto spat back.

**'In case you forgot, I am the princess of-' **

'Yea whatever now shut up.'

"Is that true Akira?" Minato asked the red head who simply nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh on his defence, let me add the fact that I kicked him and busted his nose." Naruto added.

Most of them widened their eyes seeing him confessing that. While rest looked at him incredulously from his idiocy.

Minato looked at Naruto and laughed slightly. "You got guts. But you do know that the Buster Call is still active right?"

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Or is it?"

Minato looked up and could see the airships were leaving the sky.

"Well you see." Naruto dispelled the seal. "That girl over there, is a friend of mine." He pointed at Kaori. Mirajane ran towards Naruto but stopped on her tracks as she saw Minato.

She just stood behind Naruto. Too dumbfounded to speak up.

"She has the authority to call of your Buster Call." Naruto had a mocking tone to his speech which Minato found interesting.

Kaori approached them and slightly bowed in a royal manner.  
"I am Kaori Miazono, third daughter of the Hiruga Miazono." She spoke up. "I found the Buster Call to be trivial, so I called it off." She added, not affected by his position since she had the same authority as Minato.

"Oh it's quite a surprise to see a Princess from USA. I am truly ashamed from what my man did."  
"Minato-sama!" Akira widened his eyes but he was stopped by Minato as he raised his hand towards him to stop.

"I shall not report it if you just give a simple apology for the damage." Kaori spoke.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't expect that from her.

Minato smiled at her and looked back at Mirajane who instantly jumped slightly under his gaze.

"Are you the girl who my man has caused trouble?" He asked.

Mirajane nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened. Hope you accept my apology."

She was speechless and the only thing she could do was nod.

Minato smiled at her as he shifted his eyes to Naruto.  
"Who are you anyway?" Minato asked.

Naruto walked towards him as he showed his ID card in secluding manner so only he could see.

"One of the Mystic Seven? No wonder." Minato was shocked to see that.

"Oh well, I won't be taking action against you but." He turned towards Akira with a smirk. "I do home you teach that piece of shit a good lesson."  
"Naruto!" Mirajane scolded.

"What? He is a jerk." Naruto replied with a frown.

"I will make sure to do that. Sorry for the trouble." Minato spoke to which Naruto nodded.

"You have a nice boyfriend there, young lady." This caused both Naruto and Mirajane fluster.

"She is not my girlfriend!"  
"What?! :O" Mirajane instantly asked without knowing. "On I mean right!"

Naruto crossed his arms with a frown as Minato smiled and turned around.  
"I will erase everyone's memory about this event to avoid any problems. If that's okay with you Naruto-san." Minato asked, addressing him with suffix.

Naruto shook his head. "Not all. I don't want Mirajane and Kaori to forget."  
"Why is that?" Minato asked.

"Just because I don't want you to. That's that." Naruto replied in a grumpy tone.

"Baka.." Kaori commented.

"Agreed." Mirajane added.

"Hey!"  
"Very well then, I will leave these two and erase the memories of the rest about the past events, if that's okay with you?"  
"Yea you can do that, also don't forget to fix the stadium." Naruto smirked as he saw the looks of the family members of the Namikaze family. They were fuming with anger by seeing Naruto order around their king.

"I will do that, give me five minute. I will transfer everyone back on the stadium and the tournament will start where it left off." Minato replied.

"Thanks. Ja ne." He waved his hand as Kaori and Mirajane followed him.

Minato looked at the slowly departing figure of the blonde and felt a bit different. He felt as if he knew him… but he didn't.

He just shook his head. 'I go to buy popcorn and all these mess happens…' He thought with a frown. 'Time to fix up.'

**(THE END) **

**Author's Note: **Here's a quick update x) Hope you like it. A lot has been revealed in this chapter and I intend to reveal some more on the next chapter before I focus on the romance elements again.

Kaori: Leave a review, I shall love you all.

Brandish: Leave a review or I shall change your mass.

Me: Yea listen to Brandish since she is awesome and plays a vital role! (Spoiler!)


	26. Chapter 26

**A Lost Key**

"Wow.. he actually fixed the whole stadium and everyone is back where it left.. and doesn't remember a thing…" Mirajane sighed as she eyed Naruto with concern. "Naruto, you look distressed, is something wrong?"

She didn't want to press the issue, but he looked lost for some reason which she didn't like one bit. Normally he was not lost in his thoughts. Sure she had seen him angry but he always seemed well composed even when he was angry.

"It's nothing Mira-san. The next match is about to start, we should go back to our place." Naruto stretched his arms and began to walk. However he was soon confronted with a white haired girl which resembled Mirajane in a lot of ways.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and stepped aside for the girl to pass. The said girl smiled at him as she walked and stood in front of Mirajane.

"Mira-nee…"

Mirajane widened her eyes for a split second before she looked anywhere but at her. "What do you want, _Lisanna?_" She snarled when she had uttered the girl's name.

"I.. I thought… I should say hello to you." The said girl looked down, slightly shaking like a deer who has seen her predator.

"Well hello to you too. Now excuse me." Mirajane walked past her. "Let's go Naruto."

Naruto gave her a questioning look but she simply walked past him too.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sent an awkward smile at Lisanna.

"She is my sister.." Lisanna wiped away a drop of tear as she looked at Naruto. "You are?"

"I Naruto Uzumaki. You must be a Strauss too I suppose?" Naruto asked to which she nodded.

"H-how did you know?"

Naruto looked at her in an awkwardly until she blushed in realization.

"Oh right…" She looked down.

"Your sister didn't seem fond of you. Not that I want to know, but I haven't heard of any conflict between the Strauss Family."

Lisanna nodded and looked at him. "I will go.. nice to meet you."  
Naruto nodded and turned around and walked towards Mirajane's Shard.

**'Looks like the Dragoneel is really involved within the family too.' **Ahri commented.

Naruto silently nodded as he eyed at the younger Strauss leaving.

'It might be… they were trying to create a conflict between all the main Families… so far they succeeded in the Uchiha Family.'

**'D-Do you hate me Naruto? For what.. for what-'**

'If I hated you, I would have sealed you with Zeref. Don't be all emotional now. It doesn't suit you.' Naruto joked. Ahri smiled and nodded.

**'Well hurry up, the next match is about to start.' **

'Oh right! By the way, make sure to record any signs of irregular magic in the tournament. I have a hunch there's going to be an attack.' Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Minato and Kushina back to their shards.

'The king of Japan. The Demon slayer. The Dragon Slayer.' Naruto then eyed on Mirajane's shard. 'The Phoenix takeover.' He then shifted his eyes towards Erina who had a huge frown on her face, sitting beside her mates. 'The **Jinchuriki of the Kyubi**.'

He finally looked at Brandish who was sitting on a lower shard than Minato and Kushina. 'And the princess of Alvarez Empire... all these high magic user… I highly doubt the Dragoneels and Fullbusters won't try to cause some disruption.'

**'Well two of the contestants from Magnolia has those surnames. One being Natsu Dragoneel, and the other is your girlfriend's boyfriend.' **

….

'Fuck you!'

Ahri stuck her tongue. **'Just kidding. But don't you find that suspicious? Two members of the underworld Mafia.' **

'I already tracked that pink haired one's magical energy. No doubt Igneel is inside him.'  
**'What?! Are you serious?! Shouldn't you then-'**

'No. If I catch him now, the NPD will eventually find out about the existence of the dragons by researching on Sting whom we caught… we can't let them catch Igneel.'

Ahri nodded and sighed. **'I feel sorry for you Naruto.' **

Naruto stopped on his track and closed his eyes, seeing Ahri's visuals through **Sight Sharing**.

'Sorry for me?'

Ahri nodded. **'You didn't have to take on everyone alone… why is it you that needs to-'**

'Well I was unlucky enough to be one of the test subjects. But you are more unlucky. You don't deserve to share my burden.' Naruto softened his thoughts. They both looked at each other with warmth in their eyes. Love. Unconditional love.

'Thanks for everything, Ahri.'

**'Uh… stop giving me that look. It's disgusting.'**

** …**

'Fuck you! Link off!'

Naruto stopped his link with her and raced his way towards Mirajane's Shard. The third match was also about to start.

**(Scene Change) **

Second Match Female 1v1 Combat

**Kaori Miyazono vs Juvia Lockser **

**"Well let's go with our third match between Kaori Miyazono, a transfer student from America who is going to fight for Fairy Leaf vs Juvia Lockser, the Water Princess! Who shall win? It's a crucial match for Magnolia High! They have already lost their first two matches! Let's see if Juvia Lockser can bag a point for them!" **The announcer announced. The crowd was back to their normal cheers. None of they knew what happened. Their memories were simply altered to one that erased their memories between their two blinks of the eye.

**Particle Manipulation. **One of the seals made by Minato Namikaze. It has the power to manipulate almost everything, including your brain signals, light and sound. One of the most powerful seals from the Namikaze Family.

"Uh… etto.. will you please stand in front of each other?" A shy girl with goggles stuttered. She was the referee for the match.

Kaori and Juvia stood in front of each other.

Juvia looked at Kaori, uninterested.

Kaori just smiled at her, causing the water user to frown inwardly. However, she didn't show that on the outside.

"W-well if you are ready, please begin!"

As she lowered the flag, Juvia vanished in an instance, leaving a few drops of water on her place and appeared behind Kaori before the water drops hit the ground.

"Fast enough, but sorry I have to cut this short. **Raikiri: Infusion." **Kaori drew summoned a sword from thin air as she slashed her with unbelievable speed.

The sword went straight through Juvia, cutting her in half.

The whole crowd went silent.

'Tch… water clone.' Kaori leaped back, barely missing a punch from Juvia.

**"What just happened! Looks like it was just a water clone!" **The crowd from the Magnolia High cheered as the announcer spoke.

"Juvia is shocked seeing you see through my speed. Juvia shall show you speed beyond your imagination! **Water Zone!" **She smashed her fast on the ground, surrounding the battle arena in a bubble filled with water.

(Note: Once the battle starts, the referee goes outside the arena and follows the match in a **Vision Stone) **

Kaori looked unfazed as she leaped a few steps back, her movement was however greatly reduced due to the density of the water.

"Juvia can breath inside water. You should give up. Juvia doesn't want to hurt you."  
Kaori mockingly showed her thumbs down, making her infuriated.

"Juvia shall show you speed! I control this space!" Her body changed into water, as she gained twice her normal speed. She rushed straight towards Kaori, head on. "**Water: Nebula!" **A whirlpool of water was released from her hand and aim towards Kaori. She dodged it barely, but was hit by the same attack from a different direction, causing her to crush against her first attack.

"Juvia can create infinite amount of clones inside Water Space. You will soon run out of air and loose. So give up." Juvia spoke as she swum by her, landing a side kick on her stomach which Kaori blocked by the handle of her sword.

Kaori's sword had a golden handle which had three black circle marks. The blade was yellow and had a bent shape toward it's end.

She looked on her left and was hit by another Water Nebula from her right side. Then from left and soon she was hit by multiple attacks.

'She hasn't run out of breath yet?' Juvia thought as she controlled another of her clones to attack Kaori.

"Juvia thinks you should give up now!"

"I can not afford to give up." Kaori finally spoke for the first time since the match started. "Or I would be bringing disgrace upon _that _man."  
Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Fine! I shall show hurt you then!" She nagged.

"Try me."  
"**Water Nebula!**" The attacks were launched from multiple direction but this time Kaori didn't try to dodge it, she simply stood there.

Juvia widened her eyes seeing that.

'Is she nuts?'

"You said the fastest speed huh?" Kaori whispered. "**Raikiri: Seven Deaths." **She jumped up as all the attacks clashed against each other. She then slashed the impact of Juvia's attack and soon the whole arena turned foggy.

Juvia didn't know what just happened. All she saw was Kaori's sword doing a swing. But in reality, her sword did hundreds of swings in an instance.

"I cut the molecules of the water, making it blurry for your vision. Now you that you can not see me. Nor can the audience, I shall show you my something." Kaori appeared beside Juvia who couldn't see her.

"**Sword Steal." **Kaori whispered as she connected her fist on Juvia's stomach, causing her to crash against the edge of the bubble.

She coughed blood and barely stood up. "H-How can you land physical attacks on me? I – I am invisible inside the water!"

'Wow this girl doesn't know Sword Steal? Perhaps she has missed her history lessons… oh well, it's better if she has no idea that it's a forbidden magic from-'

**'How do you know a magic from the book of zeref?' **Kaori face palmed as she heard a very familiar voice inside her head.

'Ah.. I should have known you would be peeking.. Naruto-san…'

**'You didn't answer my question.' **

'I shall do that after the match… perhaps.'

Kaori then looked at Juvia who was rushing towards her with her signature move.

"Water Nebula!"

Kaori smiled as all the attacks went straight through her.

"W-What! H-how!"

"Sword Steal. We are the same, Juvia-chan." Kaori appeared in front of Juvia in an instance, completely shocking her.

'What was that move! I didn't even see her move… I can't move either…. What's going on…. My eyes are all blurry…'

"You said you have the fastest speed? You are to naïve… **Raikiri: Blue Dragon." **Her sword pierced Juvia's arm, as she screamed in pain.

**'Stop it before I make you.**' Naruto commanded.

'Hai hai…' Kaori took out her sword from Juvia's hand. She then spun her sword as it sent multiple attacks randomly, breaking the bubbles.

"**Diffuse." **

The water also vanished in thin air, as Juvia's lifeless body fell on the ground.

Kaori landed gracefully on her feet as she dispelled her sword.

**"W-what just happened! We couldn't see a thing! But looks like Kaori Miyazoni is the winner!" **

The crowd roared. The stretchers soon rushed on the spot and took Juvia for medical attention.

Juvia's last words to Kaori were; "How can you dispel my magic…"

She never answered that instead turned on her heals. "You are not worthy enough to know that."

**Raikiri = Lightning Cutter**

**Sword Steal: One of the magics from the Book Of Zeref. **

**_Sword Steal_**_ is the ability to **steal** someone's ability **temporarily**. When Kaori punched her, she had stolen Juvia's water ability, which gave her body the same characteristics as Juvia, thus the Water Nebula had no effect on her. _

_Sword Steal also stole her ability to control the water, thus she dispelled her magic. _

**Ahh so here you have some insight on Kaori's abilities. If you remember correctly, Kaori came to Japan to learn the way of Samurai… at least that's what she told Naruto x) **

**Her true character will be revealed pretty soon! **

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter… But I am going to write each fights as a chapter and not multiple in one. That way I can concentrate on the battles and not rush it. Personally I suck at writing battle scenes, but I am trying my best.**

**So leave some reviews! You better do! X) **

**The END! R&amp;R**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Lost Key **

Naruto frowned seeing Kaori's match and the stunt she pulled. He had to ask about it. He was suspicious about her coming to Japan, being from the Miyazono Family, one of the Four Kings.

'How does he know a spell from the Book of Zeref?'

**'****Dunno, but I can tell see has many secrets, remember how she tried to eavesdrop on you many times?' **

'Hmm… I will have a proper talk with her… but she is Itachi-san's disciple, I can't picture her to be bad.'

Ahri didn't respond to that. Naruto opened his eyes and could see the field changing for the next match. It was a mess.

Naruto looked at Mirajane who was sitting beside him, looking lost in her own thought.

He decided to speak up and break the awkward silence between them.

"So Mira-san… that was your sister?" He could see her flinch for a split second. She reluctantly nodded.

"Umm.. I see. Lovely sister."  
Mirajane looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She let out a smile seeing his failed attempt to come up with something less pressing on the matter.

"You don't have to bit around the bushes Naruto." She looked at him as her face turned serious. "She is the representative from Strauss Family." She spoke.

"Oh.. so she is stronger than you I suppose?" Naruto asked. She let out a dry laugh. "Yea sure…"

"Oh so she is weaker. I suppose."  
Mirajane nodded. "You are thinking I am jealous of her right?"

"I can't picture yourself to be jealous of position." Naruto blurted as he checked the vision stone to see if the match had started.

He missed the blush from her. Mirajane shook her head and spoke up. "T-Thanks." It was barely audible.  
"Hm?"  
"N-nothing… so as I was saying." She cleared her throat and hid the blush by looking at her vision stone. "She has been chosen as the Representative of the Strauss Family even though I ranked higher in the match among all the branch family." She continued. "I have no idea why father made such decision… so I left the house." She looked down ashamed from the fact that Naruto would think she was just an amateur crying bitch…

'Must be the Uchihas..'

**'****Right.' **

Naruto nodded for her to continue.

"So later I was sent an unofficial match between me and Lisanna… to decide who was going to be the representative of the Strauss Family… I was so happy to get a proper chance to face my sister and prove to my father that I deserve the position…" She then looked down with slight anger.

"Hm.. so did you lose?" Naruto asked casually.

**'****Baka.. you don't ask that like this… geez, no wonder Lucy is dating-'**

Linked off…

"I lost… but not in a fair match." She clenched the garment of her skirt where her palm rested.

"What do you mean?"

"They… they gave her the Family's most powerful spirit. The **Lion Takeover." **

Naruto waited for her to continue. He could see her anger increasing but she tried her best to not show it.

"So as you can understand.. I lost.."  
"But your **Phoenix Takeover **is one of the rarest spirit. You shouldn't lose to her… I don't see it as a disadvantage to you."  
Mirajane shook her head. "I didn't have Phoenix Takeover that time… I found it after I left house… I challenged the Fire Phoenix… and eventually absorbed her power."

"Oh… you know, if people know about your power outside NPD, you will be a test subject? Your spirit is one of the Ten Mystical Ones." Naruto questioned.

"I suppose… but I am telling you, so it's fine." She smiled.  
"Well… I can understand the situation… but I don't think you should blame your sister too much… after all she is your family.." Naruto looked down sadly. "At least you have a family… why turn them down…"  
Mirajane looked at him with surprise. His voice wasn't the usual… he sounded hurt?  
'Have a family? Doesn't he have one?... I should ask him some other time…'

"I am not mad about that… I wanted to be the representative of the Strauss Family so that she didn't have to go through all the harsh training that the chosen one receives… I wanted to take the burden on my shoulder… but she.. she… she accused me of being a selfish, self centred person! She thinks I wanted to win for power! Can you believe it?!" At this point she was practically yelling. Her eyes teared up. "I absolutely hate her!"

"Stop lying to yourself." Naruto spoke up.  
"What?" She narrowed her eye brows.  
"You are lying to yourself."  
"I am not!" She stood up in fury.  
"And again."

"How doShe thinks I wanted to win for power! Can you believe it?!" At this point she was practically yelling. Her eyes teared up. "I absolutely hate her!"

"Stop lying to yourself." Naruto spoke up.  
"What?" She narrowed her eye brows.  
"You are lying to yourself."  
"I am not!" She stood up in fury.  
"And again."

"How do _you _know that?! You don't even know me!" She placed her hands on her mouth as she widened her eyes. "I-I didn't mean that! I am sorry!" She closed her eyes.

"Mira-san, I know you." Naruto replied, catching her off guard. She had expected him to be upset with her.

'Or perhaps I am not close enough to him who can make him upset… I am not Lucy Heartfelia after all…' She thought with slight anger towards the blonde girl. Anger that will eventually turn into jealousy… without her even realizing.

"If you truly hated your sister, you wouldn't get all worked up on this issue… nor would you-" Naruto put his finger on her eyes as he wiped a drop of tear. "Cry over her."

Mirajane opened her mouth to deny but then closed it. She didn't have an answer.

"See? You do love her." Naruto smiled.

Mirajane was silent for a brief moment before she let out a sigh.

"I guess no winning against you… I do love her…" She added with embarrassment. "A bit! Not more than a teeny tiny.

"So let her know that… don't distant yourself from your family…"

Naruto inwardly saddened.

'If you don't have a reason to…'

Mirajane shook her head. "I am not saying sorry to her." She crossed her arms with a pout. "I-I might accept her apology though!"

Naruto laughed. "I can tell she will apologize if you give her the chance to talk."  
…

"I w-will talk to her after the match. Happy?!"

Naruto laughed.

"Stop teasing me!"

"Anyways. The next match is about to start."

**(Scene Change)**

**Match 5 Male 1v1 Combat**

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Gray Fullbuster**

**"****And here we have one of the most heated battles between two Aces from their Academy! On One from Fairy High, we have…. Sasuke Uchiha!" **

Sasuke landed on the arena, as he locked his hand on his hair, giving a seductive smile at the girls from Magnolia High.

Despite being from another academy, girls just loved the handsome face of the 'last' Uchiha.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke kun looked at me!" One of the chirped with hearts on her eyes.

**"****Ahuh! Looks like he is as popular as ever! But! On the other side from Magnolia High, we have…. Gray Fullbuster!" **

The crowd roared equally. Gray simply stood on the arena, not sparing any acknowledgement to the crowd.

"Well… I hope you don't end up messing the arena… you may begin.." The referee spoke unenthusiastically as he exited the arena with the start of the match.

Sasuke immediately landed a punch on Grays face, sending him few steps back.

Gray wiped cheek as he engaged in few exchanges of fist between the two.

**"****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **Sasuke released one of his signature moves, Great Fire Ball Technique. Sasuke leaped back and smirked seeing the Fullbuster landing on the ground from the impact of the attack.

"Looks like your skills have rusted." Sasuke mocked cheekily.

Gray stood up. He closed his fist as he channelled his magical powers. His body started to glow with sky blue aura before it disappeared, erasing every injuries.

Gray took his fighting stance as he took off his shirt.

"Gray-sama took off her clothes!"

"Look at those abs!"

The girls went wild on their fantasies. Sasuke looked at him with disgust. "Dude, I like girls. Why you stripping?"

"It's hot today." Gray replied back.

…

'It's freaking summer…' Sasuke dodged a side kick from Gray and aim a punch at him. Sasuke widened his eyes for a brief second as Gray dodged it and channelled his magical power on his palm and smashed it on Sasukes chest.

Sasuke crashed against the walls in the corner of the arena.

"**Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances. He then shot them towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged most of the lances, but one of them impaled his feet against the ground, immediate starting to bleed.

Sasuke tried to free his foot from the ground, but the pierced Ice locked him.

"Looks like you are the one who's skills are getting rusty." Gray shot back.

Sasuke closed his eyes before opening them again but this time his eyes changed from his normal black orbs to red and black.

Gray leaped a few steps back as he took a fighting stance. His faced changed to seriousness.

The ice soon melted as Sasuke channelled his magic on his feet.

The crowd who had chattered and cheered their teams, became completely silent as Sasuke appeared in front of Gray in a flash and smashed him on the ground, making the whole arena crack.

"**Ice Make: Shield!" **Gray yelled just before his face had hit the ground.

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke kicked him up in the air before his hand was channelled with high amount of Lightning magic, such that it was visible to naked eyes. He crashed the attack against Gray's stomach. His eyes widened as he coughed blood before he was sent flying.

Sasuske reappeared behind Gray before he could hit against the wall, and punched him from the top, smashing Gray against the ground.

The crowd of Fairy High intensified with their cheers as the battled heated up.

The Gray fangirls had worried faces as the one sided battle was too battle.

Gray desperately leaped back. "**Ice Make: Arrows!" **Gray created three arrows out of ice, which he subsequently shot at high speed towards Sasuke through the use of Ice Bow that he created with his magic.

Sasuke slashed all the arrows with one blow from his chidori. The remains of the ice hit the ground, causing a kind of smoke to surround them. Gray didn't waste any time and appeared behind him when he was busy with the arrows.

"You must be proud of your **Sharingan. **But too bad you don't know it's full potential." Gray whispered with a smirk.

"**Slash of Demon Slayer!" **Gray's right palm connected behind Sasuke's back, his eyes changing back to normal before his lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, only Gray was found to be standing beside the lifeless body of the Uchiha.

The referee checked the condition of Sasuke before declaring Gray as the winner.

**"****And here we have the winner! It seemed like a one sided fight, but looks like Gray has done it again! Magnolia High bags a point on their bag!" **

Gray spared a glance at Sasuke before leaving the arena.

'Those damn bloodlines… tch…'

**(Scene Change) **

'Did you see that Ahri?'

**'****Yea… Demon Slayer. He is the son of Silver after all.' **Ahri responded.

'I must not let Lucy be associated with him any further… he doesn't give me any good vibe…'

**'****You can't judge him based on his father's action. We don't know if he knows his dad's actions.' **Ahri countered.

'His father is one of the richest business man in Japan, but is working under Dragoneels.'

**'****And?' **

'I don't know… I just feel like Lucy shouldn't see him anymore!' Naruto frowned.

**'****Or perhaps you are trying to justify that so you can have Lucy for yourself.' **Ahri inwardly smirked as Naruto looked down sadly.

**'****I am joking Naruto. You can have her whenever you want… at least when you get the antidote.' **

'Yea… I hope Satoshi produces some good results…'

(Note: Satoshi is the name of the Fairy King that we met earlier in the Space where Ahri and all the other creatures live)

**'****Regarding that, Satoshi has been exploring dungeons to find results… hope he is fine.' **

'He is strong.. he will be fine.' Naruto linked off as he felt a nudge from Mirajane.

"Huh?"

"Your phone, it's been ringing and you are not picking it up!" Mirajane informed.

"Oh!" He quickly took out his phone and received it without seeing the callers ID.

"Naruto, where are you!? I have been waiting for you for ages! And you are not even picking up your damn phone!"

'Lucy…'

"Who's it Naruto?" Mirajane asked. Naruto looked at her and was about to respond before Lucy spoke up.

"Oh.. so you are with Mirajane… have fun. Beep."

…

Naruto lowered his phone as he stared at the screen.

'I don't care… she has been texting Gray too!' He quickly shook his head. 'What the hell am I thinking!' He quickly called back, but found himself on her voice mail…  
"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Mirajane asked with a worried face as Naruto looked lost after the phone call.

Naruto looked at her mindlessly before he snapped out of his trance as Ahri sent an electrical shock on his body.

**'****Stop staring at her or you will be giving her wrong ideas and complicate things.' **Ahri snarled.

Naruto quickly gained his posture and faked a smile. "No, it was just from the NPD!."  
Mirajane didn't seem to convinced at start but soon smiled thinking he was saying the truth.

"Alright!"

**(The END)**

**Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Leave reviews!  
Note**: Let me know if I need to improve something. Like if you don't like the pacing of the chapters or the romance elements in the last few chapters.

Personally this story has a end plot to reach, so just writing romance chapters won't get it anywhere, so I am focusing to reveal the actual plot.

If you think it's not something you like, then let me know what I can do to balance both of them!  
**  
Note: I am not asking this for review, you can send me PMs x) **

**CYA! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A Lost Key **

**Group A: 1v1 Combat (Male)**

**Neiji vs Dobengal - Neiji wins.**

**Sasuke vs Gray – Gray wins**

**Gaara vs Max – Gaara wins**

**Rock Lee vs Laxus – Laxus wins**

**Shikamaru vs Freed – Shikamaru wins.**

**Sai vs Lyon – Sai wins.**

**Kiba vs Gajeel – Gajeel wins**

**Shino vs Rogue – Rogue wins.**

**Choji vs Elfman – Draw**

**Naruto vs Natsu-**

**Note**: Left side is Fairy Leaf and Right side is Magnolia High.

**Group A 1v1 Combat (Female)**

**Ino vs Cosmos- Ino wins**

**Tenten vs Lisanna- Lisanna wins**

**Erza vs Erina- Erza wins **

**Kaori vs Juvia- Kaori wins**

**Sakura vs Cana**

**Shion vs Millianna- Shion wins**

**Momoi vs Jenny- Momoi wins. **

**Mirajane vs Hisui**

**Levy vs Sherry- Sherry wins. **

**Rin vs Sherry**

Magnolia High men: 4 Wins

Fairy Leaf men: 4 Wins

**"****It's a tight position for both Fairy Leaf and Magnolia High as the final match in men's division will determine who wins the first round in men's division!" **The commentator announced. The crowd was a little more intense in the Magnolia High as their final contestant was the best of the best, Natsu Dragoneel.

One the other hand, Fairy Leaf audiences didn't know who Naruto was since he had never competed before. Other participants however, already gave up in Fairy Leaf since Naruto was the dead last of the Academy who didn't know how to use magic.

**"****We will have a thirty minutes break before the final match in the men's division unfolds! Who will it be? Will Magnolia High keep on increasing their winning streak?" **

-Crowd Roars-

**"****Or will Fairy High prove them wrong and win the men's division! Find out soon!" **

The stadium began to under maintenance after all the damage was done from the fight between Laxus and Rock Lee. The close combat specialist had pushed the Lightning beast to his limits as he opened his seventh gate. Laxus had ended the fight before Rock Lee could open the eight gate which would put his life on danger.

**(Scene Change) **

"Natsu Dragoneel is the heir of the Dragoneel family right?" Mirajane asked.

"Yea, he is rich." Naruto replied absentmindedly. He was still bothered after Lucy's phone call.

"Uh… I didn't mean that." Mirajane frowned from his lack of response.

'Is he ignoring me?'

She looked at him and sighed. "Are you bored with me?"

Naruto shook his head which only made her feel worse.

"You should get ready for your match I guess, I will see you later." The frown on her face and the way she spoke was obvious that she was angry. Naruto didn't pay much attention though, as he simply left the shard as told.

She was almost certain he would notice her anger, but her thoughts were proven wrong. She inwardly screamed from frustration as she sat down with abruptness.

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto walked back to the locker room and he could see Wendy was still there. He had locked the doors from the outside with a seal so no one was able to enter it.

Wendy stood up instantly as the door opened. Her eyes turned back to normal after seeing it was Naruto.

"Yo." He greeted. He walked and stood in front of her.

"Naruto-kun, you left me in the locker room!" She accused with a pout.

He shrugged. "I don't think it would be safe for you to be outside."

"But you said to enjoy the tournament! :O" She gushed hysterically. "How am I going to watch-"

She blushed as Naruto pointed to the shard that was hanging right in front of her. "I doubt America doesn't have them." He added.

"W-Well I didn't notice, geez." She sat back as she turned the shard on.

Naruto laughed before changing her shoes to battle sandals. He was already wearing the tournament attire, so it saved the cliché moment where Wendy has to close her eyes as she feels awkward **~ (Like seriously, don't even start pairing him with Wendy~ They are like siblings!) **

"Is who's next? It seems like all the good fights ended~" She nagged.

"Nope, the best is left for the last." Naruto grinned as he pointed his thumbs at him. She rolled her eyes but smiled and wished him good luck.

"Hope you do well!"  
"Eh, it's hardly a competition." Naruto replied with cockiness.  
"Overconfidence~" She reminded.

"Nah, at best he can have the power of Ig-" Naruto felt a shock as he almost stumbled.

**"****Idiot!" **

**..**

'Ah thanks… but next time just tell me to stop and not shock me!' Naruto mentally yelled to Ahri.

"I mean at best he can have the power of a I.. I.. International criminal?"

…

**'****That's lame!'**

"Err… okay.." Wendy replied awkwardly. You can't blame her when Naruto is just… well Naruto.

"So! I am off, make sure you root for me!" He flashed away before she could speak up.

'And he left the door open…'

"Oh forgot to close the door, cya!" He came back and closed the door. She laughed slightly before sitting down on the side bench and enjoy the final match of Round 1 Boy Division.

**(Scene Change) **

Lucy had her eyes on the screen of the mobile. She received several messages from Gray which she had ignored for the past half an hour. She decided to call Naruto and yell at him for ditching her like this, but then decided against it. This went on for a while as she was stuck between not caring and giving him a piece of her mind.

She felt a hand on her shoulder which caused her to shift gaze at the person she least expected.

"Gray?" She widened her eyes. "What you doing here?" She stood up and almost had an accusing tone to her question.

"Yes~ Since you decided to ignore my messages. I had no other choice." He replied a he advanced towards her. Lucy stepped back instinctly.

"Oh? Now you don't want me close to you?" Gray asked with a seductive smile as he abruptly pulled her by the hand and hugged her tightly.

She was trapped under his firm grip and her voice failed her in panic.

"G-Gray what you doing-"

"What a boyfriend does to his girlfriend." He whispered as he licked her ears. He slowly planted small kisses on her cheeks, all the while she tried to push him off but her legs began to get numb.

'What's going on… my energy…' She thought in desperation.

"Are we done?" A new voice was heard by the duo. Lucy immediately was able to push him off as his grip loosened.

"Oh here we go, the pest arrives." Gray sighed.

"N-Naruto!" Her eyes slightly blurred as tears covered her orbs.

"I am just going to say this once. Leave right now if you don't want to be thrown outside and have your bones broken." Naruto spoke which instantly shocked Gray. Not because of what he said but what he felt….

However wasn't going to back off either. He grabbed Lucy's hand, much to her discomfort.

"I am here to meet my girlfriend, you have no business to butt in." Gray spoke cockily.

Naruto looked at Gray and was about kick the shit out of him, but Lucy interrupted with a laugh.

"Y-yes. It's all fine Naruto…" She bit her lips. "G-Go have fun with Mirajane!" Her anger coming back to life.

"No." He replied. "Gray you are out. This is the last time-"

"No! He will stay!" Lucy yelled as she stood in front of Naruto with a glare. "Don't be a jerk!"  
"I am being a jerk?! He is the one who was forcing himself on you!" Naruto spat back.

"So? What's it got to do with you?! He is my boyfriend and he can do whatever the hell he wants with me." She snapped even more. "You! have no business here!"

"Lucy you don't get it! I am saying this because I care-"

"Yea sure! I don't get it. When you just left me suddenly to join Mirajane, where was all your care? Now suddenly you care for me right?!" She was practically shaking with anger and sadness?

She felt a sharp pain on her neck again before it left shortly.

**'****I stopped it… for now.' **

'Thanks…'

"Lucy…"  
"We are done Naruto. You can leave." Lucy spoke coldly.

"I-"

"Leave!"

…

Naruto had his mouth open in surprise. Lucy wasn't this mean to him before… sure they had ups and downs… but there was a reason for them… but now… she was truly mad at him..

Naruto looked down sadly. "You don't really mean-"

"I mean every single bit of it Naruto! Get lost and stop playing with my affairs!" She interrupted.

He slowly nodded before turning around to leave.

"Heh! Remember the Prince will always get the girl, not some ugly trash." Gray mocked.

Lucy looked at Gray instantly with surprise. She felt different when he made fun of him… she didn't like it one bit. She was about to speak up before Naruto interrupted.

"You are right… I will never get the girl… I am ugly after all." Naruto's eyes reddened as he tried to stop his tears. His voice however broke as he felt a pain that he almost had forgotten.

_'__Naru-chan, I will never leave your side.'_

'Liar…'

_'__You are precious to me.' _

'Liar…'

_'__Don't forget me..I will remember you… even if I don't remember you.' _

"You are a liar…" His voice was devoid of any emotion to the listeners, but it was filled with a lot of sealed emotions.

Lucy didn't know why, but her tears wouldn't stop as he left.

**(Scene Change) **

"Erina, my match is next!" Natsu approached the Namikaze prodigy with a gleeful smile plastered on his face.

Erina looked at him and nodded. Clearly not interested to deal with him~

"Err… no good lucks?" He asked with a smile.

"Hm? Oh good luck." She was still pissed off from her loss. She still couldn't figure out what happened in the fight. She had lost all the magical power for a moment when she was about to use her **Demon** powers…

"Thanks! I will make sure to win!" Natsu cheered before running down towards the stadium.

**(Scene Change) **

**"****We have some huge news! One of the members of the Elite Seven has just arrived to join us in the gallery! His codename is Tsukiyomi!" **

The crowed awed hearing the news. Elite Seven was formed by their captain who was supposedly the strongest man on the side of justice. All the seven members of the Elite Seven was people with extraordinary abilities. They are 'The Heroes Of Justice.'

**..**

**'****Naruto.. are you okay?' **

**..**

**'****Naruto-'**

'I am fine… don't worry.' Naruto reassured before shaking his head. 'Looks like Itachi-san has joined the gallery.' He changed the topic.

**'****Yea~ He didn't come to watch his brother though.' **

'Well he loves Sasuke deeply.'

**'****Hm… so how you going to face that pink haired dragon slayer without using magic?' **

'Chakra duh…'

**'****But you are not allowed to use such unknown source of energy-' **

'Meh, who cares about rules. No one even knows what chakra is, it will look like simple Taijutsu to them since I will avoid any Ninjutsu.' Naruto replied.

**'****But that is cheating!' **

'If I used magic the result would be the same.. so technically I am not cheating. Now zip, Link-off.'

Naruto stepped on the arena, the crowd was still heated from the earlier announcement.  
Naruto could see Itachi wearing a cloak, waving at him. He gave a slight nod as he stood in front of Natsu, his opponent.

'Heh, who knew I would be facing your chosen one, Igneel-san.'

**(THE END) **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update and also this short update… but oh well, I felt like I will make the fighting chapter in the next chapter. **

**A lot of hints were given for Naruto and Lucy's past.. any of you have any theories? Let me know in pm, I would love to read them xD**

**Anywayssss review! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A Lost Key**

**(Etherious) **

The crowd roared the loudest ever as Natsu and Naruto was engaged in a brawl completely out classing all the matches before them.

All the flashy attacks from Natsu, the famous 'Dragon Slayer' who is also known as the **'Salamander of Magnolia' **was more than enough to get everyone heated up.

A Dragon slayer is the title given to certain people who has the ancient lost magic known as 'Dragon slaying Magic'. Does dragon exist? That's still a fairy tail to most. But some truly believe that dragons exists and they might be the closest to the truth that will turn the world upside down in the future.

Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer who uses **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **that grants him various characteristics of a Fire Dragon.

Lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. It also grants him to produce fire from any part of his body and control them based on situations. Can be used as melee attacks like covering his body in fire to strengthen them, or by breathing out long ranged fire attacks. Dragon Slaying magic is one of the rarest magic which only a few has been reported to have. It is not something you get from your blood… it's something still unknown to most.

The match has been ongoing for the past fifteen minutes as Natsu Dragneel was completely in control of the match. At least that's how it seemed.

Naruto pretty much dodged all the flaming punches and kicks that were being thrown at him. This only seemed to have motivated the Dragon Slayer to push his limits. With each attacks his speed increased that before, and so did his unique magic. Fire Magic that has the power to slay Dragons.

**'****This is getting boring, is dodging all you can do?' **Ahri asked with a yawn. She expected him to give a cocky reply as usual or no reply at all, but what he said was kind of out of character for his ego.

'I am not dodging because I am playing with him-'

Naruto jumped up as Natsu whipped his leg at him, missing by inches.

'This guy is seriously strong and I can barely keep up without using magic or _that._'

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu gathered fire on his mouth and quickly exhaled the large gust of fire straight at him, giving him no chance to dodge in time. 

**"****WOW! THE WHOLE STADIUM IS COVERED IN SMOKE FROM THE FAMOUS DRAGON'S ROAR FROM NATSU DRAGNEEL!" **

The crowd went berserk with excitement in the Magnolia High's side as they already started to cheer at his victory.

Natsu smiled brightly as he gave the thumbs up which could be seen on the **Vision Stones**.

"Aren't we celebrating a bit early?"

"Uh?" He looked back where the smock gathered from his earlier attack as it slowly died, revealing Naruto standing completely unscratched as his pointed in palm in front. On closer look you could see smokes coming out of his palm.

"You stopped that?" Natsu asked dumbly.

**"****WHAT'S THIS! LOOKS LIKE NARUTO FROM FAIRY LEAF IS STILL ON HIS FEETS! THE MATCH CONTINUES!" **

This time the Fairy Leaf crowds roared an outburst from their earlier silence.

"You call that a fire roar? Igneel would not be proud of that." Naruto made it sound as a mockery but he had other information to gather.

**'****What are you trying to pull?' **

'I want to see if he knows anything about Igneel… it seems the Dragneel Company is led by his father whose name is also Igneel. Which is weird.' Naruto replied to Ahri.

She seemed to be lost in her thought for a moment as she indulged the information.

**'****Hm.. I never thought that… it sounds shady~' **

"Heh, why would my dad care? All he wants is his damn company to shine." Natsu replied with frustration and sadness in his tone as he clutched his fist.

'Hm.. interesting, it seems he doesn't know about Igneel after all.'

**'****Theory.'**

'Its not a theory.'

**'****Well its your ****_opinion._****' **Ahri replied with irritation.

'Some opinions are just true.' He smirked as he could imagine her annoyed face.

"Well Natsu-san." Naruto began.

"Huh? You want to give up?" He asked with a raised eyebrow only to meet him shook his head.

"Do you know where you got the Dragon Slayer magic?" Naruto asked.

"Er… Dragon Slayer magic is supposed to be a random occurrence?" Natsu replied, not too sure about that himself.

'Here you go, my _theory and opinion _is right.' Naruto added the last spice needed for her to outburst.

'Link off~ Easy.' He smiled to himself.

"Why you laughing?" Natsu asked with annoyance.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Shall we continue the fight?" Naruto smirked. His body surrounded by a thin layer of blue aura.

"Heh! You bet we-" Natsu widened his eyes as Naruto appeared in front of him in an instance. By instinct he kicked him only to find his image vanishing in that instant as he re-appeared behind Natsu.

All his instinct said to dodge the next attack that was coming towards him, but he couldn't move, it felt like his legs froze.

Natsu had a horrified face from the killer instinct.

"Just kidding." Naruto spoke as he kicked Natsu in the leg causing him to fall on his knees before kicking him as he was sent flying, hitting the edge of the stadium.

A bright blue aura could be seen emitting from Naruto's leg when he kicked him which soon disappeared.

'Hello Ahri-chan.'

**'****Shut up!' **

Natsu rushed at him straight after the impact, his whole body covered in flame.

'Oh boy, he has a nasty look on his face.'

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" **Natsu rushed forward towards Naruto with large stream of fire from each of his arms. "It's payback, 100 times!" He roared as he crashed with Naruto.

"Payback?" Naruto spoke as he widened his eyes. His image vanished just like before as Naruto stood behind him.

"Damn it!" Natsu yelled as he raged a punch at Naruto which he dodge again, slight blue aura emitting from his body.

"**Fire Dragon's Elbow!" **

Dodged.

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!" **Natsu kept attacking consecutively and got frustrated with each attacks as they seem to be going through Naruto's after image.

**"****WOAH! WHAT ARE WE SEEING? NATSU DRAGNEEL'S ATTACKS ARE HAVING NO EFFECT ON THE ROOKIE?" **The announcer roared on his mike.

This seemed to have annoyed Naruto.

"Who the hell are you calling a rookie?" Naruto firmly gripped Natsu's hand which was aimed at his face. "There are too damn slow." Natsu widened his eyes as he found himself being thrown back. He could feel a sharp pain on his stomach but he didn't see the impact of Naruto's fist against him.

"That's what I call a normal punch." Naruto spoke up. (Yea, One Punch Man reference x)

The crowd was intensifying with each passing second.

**(Scene Change- Minato and Kushina's Shard) **

Minato looked at Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Wow, this boy is really strong!" Kushina looked through the glass as she placed her palm on them, just like a kid looking at snow fall with awe.

"Ehh calm down Kushina-chan. You will fall down if you put much pressure on the glass."

"Shut up! Let me watch!" She replied with a pout.

"A-Hai!" Minato smiled at his w-ife before paying attention to the match. 'This boy… who is he really…'

**(Scene Change- Magnolia High contestant gallery) **

"Is he for real overwhelming Natsu?" Gajeel commented with a sudden grown interest in other players match.

"Heh! I am sure Natsu is holding back!" A random girl fangirled.

"Not really. He is clearly not holding back." Lisanna who had met the blonde earlier was shocked as well. Natsu was the Ace of Magnolia High whom not even Laxus could easily take on.

Erina was the least interested in the match, but even she was slightly shocked from the sudden one sided annihilation.

"N.a.r. . ." She read out from the vision stone. "Have we ever seen him participate before?" She asked.

"Not that I remember." Laxus commented.

Gray stayed silent on the whole thing as he had complete focus on the blonde.

(Note: Gray returned back to his shard after Naruto and Lucy's argument)

He pressed a small button on a Bluetooth that was connected on his ear.

"Can you hear me? **Sakura**" He whispered.

…

"Hai."

**(Scene Change Naruto vs Natsu) **

Natsu continued to aimlessly attack at Naruto with all he had.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!" **He charged a huge amount of fire energy before launching the attack.

Naruto slapped away the huge blast of fire with bare hand, completely silencing the crowd as Natsu looked at him with utter disbelief.

Naruto slowly walk towards Natsu. "Is that all you got? 'Salamander'." He mocked, snapping the pink haired dragon slayer out of the initial shock.

(Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer OST)

"Damn it!" Natsu roared as he began to charge more magical energy. His body was surrounded by fire as he launched himself towards Naruto.

He kicked Naruto straight on the face. Naruto used his palm to block the impact but soon found Natsu's body vanish and reappear beside him and this time connecting his attack on Naruto's ribcage.

**"****Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" **

As Naruto was sent flying on the opposite side, Natsu jumped on top of him, crushing the blonde down the stadium.

**"****Fire Dragon's Roar!" **

The stadium had a hole where Natsu used his attack. The crowd intensified yet again from the overwhelming power of the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu stood on the stadium with a serious face as fire swirled around his arm and body with sparkles.

**"****NATSU DRAGNEEL HAS MADE A HOLE ON THE STADIUM! HIS MONSTROUS POWER THAT WE ALL KNOW IS LIVE!" **

The arena was covered in smokes as the rocks fell down from the initial massacre.

Soon the smoke cleared and no signs of Naruto was seen.

Natsu furrowed his eyes.

'I can smell him…' He thought as he looked at every direction with attention.

**(Scene Change- Lucy's Shard) **

"That idiot!" She had a horrified expression as tears began to gather on her eyes. She was about to exit her shard before the announcer spoke up. Her mouth wide open but a sense of relief was present.

**(Scene Change- Naruto vs Natsu) **

**"****NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS JUST ERUPTED UP FROM THE HOLE! HOW IS HE EVEN STANDING?!" **

Naruto had a huge smirk on his face as he landed on the stadium. His clothes were ripped in places as it displayed his toned muscles that people would never guess under the dress he wore.

He wiped off a trail of blood from his mouth as he looked at Natsu who was impressed and shocked at the same time.

'Is he for real…'

"That's some awesome strength you got there Natsu-san." Naruto spoke up, his smirk still vibrant on his face. "You are nothing like the other Dragon Slayer's I faced.

**'****He just broke past your chakra shield.' **Ahri commented.

'Yea… I am well aware of that… no wonder he is Igneel-san's chosen one.' Naruto replied.

**'****I don't think it's his limit either.' **

'Will find out soon.'

Natsu took his fighting stance, not sure what to do at this point.

"I am impressed too." Natsu replied.

Naruto smiled at him. "That's bad if you are impressed by this. I have yet to take you seriously."

Natsu grumbled as he ran towards Naruto with his fist.

**"****Fire Dragon's Claw!" **

Naruto dodged the blow and this time dodged the second blow as well followed by smashing his knees on Natsu's gut. He then punched the Dragon slayer which soon turned into a stream of punched from multi direction.

Natsu desperately tried to attack back, but he was outmatched in speed.

"Let's see who is faster, the dragon slayer or the Emperor." Naruto laughed as he kicked Natsu down the stadium just like he did with his Fire attack, but Naruto did it without any flashy visible move.

The stadium crumbled in many larger pieces. The magic barely hold them flying.

Natsu shot up from the ground like a Fire ball as he connected his knee against Naruto's chin.

"Not enough power." Naruto yelled he punched Natsu's on top of his head using both of his fist, sending him back on to the ground.

Everyone in the gallery by now was completely speechless. More on the Fairy Leaf side as the class outcast who doesn't know how to use magic was showing this monstrous strength by acrobats alone.

Soon a roar could be heard from down the stadium as Natsu erupted like a volcano and punched Naruto, overpowering his block and sending Naruto flying as he crashed against the pillars.

**'****Naruto you alright?!' Ahri yelled out. 'I am stepping in-'**

'No!' He yelled out as he barely stood up after that blow.

**'****Stop being cocky! You can't defeat him on that level of power! Not with 90% of your chakra being seal with me! He is not ordinary in the least!' Ahri growled. **

'I can.' He replied as he coughed out some blood. 'Absolute: Zero.'

**'****Are you crazy?! It might put his life in danger! Snap out of your ego!' **

'I am not being egoistic! Nor am I saying he is not strong! I felt something from that last blow and I need to figure it out.' He replied.

**'****Felt something?' **

'I could feel Zeref's energy on him.'

…

**'****I didn't sense anything… are you sure?**' Ahri calmed down and paid her attention completely to him.

'Yea… it was for an instance when he connected his fist with me… there is no doubt but just to clarify I have to neutralize his magical powers.' Naruto jumped back to the ground and stood in front of Natsu who had an absolutely pumped up face, raging for battle.

"I acknowledge you as a strong opponent Natsu-san, but I have to be unfair this time." Before Natsu could reply, Naruto thrusted his palm on his chest as a black aura surrounded both Naruto and Natsu.

**"****Absolute:Zero."**

Natsu instantly lost his balance as he fell down on his knees then on his face.

"W-What did you do?" His voice was barely audible.

'Igneel-san can you hear me?' Naruto closed his eyes as he put his palm on top of Natsu's head.

…

**'****Roar… Naruto….' **

'Hai.. long time no see…. I have some questions for you.'

Another roar could be heard before Naruto continued.

'What connection does he have with Zeref?'

There was a silence between the two before Igneel, the king of Fire Dragon responded.

**'****He is… E.N.D.' **

**…**

Naruto's eyes widened in utter disbelief.

**_Flashback_**

_"__Naruto-kun, how long 'cough' can you keep me sealed? You will certainly meet E.N.D." A man spoke, surrounded by bright orange aura taking the shape of three swords._

_"__Then I will just have to end E.N.D myself. Farewell Zeref."_

**_Flashback END – Note: Read chapter 22 if you don't remember._**

'Igneel-san do you know what you are talking about?! Why didn't you tell me about this before!' Naruto was furious after a long time.

**'****Because you will kill E.N.D and he is precious to me.' **Igneel responded.

…

'Don't judge. I would never kill someone without a reason to.' Naruto replied with slight annoyance. 'But he is an important piece for stopping **Acnologia **and you know that!'

**'****It's not time yet… and this kid is the same as you… kind in heart. When the time is right, he will side with you.' **

'How can you be so sure? He doesn't even know you.' Naruto asked.

**'****He does know me… he is being manipulated by a man named Silver. Before now I tried to connect with you but this seal was blocking any signals I tried to send… until now, you broke the seal.' **Igneel replied. **'What did you do?' **

'Oh I don't really know… I just tried to normally connect with you.' Naruto replied, not to sure if he was right.

**'****I broke the seal.' **Ahri spoke up. **'Don't worry about it, thank me later.' **She smiled and winked at Naruto.

**'****Who is that… I can sense… isn't she from the High blood?' **Igneel asked.

'Yea.. I will explain about it some other time, but for now what should I do with Natsu? I met this Silver guy, he isn't that strong.' Naruto added.

**'****Yes.. it's just the seal he put was not by him… but someone else whom I have no idea of. They erased Natsu's memory and replaced it with lies to take him on their team. I couldn't do anything to stop it as my powers were sealed.' **Igneel replied.

'Er… should I just revamp his memory?' Naruto asked.

**'****I don't think it's a good idea. Let him stay the way he is, I need to know who the man is who put the seal. That seal closely resembles Zeref's seal… we might need this information for future.' **Igneel responded.

'Ahri the seal, do you have any idea who could have put it?' Naruto asked.

**'****Nah, but it is from the Book of Zeref as that dragon says.' **Ahri replied, not too interested. **'You guys need to chill, I doubt it's someone who we can not face.' **

'Hmm… for now I will go with what Igneel-san said. Besides I got some intel from his memory about the Mafia organization. It seems he goes under memory erase after all the missions. So I am going to put a spell which will allow us to get the intel from now on before they are erased. That might help us to discover that man and if he is anyone related to Zeref.' Naruto spoke.

**'****I am sorry I have no memory of his memory since the seal blocked any connection of him with me.' **

'It's fine, I will cut out for now. The referee is approaching us. It was nice talking to you Igneel-san, I hope the day we fight Acnologia, we will be alongside. Farewell for now.'

Igneel let out a roar in agreement before Naruto linked off.

"Teme… what did you do to my body…" Natsu yelled.

Naruto stood up and smiled at him. "I defeated you. Not strong enough?"

**'****Naruto you are intentionally provoking him…' **

'It's fun though! I haven't had a challenge for ages now!'

….

"You didn't defeat me!" He let out another roar which closely resembled the roar of a dragon this time.

The referee went back outside the stadium as the match continued.

Naruto was impressed by his stubbornness.

**'****It reminds you of ****_him?' _**Ahri asked with a smirk.

'Nah… he isn't close to _his _level yet.' Naruto grabbed Natsu's collar as he dragged him up.

"What can you do without magic? You are simply a normal human being now." Naruto asked.

Natsu coughed more blood before smirking. "Never underestimate me…" He whispered.

Naruto let go of him as his body started to glow with black aura as black energy danced around him.

'What the…'

**'****E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel.' **Ahri spoke up. **'No doubt, he is a demon from the book of Zeref.' **

Naruto nodded as realization hit him. 'Forgot those damn demons uses **Curse **as their primary source of energy... looks like you have to take over to defeat him. I don't want to hurt him. Just don't change appearance, just take over my body.' Naruto sighed as Ahri let out a victory laugh.

Naruto closed his eyes as Ahri took over his body. As he opened his eyes, his blue orbs changed to blood red orbs.

'Don't fight. Just neutralize his **Curse **power and finish this match.'

**'****Yea I know.' **

"Pipsqueak, let me show you the difference in our strength." Ahri/Naruto spoke in a demonic tone.

Natsu who was charged with Curse power, ran towards Naruto for an attack but soon came to halt as he whispered a spell.

"Freeze…" Naruto/Ahri spoke up. He then placed his hand on Naruto as the black energy surrounding him was sucked out by Naruto/Ahri.

He then punched Natsu lightly as the pink haired dragon slayer fell down lifelessly.

"Your limit has been reached." Naruto replied as Ahri let go of his body.

**'****I really don't think his Curse power is at it's max… it felt like a leakage if you ask me.' **Ahri spoke up.

'I know… that damn Zeref… his spells gives me creeps sometimes…

**'****I await the day when I rip his neck..' **

'In due time…'

The referee came to check and could see Natsu had long lost consciousness.

He raised the flag towards Naruto, signalling he had won.

**"****T-THIS IS UNREAL! NATSU DRAGNEEL HAS FALLEN! THE WINNER IS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **

Naruto slightly shrugged as the crowd roared in excitement.

'Did I leak any magical energy?' Naruto asked as he made his way towards the contestant's gallery.

**'****Nah, you only used 10% of your chakra, and I made sure to use my ****_curse _****power. So no one will find the truth.' **Ahri linked off after saying that.

**(THE END)**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update and kind of short… but oh well.

I know a lot of you will have a 'WTF' reaction but all these will make sense when Naruto's past is revealed… Get ready for angst in the future when that happens… I warned you x)

Anyways! I expect some reviews! I did my best on this chapter, hope you like it x)


	30. Chapter 30

**A Lost Key**

**MYSTIC 7(Team Intro) **

The crowd roared in excitement as the match between Naruto and Natsu came to an end. This was by far the most exciting match ever produced between the two academy.

As Naruto made his way out of the arena, he caught a glimpse of Momoi waving her hand at him.

He smiled and waved back. The very next second he noticed she wasn't the only one waving at him. He slightly opened his mouth in shock as the people who booed him since forever was chanting his name.

**'****People chant the winner, and boo the losers. Humans are such selfish creatures.' **

Naruto looked down. He shook his head and looked back towards his classmates and gave a nod of acknowledgement causing the crowd to roar, seeing the small display of interaction on the Vision Stones.

'Humans are selfless when it comes to the loved ones. They will be selfish to save their loved ones. That's what makes humans superior to others.' Naruto countered Ahri's earlier statement.

**'****You forgot to say how foolish humans are. Look at you, gloating like a dumbass because of them who bullied you throughout your life.' **

'There is always room for acknowledging your mistakes. Isn't that right?'

…

**'****I don't care if you end up hurt by them again. Hmp.' **

'You don't need to worry; I could care less for them either way. I have more precious people to look after.' Naruto replied with a smile. Ahri crossed her arms with a huff as she linked off.

Naruto then looked where Itachi's shard was and could see he was looking at him before turning back, signalling him to come.

'What does he want at this moment?'

**'****Maybe congratulate you?' **Ahri spoke sarcastically.

Naruto ignored her as made sure to not go to his shard directly. That would just raise a lot of question. He made his way towards the locker room and then teleported inside Itachi's shard.

**(Scene Change- Itachi's shard) **

"Oh hello captain." Itachi greeted as Naruto teleported inside the shard. He nodded and took a seat.  
"Mind if I watch the next match from here? Don't feel like going back for now." Naruto asked with a bored expression.

"Yea sure. In fact there's something we need to talk about." Itachi spoke as took a seat in front of him.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Itachi took out his laptop and quickly logged in. He started to type something as Naruto waited.

"There's reports that a man, presumed an Uchiha." Itachi stopped as Naruto processed the information before continuing. "Has been sighted in America. I also have report that his hideout has more than ten thousand soldiers following him."  
"Ten thousand? That's barely an hideout if you ask me." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "I feel like they are intentionally making themselves appear to us."  
"Wow you both think alike." Itachi laughed. "**Mavis-san** said the same thing."  
Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Mavis-san? Haven't heard about her for a while."

"Hmm… the Mystic 7 has been less active as we barely have anything worth dealing with." He explained. "However this recent discovery about the Uchiha is something that we need to look into."  
Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke. "So why did you call me?"  
"It's exactly what you think. The **Mystic 7** needs to gather in America and continue the mission. Before you decline, it's an order from **Jirayah-san.' **Itachi laughed as Naruto twitched his eyebrows.

"That perverted old man.." Naruto huffed. "Who else is present apart from you and me?"

"Six members of Mystic 7. Me, you, **Mavis Varmillion**, **Gildarts Clive**, **Freya Uchiha and Loke.**" Itachi turned his laptop screen towards Naruto which displayed a map anda red 'x' marked on a point.

"So as usual _he _isn't joining." Naruto sighed. "Is this the map for the Uchiha location?"

Itachi nodded. "We will be meeting the King of America before we undergo the mission. He specially wanted to meet the captain of the Mystic 7." Itachi added.

Naruto shrugged as he closed the laptop screen. "Just so you know, I will eventually fight all the 4 kings and put an end to their reign. Whether I face them with you guys, without you guys or against you guys."

"Well you will eventually have to face your dad too then." Itachi smirked seeing him twitch his eye brows.

"I don't think my dad is related with what happened 10 years back… heck I was a victim of it so I doubt he would send his own son in hell… regardless." Naruto raised his hand to signal Itachi to stop from interrupting. "One of the 4 kings is related with **_them _**and I will find out who it is and for that I have to beat it out of them if need be."

Itachi nodded. "But you do understand the NPD, the world government and even the Mystic 7 will be defending the kings right? What can a single boy can do? Your strength doesn't exceed all those odds."  
"Itachi-san, you don't know who my army is." Naruto smirked. "You don't know even a quarter of my friends."

**'****Tell him who's boss! Stupid humans!' **Ahri smirked.

'Well he doesn't know anything about you guys x)'

**'****Can't wait to see his face once we launch our attacks!' **

"Your army?" Itachi raised his eyebrows. "Who could possibly be stronger than the kings and us from Mystic 7?"

"The Fairy King." Naruto replied as he turned his attention to the next match which was about to start.

"Nice joke~"

"Will see I guess." Naruto murmured in a low tone which he heard barely.

Itachi looked at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not but eventually gave him.

Sigh… 'He is such a pain..'

"Well consider me in your team when time comes. I will gladly lend my hand." Itachi spoke up as he too turned his attention to the next match.

"I know that already."

**(Scene Change) **

The match between Sakura Haruno and Cana Alberona had started and we are five minutes into it.

This was a must win situation for Cana from Magnolia High.

So far she had been on constant offense with her **Card Magic. **

Sakura Haruno was just dodging the attacks.

"Is dodging all you can do? Flat chested bitch!" Cana yelled.

…

Sakura stopped and stood on ground, her hair covering her face.

"Heh! Are you mad?" Cana taunted.

"Yo referee, is it okay if I kill her?" Sakura waved at the referee who sweat dropped.

"Heh! As if you can even scratch me with your ugly forehe- gwaakkk" Cana spat out blood as Sakura punched her straight on the gut. She would be sent a long distance back from the blow of Sakura hadn't attacked her from the other direction as well.

"Bitch, you are lucky I can not go all out, I would send you to grave by now otherwise." Sakura pulled her up by the collar and kept on kicking her side ribcage with powerful kicks.

Cana had tears on her eyes from the pain. To ordinary people it looked like simple kicks, but in fact they were highly concentrated magic energy blasts.

She was about to surrender but smashed her elbow on Cana's throat, damaging her vocal cord in the process.

"Now let me show you real torture bitch." Sakura laughed maniacally. She punched her under Cana's chin, breaking her teeth in the process. Lucky for Cana that it caused blood to spat out of her mouth so the referee had instantly called off the match.

"Stop right there! The match is over." The referee commanded as he landed beside the duo.

"Tch.." Sakura threw the lifeless body of Cana on the ground as she turned on her heels and left.

**"****Uh… we don't know what just happened but! Looks like that's another win for Fairy Leaf!" **

The crowd was confused before the announcement. Soon they started to cheer for Fairy Leaf. Cana was soon taken out of the arena by medical teams.

**(Scene Change)**

Mirajane was completely shocked as she saw the match. It was such a short yet gruesome match… it didn't feel like a match... felt more like a fight to death.

"Scared"

Mirajane almost from her chair hearing Naruto's voice.

"When did you get in here? :O" She asked horrified.

"Err, just now." Naruto replied as he sat beside her.

"Did you see the match?! Sakura-san is so strong!" She exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Hmm… her physical strength is not to be taken lightly. She could easily join the NPD." He replied.

Mirajane looked down with a frown. "So is she a better recruit than me?"

"Of course not." Naruto replied bluntly shocking her completely.

"You are strong Mira-san… like really strong." He added.

"T-thanks…" She blushed furiously. 'What's wrong with me… he just said I was strong, he didn't confess!' She shook her head. 'Then why am I getting this weird feeling…. My face feels hot… my stomach feels weird… ahhh!'

"Are you alright?"

She instantly sat straight and nodded vigorously. "Iamabsoluteltfine!"

….

"Er.. okay, anyway I wanted to ask you a favour." Naruto turned serious and by the looks of his face she could tell it was important. She paid her full attention.

"I will be going on a mission in America and our team is missing one member. I thought you would want to go with me? It's of course up to you to decide but I think-"  
"Of course I will go!" She cut him off and blurted out. She quickly blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I m-mean why not? It will be good for my training? Right?"

Naruto nodded. "Exactly. Also I want you to meet someone. Her name is Freya Uchiha, she can help you with your **Fire Phoenix **powers since she has a beast of same kind inside her." Naruto explained.

":O Really? And what do you mean by Uchiha? I thought only Sasuke was the last Uchiha left? I mean last Uchiha with the Sharingan… so she has no Sharingan right?"

Naruto shook his head. "She has the sharingan and Sasuke isn't the only Uchiha left… it's a story for another day, for now just remember that this mission is really important so I will have to erase your memory to remove everything that happens in the mission."

…

Mirajane twitched her eyebrows with anger. "You mean you don't trust me?"  
"It's not like I don't trust you, but if anyone reads your memory, it will be a problem. So I have to do this." Naruto replied.

She wasn't too convinced and still felt he didn't trust her completely but she let it go.

'Well I am a new member.. I have to earn their trust.'

"Well that's all, if you are willing to go on the mission then come to my office next Saturday and we can discuss it further." Naruto yawned and laid back on his chair. "I am tired…"  
"Oh want me to order coffee?" Mirajane asked.

"Hm… coffee… nah, I want dark chocolate."

…

"That's gonna make you even more sleepy dumbo." Mirajane laughed. "I will order coffee."  
"Hey! Don't decide on your-"  
"2 Coffee please. Yes with extra sugar. Thanks. Beep. Ordered. X)"

…

'Troublesome…'

**(THE END) **

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update.. and a short in fact. But I wanted this chapter to be separate, it is really important for future plots so yea…. HOPE you like it!

Please leave some **Reviews (^.^)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A Lost Key**

**(Reunion of Stranger)**

**Group A 1v1 Combat (Female)**

**Ino vs Cosmos- Ino wins**

**Tenten vs Lisanna- Lisanna wins**

**Erza vs Erina- Erza wins**

**Kaori vs Juvia- Kaori wins**

**Sakura vs Cana- Sakura wins**

**Shion vs Millianna- Shion wins**

**Momoi vs Jenny- Momoi wins**

**Mirajane vs Hisui- **

**Levy vs Sherry- Sherry wins**

**Rin vs Sherry- Sherry wins **

**"****So far it is clear that the Fairy Leaf has already won the females 1v1 combat too. We still have a match left, between The daughter of the King of Fiore and Mirajane from Fairy Leaf. Hope the last match is exciting even though it doesn't add much to the points but it does mean the winner will be one of the 5 contender for the champions 1v1 tomorrow!" **

Cheers could be heard from both side of the stadium, specially because Hisui was the crowd favourite regardless of which team she was part of.

Mirajane stood in front of Hisui who was busy waving her hand to the fans.

She slightly frowned and was envious of her.

'Lisanna got similar cheers too.' She quickly shook her head. 'I should be happy, she is my sister. Hm… I should be happy.'

Hisui E. Fiore, was the third daughter of the King of Fiore. Now her dad wasn't the king of whole Japan like Minato, but was still equally respected. Being his daughter resulted her to be really popular among the crowd, after all she was royalty.

"I hope we can have a fun match. ;)" Hisui cheerfully spoke up with a wink. Mirajane forced a smile and nodded.

"Likewise."

"Okay… uh… let the match begin…" The new referee announced with much boredom, less enthusiasm.

Mirajane quickly took a fighting stance as Hisui looked at her confidently. Mirajane spared a glance at Naruto. He smiled at her with acknowledgment causing a faint tint of blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Here I go, Mirajane-san. **Gate of Wrath: Slifer!**" Hisui took out a platinum coloured key as she chanted a spell. Soon a bright light emerged from the key before it materialized into a guy with long dark red hair, pointy eyes with black shades under them. He was the same height as Mirajane but looked slightly older than her.

"A-A platinum key?" Mirajane asked nervously. Platinum gate keys were extinct as far as she read in class. Then how does she have one?

"Hai. This is our family treasure. We have one of the Seven Platinum Gate keys, this being Gate of Wrath: Slifer." Hisui explained proudly.

Mirajane was slightly startled and kind of nervous. The crowd didn't seem to have noticed how rare the summon was, but they still cheered just seeing her use her **celestial magic**.

Mirajane looked back at Naruto again, this time he smirked at her and mouthed something which of course she didn't hear from this far, but she could easily read his lips.

"Scared already?"

This completely removed all her doubts as she took a deep breath before looking at Hisui and her summon, confidently.

"Well you are not the only one with powerful summons." Mirajane smirked.

"Huh?" Hisui looked at her, slightly confused.

"**Phoenix Summoning: Dranzer!" **

The whole stadium flashed with bright orange lights which soon turned out into scorching heat. Soon the bright light cleared up, revealing a huge bird like creature and Mirajane standing on top of it's head.

The crowd who was cheering before was now awestruck seeing the sheer size and beauty of the bird-like creature.

**"****WHAT IS THIS! IT-ITS HUGE!" **

The crowd soon roared in excitement as the match continued.

"Well then. Shall we begin the fight between Dragon and Phoenix?" Mirajane asked with a smirk as Hisui was completely frozen seeing the huge creature from so close, and the heat was intense.

"Calm down Princess. Orders." Slifer asked calmly.

Hisui was completely shaken by the situation and couldn't handle the heat any further as she collapsed.

"What the…" Mirajane jumped from the head of the phoenix as she walked towards Hisui. She was out cold.

…

'Er… I forgot she is a celestial wizard… shouldn't have summoned him.' She felt bad for winning like this.

"Huh?" She could see Hisui's celestial spirit vanish. 'They feed from the wizard's magic after all.' She then looked at her summoning and smiled. 'Not my one though!'

"**Deactivate." **

The match was soon called off as Mirajane was declared victorious. The womens 1v1 was dominated by Fairy Leaf.

She bowed slightly in acknowledgement towards the crowd before sparing a glance where Naruto was supposed to be, only to find it empty much to her displeasure.

**"****That concludes day one of the tournament. We had some awesome matches, regardless of who won, they are all very awesome and the future of our country! Big applause for all the participants!" **

The crowd cheered for both the teams. The two academy shook hands with each other as a part of the closing ceremony for day one. Of course none liked the other.

"Where is that blondie?" Laxus asked Sasuke who just gave him a cold shoulder and left without replying. He was still pissed off from the fact that he lost.

"Err, he left after the matches ended." Mirajane replied instead. She could tell Laxus was strong by sensing his magical energy.

Laxus nodded and walked away with slight frown, which she noticed.

"Don't worry about him. He probably just wanted to say how badly he will beat that blondie up tomorrow in Round 2." Gray came out of nowhere and slid his arms on Mirajane's shoulder.

Mirajane twitched in annoyance. "Firstly, will see who kicks who's ass." She replied with a glare as she brushed away his hand. "Secondly, don't get mushy with me, or I will just have to tell Lucy-san." Mirajane turned on her heels, not sparing him another glance.

'Geez, what does Lucy-san see on this scumbag.'

**(Scene Change- Outside Stadium)**

Naruto had already changed his clothes and picked Wendy from the locker room and were on their way to 'Naruto's house.' (Yeap, you finally get to see his house. Cx)

They had decided Wendy will stay with him for the time being until he sees it's safe to let her go.

The duo were on their way out of the gates until they were approached by unexpected guests.

"Hey! That match was awesome!" A women with long red hair spoke up enthusiastically with a childish grin on her face. Behind her there was a man with Blonde hair who was trying to calm her down, but she just snatched her shoulder from his grip as she looked at Naruto with stars on her eyes.

'M-mom..' Naruto was shocked to be approached by Minato and Kushina all of a sudden like this. For once he was out of words. He was happy but couldn't react to that. His mind just went blank.

"Heh, I can beat him any day." A girl with long blonde hair snarled as she crossed her arms, with a pout.

'Erina…'  
"Naruto… Naruto!" Wendy punched him on the side, freeing him out of the daze.

"Oh.. um… hi.." He replied awkwardly and blushed with embarrassment when Kushina began to laugh at him.

"Don't be nervous! We are good human souls!" Kushina laughed.

"Well perhaps you should stop scaring the boy then." Minato added.

"Oh please! I am not scaring him! It's your stupid annoying dress that's scaring him. Right? Right?"

…

Naruto soon let out a smile as his eyes slightly watered.

"It's nice to meet you… M- Minato-sama, Kushina-sama."

"Likewise!" Wendy chirped in. She knew they were royalties but she didn't have much antiques to deal with these situations.

"Come with us! For lunch, I want to know more about you!" Kushina chirped as she began to walk towards her car, not giving any explanation or chance to ask question.

Everyone sweat dropped seeing that apart from Naruto. Who was just too happy to be able to talk to her.

"Hai."

Wendy raised an eyebrow seeing him blush as he followed them.

'Wow, what's wrong with him.' She quickly shook her head as they were going.

'Er… I am not invited I guess?' Wendy thought out loud much to her embarrassment.

"What you waiting for? Mom meant both of you, just keep walking kid. Geez." Erina walked off with annoyance and Wendy hurriedly followed her to the car.

'Wow… a Ferrari~'

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto and Wendy arrived at a restaurant along with the trio. Wendy was completely nervous seeing such an expensive place. Sure she was a star which meant she had gone to many places, and they are not financially struggling, but she had never been to a place like this. It just felt completely out of world. She could see the whole restaurant was screaming with lights of different shades to match each places.

She also spotted robots which greeted them.

"D-Domo."

"They are robots Wendy, they don't really recognize your voice. It's not android." Naruto explained teasingly.

Wendy glared at him before rolling her eyes.

'He seems not nervous at all… then again he did say he was part of this… er.. NPD. He must have gone to many places like this before… perhaps while they were saving a princess! Kya a princess.. that's just too-'

"Oi watch out." Naruto said, catching her off guard. She was about to collide with the table.

"O-Oh thanks."

"Don't be nervous really! As I said we are good people!" Kushina added as she took a seat on a big round table. On her side Minato sat. Naruto took a seat beside Erina who rolled her eyes with a 'hmp.'

'Taking chance to seat beside me, what a jerk. I don't even know why mom and dad brought this blondie here.'

Wendy took a seat beside Naruto and finally calmed down. As she looked at Erina who turned her face away from them, she could see how pretty she was. Her skin was literally glowing with whiteness.

Her long blonde hair and perfect figure made her jealous instantly.

"So tell me Naruto. What magic do you use?!" Kushina spoke up, breaking the ice between everyone.

Naruto inwardly panicked. He knew she was a devil slayer… he can't really hide from her even if he lied.

'She most probably knows it already…'

"I don't know how to use magic." Naruto smiled as she laughed at him giving a knowing look. "Is what I want you to believe, but I don't have any particular specialty. I learned quite a lot of types and don't really have any speciality in either of them."

"Oh! I thought so. I could see you when you stood up for that white haired girl against our family members!" Kushina smirked seeing Naruto widen his eyes.

"B-But it was inside the seal… you couldn't have seen anything…"  
"Oh come on Naruto, I am a wizard too y'know?"  
"Mom!" Erina frowned as Kushina spoke casually with her native accent.

Kushina just stuck out her tongue and mouthed an apology.

Minato just smiled. He was long kicked out of the conversation.

"Oh.." He looked down not knowing what to say.

"I can also see through the small illusion magic you have on your face Naruto." Kushina added with a smile, catching him off guard yet again.

'I also know you are the guy who is inside Erina's memories.' Kushina thought but didn't speak up.

"So, why do you use that?" Kushina asked with curiosity specially seeing how handsome and pretty he was for a boy his age.

Erina looked at her mom with a questioning look. "Illusion magic? Does he look even more ugly?" She blurted out bluntly.

Wendy frowned, not liking her attitude anymore.

"Well why don't we find out? Shall we?" Kushina smirked, and before Naruto could react, she broke his magic.

"**Dispel." **

**…****.**

"Tadaaa."

…..

Erina and Wendy was completely lost just seeing his eyes, much less his whole face. Naruto quickly turned the illusion magic on as they looked down with embarrassment by being caught off-guard like that.

"Why would you do that?!" Naruto glared which caused her laughter to increase.

"Sorry! I was just trying the see your reaction!"  
.

"Mind explaining your badge by the way?" Minato asked causing him to sigh.

"I am part of NPD. I am studying here to get a qualification legally. Also there is someone who I need to protect." Naruto added the last bit with a lower tone.

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend?"  
"She is not- how do you even know it's a she?" Naruto asked, now he was getting insecure that she was reading his mind.

**'****Not possible. No one can read our minds without my permission.' **Ahri spoke up.

'Oh you are alive? I thought you died or something~' Naruto replied with sarcasm.

**'****Nah, I was just enjoying seeing you get owned by your mother :v' **

'Whatever.'

"Well it was just a hunch." Kushina explained with a wink.

Naruto just nodded.

Soon the waiter arrived with the menu as he provided everyone with a menu card.

Naruto decided to focus on the menu as he was getting embarrassed from Kushina's teasing.

Naruto ordered a ramen noodles which caused Erina to look at him incredulously.

"Make use of the time while you can. You might never be able to be in a place like this later, so order all you can since my parents are paying anyway." Erina took a sip of water as she inwardly laughed thinking she was able to put him down to his place.

"Actually the ramen is free for me. That's why I ordered." Naruto replied.

"Free for you?" Erina questioned.

"I have tokens for this restaurant you see. You get tokens when you are a regular customer. I just have enough for ramen for now." Naruto inwardly laughed seeing her face make a complete 360 from cockiness to disbelief.

"Before you ask, NPD members are not poor. :)" Naruto added. Both Kushina and Minato laughed which caused her to glare at them before they tried to supress their laughter.

Wendy ordered a prawn rice which arrived shortly. Naruto took a piece of prawn from her plate which caused Erina to agitate.

"You know you can just order another plate? It's not good table manners!"  
"Come on Erina, don't be mean to our guest!" Kushina scolded.

"But mom! He is pissing me off!"

Naruto payed no attention as he then concentrated on his Ramen which made her even more angry.

"So? Why did you guys invite me?" Naruto finally asked in a serious tone. "I am sure it's not just because you wanted to know about me."  
"Well actually it's just because of that… and slightly a different reason. But rest assured, it's nothing important. I just wanted to see who you are. :)" Kushina replied in a cheerful tone which was convincing enough for him.

As they were all enjoying their food, Naruto decided to have some fun. Who knows if he will ever get a chance like this in future.

He slightly frowned as the thought came on his mind.

**'****Just enjoy the moment. Think about the future later.' **

…

'Right… thanks!' Naruto smirked as he looked at Erina which she caught instantly.

"What you looking at?!"

Naruto laughed. "Nothing, just wondering how you must have felt to lose in the first round."  
…

..

"Naruto-kun!" Wendy scolded.

"Is that supposed to make me angry?! GUESS WHAT! I AM NOT ANGRY! DO I LOOK ANGRY?! NO! LOOK I AM SMILING! HAHAHAAH…. HA!" Erina shoved the piece of chicken on her mouth, completely ignoring her table manners.

To be honest she has no table manners. She was trying to put on an act to put Naruto down since she doesn't like that fact that he was getting all the attention of her parents.

"Well you lost fair and square, so must feel like shit. :)"  
"Nuh uh, no foul words Mr." Kushina scolded.

Naruto just mouthed a small apology and felt happy for being scolded like that. It's new to him.

"Well why don't you fight me then?! You stupid peasant!"

**(THE END) **

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait! I was busy~ Kind of xD Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know your thoughts in **REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A Lost Key**

Naruto and Erina stood inside the Seal that Minato made for them to have their 'duel' which apparently was just a friendly fight according to Erina.

Minato was completely against this, but Kushina had convinced him which resulted in the match taking place.

Naruto laughed as he saw how pumped up and angry she looked.

"Are we making it a friendly match or anything goes?" Naruto asked in a teasing way. Erina was about to yell at him but soon stopped as Kushina spoke up.

"You don't want to go all out against her. She is strong you know? :)"

…

"Ha! Exactly." Erina smirked.

"Hmm? Is that so." He replied. "Well let's make it like this. She can go all out, I won't even use magic. Sounds cool?" Naruto asked Kushina to which she laughed.

"Suit yourself."

Erina at this point was pissed off. How dare a peasant act all cocky with her! She was going to teach him a lesson!  
"Ready when you are." Naruto pointed his finger at her as he motioned towards him signalling her to start.

She didn't waste any time as she flashed in front of him in a flash.

"**Raikiri: Thrust!" **She had materialized a blade within that split second as she thrust the blade against his chest. **"Explode!" **

A big explosion took place as the area was covered in smokes.

Erina jumped back and gracefully landed on her feet, brushing the dirt off her shoulder as she anticipated his lifeless body on the ground.

"Heh, all talk. What did I even expect from a peasant?" She taunted and dryly laughed.

"Ah."

…

She immediately jumped forward as she heard his voice from her back. As she turned around, she widened her eyes, sensing his presence behind her again.

"You have nice speed Erina. But don't take it for granted." Naruto kicked her feet, causing her to fall on her face.

"Why you!" She spun on her wrist as she tried to kick his leg but missed it. Naruto quickly had a grip on her hand as he pressed her down. Her hand gripped on her back and Naruto stood on her legs, completely cutting her movement.

"Now let's see. I can just break your hand and win the match since you will forfeit." Naruto spoke with a sinister smirk.

"I-I never forfeit!" She snarled.

"Oh? Is that so?" Naruto twisted her arm a little more causing her to slightly yell in pain which she soon suppressed.

"S-See!"  
Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Say goodbye to your arm." He twisted her arm completely, as her mind went completely blank from the sharp pain.

**"****Release" **

"That's not fair!" Naruto yelled at Kushina who stuck her tongue.

Erina was dumbfounded as she found herself on the ground but the pain was gone and her arm was fine.

"What just…"

"Illusion technique. Nope I did not use any magic. It's kind of like hypnotizing. In this case I made you to fear me to a point where your brain couldn't process the situation. It's harder than it sounds though." Naruto replied with a yawn. "Hm?" He inwardly facepalmed as he saw her blonde hair slowly turning into orange red colour. Her body was surrounded in orange aura as her eyes became a lot more pointy. Her lips were sharp on the edges and whisker marks appeared on her cheeks.

"Listen you piece of shit." Erina spoke up, her voice changed to a sinister and beast like tone. "Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Before Naruto could react, Erina punched him on the gut, sending him flying a good distance as his backbone made a cracking noise once he hit the ground. Soon he found his chin being kicked, sending him flying up before punched him on top of his head, burying him down the ground a few feet.

"What the! Stop this this instance!" Wendy yelled out loud. The ground in the arena started to shake as Wendy was surrounded by green aura. Her face was no longer holding the baby features. Her eyes were as furious as a hungry beast looking at its prey.

"Wendy-chan?" Kushina tried to touch her, only to be shocked by the amount of heat her body had.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Calm down miss." Minato smacked her on the back of her neck as she lost consciousness. He caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Minato what did you do?! :O"

"It was **awakening, **it would get worse since it's her first time." He explained.

"Wow, what type is she?"

"Dragon-slayer… don't know what type though. Will ask him after the fight… well never mind." Minatao sweat dropped seeing Naruto holding Erina's unconscious body.

"That's my win." Naruto winked causing Kushina to pout.

"What trick did you use?"

"Nothing much. She used all her power at once, I just directed her attack on her." Naruto lifted Erina on his shoulder as he approached the trio.

"What happened to Wendy?" Naruto asked seeing Minato holding her unconscious self.

"Well… she had awakening." Minato replied.

Naruto inwardly nodded but acted as if he didn't know she was a dragon slayer. In fact, it wasn't her awakening, but **secando** **origin** since Wendy had her awakening a long time back when they were younger.

"I see… that's rare." Naruto lied.

"Indeed, anyways looks like you did a number on my daughter, let's take them to the hospital." Minato replied as he looked at Wendy.

"Nah, I can heal them." Naruto placed Erina on the ground as he motioned Minato to place Wendy on the ground.

Minato did as told and looked intently at what Naruto would do next.

He then put both of his palm on top of the girls as they started to glow.

"You know healing magic?"

"Not really. It's reversal magic. It just changes the body particles back to it's original form an hour back. You could call it time travelling, but it's not since time cannot be reversed." Naruto explained. Slowly Wendy and Erina opened their eyes as he removed his hand.  
Wendy coughed lightly as she looked at Naruto with a questioning look.  
"You lost consciousness. You are fine now." He replied with a nod.

"Oh." Wendy looked on her side and could see Erina was sitting up as well.

"Welcome back." Naruto joked.

"What happened?"

"You lost, that's what. J"

**(Scene Change- 2hours later) **

"So Naruto, it was lovely meeting you. Hope we can meet again in future." Kushina smiled at the blonde. Naruto looked down, hiding the blush under the sunset as he slowly and meekly nodded. Wendy was curious to know about his sudden change after meeting them. She decided to ask later.

"Hmp. I hope I never see you again." Erina snarled as she crossed her arms.

"Heh, still butt hurt?" Naruto taunted making the girl glare at him.

They bid farewell to each other as they turned their heels. Naruto glanced back one last time only to find Kushina doing the same. Naruto was slightly startled to which she smile and mouthed something which he could easily read.

'I know who you are.'

He froze, eyes widened as Kushina turned around with a wink.

Wendy came to a halt as well as she looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

….

"I don't know…"

**(Scene Change- Later at Night- NPD Headquarters) **

Naruto yawned as he stood outside from his car. He looked at the NPD headquarter with yet another yawn.

'I am not getting enough sleep lately~' He thought as he rubbed his eyes.

"Naruto! Over here!" Mirajane waved at him standing in front of the NPD entrance.

'Isn't she lively as usual… doesn't she need sleep?' He thought as he raised his hand, acknowledging her presence.

**'****It's 9PM Naruto. Besides you don't do anything apart from sitting in your office~' **

'Meh~ Nothing worth my time. I can't wait to go America for the Uchiha mission though. Finally, some fun.' He shoved his hands on his pocket as he made his way towards the office.

"You are late!" Mirajane pouted as he shrugged carelessly.

"Aren't you meant to be politer to your senior?" Naruto asked as he entered the office.

"Well we were outside, so it's fine." She stuck her tongue following him.

As the duo entered, all the people who were working inside the headquarters on the ground floor stood up, greeting him.

"Yush." He raised his hand monotonously.

He soon heard some commotion on the second floor. As he looked up he could see a Girl who looked on her twenties, begging one of the Lawyers, for some reason. The lawyer just gave her a cold shoulder and yelled at her causing her to look at him with heartbreak.

"Oi Mizuki, what's wrong?" Naruto called out. The lawyer soon stiffened as he hurriedly walked down and approached him.

"Sir, this girl wants to hire a lawyer but doesn't fulfil the requirements. She doesn't have an insurance either, she is an immigrant and also doesn't pay the taxes!" Mizuki, replied.

Naruto looked up at the girl who looked down with shame and clutched her fist.

"And?" Naruto asked catching the lawyer off-guard.

"W-What do you mean sir?"

"Is that all the reason why you were being a jerk to her?" Naruto asked with a frown.

The lawyer was just silent and looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"So? Is that all?"

…

"Yes sir.."

"But if she doesn't meet the requirements, there's nothing we can do. It's the law right?" Mirajane spoke up.

Naruto didn't even bother replying her.

"Oi Miss. Meet me in my office." He yelled out loud enough for her to hear. She was slightly startled from his tone but soon calmed down and nodded.

"S-Sir what do you plan to do? We can't fight her case if she-"

"Shut up you are annoying." Naruto grumbled as he began to walk up to his office.

"If you can't help a person in need for some shitty rules, then stop being a lawyer and go suck some shit on the street."

Mirajane face-palmed as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

Some just laughed who knew him from before.

**(Scene Change) **

"Oh come in." Naruto answered as he heard the knock. The girl from earlier walked in, slightly shaking in fear of getting arrested. Sure she would not get arrested for such reason, the best could happen is she gets fined. But she didn't know that.

"Calm down. I…" Naruto smiled as he remembered what Kushina said earlier. "I am a good human soul!" He continued with a cheerful tone, catching her off-guard. She had just seen him being angry earlier, and now he is smiling? It's as if he is completely a different person.

"H-Hai." She replied.

"Take a seat."

The girl nodded and took a seat as told.

"So? What's the case about?" Naruto asked as he started to write the date on a blank piece of paper.

"Um.. my.. my husband is a lawyer, but he was falsely accused of bribery and was taken to jail last month. I… I believe he is innocent! But the guy who he was fighting a case against, is a really powerful guy… he trapped my husband on this false accusation!" She explained in between tears. She was frustrated and felt invulnerable as no one was helping her or believing her.

"Hm… what's your husband's name?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a smile.

"Shiro… Shiro Seijiro."

"Hmm… I will have to find some data on him.. give me a sec, write his badge number for me." Naruto handed her a piece of paper which she hurriedly took and jolted down the number.

Naruto did a quick search after receiving the number and got a gist about that person.

"Hmm… he is a clever guy. He won some rather interesting cases." Naruto hummed which caused her to be slightly proud.

"Well I don't know if he is innocent yet, but here's a deal. If you sign up this paper, I can work for your case. I am not a lawyer but I can just act as a witness and do some stuff after I do some investigation. I will refer you to a proper Lawyer. Sound right?"

The girl abruptly nodded. "T-Thank you very much..!"

"Well thank me after. I am blindly agreeing this, so I hope you're are saying the truth." Naruto replied with a yawn.

"I can assure you my husband is innocent!"

"Hm.. so, who is this rich person you suspect? Any information?"  
"Hai! His name is Amon Namikaze."

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "The royal family huh.." He whispered to himself.

The girl seemed slightly saddened seeing his reaction after hearing who it was.  
"Sounds fun." Naruto added. "Makes it rather interesting for the Lawyer I am going to refer you to. Her name is Shizune."

**(Scene Change- Later that night in Naruto's office) **

Naruto was done for the night and he was tired. He looked at his watch, it was 2AM.

**'**Is Wendy fine?**' **Naruto asked.

**'****Yes. She has already made many friends with the Fairies.' **Ahri replied. **'Was it okay to let her in here? What if she is a spy from the enemy?' **

'What you saying? She is my friend… how can you accuse-'

**'****I am not accusing Naruto. I am more worried about you than me. I can defend myself. But you can't defend yourself if I can't help you.' **Ahri replied with seriousness.

'Where is that coming from suddenly? Besides, how can you accuse a young girl of being a spy?' Naruto frowned.

**'****I am allowed to accuse her. She is just another human to me.' **Ahri gritted her teeth. **'Don't tell me what to do.' **She linked off after saying that.

Naruto didn't bother to reply or try to talk to her. He fell on his chair with a sigh. He was tired already, not ready to deal with any shit for now.

'I should go home… will get Wendy back in my apartment tomorrow… hm.' He opened his drawer to get his apartment card. He fumbled through a pile of papers until a very familiar photo was in display.

It was a Photo of him with the other members of the Mystic 7. He slightly frowned seeing one of the members, before closing the drawer.

'It's going to be one hell of a trip… nothing good happens with this guys.' He stretched his arm before finally standing up.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." Naruto opened the door as it revealed the white haired beauty, panting.

"Mira-san?"

*Push*

"Woah what-"

She closed the door behind and stepped in front of him.

"I need your help…" She whispered slowly.

"Uh… sure, what's wrong?"

…

"I.. I k-killed a member.. of the Namikaze Family!" She quickly closed her eyes, trying to escape what she expected would come next. Questioning, yelling, punishment.

"Calm down first." Naruto put his hand on her shoulder, calming her shaky legs. "When did this happen?"

..

"I.. I was sent to investigate a club for a potential serial rapist. I was… I- I was told to go with you but you seemed angry with me earlier so I thought I will do it alone and s-surprise you… but.. I messed up!" At this point she started shading tears as guilt took over her conscience.

"So… why did you kill?" Naruto asked, scratching his head as he took a seat and motioned her to do the same.

She slightly hesitated before sitting down. She calmed down after a few seconds of silence before she continued.

"I found out that the rapist was the son of a higher up from Namikaze Family. When I walked to him and gave my identity, he signalled the club to turn the lights off. It was dark soon, but I used my magic to lit up, but he was gone, along with all the girls present in the club. He seems to have… seemed to have instant transmission powers. I gave up for the night and was walking back until I heard loud screams from a ship nearby. When the screams increased and were of different voices, I jumped in the boat." She snarled as her face changed in disgust. "It was the same guy, selling the girls to other rich people…"  
She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "T-Trust me it was an accide-"

"Ah I see. That was good. Scumbags like them should be killed anyway." Naruto stretched his arms, as if dismissing the matter completely."

Mirajane got angry as she stood up and glared at him. "I-It's not okay! I just killed him!"

"I know."  
"You know?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing?" Naruto replied carelessly. "Why you ask that?"

"Because I just killed a damn human!"

"Meh, that was a scumbag. Last checked scumbags are bags filled with scums…. I think… whatever."

Mirajane looked at him with a 'WTF' face before sitting down with a groan.

"Naruto this is serious…. He was a member of the royal family."

"Oh so you are worried because you killed a royal member?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"No I am not. But you can't dismiss the fact that they are powerful people and if the intellect goes out… I am in trouble." Mirajane looked down. "I can't lose my job now… not now.. I have things I have to do."

"Your job is not going anywhere. Nor will the Namikaze family do anything to you. Besides did you report the incident yet?" Naruto asked to which she shook her head slowly.

"Great. I did that. Case closed."

….

"W-What?" Mirajane asked with confusion.

"I killed that scumbag. If anything, they will come after me." Naruto replied.

"W-Why would you do that?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why not? You are my apprentice and it's my job to look after you." He replied with a wink as he dialled a number and reported the incident to the office and replaced her name with his. She wanted to stop him, but was too caught up in admiration.

"Here you go. All done." Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "Yo? Mira-san?"

"U-Uh? Oh yes… t-thank you." She replied with a flustered face, not making any eye contact.

"It's no big deal. Also get used to your first blood. There will be many scumbags in the future that needs to be sent to 'Scum bags'" He added. "Though I wanted to train you more before you were emotionally ready but it's good that you did it on your own. I am proud of you."

…  
"T-Thanks.."

"Well, we are way past our shift. Shall we go? We have a tournament to attend tomorrow as well."

Mirajane perked up, completely forgetting about the second day of the tournament. She had qualified to second round in the women's division, so tomorrow the fights will be much harder.

'Not that I did anything today though…' She sighed remembering how her opponent had fainted by just her summon.

"You are right, we should take a rest.."

"Yush.. oh by the way, was that your first time summoning your beast?" Naruto asked.

She shook her head. "It is like my second time. It drains too much energy and I can't control it yet. If I pass my time limit, I start loosing skin and stuff. It's really hot summoning her for some reason." She explained.

"Oh thought so… you haven't had your secando origin opened." Naruto replied. "I am impressed you can summon it without that."  
She didn't quite understand where this was going, but she nodded regardless.

"Well it's fine. I will unlock that when needed." He then exited the room. Mirajane sighed and was relieved as he took the matters in his hands. She had been so stressed on the way back, she almost forgot the fact that it was her first time killing someone.

She looked at her hand as she imaged her earlier encounter with them.

'This power is dangerous…' She thought. She had killed someone today from rage.. of course there was a reason to, but she feared if someday this rage turns against her.

She sighed again before leaving the room as well.

**(Scene Change- Next day- Tournament Day-2) **

**"****Hello everyone! Welcome to the second day of the tournament!" **The commentator roared with the exciting crowd.

**"****Well I know you are excited because I am exciting too! So let's get straight into action and open up with the Men's round two!" **He exclaimed.** "As you can see in the vision stones, Fairy Leaf won the first round 5-4, the final match and the most exciting match deciding the winning team!" **He continued**. **

**"****So like every year, the second round will be a battle royal between all the members. The rules are simple, the team who eliminates everyone in the enemy team, wins!" **

The crowed gave another pop as the announcement was made.

**"****So this year, Fairy Leaf will have an advantage since they will have five members in their team, while Magnolia High will have 4. But there is no one to blame as the first round winners decides how many team members you will have." **

**"Previous years, it had mostly been 2 vs 7 in an average, but this year Fairy Leaf made a huge comeback. Can they continue surprising us? Or will the Magnolia High prove their win a fluke! Let's find out right away!" **

**"****First welcome, the Magnolia High team!" **

The crowd roared yet again as the members for the battle royal from Magnolia High walked to the centre of the stadium.

**"****Please welcome, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and Rogue from Magnolia High!" **

**"****Next our first round winner, Fairyyyyyyyyyyyy Leafffff!" **

As he announced that, everyone who won yesterday from fairy leaf walked towards the centre of the ring, minus Naruto who wasn't with the bunch as he walked a good few steps behind them.

**"****Lets give a big cheer for Neiji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai and Naruto!" **

As the two team stood face to face, each from Fairy Leaf had their eyes on someone in particular but everyone from Magnolia High had their eyes set on Naruto alone.

"Heh don't get cocky, blonde shit." Gajeel commented, seeing Naruto looking everywhere but at them.

"I will try not to, rusty." Naruto replied bluntly causing the Iron Dragon Slayer to grit his teeth in anger.

"Naruto, don't provoke them." Neiji calmly spoke up.

"Yeah, they are not to be taken lightly." Shikamaru added.

Sai nodded more times than he should have and Gaara just swirled his sand around him, ready to unleash his attacks as soon as the match starts.

Naruto just closed his eyes, not caring much.

He was glad though that everyone in his team were the people who never hated him so it wont be bad for team work.

"Gajeel calm down, don't let a stupid servant flame you." Gray commented with a smirk.

Naruto well knew what he was implying to but he didn't speak up and simply tightened his fist, not showing his anger on his face.

"Servant?"

"Yes, he is my girlfriend's bodyguard or some shit. Can you believe that? HAHAHA!"

"Woah that's lame!" Gajeel laughed as he pointed his finger towards Naruto. "You are junk!"

**"****Begin!" **The commentator yelled as the bell rung. Everyone took their stance, ready to fight.

"Shut your filthy mouth." Before anyone could blink, a gust of wind laced their faces before they could see what just happened. Gray was sent flying thirty feet away from their standing position. "Or I will shut it myself."

..

"Y-You!" Gajeel reacted with anger as his hand changed to iron sword shape. He slammed his arm towards Naruto which he stopped with his finger, completely shocking the dragon slayer.

"Junk." Naruto whispered before sending a shockwave from his finger, shaking every molecule in his body as Gajeel fell down with a scream in pain.

…

All these happened less in than ten seconds. Even Laxus was shocked from the sudden show that Naruto delivered.

**'****Way to go. Ruthless aggression, that's what I like!'**

'I didn't use magic, I am being generous enough.'

"So shall we begin or-"

**"****Ice Make: Unlimited!" **

Naruto quickly jumped away from the series of attacks from gray, but those soon followed him instead of hitting the ground.

'He is controlling the ice?'

**'****Yea, and from a long distance too. Not bad.' **

Naruto kept on running and dodging each sharp ice weapons that was thrown at him.

"Shikamaru-san, you take on that black haired guy, Rogue." He yelled as he dodged Gray's attacks.

"I will take on Gray. Neiji you take on that Electric guy, and Sai keep an eye on that Junk." Naruto ordered.

"Gaara support Neji."

"Right." Neiji jumped towards Laxus. "**Gentle Fist: Thrust!" **

"Futile."

Neiji tripped on his feet as his fist went through Laxus' after image who reappeared behind him.

"**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S: BREAKDOWN FIST!" **Laxus launched his arm, raged with lightning powers on Neijis back.

"I won't let you." Gaara motioned his finger towards Neiji, covering the Hyuga with his **Perfect Defence. **"**Sand Barrier!" **

"As if this will stop me."

Laxus' fist was about to collide with the barrier but it soon stopped a few inch before it hit. Even then the barrier cracked slightly, shocking Gaara.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru's body was shaking as he was consuming all his strength to keep the Lightning beast under control of is **Shadow. **

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Rogue appeared behind Shikamaru.

"**SHADOW DRAGON'S: CRASHING FANG!" **

If Shikamaru wants to dodge the attack, he has to release Laxus, but he doesn't do that, he will get hit by Rogue and the outcome will be same but he will be injured. He was about to do what was the lazy thing to do, just release and dodge it. But his perfect plan was trashed on when Rogue was smashed against the ground.

"Troublesome…"

Naruto had hold on Rogue's head as he was smashed against the ground.

"Tch." Naruto could see three time more ice weapons were flying towards him. He threw Rogue towards the attack few seconds before it hit Naruto.

"Bingo." He smirked as he instantly went behind Gray. "Die."

This time Naruto smashed Gray's face against the ground, momentarily breaking his continuous magic for the time being. As he was about to take a breath, he could see Laxus appear in front of him, with a fist raging with powerful magical energy.

"Finally I get a shot at you."

"Do as you like." Naruto replied.

"You cocky.. what….!" Laxus fumed as he stopped few inches from Naruto's face connecting his fist.

"Nice work Shikamaru-san." Naruto yelled out loud. "Cya, your opponent is Neiji and Gaara. Defeat them if you want a shot at me." With that said he rushed towards Rogue was just stood up and punched him in the gut, making him cough some blood in the process. 'I feel bad now.' Naruto thought but his body was moving on it's own. When it comes to fighting, Naruto's body reacted with situation and it was hard to control it sometimes. Not that it's a bad thing. The best fighters are natural fighters.

"**IRON DRAGON'S: ROAR!" **

"Oh shit, sorry again, Rogue!" Naruto threw his body towards Gajeel's attack as he moved away from the blast.

"Phew, that was close." Naruto breathed out.

As he analysed the current situation,

Laxus was immobile by Shikamaru but it will run out eventually when Shikamaru runs out of magical energy.

Rogue was out cold and he doubted he will stand up again.

Gray was slowly standing up.

Gajeel was blazing with anger and would eat him alive any moment.

'At least for now we are winning.'

**(THE END) **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I don't have any reason apart from the fact that I was being lazy.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW ****J**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Lost Key**

**(A glimpse from the past) **

The outcome of the match seemed completely one sided in Fairy Leaf's favour as the main guy was still immobile due to Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession **technique. But it was almost time before he runs out of magical energy or Laxus overpowers the weakened spell.

Naruto was able to take Rogue out of the equation who now laid down lifelessly. He kind of felt bad for the Shadow Dragon Slayer for using him like a barrier against Gajeel and Gray's attacks.

"Naruto I will take on Gajeel, can you handle Gray?" Neiji took a fighting stance as he stood in front of Gajeel who was approaching Naruto with a furious look on his face.

"Yes leave him to me." He looked towards Shikamaru and could see his movements were shaky. 'He won't last much longer.'

"Gaara-san please back Shikamaru-san. Sai just keep an eye on Rogue." Naruto quickly jumped up, dodging a ice bullet from Gray.

"**Sand Coffin!" **Gaara controlled his sand and engulfed Gray with it, imprisoning the Ice mage temporarily.

"**Clutch!" **He motioned his hand by tightening his fist as the sand crushed anything in between.

Naruto just shook his head. 'I told him to aid Shikamaru geez.' He quickly appeared behind Gaara, stopping the attack from Gray just in time.

Gaara leaped back in surprise seeing Gray unscratched from his earlier attack. That should have ended his match!

Naruto kicked Gray only to be replaced with another Ice clone. His kick shattered the exact copy of Gray as it turned to ice and crumbled.

"He can control Ice, what you expect? Leave him to me and aid Shikamaru-san. If Laxus is released before I take this ice trash down, we will have a problem."

Gaara calmed down and swallowed his pride for the time being and nodded as he rushed towards Shikamaru and Laxus, leaving Naruto and Gray alone in the centre of the stadium.

"Here you go. No more interruption. Show me all you got now." Naruto smirked as he taunted the **Devil Slayer**.

Gray looked at him intently for a moment and took a fighting stance.

At this point he was not going to toy around anymore. He knew Naruto was strong.

'My doubts were true... this guy must be _him_. Blonde hair, whisker marks, that demonic aura that I felt earlier... I must inform dad as soon as possible. Good thing I know his weakness.' He took a deep breath as he calmed down. 'But there's no harm in testing my skills against that monster.' He smirked as he changed his fighting stance and stood with his arms on each side, fist tightly clutched.

"Ha!" He sent a burst of energy that reached every inch of the stadium. "Let's see how you scale against my **Devil Slayer Magic!" **Gray charged up tremendous amount of magic energy as the air around him began to swirl dangerously.

Neiji looked at the scene with surprise as it was his first time seeing a Devil Slayer Magic.

"Where you think you are looking?!" Gajeel thrust his fist against his gut. He took a hold of his arms before he could knock back and pulled him towards him as he landed a powerful knee against him. Neiji managed to free himself off from his grip after a few more attacks.

"Very well. Koi."

...

**'Oi should I take over?'**

'No need. His magic power doesn't match anywhere near Natsu's. He disappoints me.'

**'But you know. It's devil Slayer magic. It is going to be affective against you since one of the test subject aim was devil blood and-'**

'Calm down. It's all fine.' Naruto rushed towards Gray and landed a quick punch on his jaw.

'Tch. Another clone.'

"Where the hell you looking at?" Gray appeared in front of him and looked at him with a evil smirk plastered on his face. His hand had a black aura surrounded.

"Farewell"

"I know. Farewell." Naruto smirked and countered his attack by dodging his blow and connecting his fist against Sasuke.

"**Absolute: Zero"**

Naruto looked at Gray's lifeless body falling down like a fallen leaf.

**'Geez I know you hate him but was that necessary?'**

Naruto quickly blocked the next attack which this time was from the final threat. Laxus.

'It was, can't take on them both at the same time without being flashy.' Naruto quickly jumped up and landed on Laxus' shoulder as he pushed him back before leaping down.

"Stop running away like a cockroach! **RAGING BOLT!"**

"**Sand Barrier!" **

Naruto thanked Gaara and quickly stood beside him. Shikamaru laid down from lack of magical energy. Neiji and Gajeel was still fighting. Sai was sitting on top of Rogue as he spectated the match with an unusual grin.

"Naruto, let me handle him." Gaara spoke, getting ready for the approaching assault.

Naruto nodded and decided to leave the rest to them.

'Let's leave the fight to them.' With that said, he stepped outside the arena, eliminating himself.

"How dare you run away!" Laxus charged towards Naruto with a killer intent.

"You are not strong enough."

"**Sand Thorn!" **Gaara stopped his movement by shaping his sand into thorns as it wrapped the Dragon Slayer.

"**Crush"**

Naruto shook his head and walked away, feeling pity for Laxus. It reminded him of a certain someone.

'**Wow, you sure are cocky.'**

'I am not. It's all part of the strategy of wining without getting your hand dirty.' Naruto smirked as Ahri let out a frustrated groan.

'**Just tell me already!'**

**'**Look at them.' Naruto pointed towards Laxus and Gaara. The way the match looked, Laxus was missing all his attacks and Gaara was completely dominating the match.

**'But how? Laxus has larger magical power.' **

**'**True but the fact that he is unable to fight me made him loose his focus. Also Sand is a useful element to block his thunder element. Not to forget Sai is keeping the pressure on by just being there. In other words, they have no teamwork and relies on solo powers. If Laxus took on Neiji and Gajeel took on Gaara. The outcome would be a lot different.' Naruto explained with a yawn. 'I am bored.'

The match continued for another ten minutes before it ended. As predicted, Fairy Leaf won. It got to a point where it was Laxus vs all 4 of Fairy Leaf. Shikamaru had stopped the dragon slayer once he regained some magic and Neiji ended the match by sending him outside the stadium.

He could hear the crowd celebrating as he looked up. What he didn't expect was seeing Lucy with that face. She was worried.

'Tch..' Naruto jumped back inside the stadium and made his way towards Gray's body.

"Move." Naruto pushed the medics away and placed his palm on Gray's chest.

*Heart beat*

Gray let pant as Naruto took his hands off.

"Consider this a one time thing." Naruto then walked back to the dressing room, not sparing any second for Gray to reply. He took a glimpse of Lucy and to his surprise she was still looking sad...

'Now what? I healed her precious boyfriend, she should be happier?' Naruto snarled inwardly.

Ahri just shook her head. **'Idiot, maybe she was sad because of what she said to you earlier.'**

**...**

'Oh.'

...

**'Sigh.. go to her, I will take care of the seal if things go bad.' **

Naruto perked up like a child and smiled. 'O-Ok!'

**'Eww, stop stuttering like a girl.'**

**...**

'Bitch.'

(**Scene Change) **

'What do I do... He must hate me now.' Lucy tightened her fist in frustration. 'I didn't mean to say all those mean things to him... I...' Lucy almost jumped up in surprise when she heard the Shard door open. Her surprise soon turned into confusion when she saw who it was.

'Why is he here..?'

"Hi." Naruto looked down on his side, not meeting her eyes out of embarrassment. After saying all that during their last meeting with Gray, now here he was again standing in front of her, shamelessly.

"Um. Yo." He felt like a joke. He didn't even know what he should say at this point. 'Why did I even come here.'

"Naruto…"

…

They both stared at each other for a brief moment. Lucy soon broke into a small sob which soon turned into a stream of tears.

"Uh… hey, um.. don't cry okay?" Naruto tried to come up with something but he was too shocked seeing her crying suddenly.

"B-But I-I said all those." She tried to rub her eyes but the tears just kept streaming down. "All those mean things to you."

'She is crying for that?' He had his mouth open in shock as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

**'Awe, shooo cutheee' **

Naruto quickly shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Well you better be sorry for all that you said." Naruto spoke with a grumpy tone as he approached her. Lucy looked at him desperately until Naruto wiped her tears and smiled at her. "But I forgive you."

….

"Hey now why are you crying again?!" Naruto snapped and before she could reply, he embraced her in a hug. "I can never hate you for something like that. Don't cry, okay?" He whispered slowly. Lucy nodded on his chest let out a genuine smile. She ignored the sharp pain on her neck and just continued to enjoy their closeness.

**'Sorry to interrupt but she is hurting, so let go.' **

Naruto nodded and stepped back from Lucy, much to her surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the next round is about to-"

**Bang! **

"Watch out!" Naruto pulled her down as the sharp magical energy barely missed their head. The shard was cut in half.

'What the…' Naruto looked towards the sky in shock. 'No way…'

**'Naruto dodge!' **

He quickly dodged another gust of magical energy and pulled Lucy behind him.

"What's going on… what are those things.." Lucy asked as she looked in horror towards the sky. The whole area was surrounded with large black circles, causing the light to dim throughout the whole area.

"Those are not good news." Naruto gritted his teeth.

The whole stadium was covered in smokes and everyone was screaming and running aimlessly. A large sound could be heard what sounded like a beast.

**'Naruto snap out of it, we have to close it!' **

Naruto quickly shook his head and nodded.

"Lucy I want you to stay here, don't ask questions." Naruto looked at her seriously to which she could just nod.

He jumped out of the shard and surrounded the shard with a Barrier before he landed on the middle of the stadium.

**"Trace: On." **Naruto tried to use his mark on everyone so he could transfer them to one of his Seal, but to his surprise he wasn't able to do it.

**'Naruto the dark holes suck all the magical energy around us, seals not going to work. I can also sense some unwanted creatures surrounding us, careful.' **

Naruto's eyes soon turned green as he scanned the area. He could see he was surrounded by what looked like Dragons… and a lot of them.

'We are going all out, let's block the holes before any more arrives from the **Otherland. **

**'I am taking over.' **

Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. His hair soon grew long that reached his knees and his body changed to that of a girl.

**'Kya~ feels good!' **

'Shut up Ahri stop those black holes and switch back.'

**'Buu, shut up I am doing okay?' **Ahri snarled before pointing her palm towards one of the holes. "**Obliterate." **Soon the black hole vanished in nothingness. She smirked and did the same thing to rest of the holes. '**That's all.' **

**'**Watch out baka!.'

Ahri quickly jumped up, barely missing the claw of the unknown.

She let out a gust of her energy, clearing all the smokes around them in an instance.

What she saw next was enough to tell their situation.

**'Dragons…. And is that… Onii-chan.' **

'Calm down.' Naruto spoke as Ahri shivered on her feet. Not because of the dragons but because of the familiar face that she wished to never see again.

"Oh hello there, my precious little sister." A boy spoke with an all familiar smirk. She was frozen in shock. She didn't expect to see him here…. The boy in front of her was her worst nightmare.

He stood there wearing a Red cloak that had a flaming transfusion design. He had a metallic looking claw-like gloves and black boots. The most noticeable feature was the scar on his right eye and his shoulder length Dark-Blue hair.

He smirked again seeing her shocked face, revealing his fangs sticking out. He moved his pale fingers slowly as he moved towards her.

"You have been a naughty girl. Let me be a brother for once." He smirked and vanished in front of her and appeared behind her, sending a chilling sensation down her spines. "Farewell, my dear sister." He aimed his long nails at her neck to slit through.

"Not in my watch!" Ahri quickly turned back to Naruto's real body as he kicked him on the legs to which the boy jumped back and raised his eyebrows. "Oh if it isn't the traitor, Naruto?" He laughed tauntingly.

"Well if it isn't the Mosquito, **Shirou?**" Naruto replied with equal venom. He furrowed his eyes as he block another close slash from him.

"Nice." Shirou smirked.

"Rather you have gotten weaker, trash." Naruto smirked matching his facial expression.

"You are right, didn't have blood for a while in human world thanks to someone." He smirked and before Naruto could move a finger, he was gone from his sight.

He quickly turned around a could see he was holding a girl with Pink hair, his fangs firmly dug on her neck, as trails of blood flowed down her neck.

….

'Momoi-san…'

"Oh my… this one is already finished." Shirou dropped the lifeless body of the girl as he wiped his lips and burped out.

…

"Oh was she your friend? Seeing that horrific look on your face, oh how much I missed it." Shirou laughed. "Did I kill another of your fantasy friends now?"

….

Naruto had his mouth wide open, eyes wide open and he didn't even move an inch.

"Let me end your misery." Shirou instantly appeared in front of him and sliced his nails against his throat. He expected a trail of blood to gush out, but to his surprise the attack was blocked.

"Get away from him!" Came the growl of Mirajane as she pushed him back a good few feets. She was on her Phoenix form, her body illuminating fire as her hair colour changed to flame-like aura.

"A mere human touched the body of a Vampire… who are you?" Shirou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up!" She launched towards him and punched him straight in the face. Shirou just took the blow without any resistance as he smelled her palm. "Oh that's some tasty blood. Let me take-" His mind went black as he collapsed on the ground, his whole body burning inside.

"W-What did you do bitch?!" He growled and slapped her, sending her flying a large distance. If she had not used her barrier, she would have been dead by now.

Shirou started to scream in pain. "Stupid Dragons, go bring me food!" He commanded the Dragons who were busy terrorizing the whole place. Dead bodies of unlucky civilians laid down, scattered.

One of the dragons soon launched his attacks towards Shirou, who blocked it with his hand with a glare. "Don't get cocky livestock! **Order!" **Soon the dragon calmed down as it wiped a large amount of people with it's tail before wrapping them and throwing them in front of Shirou. One by one, he sucked everyone blood as he body rejoiced in ecstasy. "Hahaa… ah… finally… full power." He laughed again as his earlier pain from Mirajane's attack was gone.

"Let's have a rematch now, traitor Uzumaki!" He laughed maniacally and looked towards Naruto who was by Momoi's side, her head resting on his lap.

**(Scene Change) **

"M-Momoi-san, wake up… stop joking around now… oi.. w-wake up…" He desperately shook her dead body. He could see a trail of tears flowing down her eyes.

His heart broke into pieces after that. 'Momoi-san…'

**_(Flashback) _**

_"E-Enough! I love you Naruto! Go out w-with me!" _

_"W-Why can't you love me?"_

_"Stop lying! I know you think I am ugly right?! I… please give me a chance Naruto… I will change my fashion… I will even wear make ups.. maybe change my hair colour if you want?" _

_"Naruto I hate you! B-but… I still love you…. I know I am pathetic… I can't be happy about Lucy! I am not such a nice person, I am jealous okay?" _

_"Just tell me this… do I have a chance?... Even if it's one percent! I won't give up!" _

_"I will make you fall in love with me by the end of this year! Just you wait!" _

_"I want to join this competition! Let's make a club together!" _

_"C-can I win?" _

_"Okay! I will do my best!" _

**_(End of Flashback) _**

'Liar…' Naruto cried and cried. 'I have let another person down… I didn't change at all…'

"Oi traitor, if you are done with talking to that dead meat, then-" Before Shirou could finish, Naruto's fist connected with his gut, black aura surrounded the blonde. Shirou coughed blood as he looked down, his stomach was busted open as black magical energy surrounded Naruto's palm and his body.

"D-Don't give me t-that look, livestock…" Shirou fell on the ground. The last thing he saw was the emotional-less furious look that he had.

'Brings back memories… at least you have awakened again, until we meet again, just wait for me, traitor.' Shirou snapped his finger just in time as him and the dragons vanished in thin air.

**(THE END) **

**Review~ **


	34. Chapter 34

**A Lost Key**

Two weeks had passed since Naruto's encounter with Ahri's brother. Two weeks since the death of his precious friend.

Naruto could still remember her tears. He wished he could talk to her just once more. But she was gone forever.

He currently knelt before her grave. Sadness written all over his face. He bent down and touched the gravestone.

_'__I love you Naruto-kun.'_, her sincere words still rang inside his head. He flinched as her honest smile flashed before his eyes.

_'__I am useless…'_, He shut his eyes before standing up.

_'__I am sorry you fell in love with such a pathetic loser Momoi-san.'_, He cried silently.

**'****N-Naruto…'**, Ahri hesitated about what to say.

**'****Don't worry. I am fine.'**_,_ He wiped his tears before his face turned fierce. **'He is dead meat next time, I can't wait to rip every bits of his body.',** he promised vengeance.

Ahri silently linked off without saying anything further. She was ashamed. She blamed herself for everything. But she didn't want to tell that to Naruto. He already had a lot in his mind.

Naruto quickly turned around hearing the faint sound of steps over dead leaves.

He was surprised to see who it was.

"What you doing here, Lucy?" He asked in a low tone.

Lucy looked at him for a brief moment before slowly walking past him as she placed a rose beside the grave.

Naruto looked at her grave with a sad smile.

_'__Looks like you got more friends Momoi-san.' _

"I couldn't find any other flower… so I picked this from the garden." Lucy spoke with a heavy tone.

Naruto simply nodded.

…

"Naruto, are you sad?" She looked at him with worry.

"Hm." He nodded again, not meeting her eyes.

…

"She was dear to you." She commented as she looked at her grave.

Another nod.

…

"Naruto I-" She stopped and looked down sadly. How could she comfort him? She was in no position to say that. After all, she had only caused trouble for him so far. It's a miracle he still talked to her.

"What is it?" He asked. She looked up at him and without knowing a drop of tear cascaded down her cheeks.

"D-Don't leave me okay?" She didn't know what she was saying. It just came out naturally.

Naruto opened his mouth, shock visible on his face. He could not stand her tearful eyes. He quickly shook his head and smiled at her. A genuine warm smile. "As long as you want me to stay with you, I will stick to you like a glue."

Lucy was dumbfounded from such a response.

"Scratch that, even if you don't want, I will haunt you to death." He winked.

Lucy smiled with a nod as she wiped her tears.

"Momoi-chan was a pretty girl." Lucy commented.

Naruto nodded as they both stared at her grave.

"Why did it have to happen to her…"

…

"I don't know… but." A fierce look washed his face. "I will not spare that son of a bitch."

Lucy nodded without looking at him. "Make sure you don't."

They both laughed slightly, bid farewell to Momoi, and left.

**(Scene Change) **

"Naruto..um." Lucy began as they stood outside.

"Yes?"

"Um…" She looked away shyly. "Will you come to lunch with me?"

Naruto shook his head. "I am sorry. I have something to do."

…

"Oh, I see." She was visibly saddened.

Naruto sighed. A little detour couldn't hurt.

"Never mind, I will go. Where to?"

Lucy perked up with a smile. "I know just the place!"

**(Scene Change) **

Lucy frowned seeing the same waitress that was checking Naruto up when the last time they came here. She remembered this place and wanted to eat here with him since last time they didn't end up in the right terms.

But she didn't know out of all the souls on earth, they will be served by the same bitch…

_'__Wait why do I even care who checks him out? I don't!',_ Lucy huffed but did not voice her thoughts. Naruto ordered the food and kicked her leg under the table.

"Ouch… what?" She asked.

"Don't 'what' me. You been glaring the whole time, something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why would I care about that bitch anyway?" Lucy crossed her arms. She quickly bit her tongue because of her stupidity.

"Bitch? Who?" He asked clueless.

..

"Uh… no one, anyways!" She changed the topic and crossed her fingers. "Naruto I was told by dad to visit this party um…" She trailed off, slightly cursing herself again. The last thing now she needed was to tell him about her going to Gray's party…

"It's with the Fullbuster family right?" He asked calmly, not looking at her.

"Eh? Oh… um… yea… how did you know?" She asked, slightly fidgeting from nervousness.

"Hmm.. I wonder." He laughed but it was easy to notice the frown on his face.

"Naruto… I know I shouldn't ask this now but I have to." She straightened up and asked confidently. "Why do you hate him so much? I am telling you he isn't a bad guy." She inwardly panicked. This was exactly going to the same route like last time when they came here… why did she even bring this up? She was being so selfish now. She had invited him here to cheer him up, but all she was doing is adding more problems. But Lucy wanted to know the reason for his hatred. It had been bugging her for a while now. She didn't want to argue with him every day for this. She needed answers.

"I am jealous I guess." Naruto answered truthfully, catching her by surprise.

"J-Jealous?" She thought she didn't hear it right. But a nod from him confirmed against it.

"O-Oh." She looked down on the table shyly as she clutched her garments on her lap.

She quickly felt a sharp pain on her neck. She let out a soft yelp as she touched her back.

"Come here." Naruto stood up and leaned forward before touching her neck. She blushed from their closeness and could feel his breath on her face. "W-what a-are you-" She stopped in surprise when the pain in her neck had left as Naruto went back to his seat.

"Eh? Eh… eh!" She half yelled. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Hm? Just a massage I guess." He lied.

"Oh? You got to teach that to me… I get this pains quite often now a days." Lucy explained. "I should see a doctor I guess."

Naruto didn't respond. There was a brief silence before he spoke up.

"Sorry."

…

"Sorry? For what?" She asked, clueless.

…

"I can't help it anymore." Naruto replied, a vulnerable side of him surfacing. He was always so strong with the bullies but with her he had always been like this. But now Lucy felt this was different. Something was troubling him and she knew it somehow involved her.

"What is wrong Naruto?" She asked with genuine concern.

..

He looked down before his hand tightened into a fist. "It's all your fault… you lied to me.", and immediately regretted saying it.

"What am I saying? Ignore the last comment." He laughed nervously.

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows and looked at him seriously.

"Naruto don't you dare to lie to me now." She placed her palm over his extended hand on the table. "Don't hide anything now. Tell me what is wrong."

Naruto tried to fight the inner conflict in himself and come up with a lie. But her fierce look completely froze him.

He wanted to snatch his hand and say something mean to her like he always did. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

**_'_**_I don't want it! Wait-'_

He snapped out of her gaze and calmed down.

"Can you wait for my answer a little longer?"

Lucy was about to protest but his pleading look melted her. She was concerned but at the same time she felt he needed his time for whatever the reason was.

She nodded. "Okay, but don't be too late." She smiled.

Naruto closed his eyes with a smile. "You can let go of my hand now."

She blushed and quickly did so. "Hmp, I was just being kind."

Naruto kept his smile before remembering their earlier conversation.

"Anyways, for your party with.." He paused. "Gray."

Lucy sighed again. He hated Gray with a passion. She pondered over his earlier response. He said he was jealous of Gray. Jealous of him for what? She thought she didn't know but then she connected the dots, and came up with a reason. She didn't know how wrong the reason was but she thought that might be it. He was jealous of Gray's looks and status.

Lucy shook her head. _'No way, Naruto isn't so shallow, what am I thinking… ugh… I want to know now!'_ She inwardly screamed for him to tell her the reason. But she had to stay patient. He needed time.

_'__I little clue would be nice though…' ,_ she inwardly whined.

"Anyways. Your father told me about it. I will be going with you." Naruto spoke breaking Lucy's train of thoughts.

She was about to thank him but he interrupted her.

"Don't worry I will not enter the party so you can be..um… you don't need to worry about me jeopardizing the party."

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't think that way. Why would he think that? Then again, she had only been mean with him lately. It's natural for him to think that way.

"Naruto I want you to go in the party with me." She responded in a low tone.

"I don't think Gray will like that after what happened last time." Naruto tried to reason. He could care less about that piece of shit, but he didn't want to come in between her and him and make her mad. Regardless how much he hated it.

"I don't care Naruto. I want you to be with me." She replied with seriousness.

"Eh?" He looked surprised. His surprise soon turned into a blush.

"Oh… um..sure."

"Good." She smiled. "By the way Naruto. I never asked this before, but you said your parents are dead and my father adopted you right?"

Naruto nodded. He inwardly sighed. Making them dead wasn't a good thing to tell her. But it was done so nothing he could do now. Well he could change her memory but he would feel worse for using it for his own benefit. After all, the recoil if the magic breaks some day without him breaking it, would be hard on her. Last thing he wanted was to add any suffering if such a thing happened.

"So you been living in our house ever since but few years back you said you joined some institute and then my father assigned you to be my guard. I want to know what institute it is? I mean don't get me wrong, I am not saying you are not capable. I just want to know how did you earn my father's trust on this since you don't even know how to use magic? I mean really don't get me wrong, but I want to know why he hired you and not some professional guard?" Lucy was hesitant all throughout her talk, but this was something that she always wondered but never asked. Now seemed like the perfect time to ask.

"Hmm… maybe he wanted someone who could relate to you, like you know since we grew up together, you would be more comfortable with me tagging along." He lied. He couldn't tell her about NPD. And his secret mission.

"Oh." Lucy wasn't convinced but didn't question him. Her train of thoughts came to a halt as soon as the same damn ugly waitress came back with their food. She subconsciously glared at her again.

'Ok maybe she isn't ugly, but why is she always serving! Wait why is she smiling at him!'

"Thank you." Naruto responded to the waitress.

"No worries, enjoy your meal sir."

'I am here too you know?' Lucy inwardly snarled.

As the waitress left, Naruto served the rice and Chicken to his plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Yes I am." She replied harshly.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "What did I do now?"

..

"Why were you smiling at that witch?!" She didn't care anymore. She pointed straight towards the waitress.

Naruto followed her finger and rolled his eyes. "Hmm.. she has a nice ass."

_Silence._

He felt a chill run up his spine.

"You dog!". Lucy shrieked.

**(Scene Change) **

"Well thanks for the lunch." Naruto spoke to which her response was a 'hmp.'

"Er.. Anyways Lucy. I will see you later."

"Go wherever you want. Shu shu." She turned her heels and walked to her car.

"Come I will give you a lift." She called out.

Naruto laughed. "Sure."

"Don't laugh!"

**(Scene Change- 2 hours later) **

"Gray-sama, we are at the Dragneel Headquarters, this is the first time you will be meeting Mr Dragneel. So please don't be rude." A man with black suit said.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Where is that man?" He yelled out loud, his voice echoing through the large hallway.

"Ice-brain, shut it."

Gray turned around then looked up to see a familiar face.

"Natsu call your dad will you?"

Natsu grinned as he jumped down from the second floor and stood in front of him.

"Dad told me to meet you for today. I have some news." Natsu's grin turned to seriousness. "We had doubts before but it's clear now. There is no multiple Naruto. All the encounters we had so far are with his clones. But." He stopped. "The Naruto we met in the tournament two weeks ago is the real one, I could tell."

Gray narrowed his eyes. _'Natsu shouldn't know about all this… did Mr. Dragneel rewrite his memories?'_, Gray pondered.

"Oh..so you figured."

"Huh? Oh right. Yes, his powers far surpassed mine, so it has to be the real one." He explained. "Gray, you are hiding something, right?"

Gray was shocked for a split second before calming down. "Nothing."

Natsu nodded. "Anyways. So far the information we gathered is that Wendy is his childhood friend. Which flopped so the next thing is his other friend that you are dating now." Natsu smirked. "Use her."

Gray laughed nervously. "Well she didn't even let me see her naked yet, will be hard."

"Gray, I am not talking about sex, you are disgusting. I want you to make use of her as initial plan to get to Naruto."

'Initial plan, huh… you will forget everything after the assignment, stop talking as if you planned things out.' Gray inward snarled. Natsu is a puppet of the Dragneel Family. His outmatched strength is what is being used for their own benefits. After every assignment, his memory goes back to that of a rich kid attending school. He is like a empty shell that is being used at his 'father's' convenience.

"Right. But I hate to admit it, if you couldn't defeat him at your full strength, I don't see the benefit even if we get hold of him by that blonde bitch's help." Gray concluded.

"I have a plan." Natsu replied. "Get Lucy to the party as planned but."

"But?"

"Do anything but get her to the party alone." Natsu continued.

"Not possible. That NPD dog sticks to her like glue. He has some serious infatuation with that blonde bitch." Gray spoke in a taunting voice.

"That's exactly what I want. By alone I meant, I want her family to stay home. Go to their house early and escort her to the party. Next." Natsu stopped before continuing. "We are going to attack the Heartfilia mansion and kill her parents."

Gray looked visibly shocked. He was about to say it's impossible since they had tried before but failed every time, until it hit him. Naruto was going to go to the party with Lucy… their house would not be guarded.

"I see." He replied slowly.

"It's not over. Next do something to get Naruto back to the crime scene. I want Lucy to know it. I want her to blame him for killing her parents. Can you do that?"

"Crystal clear. Leave it to me. It's easy to manipulate that blonde bimbo." Gray laughed. "Worst case scenario, I will rewrite her memory."

"I don't think that's possible." Natsu replied. "I doubt he would leave her unarmed. So changing her memory is a 50-50. Go with the earlier plan."

"I said 'worst case scenario'" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, this will clearly make her doubt Naruto's loyalty, that is when we will make use of her vulnerability and she herself will escort Naruto to us." Natsu concluded.

"Flame brain, what then? We cannot defeat him even if we get all our higher mages." Gray snarled. He hated to admit it but it was true. All the encounters they had with his clones over the years, they haven't succeeded to even scratch him.

"I learned something interesting from my last fight with him." Natsu walked past him and pressed a button. Soon a hidden door opened from the floor.

"Come with me."

**(Scene Change) **

"What's this?" Gray asked holding a small glass bottle containing a green liquid.

"When he defeated me, he used some magic that stopped all my regeneration." Natsu replied. "I had samples of his magic inside my body and got tested in the lab." He continued. "We found out it's an ancient spell known as **Absolute Zero.**"

"Oh?" Gray raised his eyebrows. Now that he thought about it, something similar had happened with him in the final round. _'That cheater…'_

"We couldn't recreate the spell, but we were able to expand the sample into that content. That's all we have so use this wisely."

Gray nodded. "So we need him to drink this right?"

Natsu nodded. "Thus my plan. Use Lucy. No sex. Got it?" Natsu laughed.

"Right. But I will still try to get under her pants." Gray joked.

"Do whatever you want, just don't mess this up. It's the only chance we have. Dad assigned me this task at first, but you know, I can't go play with a girl's heart so you were chosen."

"Dude, you make me sound like a bad guy." Gray joked.

"You are the worst."

**(Scene Change-Next Day) **

Today was the day of the party. Naruto was presently standing in front of Jude Heartfilia.

"What? You plan to make me believe all this nonsense? If they are after my life, then why can't you just defend us here? We cannot just cancel the damn party!" Jude yelled.

His wife Layla Hearfilia interrupted the heated up conversation.

"Naruto-kun, why do you want to take us to NPD?" She asked.

Naruto looked down before replying. "Layla-san. We got news about the Mafia organization planning to attack you today. Now, it's true we can disclose everything to them and stop their advances, but my boss planned to see through this attack to find any clue about their true leader. That's why we plan to replace you guys with my clones in disguise. I can make it believable to them that you died from their attack." Naruto answered as briefly as possible.

"Then why can't we tell our daughter? You know she will be sad. Layla spoke sadly.

"That's because." Naruto stopped. Should he tell her? They deserve to know the truth, it's their daughter after all.

"Lucy has been going out with 's son, Gray Fullbuster."

"What!?" Jude yelled.

"Calm down Heartfilia-san… I have been keeping an eye-"

"I don't give a damn about that! Why didn't you inform me?!"

"My job is to make sure she is safe. Not to concern myself with her love life. I had no information about him being part of the main Fullbuster corporation at that time." Naruto explained calmly.

Jude was about to speak, but his wife interrupted.

"Naruto-kun, how long do we have to fake our death?"

"Not long. I would say a week is enough. Don't worry about Lucy. I will look after her."

"Yea right! Like we can leave our daughter under the hand of some wandering orphan!", Jude Heartfilia yelled.

"Stop that!" Layla yelled back at her husband. "He has dedicated his entire life for our daughter and this is how you treat him?!"

Jude was shocked from her outburst. Never in their whole life had she yelled at him. He silenced himself and looked slightly ashamed.

Layla calmed down before looking back at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I trust you… I hope you both will be safe, when should we leave?"

Naruto nodded before escorting them outside the house.

"Yo Naru-chan!" Ultear greeted the trio… well Naruto as they stood outside.

"Shut up, Ultear-san, not the time for jokes now." Naruto responded, causing her to pout.

"As planned, get them to the NPD headquarters. I called Itachi-san earlier, he will be there." Naruto continued. "I left my clones inside. Everything is as planned." He looked at his watch. "Gray will be here to pick Lucy in about an hour. So make sure you reach NPD by then. Once you are there, you are safe. Got it?"

Ultear saluted him childishly. "Aye sir!"

Naruto turned around and could hear small sobs from Layla.

"Layla-san, please get inside the car." Naruto asked. She nodded.

"You better not let anything happen to my daughter, or else…" Jude tried to threaten him but he looked like he was in pain, failing in trying to sound strong.

"You have my word, Heartfilia-san." Naruto responded confidently. Jude nodded before they entered the car.

Naruto and Ultear stood outside for a bit discussing the plan once again.

"How did you get all the news by the way?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't get all the news. All my agent was able to inform me was about the attack." Ultear explained. "One of the attacker will be my agent, so that's how I know it. About Gray's arrival time, it's just a prediction. I believe he will try to escort Lucy to the party earlier. Their plan is to kill the leader of the Heartfilia family, not the daughter. And you know how they are, they don't want any unnecessary bloodshed."

"Hm.. explains. Well, get going. I have to go inside the house before Lucy becomes suspicious. The last thing we want is for her to find out and disclose everything to Gray." Naruto shoved his hand in his pocket before turning his heels.

"Naruto, wait." Ultear called out.

"Hm?"

"Don't do anything rash… okay?"

…

"Baka, who do you think you are talking about?" Naruto waved his hand before walking inside the house.

…

_'__You are human, Naruto… it's natural to be worried.',_ Ultear sighed before driving the car off the parking lot.

**The END**

**Author's Note: Gosh this was long ass to write~ But hope you enjoyed it regardless. Next chapter will be the 50% done with the fanfiction. Wait for a shock. ****J**

**REVIEW !**


	35. Chapter 35

**A Lost Key**

**(Truth or Lie) **

The party was much more grand than Lucy had expected. To her surprise, Gray's mansion was way bigger than her house. This was her first time visiting his house and the amount of people attending the party wasn't helping.

She had second thoughts if she wanted to enter now.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and nervously smiled at Naruto. "I am just a bit shocked that's all… he must be a lot richer than us."

Naruto rolled his eyes and contained a groan leaving his mouth.

"Don't be stupid. Just go and be yourself." He lightly pushed her from the back. "Go on."

She let out a small yelp from the sudden push. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me. Just go and get on with it."

…

She frowned and momentarily her nervousness was gone. She crossed her arms and inwardly thanked him.

"Umm… Naruto."

"Yes don't worry, I will seat somewhere else, don't want to meet him either." He replied grumpily.

"Oh… I didn't mean that." She whispered. Naruto could hear her, but decided to ignore. He needed to scan the area just in case they plan any surprise attack on her. Being beside her, he couldn't do that.

Naruto watched Lucy being greeted by Gray. He clutched his palm seeing him hugging her, then plant a kiss on her cheeks and sent a smirk towards Naruto.

'Bitch… you are fucking lucky she is here.' Naruto turned around and sat on a random empty table. He shoved whatever was in the plate and munched.

"The food isn't going to fly away you know?" A feminine voice could be heard.

Naruto angrily looked towards her. "I know! thanks-" He stopped finally noticing the girl's features.

"Close your mouth, you will catch flies." She laughed lightly.

"Kaori-san what are you doing here?" He asked after gaining his composure.

"Hmm, do you want to hear the truth?" She asked after a brief silence.

Naruto laughed lightly as he took a piece of chicken and began to devour it. "Hurry up."

Kaori looked at him thoughtfully before letting out a sigh. "Naruto I think someone is after your life."

…

He quickly finished the food and wiped his mouth before turning his attention towards her. "I know. It's like every day."

Kaori shook her head. "Listen to me Naruto." She waited for him to pay his full attention. "I don't like you, nor do I hate you. In fact if you die, it's better for me… but." She looked down sadly. "You are a good person, nothing like what I had heard about you, so I will go against my mission for this once. I am warning you, today you are going to die if you are not careful."

Naruto could tell she wasn't joking. He tried to read her facial features and couldn't feel any fabrication on her words.

"I see, oh well." He replied and stretched his arms. "Thanks for the warning."

"Just oh well? Naruto I am-" She was cut off as he smiled at her.

"I am not going to die so easily. I have a mission. I must not fail in that." He replied. "I don't know what your 'mission' is as you claim Kaori-san, but feel free to ask for help any day if needed."

She was speechless for once. She was always pulling his legs, making him mad, and manipulating him… but now she was being caged. She was speechless from his compassionate offer. She could feel the depth in his words. He was truthful.

"Now close your mouth, or you will catch flies." He smirked, happy with his little revenge.

"Baka…"

"Hm?"

"You are a baka."

"Oh thank you for the compliment."

**(Scene Change) **

Lucy frowned seeing Gray being so 'lovey dovy' over a girl. He was practically flirting in front of her!

She almost felt like the third wheel now. Sure he had introduced her to his friends, but now they were revolving their attention on this random girl, completely ignoring her presence.

'Calm down Lucy… they are just friends.' She reassured herself.

"Oh baby, remember the after party fun we had last year? We were both freaking drunk!"

…

She didn't even care to listen the rest, simply turned her heels and walked off.

…

'That idiot…' She fumed. She tried to spot Naruto and much to her comfort it was easy to find him.

She approached him and was about to speak up but stopped seeing Kaori.

She frowned. Her eyes twitched slightly. But this time she wasn't angry like she was with Gray. She felt sad… or was it rather jealousy?

"Oi Lucy come over."

"Heh?" She looked at Naruto, dumbfounded. 'Is he calling me?'

"Earth to Lucy? Buuu!"

She hesitantly approached them and smiled. "Eh.. Hi guys."

Naruto looked past her and could see Gray having a good time with his friends. "Where is Gray?" Naruto asked, not able to contain the sweetness of her misery in his voice. 'Suits her well!... gosh what am I thinking -.-'

She frowned. "I don't know."

"Come on Lucy-san, she is your boyfriend." Kaori chirped in, hiding a smirk.

Naruto noticed her evil plan and shot a glare at her. "Shut up."

She stuck her tongue out and laughed.

Lucy felt like the third wheel again. She looked down before turning her heels, ready to leave.

"Oi don't you dare roam around alone now. Come seat with us." Naruto called out.

She slightly widened her eyes but unwillingly a smile perked on her face. She felt happy for reasons she didn't know.

She turned around and genuinely smiled. "Sure!"

Naruto smiled back. Lucy took a seat beside him, shifting away from him slightly.

"Didn't know you knew Gray." Lucy asked.

"I don't actually." Kaori lied. "I came here because my dad is here."

'What a liar.' Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Uh? Oh.. how did you know?"

Kaori just took a sip from the cup filled with drinks, seeing Gray was approaching them. 'This will be interesting.'

"Hey Lucy what you doing here?" Gray stood beside her, hiding a smirk under his breath as he saw Naruto. 'Enjoy your last moments.'

"Oh Gray." She couldn't sound any more unenthusiastic. She could care less for him at this moment after what she had heard previously.

"Don't 'oh Gray' me, I am asking what you doing here?" He faked a pout.

Naruto just kept his eyes on the food in front of him.

"Oh your servant is with you I see." Gray added with a smirk.

"Gray he-" Lucy began angrily but was cut off by him.

"Oh please, bodyguard, servant same shit."

"No!" She yelled back. "He is not that! He is my precious friend!" She didn't know why she was saying all that, but she didn't regret it. She acted like a bitch towards Naruto since the day Gray came to her life. She doesn't plan to do the same. Naruto was his friend and will always be. No one can change that. Not Gray or anyone.

She kept the angry glare on her face which shocked Gray slightly. He was used to seeing her soft, naïve, stupid, annoying side till now. Seeing her fierce look for the first time gave him chills.

He wasn't the one to get easily intimidated, much less by a stupid blonde bitch.

"Whatever, let's not argue about a nobody like him now."

"I… said!"

"Lucy can you shut up for a second?" Naruto interrupted the duo. She looked at him incredulously.

"I was just-"

"I have somewhere to go. I will see you later." Without sparing any further explanation, Naruto left. He had received the confirmation of the death of his fake clones. He slightly laughed thinking how funny this whole thing was. But then frowned about what was going to happen after Lucy finds out. He shook his head and focused on the mission. 'She will be fine.'

Lucy sat there dumbfounded. What just happened?

"Well guys, I have to go too. I will see you later." Kaori spoke up and followed Naruto discretely.

"Heh, looks like your guard got salty." Gray snarled but inwardly laughed thinking about the successful assassination of her parents.

'This is our first kick to your overconfidence.'

"Gray… let's dance."

…

"Sorry?"

"I said let's fucking dance!" She glared.

..

"Err.. sure." 'She is … scary.'

**(Scene Change) **

Naruto shortly arrived at Lucy's house and could hear the siren of the Police cars. He walked through the gates and was stopped by one of the police officers. "It's off limits, a murder took place here."

"I know." He replied. "Let me through."

"I said you can't… oh." The police stood aside as Ultear signalled from behind to let him through.

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked through the gates.

"Naruto, where's Lucy?" Ultear asked.  
"Still in the party. Don't worry I left my clones to guard her." He explained. He could see some of the police taking pictures of the 'dead' body.

"I suppose everything went as planned?"

"Yes, all according to the plan." She replied with a sigh as she looked towards the mansion. "How you going to explain your girlfriend about this?"

"I don't know." He replied catching her off-guard. She was about to joke about the little 'girlfriend' confession but stopped seeing the conflicted look on his face.

"Naruto it will be fine, trust-"

"No, it's not easy to lose parents. It's not." He replied.  
"Shall we tell her then?"

"Baka?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Then stop making that ugly face and focus on the mission, still on." She crossed her arms.

"I know. Is her parents with Itachi-san?"

"Yeah, he also said he will be charging you for the service." She laughed.

"I am not paying shit." Naruto spat back.

"Captain-san, everything okay?"

Naruto turned around and nodded.

"What you doing here Kuroko-san?"

"I was sent by Jirayah-san. He said something about 'keep an eye on that kid and don't let him go anywhere alone'.'" He explained with his dead fish expression.

Naruto just shrugged. "Anyways, scan around the area, if you can find any clues. Also check the cameras. Not that it would matter much."

"Hm. Will let you know if I find anything."

**(Scene Change-Party) **

Lucy was half drunk after the party was over. Her frustration with Naruto's behaviour lead from one thing to another. And here now she was walking back home with Gray. He had told her that he would walk her home. Yes; walk her home, without a car. She would normally be happy and find it romantic and sweet of him, but she wasn't really paying attention to him. Her head felt light but she couldn't think straight.

'Wait for the surprise my dear girlfriend.' Gray smirked and nodded with self-excitement.

He took out his phone and scrolled up on the messages.

**From: Dragneel**

**Subject: **

**_Dead. Commence with final step. _**

He smirked. "Uh Lucy hold on."

She stopped and looked at him. "Hm?"

..

"There's something important I need to tell you." Gray took a deep breath before speaking up.

Lucy nodded and fully turned towards him, paying full attention.

"It's about Naruto and… your parents."

She tilted her head slightly, gesturing her confusion. The night breeze brushed her long flowing hair, as the duo stood face to face. Everything was going to change tonight.

"What about them?"

…

"Lucy I never loved you." Gray began. To his surprise though, he didn't get the reaction he was expecting from her. She seemed not effected. She just looked down briefly before plastering a smile on her face. No it wasn't a sad smile. It was just a smile.

"B-But I love you. Well uh…" He scratched his head. 'Geez, why am I nervous. It's all planned…'

Lucy laughed lightly. "Gray just tell me. I will not be mad at you. Whatever the reason."

…

Gray looked at her briefly, his emotions slightly getting the edge. He inwardly slapped himself before gaining composure.

"I never loved you to begin with. I was acting to be in love with you… so that I could get a hold of… Naruto."

Lucy opened her mouth lightly in surprise. She didn't expect this revelation. The closest she could think would be to get a hold of her so that Gray could get on with his business. Whatever that is. But Naruto? Why him?

"Why Naruto?" She asked.

"Lucy… Naruto isn't the person you think he is." Gray spoke coldly. "He is not the person you think he is."

"Uh… okay?" She asked with sarcasm. "I don't think I really understand what you mean by that."

"Okay whatever I am going to say now, just keep listening without asking any question until I finish. Are we clear?"

Lucy nodded slowly. She was having a bad feeling now. If it wasn't for the mild Alcoholic effect, she would have been freaked out by now. He sounded so serious. She didn't like it at all.

"Naruto is part of the NPD organization." Gray started.

"What rubbish? He can't-" She was stopped as Gray pointed his finger on his lips to tell her to stay silent. "Wait till I finish."

…

"Okay.."

"I think your Parent's life is in danger."

"….Huh?"

"Yes. I started dating you just to keep you safe from him. He is not the same person you think he is. He is part of an underground organization. NPD is just a cover up."

"Stop it Gray. What's wrong with you?! I know you are jealous but please, don't you dare say anything about Naruto!" She snapped but stopped as Gray tapped her on her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"I am showing you the real Naruto."

….

….

….

"Lucy listen to me. I know it all sounds new to you. But it was new to me he killed my sister during interrogation because she had knowledge that she shouldn't have known." Gray smirked seeing the conflicted look on her face.

'Wow, who wrote these cheesy lines. I am going nuts.' Gray inwardly face palmed as he closely listened to the Bluetooth ear piece where he was given instruction to speak.

"Y-your sister?"

Gray nodded. "I only pretended to love you to come close to Naruto. So I can have my revenge. I can still remember the face of my sister. Her burn face…" He quickly added. "I didn't want you to be a victim too. His target is your parents, and so are you."

**'****Put more emotion on it will you?' **

Lucy was still in shock. 'Did Naruto really…. No it's a lie!'

"Look at these." Gray handed her a photo. It was a photo of Naruto wearing the NPD dress. "If you still have any more doubts. Then I don't know how to explain."

…

Lucy looked at the photo as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Y-You are not l-lying are you?"

Gray smirked. 'Bingo.'

He hugged her, as she cried. 'Stupid blonde.'

**(Scene Change) **

**'****Naruto I have some good news.' **

Naruto was startled from the sudden presence of Ahri. She had been silent lately, they didn't speak much after that incident.

'Good news?'

**'****Yes. I had a talk with Satoshi earlier. Looks like he found an antidote to remove the curse mark from Lucy.' **

':O really?' He almost yelled out loud.

**'****Yes. Meet us when you are free.' **Before he could response, she linked off.

Naruto slightly frowned. 'She is still blaming herself for all this..'

"Naruto-san, I took a look at the cameras. Looks like they were all masked. Didn't look like anyone important was present." Kuroko approached him. Naruto nodded and was about to respond until he saw someone behind him. His eyes widened.

…

…

"L-Lucy?" He breathed out. Behind Kuroko stood Lucy and Gray. Her eyes wide open in shock.

"Oh my." Ultear whispered from a distant seeing them.

Somewhere nearby, Kaori stood, her eyes a shade of green as she kept an eye on the whole ordeal. She shook her head sadly.

"It was nice knowing you Naruto…"

…

…

"L-Lucy um.."

"Naruto… just tell me this." Her eyes blurred with tears, her voice shaky and her fist tightly closed. "Are you part of this NPD…"

He widened his eyes seeing Gray smirk at him.

"Gray you bastard, what did you tell her!" Naruto lost his cool but soon felt a sharp blow of hind on his face. It took him a few second to process what just had happened. Lucy had slapped him.

"Is my parents alive?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Lucy-"

"Are they fucking alive?!"

…

"N-no." He was hesitant but was able to lie.

She just ran past him and went to their 'dead bodies' and broke down in a stream of tears.

Gray laughed out loud. "Tough luck, Mr. Uzumaki…. Or should I say, Namikaze?"

Naruto looked at him with surprise. "H-How did you know?"

Gray smirked and flashed past him and put a hand on his shoulder. "The game has just begun, but the game will end tomorrow J"

(THE END)

Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter. Sorry for the late update. Review.


	36. Chapter 36

**A Lost Key **

**(Two Years Later-NPD Headquarters) **

"Mirajane, are you ready for the test?" Ultear asked. Mirajane looked up from her paper works. She had changed a lot in the past two years. The 17 years old girl looked a lot more developed. She looked as beautiful as the snow in the desert. But her eyes… they didn't hold the same excitement, the same innocence, the same happiness that she once had. Everything was gone with that very day.

"Is the test really needed?" She asked after a brief silence. The glimpse of a certain someone flashed as a tint of sadness and sorrow took over.

"I know it's hard for you Mirajane, but he would want the same." Ultear spoke sadly. "But really you should be happy! NPD special branch commander is an honour you know?"

"I understand… let's go."

"Right."

**(Scene Change) **

**Announcer: Attention all candidates for the NPD rank faceoff. Please meet at the designated room. You will face your opponent there before progressing to the finals. Repeat. All-**

"So who is my opponent?"

"It doesn't really matter. There wasn't anyone who could challenge _him_ for the position, it will be easy for you." Ultear laughed as she followed her. They both shared a brief smile before a frowning.

"He is really gone isn't he…"

"Hmm…"

**(Scene Change) **

Somewhere on top of a mountain, a young girl with blue hair reaching just above her knees, could be seen concentrating her energy. The air around her had changed the peaceful weather into a storm. She remained serine and peaceful.

"**Kai!" **The gust of air immediately seized as she opened her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes once again.

"I need to get stronger…. Grandine, lend me your power."

**(Scene Change) **

Lucy snuck out of her house, avoiding her parents and made her way to her car, before speeding off. She soon arrived in a remote area. She stood outside of her car and scanned the area briefly.

"Who's there?" A yell could be heard.

She narrowed her eyes. Her hand brushed her pocket as it began to glow. "Open… Leo." Soon a bright light engulfed her. As the light cleared out, a man with orange messy hair could be seen standing beside her.

"Oh what an honour to be called by you princess. What's the occasion?" He asked in a flirtatious way. Soon his smile changed to a smirk, seeing her eyes narrow seeing a building in front of her. The building was a shape of a cave, which meant it was most likely a tunnel through the mountains.

"Blast everything around. Kill them all." She commanded in a whisper.

"As you wish." With that said he took off, leaving a trail of flame as he rushed forward.

In a matter of minute, scream could be heard throughout the peaceful night. The blazing flame reflected her eyes, her fierce intense eyes, hold no remorse or feint tint of guilt. It only hold fulfilment.

'This is just the beginning…. You will pay for everything.' She tightened her fist, as a trail of tear cascaded down her cheeks, yet her facial expression was contradicting with that smirk.

'I will miss you.' She widened her eyes as everything went blank in front of her. Her smirk was replaced with shock. Her tears stopped as she felt like a sharp pain on her heart. 'I will miss you.'

…

She began to breath harder as she fell on her knees. "Stop this…"

'I will miss you.'

…

"S-Stop…. This… I am sorry.." She began to cry rivers, uncontrollably. "Come back please… I am s-so… sorry… I-"

(**Flashback- 2 years back) **

_"__D-Don't come c-closer!" Lucy yelled. Her hands shaking on the trigger. She walked back as Naruto took baby steps towards her._

_"__I-I said stop!" She yelled. "I- I will shoot!" _

_"__I want to see that too, Lucy." Naruto smiled at her, giving her a sense of guilt for a split second. She soon hardened the grip on the gun as she remembered the everything. The painful cries of her father and mother they could have had. _

_"__I- I believed you!.." She closed her eyes forcefully. _

**_-Gun Shot- _**

_"__I believed in you!"_

**_-Gun shot- _**

_"__You monster!" _

**_-Gun Shot-_**

_Tears flew out of her eyes like a stormy night rainfall as she shot three bullets. _

_"__I absolutely believed in you…. I-" She snapped out of her emotional attack and dropped the gun, her mouth wide open as tears blurred her eyes. _

_In front of her stood Naruto, trying his best not to fall down. She could see two holes on his chest and one on his throat. _

_Naruto dragged himself in front of her, still having a smile on his face. He was inches away from her before he fell on her. His head resting on her shoulder as she stood there completely frozen. The only sight of emotion present on her face was horror. _

_She could hear his hard breath against her neck. _

_"__Couch- Heh, look at you." Naruto laughed as he coughed more blood. "Looks like you are sad… cough… e-even though you hit your enemy." His voice started to disappear as his throat was wounded by the bullet. _

_"__Wow fabulous. How does it feel to die by the hand of your loved ones?" Gray clapped as he slowly walked in front of the duo._

_Lucy began to shake, realizing what she had just done. Naruto did his best and caught her in a hug.  
"I- I will miss you." His hand started to glow as he marked Lucy on her backside._

**_'_****_Let me out! LET ME RIP THIS BITCH OFF! NARUTO FUCKING LET ME OUT!' Ahri Yelled as she smashed herself against a large purple barrier. Her eyes were blood red as tears cascaded down her cheeks. _**

**_She desperately tried to free herself from his barrier. _**

_Naruto smiled at her as he was about to lose consciousness. 'You have far more important stuff to do, Ahri-chan.' _

**_'_****_I don't care! LET ME OUT! THERE IS NOTHING MORE IMPORTANT STUFF TO ME THAN YOU!' _**_She kept on smashing herself against the barrier, but to no avail. _

_'__Thanks… you were a great friend… always helped me out… I am grateful.'_

_She stopped as he spoke to her. Naruto was always rude, grumpy and obnoxious to her. Their relationship wasn't that of sweet talking to each other. They always argued but that didn't mean they didn't love each other. Far from the truth… Seeing him speak in this way completely shattered her heart. _

_"__Enough of your non sense." Gray pulled Naruto by the collar as he smashed his knees against his throat. "What's wrong NPD officer? Not enough power left?!" Gray yelled and kicked Naruto on his face, splashing blood from his nose. _

_"__**Dark Nebula!" **__Gray kicked Naruto away followed by a powerful gust of black magical energy at him. _

**_'_****_LET ME OUT! NARUTO I BEG YOU!' _**

_Lucy snapped out of her shock as she saw Naruto's face completely covered with blood. _

_Every other member from the Fullbuster and Dragneel were laughing from the display. The strongest man from NPD was being toyed with like a sack of trash. _

_ "__G-Gray stop it!" She yelled as she ran towards Naruto. She didn't know what to do… she was just lost. _

_"__Heh! Have your last talk with that trash, as I am going to kill you next." Gray laughed pitifully. _

_She looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean?" She looked back at Naruto as he coughed. "N-Naruto!" _

_"__Heh! You are stupid bitch." Gray spoke up. "Your family wasn't killed by him. It was by me." Gray declared with a sinister laugh. "How much of a stupid bitch can you get? HAHAA!" He laughed hysterically. _

_Lucy looked at Gray with disbelief. "W-what are you saying… y-you are joking right?" She asked with shaky voice, her eyes still filled with tears. _

_"__Well Ojou-san, he isn't joking. It was all planned from day one." Silver, Gray's father answered. "Him going to your father's party to make you fall for him so he could use you to get to Naruto, who is a NPD member." He continued. "We used you to bring him here by showing that fake vision about Naruto killing your parents, when in fact it was us who killed your parents." He laughed. "Your dad should have just handed the company to us. Now you have to die for your dad's mistake, along with your friend, Naruto." _

_Lucy had her mouth wide open, and pin drop silence. She was just lost. _

_"__HAHA, like seriously, how much of a bitch and desperate trash are you? I ask for a date and you agreed in an instant and fell head over heels for me! HAHA! Pathetic girl!" Gray laughed. "I almost feel sorry for that trash bag over there for being friends with a bitch like you." Gray pointed towards Naruto and spit out in disgust towards Lucy._

_"__Cough- oi teme… d-don't get cocky… cough." Naruto dragged himself on his feet but collapsed soon afterwards._

_Lucy was staring at Gray with dumbfounded look as she silently teared up. _

_"__D-Don't cry for him.. Lucy." Naruto whispered as Lucy snapped out and turned at Naruto's bloodied body. _

_"__Heh! Stop trying, those bullets had anti-magic particle. In fact the lovely drink that she gave you prior to coming here had your magic infused in them. You can't even use your powers now. It has already poisoned you. Just stay down and watch as I assassinate your lovely girlfriend." Gray spoke as his hand began to glow with black aura. _

_"__He doesn't deserve your tears Lucy… save them… and live.. don't be sad.." Naruto continued in a whisper tone. _

_"__N-Naruto I-" _

_"__Sayonara, Lu-chan…just remember, I am not mad at you. I lifted your curse mark… I am sorry for putting through you all these trouble all these year. I am truly sorry. I will miss you… always." She widened her eyes as bright light engulfed her. She could feel this will be the last time she will hear his voice… the last time he would call her by her name… the last time she will see him… the last time she will see this smiling face…_

_"__**Real Space: Switch!" **__Naruto yelled as Lucy was surrounded by a bright light. Just before Gray's fist connected with Lucy, she disappeared. _

_'__I will miss you… don't be sad… I will always love you.' Naruto thought with a smile. _

_"__DAMN YOU!" Gray punched Naruto with all his magical energy, making a hole through his stomach.  
"Gray, we can't sense her anywhere near us." 'Igneel' spoke up. _

_"__Damn! WHERE DID YOU HIDE HER!" Gray yelled as he picked Naruto's almost unconscious self. "Where the fuck is she?!" Punch- "Where ? WHERE?!" He kept on punching him senselessly. _

**_'_****_Naruto… please… let me out… .PLEASE!' _**

_Naruto ignored her with a smile. 'Aw… are you sad?' _

**_'_****_THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO JOKE YOU IDIOT!' _**

_'__Please don't cause any havoc after I am gone… continue with what you think is right… I believe you… take care, Ahri-chan.~' _

**_'_****_W-wait Naruto-'_**

_'__Link Off~'_

_…_

_"__I asked you where you hide her!" Gray yelled as he kicked Naruto multiple times. _

_"__Cough… you can never catch her." Naruto smirked. "My friends… will protect her.. cough.. and crush you like a bug… mark my words." Naruto replied with a taunt. _

_Gray clutched his fist as he threw Naruto on the ground. He had lost consciousness and was near death. The only thing holding him from losing complete consciousness was his will. _

_"__Dad.." Gray called out. "Tie him up. We will have a gift for his so called friends and his beloved parents." Gray looked at him with disgust and hatred. " We will live telecast it worldwide. Make arrangements." He continued. _

_"__Gray, what's in your mind?"  
"To cast fear to his so called friends, they will not know how we defeated him, so they will think we are strong." He explained. "I am tempted to rip this trash off right now, but it is important. Make all the arrangements."_

_"__Now, now.. let's not get too cocky." _

_"__What do you have to say Dragneel-san?" _

_"__Nothing in particular, just don't get too cocky x)" _

**(Scene Change- Present) **

Lucy snapped out of her dream and woke up. Breathing hard. She tried to reach for water, only to feel a sharp pain on her head.

"What the…"

'Oh the rebound…. It still taking a toll on me.' She thought sadly. All her lost memories had come back after he was gone. The downfall of it was the constant headaches she had every now and then. But it's a small price to pay. She was at least happy for getting her memories with him back. A small smile brushed her face. 'Naru-chan…' She hugged her pillow tightly.

"Oh you are awake!"

She turned on the door and could see Leo standing there, holding a glass of milk.

"Leo?"

"Hmm, you collapsed in the mission. I brought you back here." He explained. "Don't worry, this is the **spirit-world**."

**(THE END) **

**Author's **Note: Sorry for the short update but I didn't feel like writing what happened in Naruto and Lucy's childhood in this chapter. I wanted it to focus only on 2 years time skip.

**Anyways! **I had this chapter written a long time back. I just added the Mirajane part on it, thus the quick update. Don't except this quicker updates J

**Review! **


	37. Chapter 37

**A Lost Key**

**(Enter: Freya) **

Everyone watched in horror as the night sky filled with visions of the horrific torture of the NPD member.

"So this is what happens to the strongest member of your shitty organization." Gray spoke on the live vision transmission.

He took a long sword and slashed Naruto's fingers, one after another, blood oozing out like small rivulets. Gasp filled the entirety of Japan as the common folk witnessed the gruesome footage. Cities went silent. The weak-hearted cringed away from the horror. The blonde boy's face was completely covered in blood and could barely be recognized. "Let's play a game, Mr. Uzumaki… or shall I say Mr. Namikaze?" Gray smirked as he punched him in the face, adding more pain to his already broken cheekbones. "Yes, that's right folks, this guy right here is none other than a son of one of the Four Kings. Oh wait, if that's surprising enough, hear this out. Drum rolls please." Gray laughed maniacally on his own as he mimicked a drum roll with his hand. "He is the son of Minato Namikaze as a matter of fact."

**(Scene Change- Namikaze Kingdom)**

Minato and Kushina were shocked from watching Naruto, but much more after hearing who he was.

"W-What is h-he saying? Minato… h-he is joking right? H-He can't be our lost son… c-can he?", she choked out.

Minato flinched and clutched his palm. Flashes of Naruto's encounter with them played on his mind. The way he looked.. his blonde hair, his eyes… he did look a lot like Kushina and him. But he wished he was wrong.

"S-So, is he my brother?" Erina asked as she kept her eyes glued on the vision. She could not believe what Gray Fullbuster was saying to the world. True her first encounter with Naruto wasn't a friendly one, but she wouldn't wish such horrible fate even upon her worst enemy. "I… I am going to find them." Minato declared before leaving the room in a hurry. Kushina was too shocked to notice. Erina shook her head and quickly followed her father.

**(Scene Change-NPD Headquarters) **

"Ma'am… we still can't track their location."

"Damn this!" Ultear smashed her hand on the table. Jellal stood staring at the sky beside her with the rest of the NPD members. Some were too scared to keep looking.

"Itachi, can't you trace his energy?" Jirayah asked calmly, but the distress and worry were evident on his face.

"No, I tried.", his eyes widened as he looked at the vision, "What the…" He murmured. Jirayah looked and gasped, so did everyone.

"What is she doing there?!"

**(Scene Change- Naruto)**

"So Naruto, would you like to share some final parting words to your beloved friends and family?" Gray asked as he pulled his face up by his hair. The blood soaked his hair and dripped down his face.

"Such a pitiful state...", he tutted, "All because you were too weak for-"

Gray's speech was shortly cut off as a large explosive noise surrounded the area, followed by a bright and hot light.

"What the-"

Soon he found himself blown away by a large flame-like energy blast. Naruto barely maintaining to stay conscious, opened the corner of his eyes to see locks of silver white hair as she clutched him to her chest. She sobbed silently, but he could feel her shaking. The air grew more humid, coming from the heat of her beast form. "Mira-san… you c-came… h-how."

"Baka… How did you end up here?" Mirajane broke the hug and touched his face gently. "Your wounds are not healing, what h-happened?"

"M…Move." Naruto managed to whisper out. Mirajane alerted by that, narrowed her eyes and activated one of her Phoenix-Transformation stance.

Orange flames surrounded her body and took the shape of a large pair of wings as it shielded the attack from Gray with ease. "How can my magic have no effect on this bitch?" Gray gritted his teeth and was about to continue attacking her, but was soon stopped by a man. "Gray, you can't fight a Mythical-Beast with your dark magic." Came his low yet cocky voice.

"He is right; you can't fight her. I can sense really strong and unknown powers from her." Natsu spoke, who was also present there.

"Mira-san… t-that," he paused to cough up some blood, "...man. R-run away, you c-can't fight him." Naruto spoke as he coughed more blood in the process. "Oh no, she isn't running anywhere." The man spoke as he took off his cloak, revealing his face. He was tall and lean with a young man's facial feature. A smirk always plastered on his face. His hair was long black and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a large ponytail with long bangs on either side of his facial frame. His eyes were slanted, which complimented well with his smirk. He was holding a book on his left hand as he pointed his right hand towards Mirajane. "**Ibara**." He whispered with a few gestures of his hand. Soon thorny vines of varying shapes emerged from the ground and wrapped Mirajane's body, rendering her immobile. "What the.." She struggled to break free, which only tightened the bind. Soon her flame started to wear off as she started to lose her magical energy. She felt numbness on her body but tried her best to stand firm on the ground.

"Ha!" Gray smirked. "Mythical creatures are weak as fuck." Gray laughed as he put his fingers on his hair locks.

"L-Listen… you can't fight him at your," another cough, "present state… he is **the King of the Underworld, Mard Geer**. You h-have to run away."

"I am not going anywhere without you!" She spat back and applied more force against the vines, but to no avail.

"I am happy you came b-but you must run… this is my final parting gift… take care."

"W-Wait Naruto–"

"I will dispel my mark on you… I believe you used reverse summoning to get to me. You should be teleported back.", he said and the air picked up speed around them and the white-haired NPD member's body slowly ghosted up in the air, the vines burning away into nothingness. "Wait, Naruto stop-", she yelled and squirmed some more, still in vain.

**(Scene Change- NPD Headquarter)**

Mirajane vanished from the scene and reappeared at the Headquarters. She was panting as she fell on her knees from exhaustion. "Mirajane!" Ultear quickly ran towards her. "A-Are you okay?", she scooted and draped her arms around her.

She choked on her breath before tears started falling down her eyes. "I couldn't help him… I c-couldn't!"

**(Scene Change-Naruto) **

"Oh, you still had that trick down your sleeves, I must say I am impressed. Burning my magic at your state without any magical energy, how did you do that I wonder." Mard Geer spoke with his confident cocky smirk. "I would not expect less from the man who has knowledge of the Book of Master Zeref."

Naruto laughed slowly and mockingly. "S-Silly demon… I eat demons like you for... breakfast." He said in between coughs as he looked up with his remaining strength. "You are just. A. Piece. Of. Shit. King of Underground my ass. Join all the forces you want. _She_ will find you all. Your end is near. The same goes for Zeref and that shitty Vampire." With that said he lost his consciousness. But his words were enough to catch everyone by surprise. Mard Geer lost his usual coolness as he looked at his lifeless body with hate, eyes blazing and teeth gritted with barely contained fury. "Kill him."

"Well, of course. We planned to cut his limbs, throw his torso in the river and send his limbs to the Four Kings. How awesome will that be?" Gray laughed maniacally.

"Do whatever you want. I am leaving." Another man wearing a cloak spoke before vanishing in a dark shadow, leaving wisps of black smoke in his wake. Gray looked at the smokes and shook his head before focussing his attention towards Naruto.

"Say goodbye to this world, Naruto.", Gray brought down a dagger upon him. "It wasn't nice meeting you, and I hope you rot in hell.'

**(Scene Change- Present time- Spirit World)**

"Lucy, what is your next plan? We have more or less destroyed all the smaller organization affiliated with the Fullbusters and Dragneels." Leon, one of her celestial spirits asked.

Lucy looked ahead and could see all the celestial spirits having their fun time. Laughing, playing, singing… she loved the scene of happiness. How she missed her past with him.

"Lucy?"

"Yes I am listening." She replied with a sigh. "I have to find Ahri before I plan to go against the Headquarters."

Loki nodded. "But you sure it's a good idea? I bet she blames you for-"

"She deserves to blame me. It's my fault after all." Lucy replied sadly.

"You were tricked, you shouldn't"

"Tricked? What good person am I if I can be tricked by someone I knew for a few months over someone whom I knew forever?" She snapped and clutched her fist on her lap.

"He would never believe someone talking against me even if I told him with my own mouth… but I.." She closed her eyes shut trying to hold her tears. "I broke his trust… He believed me over anyone but I… I lured him to his death."

Loki stayed silent and just stood there watching her. She wasn't right, nor was she wrong. He didn't have any words to console her, all he could do was watch over her on his place. To the best of his ability.

**(Scene Change-NPD Headquarters) **

"Well congrats Mirajane- uh I mean, captain-san." Ultear winked at her. Mirajane smiled lightly as she looked up from her desk. She had won the 'competition' as they put, for the next Captain of the NPD. It took her 2 years to reach the final round.

"So are you ready to meet the members of the Mystic 7 now?" Ultear asked.

"Hmm…. I don't want them to be disappointed… you know I can never take his place but…."

"But you need this to be able to avenge him right?"

"Right… I hope I am at least helpful to them." She replied hesitantly.

"Hmm trust me you are really strong… you have grown exceptionally in the past two years. I wouldn't call you to his level yet, but you are definitely worthy to take his place." Ultear spoke honestly. As much as it saddened her to say that someone else was replacing him, she was still content that Mirajane was aiming to avenge his death.

"Hmm… Well!" She stretched her arms and forced a smile. "We should continue the Mission that I missed 2 years back. Uchicha was it?"

"Yes, 5 members of the Mystic 7 dealt with it. Apparently it was just a lure to attack them, but as you can see, their base was destroyed, albeit the main leader of the Uchiha wasn't with them." Ultear explained. "You should meet up with them and follow the next plan of action. Sadly they are discrete and I have no idea on the matter, so from here on, you are on your own."

Mirajane thought for a while before nodding. "When's the flight?"

"You will be leaving tomorrow. I got the tickets."

**(Scene Change- Somewhere Unknown- Laboratory) **

"This is fantastic; our life long experiment has succeeded. We were able to create a Hi-Breed without the need of Zeref's book." A guy spoke as he looked at the large capsule with wide smile spread on his face. Inside the capsule was a human shape surrounded by black veins connected to it's skins that swum in the green water content.

"This is the ultimate weapon of Destruction, the Reanimated, **Maiden Of the Sea!**" He declared as the other scientists behind him shook each other's hand on their success.

Their victory was short lived as they heard a crack on the capsule. Soon it blasted open with all the water contents spreading around the lab.

**(Scene Change) **

"I told you to make sure about the Acid level!"

"Oh now it's my fault?!"

'Those voices…'

"Silent everyone! The maiden has awoken!" The main scientist spoke as he stood in front of the girl.

"Hello there Miss Freya, I am Dr. Zero, the one who made you."

'Made me… who am I…'

"You were created from the genes of the Maiden of the Sea. Your body is made out of high technology materials, but your heart is the only living organ, you will have immense powers like the Maiden of the Sea."

'Maiden of the sea… am I just a copy… just an imitation…' The girl thought as she opened her eyes for the first time. Everyone looked at her with wide surprise. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. The shade of a Jade.

"Uhm… so your name is Freya, you will obey what I say and I will be the one to control you. You will do as I say." The scientist spoke.

Freya looked at him and then to the rest. She felt an unknown urge to lift her hand and point towards them. But she stopped herself and nodded. "I understand…. I will do as you say… Master."

"Fantastic. Your first task will be on Planet **Keman**."

**(The END) **

**Author's Note**: A short update. I will update the next chapter soon. **Rate and Review _ **


	38. Chapter 38

**A Lost Key **

**(Past) **

"Everything started sixteen years ago. My first successful experiment to make the Perfect weapon of destruction, I was able to artificially genetically engineer Vampire clones." Dr Zero began. Freya silently indulged the story as he claimed to be 'important' for her mission.

"What are Vampires?" She asked in a low tone.

"Hmm looks like I gotta fix your voice, it kind of doesn't match your appearance, oh well that's for another time. Oh right vampires… hmm let's just say they are human like creatures that feed on blood and have supernatural strength." He explained.

Freya nodded. She could feel a tingling sensation on her palm, subconsciously wanting to point it at anything in front of her. But she paid no attention to it and continued to listen.

"Anyways, after successfully making one of our prototypes work, that we implemented to a grown man, we soon found out the sudden energy burst caused them to die as soon as they began to use their powers." He continued. "We lacked the perfect vessel. We tried to implement it on multiple grown up man who were genetically gifted, and yet all those results failed. Our last hope was to use a new born baby for our test subject. And how right we were. We were able to experiment on ten thousand new born babies. To create the perfect army of vampires."

Freya who was listening to the story, felt an unknown urge of disgust, despite her facial expression not showing any of it. She could almost hear noises on her head, noises of discomfort.

"What is this 'plan' you are talking about Doctor?" She asked.

Dr. Zero turned around and looked at her briefly before turning his back away. "What made you question that?" He wasn't angry while asking her.

"I don't know. Am I not 'engineered' to ask questions?" She asked with a slight hint of anger.

The doctor laughed lightly. "Just like her I see."

She didn't really understand why he said that. She stayed silent.

"You will soon learn about my plan once you reach Planet Keman. There you will meet my other success… or rather a failure."

"Success?" She asked.

"Yes, just like you. Scratch that, maybe better than you." He replied calmly.

"Better than me? Then why did you make me?" She asked.

"Because he turned his back on me. Your job is to kill him." He replied seriously. "That's part of my 'plan'."

"I understand… so I am a tool to kill others." She spoke more to herself than a question.

Zero didn't reply to that. "He was one of those ten thousand babies we captured. Among them, only a selected few were able to adapt with the Vampire blood. I had named them Hi-Breed."

"What about rest of the babies?" Freya asked, having an unknown feeling of discomfort.

"Rest huh… they died. All of them." He replied silently.

"Oh."

"Won't you ask how?" He asked.

"… How?"

"They were used as the blood bank for the successful vampires."

Freya could feel she skipped a beat and without knowing she lifted her arm and pointed towards him, a laser beam leaving the tip of her finger collided against a barrier around .

She soon came to her senses and stopped herself.

"What did I just do…" She asked.

He laughed. "It's the heart of the Maiden of the Sea. But do not worry, your life is with me, you won't lose control."

She panted lightly after the assault.

"That's all you need to know for now. In planet Keman you will meet him, your enemy. **Naruto Uzumaki**."

**(Scene Change-centuries ago) **

Centuries ago mankind was at loss. The era of the Dragons. The never ending conflict between the superior dragons and the inferior powerless human were a daily schedule. To the Dragons it was nothing more than a game, enjoyment, or what not.

For centuries mankind was on their back foot, hiding from the dragons and waiting for the day when they can stand their ground and claim the earth as theirs to rule.

Things changed surely after a man who proclaimed himself as the **Sage of Six Paths, **came with a gift. A gift that we now know as Magic.

Years passed as people began to trust his teachings and acquired the ability to do things that they never thought they could do. Breath out fire from just a few hand signs, grow trees from the ground in an instance, make water out of air particles, change the motion of the wind and cause storm, and a whatever their innovative minds were able to.

For once in centuries, people started to think they had a chance against the dragons. They planned to use the very magic they learned to use it as a weapon to fight back.

Years passed and the Sage of the Six Paths died, leaving behind his two sons named Indra and Asura. They were both exceptional in the Arts of Magic. They continued to carry on their father's footsteps until one day conflicts began to arise between the two brothers. Small conflicts turned to big ones, ultimately their clan to divide in two.

Indra, the elder brother was a lot more stronger than Asura, but he didn't have the heart to love like Asura.

That's when the darkness in his heart took the best of him as he began to practice the same magic from a darker source. The birth of Dark Magic. It wasn't the normal manipulation of the natural energy around you anymore. But sacrifice of innocent people to create different scrolls with the blood of the sacrificed.

Dark magic was a lot stronger than the normal magic. Indra began to raise higher than Asura in terms of man power and more and more people began to follow him after his successful wins over small wars against dragons.

Asura still believed it was wrong to sacrifice innocent people to create powerful scrolls. Killing life to save life is just saving life to kill them later on. That's what he believed.

The war between the Dragons and mankind continued for centuries. Generation after Generations fought, died. And the cycle continued until a one day when two children were born. They resembled Indra and Asura greatly. Acnologia and Zeref.

Despite not coming from the same womb, they were like brothers. Acnologia was the intelligent one whereas Zeref was the gifted one. Acnologia began to research on Dragon corpses whereas Zeref converted the hand signs and scrolls into simple chants. He was able to implement the scrolls into human body and create multiple scrolls from one, without the necessity to sacrifice any further.

They were the strongest Magicians of that era. The numbers of Dragons had greatly decreased to a point that only a few less than hundred were alive. No one knew why their number decreased. Did they die? They didn't know.

Acnologia was able to complete his research on Dragon corpses and trace their genetic abilities, magical manipulation and more. He was the first person who learned the Dragon Slayer Magic. No it wasn't from his research, but a Dragon had taught him after he was able to become friends with. But this was just history repeating itself. Just the unknown source who had caused conflict between Indra and Asura was manipulating Acnologia and Zeref.

Zeref was in love with a girl named Rose. She was the daughter of a farmer who used to supply milk on the town.

One day she was going on her errands until she heard some screams from the other side of the mountain. Being curious she had walked in and she saw something horrifying. Small childrens were hung, they heads intact while their body completely skinned. From what she could see was some kind of sacrificial rituals conducted by Acnologia.

She soon ran as fast as she could until she stumbled upon Zeref.

"Rose? Why are you running? Something wrong?" He asked seeing the terrified and panting girl. Rose looked at him with horrified eyes. She had just seen something she shouldn't have and the person was friends with Zeref. She didn't know if she should trust him but her panic gave the best of her.

"I-I saw… A-Acnologia-san… t-those b-babies… de-" She widened her eyes before she could finish her words. She looked down and could see her stomach pierced in half before her body feel down on half.

….

"This is why commoners should keep their mouths shut."

Zeref didn't move at all as she looked at the person standing in front of him.

"Ac..no…logia…"

**(THE END) **

**Author's Note: Here's the latest chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Review :p **


End file.
